Un pas de danse
by Vire Champouille
Summary: Fiction en cours de reprise et de correction ( chap 07 corrigé). Merci . Sasuke avoue son amour à Naruto mais rien ne se passe comme prévu. Et c'est son cousin Yahiko qui va tenter de réparer les pots cassés. Attention, allusion: drogue ,alcool , prostitution ,rapport non consentit ,TS
1. Chapter 1

.

TITRE Un pas de danse

GENRE : shonen ai / yaoi plus tard

PAIRING / naruto x sasuke (un chouia) / Yahiro x Sasuke (la fic s'étant écrite toute seule, le couple s'est fait de lui-même) et au final on finira en Naruto x Sasuke x Yashiro ? Ou pas (putain mais pourquoi mes fics s'écrivent-elles sans moi)

AVERTISSEMENT : Rating M (la fic sera édulcorée et les passages les plus crus uniquement disponibles sur mon site)

AGE: Au début

Naruto 18 ans

Sasuke 15 ans

Itachi 24 ans

Yahiko 24 ans

* * *

.

Un pas de Danse

.

* * *

.

An 1 de l'histoire

.

Il avait repris sa respiration, il s'était décidé. Il l'adorait, il était sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas le rejeter, il lui était plus proche que n'importe qui, plus important et leur amitié sans faille. Et même s'il ne partageait pas son sentiment, il savait que celui-ci ne lui enlèverait pas son amitié… Alors il avait pris sa main tout doucement, le cœur battant, les yeux baissés, rouge comme une pivoine…

Pourquoi quelque chose d'aussi beau devait-il être si difficile à dire…

Il déglutit et soupira avant de reprendre son souffle encore une fois.

Le garçon en face de lui, lui souriait avec tendresse et s'amusait de le voir ainsi. C'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait comme ça et c'était plutôt drôle. Il était toujours si sûr de lui, parfait en toute circonstance, toujours premier, quel que soit le challenge à relever. Alors, il trouvait cela très drôle de le voir si perturbé et gêné,…

\- J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Son ami rit.

\- Oui ça, j'avais compris. se moqua-t-il avec douceur. Ça doit être très important vu dans quel état tu te mets.

Le garçon en face de lui hocha la tête. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

\- Je t'aime… Je suis amoureux de toi et je voudrais que tu sortes avec moi …

Ça y est, il l'avait dit… Les mots étaient finalement sortis. Il poussa un léger soupir avant d'oser lever les yeux vers le visage stupéfait de son ami.

En face de lui le jeune homme le regardait, hébété. Il avait dit quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de lui dire ? L'aimer ? Sortir avec lui comme sortir, sortir ? Comme avec une fille ? Son ami était Gay ?

\- Tu … Es gay ? demanda le jeune homme à son ami.

Le brun en face de lui se statufia. Il ne pensait pas être gay, il pensait juste que son ami était plus beau que n'importe qui, qu'il était mieux qu'une fille physiquement et qu'il aimait quand il était seul ensemble et qu'il voulait être plus qu'un ami…

A bien y réfléchir oui, il devait l'être, en tout cas lui l'attirait énormément et il ne supportait pas qu'il soit proche de quelqu'un d'autre, fille ou garçon, que lui.

Le brun hocha silencieusement la tête.

\- C'est … dégueulasse ! lâcha soudainement le jeune homme en face de lui en se redressant brusquement faisant racler sa chaise sur le sol.

Il enleva sa main de celle de celui qu'il considérait jusqu'à présent comme son meilleur ami. Celui à qui il disait tout, à qui il racontait tout jusqu'au chose les plus personnelles et intimes… Quand il repensait à certaines de leurs conversations, il se sentait soudain trahi et humilié.

\- C'est dégueulasse ! répéta de nouveau son ami. Tu me dégoûtes ! Je ne veux plus jamais que tu m'approches. Tu veux te faire défoncer le cul par un mec ? C'est juste horrible ! Me parle plus jamais ! Et pis franchement… toi non… T'as vu ta gueule ! Tes cheveux sont noirs et tes yeux pareils on dirait un mort vivant avec ta peau toute blafarde ! Tu fais trop flipper !

Une violente rougeur était apparue sur les joues du brun qui se sentait très mal, ils étaient le centre d'attention de la cantine maintenant. Il aurait mieux fait d'attendre qu'ils soient seuls tous les deux. Il n'avait pas imaginé un seul instant que son ami si ouvert, si chaleureux puisse réagir aussi violemment contre lui. Ils se connaissaient depuis presque toujours, depuis la primaire, ils avaient toujours été ensemble ….

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que les choses tourneraient ainsi. Le blond avait terminé sa tirade et sortit du réfectoire en colère continuant à vociférer contre lui tandis qu'il restait assis, tête basse, les joues rouges de honte, alors qu'autour de lui les murmures s'amplifiaient…

\- Vous avez entendu ?

\- Il est gay ?

\- Il a pas honte ?

\- C'est dégoûtant franchement.

\- Et puis tu as entendu ce qu'il lui a dit ?

\- Ouais il le trouve moche…

\- C'est qu'un gamin en plus !

\- Fallait pas s'attendre à autre chose….

Le brun se ratatina sur sa chaise, les larmes menaçant de couler sur ses joues devenues encore plus pâles, il se mordit violemment l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas craquer. Il ramassa ses affaires et quitta le réfectoire en courant, sous les sifflements et les hués de ses camarades…

Il se précipita hors du collège, passa la grille, peu importait que les cours ne soient pas terminés, il voulait quitter cet endroit le plus vite possible. Il courut tout le long du chemin jusque chez lui, il savait qu'il n'y aurait personne son frère était en cours, il ouvrit la porte en tremblant et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, les larmes ruisselants sur ses joues.

L'humiliation était cuisante, il n'aurait jamais imaginé se faire rejeter de la sorte par celui qui lui était aussi proche. Personne ne le connaissait comme lui, il lui avait tout confié de ses rêves, de ses espoirs, de sa tristesse, il savait tout de lui…

Il se recroquevilla en boule contre sa porte et pleura, pleura jusqu'à ne plus avoir de larmes, jusqu'à ce que sa voix se brise d'avoir trop crié sa douleur… Et peu à peu, finit par s'endormir ….

Ce ne fut que beaucoup plus tard, à l'heure du dîner, que son frère vint frapper à sa porte.

\- Sasuke ? Sasuke...Viens, c'est l'heure de dîner.

Le jeune brun se redressa, courbaturé et les yeux gonflés de toutes ses larmes.

\- Pas faim ! souffla le jeune homme avant de se traîner jusqu'à son lit.

Il jeta ses vêtements au sol, se glissa dans son bas de pyjama et enfila un tee-shirt ultra large et disparut sous sa couette.

\- Sasuke ! appela de nouveau son frère inquiet.

Il tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais le brun l'avait fermée à clé. Itachi regarda celle-ci d'un air étonné. Jamais son frère ne s'enfermait d'habitude. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose. Il hésita et frappa de nouveau.

\- Sasuke, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il s'est passé quelque chose au collège ?

Le jeune homme n'eut aucune réponse. Il soupira et recula. Inutile de rester là à attendre, il allait devoir patienter jusqu'à ce que son frère accepte de se confier.

Ni le lendemain, ni le jour suivant le jeune homme ne revint au collège. Une semaine s'écoula avant qu'il ne prenne son courage pour revenir…. Les murmures sur lui reprirent de plus belle… Sur son passage, les chuchotements se transformèrent en réflexions…

Réflexions de plus en plus cruelles et mauvaises…

\- C'est lui.

\- Oui, il a demandé à son meilleur ami de sortir avec lui.

\- Beurk c'est degueu !

\- Qui ça ? Le grand blond en terminale ?

\- Oui.

Un éclat de rire retentit.

\- Oh bah, il a pas peur ! Il s'est vu ?

\- C'est clair, franchement y'a pas photo, Naruto pouvait pas sortir avec un mec comme ça !

\- Ouais il fait franchement intello !

\- De toute façon la seule raison pour laquelle on parlait avec lui c'est parce que Naruto nous l'avait demandé.

\- C'est clair avec son air de je-sais-tout !

\- Ouais la grosse tête !

\- Prétentieux !

\- Ah là au moins, il va plus la ramener !

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Le brun rasait les murs. Il s'était déjà fait attraper par des mecs dans le vestiaire qui l'avaient menacé de lui casser la figure s'il le voyait les reluquer ! Non mais franchement ils croyaient quoi ces mecs ? Ils s'étaient regardés ? Il n'avait aucune envie de les voir se déshabiller…

Puis plus tard dans la journée, juste avant la fin des cours, deux type le chopèrent et le coincèrent dans les toilettes.

\- Parait que t'aime les mecs ?

\- Tu peux nous prêter ton cul, on voudrait essayer ?

Le brun blêmit et commença à se débattre.

\- Non mais ça va pas ? Vous êtes devenu dingues ?

\- Bah quoi maintenant que t'as fait ton coming out on peut bien essayer avec toi, non ?

Le brun lui décocha un solide uppercut l'envoyant contre le lavabo des sanitaires.

\- Saloperie ! Chope-le on va lui faire sa fête.

Ils l'attrapèrent et le passèrent à tabac, avant de le déshabiller et de le laisser dénuder sur le sol des sanitaires en rigolant. Ils le prirent en photos et l'abandonnèrent là, le menaçant de mettre les photos dans tout le collège.

Il ramassa ses vêtements et se rhabilla dans les toilettes. Puis lentement il rentra chez lui, essuyant les traces de sangs de ses lèvres pâles. Il se dirigea vers la douche, son frère n'était toujours pas rentré, au moins il n'aurait pas à répondre à ses questions, il se traîna jusqu'à la salle d'eau et se glissa sous le jet brûlant...

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

De nouveau l'adolescent ne se présenta pas en cours pendant plusieurs jours…. Qui se changèrent en semaines …. Il restait prostré dans sa chambre, ne parlant quasiment plus à son frère, refusant de lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé….

Le soir, il allait traîner en ville, ne rentrant qu'au petit matin encore plus brisé que la veille.

Pendant un temps il avait tenté de revoir le blond en dehors du collège mais celui-ci l'avait violemment rejeté de nouveau, lui renvoyant son dégoût…

\- Je préférerai encore me faire ton frère ! Lui au moins il est mignon et il a la classe ! Et franchement tu t'es vu ? T'as vraiment pas été gâté par la nature ! Tu crois vraiment que je sortirai avec un gamin de 15 ans ?

Le brun avait levé un regard détruit sur son blond.

\- Naruto … avait-il soufflé doucement.

Puis le blond s'était détourné, marmonnant encore des choses que le brun préféra ne pas comprendre.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que son frère était de retour, il entreprit de sortir en douce une nouvelle fois. Il se dirigera vers le bar de Yahiko, le cousin de son ex-meilleur ami. Il ne savait pas à qui parler et ne voulait pas inquiéter son frère. Normalement le bar était interdit au mineur mais Yahiko habituellement le laissait entrer à condition qu'il ne fasse pas de vague et restait discret.

Ce qu'il fit, s'installant en bout de bar dans un coin où il y avait peu de lumière. Le rouquin lui avait servi un soda et ne l'avait pas interrogé sur les marques qui ornaient son visage régulièrement et le brun lui en avait été reconnaissant. C'était comme ça tous les soirs où le bar était ouvert, de l'ouverture à la fermeture, il restait là et repartait quand Yahiko le mettait dehors.

La première fois il avait appelé Itachi pour savoir quoi faire de lui…

\- Tu veux que j'en fasse quoi ? Je te le renvoi ?

\- Non, si ça t'ennuies pas je préfère le savoir là qu'à traîner je ne sais où…

\- Tu ne veux pas venir le chercher ?

\- Non il refuse de me parler ! Il me fuit depuis des semaines… Il ne va même plus en cours

\- Tu devrais lui parler et l'obliger à te suivre.

Il devina que le brun au téléphone souriait en entendant ses mots.

\- Sasuke ne fera jamais ce qu'il a décidé de ne pas faire !

\- Il te ressemble alors ?

\- Non je crois qu'il est pire que moi ! En fait je ne suis même plus sûr de le connaître….

\- Itachi…

\- Desolé….Peux-tu veiller sur lui ?

\- Pff…. soupira le rouquin désabusé. Mets-lui une claque et remets-le à l'école.

\- Yahiko, Sasuke n'a jamais pris de fessé… Je crois qu'il en serait traumatisé ! rit doucement son aîné.

\- Franchement Itachi ! Il est mineur ! S'il se fait choper dans la rue, il finira chez les flics ! Et toi ils te colleront une assistante sociale sur le dos !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon frère n'en arrivera pas là ! Il ne se laissera pas attraper.

\- Très bien comme tu veux ! Je veux bien qu'il squatte mon bar mais à la moindre connerie de sa part.. Alcool, drogue ou autre je le jarte !

\- C'est de mon frère dont tu parles ! sourit Itachi.

\- Ouais… Mais je connais son regard !

Un silence lui répondit.

\- D'accord, tiens-moi au courant.

\- Ok !

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Ce soir là, l'adolescent sirotait silencieusement son soda lorsqu'on passa derrière lui, une main glissa sur sa taille le faisant sursauter. Il se tourna vers celui qui était à l'origine de cet étrange contact. L'homme d'une vingtaine d'année passées lui sourit et s'approcha de lui. Le brun se raidit en le sentant si proche…

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ?

\- Tu es très mignon…. lui sourit-il.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux. Lui, mignon ? N'importe quoi ? Ce type avait bu ou quoi ?

\- Vous avez besoin de lunettes ou quoi ? souffla le brun.

Sasuke se détourna et reprit sa contemplation du vide. Mais le jeune homme ne s'arrêta pas pour autant glissant son bras de nouveau autour de sa taille et laissant ses doigts frôler la peau pâle et encore douce de l'enfance qui ne l'avait pas encore quitté.

Sasuke retira la main qui se glissait sous sa chemise et jeta un regard noir à l'homme qui ne put retenir un rire.

\- Oui tu es vraiment à croquer …

Il se fit servir un verre que le jeune garçon regarda d'un œil méfiant.

\- Allez, goûte ça ne te fera pas de mal ! fit-il en lui tendant son verre auquel il n'avait pas encore touché.

Hésitant un instant avant de tremper ses lèvres dedans sous l'œil souriant de l'homme. Le brun toussa, l'alcool lui brûlant la gorge.

\- Encore une ça passera mieux. se mit-il à rire.

Après avoir hésité, le jeune homme avala plus franchement une gorgée du verre qui lui brûla de nouveau la gorge avant de sentir une douce torpeur s'emparer de lui…. Une étrange chaleur coulait dans son corps et la tête lui tournait. Le sentant se détendre l'homme lui reposa doucement le verre contre ses lèvres et le brun prit une nouvelle gorgée se laissant bercer par la douce torpeur qui s'emparait de ses sens ….

\- Ta peau est douce...souffla l'homme à son oreille, puis il posa sa main sur sa gorge descendant dans le col de la chemise qu'il ouvrit peu à peu, accédant ainsi à son torse pâle…

Soupirant sous la douceur de la caresse, Sasuke ne savait plus où il en était, l'alcool lui tournant la tête.

Profitant de son état de béatitude et de la légère euphorie qui s'étaient emparées de lui il entraîna le jeune homme à sa suite et sortit du bar. Lorsque Yahiko revint il constata le départ du jeune homme, son verre de soda encore pleins sur le bar.

.

* * *

.

Chap edit et corrigé merci à Miltoc

.


	2. Chapter 2

**TITRE** Un pas de danse

 **GENRE** : shonen ai / yaoi plus tard

 **PAIRING** / Yahiko x Sasuke (la fic s'étant écrite toute seule le couple s'est fait de lui-même, mais pourquoi mes fics s'écrivent-elles sans moi )

 **AVERTISSEMENT** : Rating M (la fic sera édulcorée et les passages les plus crus uniquement disponibles sur mon site)

AGE: Au début

Naruto 18 ans

Sasuke 15 ans

Itachi 24 ans

Yahiko 24 ans

 _ **Chapitre revu et corrigé**_

* * *

.

.

 **Un pas de danse**

.

.

* * *

.

 **Chap 02**

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le bol d'air frais fit revenir le jeune homme brun à lui. Ses sens s'alertaient quand il sentit des mains courir sur lui, douces mais insidieuses et qui glissaient en des endroits, qu'il ne voulait pas. Il commença à se débattre entre les bras qui le maintenait contre le mur.

\- Lâchez moi ! marmonna-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

\- Alors laisse toi faire ! Tu es mignon...Tu pourrais te faire pas mal de fric avec ton cul !

Le brun se dégagea plus violemment.

\- Mais ça va pas ?

Une jambe glissa entre les siennes et le força à écarter les cuisses.

\- Enlevez-vous de là !

\- Ah non ! Tu m'as chauffé toute la soirée !

\- Quoi ? Je n'ai rien fait ! s'exclama le jeune homme stupéfait.

Alors qu'une main venait de se poser sur son entrejambe le faisant hoqueter de surprise.

\- Tu rigoles ? A te balader en ondulant des hanches, ta chemise ouverte, ton jean taille basse, si bas qu'il laisse deviner que tu ne portes rien dessous ! Tu n'attends que ça de te faire prendre ! Tu crois quoi ? Que je suis aveugle avec ton regard traînant sur le barman.

\- Je n'ai pas ...commença le jeune adolescent. Je ne regardai pas le barman comme ça !

\- Bien sûr que si …. Tu le dévorais littéralement des yeux ! Tes yeux brillaient de désirs et tes mains glissaient sur ta gorge comme si tu n'attendais que ça ! Qu'il pose ses lèvres sur toi ! Je ne nie pas qu'il est bel homme ! Mais visiblement il n'avait pas l'air intéressé !

Le brun blêmit.

\- Il ne sait pas ce qu'il perd ! fit l'homme en poursuivant sa découverte du corps fin et souple, la peau blanche sentait merveilleusement bon, il lapa sa nuque délicate… Son souffle chaud faisant sursauter le plus jeune dont l'esprit était cotonneux….

Il savait très bien qu'il n'était pas le genre des deux cousins. Naruto le lui avait bien fait comprendre. Il était trop fade pour eux. Pas le genre de joli garçon comme son frère qui avait tout pour lui, Yahiko en pinçait pour son frère ce n'était pas une nouveauté. Il l'avait toujours su mais son frère ne semblait pas le voir ou n'était pas intéressé. En tout cas il ne lui en avait jamais parlé.

Alors qu'il en était là de ses considérations et de ses réflexions l'homme en avait profiter pour lui baisser son pantalon et glisser sa main entre ses cuisses s'emparant de son sexe pour le branler rapidement. L'adolescent réagit au quart de tour pour le repousser mais l'homme plus fort et plus prompte l'empala sauvagement lui arrachant un cri de douleur …. Sans écouter les supplication de l'adolescent, il le pilonna brutalement jusqu'à sa jouissance personnel avant de le relâcher le regardant tomber à ses pieds satisfait.

\- C'était ta première fois ? T'inquiète tu t'y feras vite !

Il jeta devant Sasuke une liasse de billets et déposa un baiser sur sa tête.

\- Pense à avoir des protections la prochaine fois ! Tous les mecs ne sont pas clean !

Il laissa le jeune homme sur le sol, effaré, et encore plus dégoûté de lui-même.

Ce fut tétanisé de honte qu'il rentra chez lui et se jeta sous la douche, une douleur franchement inconfortable dans son corps et lui interdisant de s'asseoir. Il eut beau passer plus d'une heure sous la douche il se sentait toujours aussi sale ….

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Après cette première expérience des plus écœurantes, le brun se renferma encore plus sur lui-même… La douleur dans son corps s'était ajoutée à celle de son cœur blessé. Lorsque son regard se posait sur l'endroit où il avait caché la liasse de billets que lui avait remis l'homme qui l'avait violé… Violé et Pris comme une pute oui !

En plus il l'avait payé !

Plus jamais il ne pourrait regarder le blond en face.

La douleur était déjà tellement forte en lui. Il était pris de nausée à chaque fois qu'il y repensait… Il se sentait parfois tellement seul et abandonné qu'il se disait que peu importait ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver, maintenant, il serait souillé à tout jamais ….

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Quelques jours plus tard il retourna au bar…. Il n'avait rien de mieux à faire, une fois son frère endormi, il quittait l'appartement… Ne voulant pas croiser son regard… Il avait tellement honte de lui…

Là-bas, au comptoir, caché dans son recoin, il observait ceux qui vont et viennent, … Il se sentait toujours plus seul… Il pensait à son blond qu'il ne voyait plus... Qui ne lui parlait plus…. Il regarda le cousin de celui-ci…. Dont la ressemblance était terriblement troublante…. Le même manège commença à revenir… Lui offrant des verres des hommes venaient le trouver… Ne se doutant visiblement pas de son âge ou n'en ayant strictement rien à faire, peut-être… Il faisait une proie facile, délicate et attirante … Ne se rendant même pas compte du charme qu'il dégageait et se fichant de ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver...

Le brun se laissait de plus en plus entraîner…. L'alcool aidant, il en consommait plus que de raison, en échange de baisers …. Mais restant discret vis à vis du rouquin… Quelques verres et une ruelle sombre plus tard, son corps appartenait à d'autres qui lui murmuraient des mots doux… Qu'il était doux, chaud… Qu'il était beau… Tous ses mots qu'il aurait voulu entendre dans la bouche de son blond… Et qui lui avait été refusé, en échange de quoi, ses hommes le payaient pour ses faveurs….

L'homme qui l'avait pris une première fois venait régulièrement et peu à peu lui proposa plus que du sexe et de l'alcool, lui apprenant à utiliser la drogue pour oublier ce qu'il ne voulait plus se souvenir dans la douceur de fausses étreintes et de mensonges ….

Il s'oubliait peu à peu, tout comme il souhaitait effacer son visage de ses souvenirs mais parfois son image revenait si fort en lui que les larmes dévalaient ses joues sans fin…. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Comment en était-il venu à se vendre pour se sentir aimé ?

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Ce soir-là, ce fut le soir de trop, il rentra après plusieurs étreintes trop violentes à son goût. Il rêvait d'une douche, d'effacer leurs passages sur lui, tout oublier dans une nouvelle dose qui le laisserait inconscient et oublieux de tout ...

Il se traîna douloureusement dans le couloir quand il entendit des gémissements venir de la chambre de son frère, étonné il se dirigea vers celle-ci … Elle n'était pas fermée… Sur le lit de son aîné, le corps du blond était échoué entre les reins de son frère… Leurs voix enrouées de plaisir parvenaient à ses oreilles, il ne pouvait détacher son regard de leur corps unis, en sueurs et de leurs visages qui n'avait d'yeux que l'un pour l'autre….

Un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres qu'il ne put réprimer, attirant sur lui leur regard… Il recula … le blond grimaça se redressant légèrement.

\- Ça te dérangerait de nous laisser ? J'aime pas les voyeurs !

Le regard de son aîné se posa sur lui alors que des larmes ravageaient le visage du plus jeune. Comment avait-il pu ?

Comment avait-il pu lui faire cela ?

\- Sasuke ? Souffla son aîné.

Mais le jeune homme ne l'entendit pas.

Il recula au bord de la nausée et sortit en courant, récupérant en passant dans sa chambre son sac à dos dans lequel il fourra ce qu'il avait de plus précieux et les liasses de billets qui s'accumulaient depuis quelques semaines dans son tiroir et il laissa les clés de l'appartement sur la console avant de quitter définitivement les lieux….

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Les semaines qui suivirent furent particulièrement houleuses pour le jeune adolescent… Il ne savait où aller et errait toute la journée. Il se faisait offrir un hôtel la nuit par ceux qui étaient devenus des clients ….

Il passait ses journées seul et ses nuits dans des bras différents à chaque fois…. Ivre d'alcool qu'il se faisait payer ou bien d'héroïne pour un oubli plus lourd et une nuit dans ses rêves… Le retour n'en étant que chaque fois plus douloureux…

La drogue, l'alcool, le sexe tout lui était devenu égal… Il s'était perdu… Bigli s'occupait de lui le reste du temps … L'homme d'une vingtaine d'année, profitait autant de lui qu'il le fournissait… Un échange équivalent ? Peut-être pas…. Mais du fond de son gouffre, Sasuke s'en contentait….

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Ce soir-là, il était dans le bar de Yahiko, il venait de finir le soda que celui-ci lui avait offert en le regardant d'un mauvais œil, mais le brun lui avait fait un timide sourire du bout des lèvres, avant de replonger son regard dans les bulles de son verre, rougissant malgré lui… Il avait changé sa couleur de cheveux en un blond légèrement plus soutenu que son blond à lui et Sasuke en avait été troublé, leur ressemblance ne s'en trouvait qu'accru pour son plus grand plaisir et son plus grand désespoir….

Il aimait à laisser son regard errer sur Yahiko, à lui trouver des points communs avec son cousin… Il ne se rendait pas compte que son regard brûlant avait été repéré par l'ex rouquin, et celui-ci, agacé, fini par le chopé par le bras et l'entraîna à l'écart.

\- Arrête ça immédiatement ! siffla-t-il froidement.

Sasuke leva son regard noir sur lui sans comprendre.

\- Ta façon de me dévisager !

Le brun écarquilla les yeux en rougissant brutalement.

\- Pardon ! C'est parce que… Parce que tu lui ressembles tellement !

\- Hein ? Je ressemble à qui ?

Sasuke rougit de plus belle.

\- A Naruto ! souffla-t-il. Tu as changé ta couleur de cheveux aussi …

\- J'ai perdu un pari ! fit l'homme en soupirant. Mais ça ne change rien ! Arrête de promener ton regard sur moi comme ça !

\- Mais je ne le fais pas … s'étonna le plus jeune.

\- En plus, tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu fais !

\- Mais je…

\- Tu me bouffes des yeux !

\- Non !

\- On dirait que tu me déshabilles du regard et que tu me fais l'amour avec les yeux ! Et je ne suis pas le seul à m'en être aperçu !

L'adolescent vira à l'écarlate le plus total.

\- Par..don… Je...Par ..don…

Sasuke déglutit péniblement.

\- Mon cul n'est pas à prendre !

Le brun blêmit, vraiment il se sentait désolé, il n'avait pas du tout l'impression de faire cela.

\- Je… commença-t-il à voix basse. Pardon… gémit-il, effondré et mort de honte.

Puis il se dégagea et s'enfuit dans la salle, rouge de honte.

Désemparé, il fendit la foule dense à cette heure-ci et gagna les toilettes du bar, il avait besoin de se reprendre… Il se glissa dans un toilette et se prépara une dose…. Une pour rêver doucement de son blond dans le bar de son cousin…. Laisser leur image se superposer et se perdre simplement en le regardant….

Il se fit un garrot et glissa l'aiguille dans son bras serrant les dents, le liquide déclenchant une brûlure sous sa peau et des fourmillements avant qu'il se sente partir….

La seringue glissa de sa main et dans un soupir il crut voir son blond s'approcher de lui et lui tendit tendrement les bras en souriant….

\- Naruto… souffla-t-il.

Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé ?

Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée…

Une violente gifle le ramena brutalement à la porte de la réalité…

Une voix forte et rauque le haranguait sauvagement ….

Très agressive...Trop pour lui….

Il grimaça...

\- Sas…. Ke…. S….Su….Sasu…. Sasuke…..

Son prénom arrivait difficilement à ses oreilles. Il posa son regard voilé et ailleurs sur l'homme qui l'appelait…. De beaux yeux clairs et des mèches blondes…. Il leva une main fragile vers le visage si précieux à son cœur et murmura doucement son prénom….

\- Naruto...

Une seconde gifle et une poigne de fer sur ses épaules l'arrachèrent à sa chimère. Le visage se précisa dans son esprit brumeux…

\- Sasuke ! cria une voix forte.

Le brun posa son regard à peu près net sur l'homme qui lui parlait…. Et à l'image de ce garçon qu'il aimait tant, un visage plus anguleux et plus dur, avec quelque année de plus…

\- Yahiko ?….

Il se sentit brutalement mis debout et posé sur ses jambes flageolantes, il bascula vers le barman qui le redressa sans douceur.

\- Debout ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Tu m'entends ?

Les yeux du brun le regardaient sans vraiment le voir, les mots avaient du mal à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau embrumé…. Il tendit les bras vers Yahiko et se lova contre lui …

\- Sasuke ! lâcha une voix qui contenait mal sa colère.

Un ronron lui répondit et l'étreinte autour de sa poitrine se resserra alors que le jeune homme souriait de béatitude, faisant rire les quelques clients qui avaient suivis la scène, maintenant amusés après avoir eu très peur pour le jeune garçon.

Yahiko, exaspéré, jeta le jeune homme sur son épaule, il avait ramassé en catastrophe la seringue et le garrot de l'adolescent et se rendit à sa voiture, bien décidé à le ramener à son frère et à lui mettre une bonne correction la prochaine fois qu'il pousserait la porte de son bar.

Il déposa le corps à demi conscient sans douceur sur le siège avant et lui attacha sa ceinture…

\- Tu es vraiment irresponsable ! Tu sais ce que ça me coûtera si on découvre de la drogue dans mon établissement ?

Le brun posa un regard doux sur lui et sans prévenir il tendit les bras vers son visage et posa ses mains douce et froide sur la base de son visage et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres souriant de bonheur, complètement parti….

Yahiko posa un regard noir sur le jeune homme.

\- Tu mériterais une bonne fessée ! Je risque de perdre ma licence et de voir mon établissement fermé ! Tu entends ce que je te dis ?

Le jeune homme hocha doucement la tête. Il avait compris qu'il avait fait une bêtise mais ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'il lui disait encore trop pris dans les limbes de la drogue qui coulait dans ses veines….

Yahiko se glissa derrière le volant excédé et démarra. Il roulait depuis quelques minutes, le brun avait fermé les yeux et un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres livides.

\- Tu ne comprends rien décidément !

Le brun tendit une main vers lui et effleura sa main posée sur le levier de vitesse avant d'approcher ses lèvres de sa gorge.

\- Arrête ce jeu ! s'énerva son aîné.

\- Je ne joue pas ! souffla-t-il les yeux brillants.

\- Tu es complètement craqué ! Je ne veux pas de ça !

\- Si toi tu ne veux, pas d'autres le voudront ! lâcha le brun en haussant les épaules.

Le rouquin freina brutalement !

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? siffla-t-il en se tournant vers l'adolescent.

Le jeune homme s'approcha de lui et sans prévenir l'embrassa de nouveau sur la bouche.

\- Arrête ça ! claqua la voix de Yahiko en le repoussant violemment contre la portière.

\- Aie ! marmonna le brun en se massant la tête.

Yahiko remit le moteur en route et repartit, excédé par le comportement du jeune homme.

\- Je te ramène à ton frère….

La, les mots arrivèrent en ligne droite dans son cerveau et un cri s'échappa de ses lèvres !

\- NON ! Je ne veux pas ….

Et brutalement sans prévenir il se détacha, ouvrit la portière et se jeta hors de la voiture….

Yahiko fit une violente embardée sous le choc et arrêta sa voiture sur le bas-côté complètement abasourdi par ce qui venait de se produire… Il sortit de la voiture et se mit à courir vers l'endroit où il supposait que le jeune homme était tombé….

Mais celui-ci ne l'avait pas attendu, titubant mais ayant bien compris où on voulait l'emmener il ne cherchait qu'à fuir…

N'importe où, mais à fuir, loin de Yahiko qui voulait le ramener…

Là où son frère était…

C'était dans leur appartement…

Là ou Naruto venait aussi pour le voir…

Il ne fallait pas ….

Non il ne fallait pas que Yahiko le découvre, lui qui aimait tant son frère….

Il continua à s'éloigner, sourd aux appels de Yahiko derrière lui dans la nuit profonde…

Le jeune homme retourna dans sa ruelle où il savait qu'il y trouverait toujours quelqu'un…. Il n'était pas difficile …

Pour une nuit au chaud, il n'avait qu'à écarter les cuisses…

Il ne valait plus rien…

Pour personne…

Alors il abandonna son esprit à celui qu'il aimait alors que son corps appartenait à d'autres hommes….

Arrachant un petit bout de douceur à sa vie brisée….

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

.

Au fil des jours et des rencontres fortuites, le jeune homme finit par trouver un squat où il posa son sac à dos, il ne possédait pas grand-chose, tout ce à quoi il tenait, se trouvait dans ce sac… Son carnet de croquis, une trousse, une lettre et une peluche, dernier souvenir de celui qu'il aimait….

Épuisé par cette vie sans avenir, Sasuke se mit à marquer sur son corps chaque nuit qu'il devait offrir à d'autre … Avec une lame de rasoir, il traça sur la peau blanche de ses bras de longues coupures dont la douleur physique soulageait quelque peu son cœur écrasé…

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Ce fut une semaine après « son accident » chez Yahiko, qu'il décida de passer récupérer quelques affaires chez son frère… celui-ci avait l'habitude de laisser traîner une clé sous le pot de fleur au cas où il oublierait les siennes ce qui était relativement fréquent.

Le brun espérait surtout ne pas avoir à recroiser le blond chez lui….

Il entra en ouvrant doucement la porte retenant son souffle à l'écoute du moindre bruit…. En silence, il gagna sa chambre…. Il la retrouva telle qu'il l'avait quittée et laissa ses doigts traîner sur son lit et son bureau où était encore posé le dernier livre qu'il avait lu… Comme tout cela lui semblait loin aujourd'hui…

Secouant ses mèches brunes, il jeta rapidement quelques affaires dans son sac à dos et récupéra un second carnet à croquis avant de se glisser hors de sa chambre …. Une sonnerie le fit sursauter… Il entendit soudain une voix familière….

\- Itachi… souffla-t-il.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

TITRE Un pas de danse

GENRE : yaoi

PAIRING /Yahiko x Sasuke (la fic s'étant écrite toute seule le couple s'est fait de lui-même, pourquoi mes fics s'écrivent elles sans moi)

AVERTISSEMENT : Rating M

Chapitre repris le 08/08/2019

* * *

AGE : Au début

Naruto 18 ans

Sasuke 15 ans

Itachi 24 ans

Yahiko 24 ans

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **UN PAS DE DANSE**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chap 03**

 **.**

Il se dirigea vers la voix douce de son frère... Comme il lui manquait… Lui qui l'avait élevé après la mort de leurs parents… Comme il devait être déçu d'avoir un frère comme lui…. Des larmes se mirent à lui brûler les yeux de nouveau… Il retint son souffle et s'approcha, espérant lui parler avant de partir ou du moins peut être le voir…

Il était au téléphone en mode haut-parleur

\- Je suis inquiet…

\- Tu t'inquiètes trop ma belette ! répondit une voix qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille.

\- Je n'y peux rien…. C'est mon frère !

\- Écoute c'est un enfant gâté je t'assure que tu devrais laisser tomber.

\- Naruto !

\- Oui ma belette… Tu sais ce que j'en pense !

\- C'est mon frère…

\- Et ça l'autorise à faire tout ce qu'il veut pour te faire du mal ? déclara le blond d'une voix dure.

\- Naruto ! gémit Itachi.

\- Je t'aime ! Tu le sais ! Mais je ne lui pardonnerai jamais ce qu'il a fait. Franchement des fois j'aurai préféré qu'il n'ait jamais existé. Tu n'aurais jamais souffert à cause de lui et moi non plus !

Les yeux du brun s'écarquillèrent en écoutant la voix de son blond aller jusqu'à regretter qu'il soit venu au monde… C'était une douleur atroce qui le laissa sans voix… Les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues...Comment pouvait-on lui refuser le droit de vivre ? … Il aurait mieux valu pour les autres qu'il ne voit jamais le jour….

Le brun sortit de l'appartement en courant totalement anéanti…

\- Papa… Maman…. Pardon… Pardon d'être né….

L'adolescent était effondré….

\- Itachi… Pardon… Pardonne-moi d'être en vie... Je vais te débarrasser de moi … Tu n'auras plus besoin de t'occuper de moi …. Naruto…. Naruto… Si je meurs, seras-tu heureux avec mon frère ? Est-ce que tu te souviendras un jour que moi aussi je t'ai aimé ? Je t'ai aimé de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme !

Ne sachant où il allait, Sasuke traversa la ville les yeux noyés de larmes …

Qu'avait-il donc fait pour mériter cela ?

Ses pas l'avaient amené devant le bar de Yahiko… Il poussa doucement la porte se faisant tout petit pour ne pas être vu…. Yahiko lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas de lui avec de la drogue… Il était clean, ce soir il n'avait rien pris… Il aurait peut-être dû… Une forte dose pour tout arrêter et libérer le monde de son existence minable…

Que lui avait dit Yahiko l'autre fois ?

Que sa place était dans la rue avec les ordures ?

Il se rendit au fond du bar et alla s'enfermer au chaud dans les toilettes, dehors la pluie s'était mise à tomber ressemblant à son humeur, triste, froide et douloureuse…. Il sortit doucement de sa poche la lame qu'il gardait sur lui pour se soulager et fit glisser celle-ci lentement sur son bras, une fois, deux fois… Puis de plus en plus profondément cherchant un soulagement dans sa douleur ….

Il regardait couler son sang doucement de ses poignets le regardant faire de petites taches rouges sur le sol et s'agrandir peu à peu … Il ferma les yeux …. Et se laissa glisser sur le sol….

\- Y'a quelqu'un ? Eh ho, vous m'entendez ?

Quelqu'un tambourinait à la porte. L'homme baissa les yeux sur le sol et aperçut quelque chose de bizarre. Il hésita puis recula rapidement et se précipita dans la salle se dirigeant vers le bar fendant la foule dense qui s'amusait… La salle était pleine, il arriva au bar, essoufflé, et attrapa le gérant par le bras.

\- Viens ! Vite !

\- Quoi qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Viens il y a un problème !

Yahiko ne sut pourquoi il eut un mauvais pressentiment… Il sortit du bar et se précipita à la suite de l'homme … En voyant la porte bloquée, il ne se posa même pas de question sortant de sa poche son double et ouvrit la porte….

Et là devant ses yeux se déroulait la scène qu'il pressentait depuis longtemps.

\- Putain ! hurla-t-il. Sasuke !

Il souleva le corps de l'adolescent.

\- Putain pas chez moi ! Tu fais chier ! râla-t-il en serrant le corps contre lui, repoussant les mèches moites et mouillées…

Se sentant bousculé le jeune homme émit un gémissement de douleur et entrouvrit ses yeux éteints.

\- Sasuke !

\- Ya…

Son souffle lui manqua…

Il reprit sa respiration douloureuse et faible.

\- Par...don…. Sa… vait… pas….ou ….Aller….

\- Je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital !

\- Non…. gémit-il.

\- Si, cette fois je ne te demande pas ton avis…

\- Non ! sanglota-t-il ...Je ...t 'en...Su ...ppli…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il….Me…. Veut mort…

\- Qui ?...Mais enfin qui ?

Les yeux noirs se posèrent sur lui, horriblement douloureux et désespérés.

\- Na...ru...to….

Et lentement les larmes se mirent à dévaler son visage, il était arrivé au bout de sa vie. Il avait abandonné….

Yahiko le souleva du sol et sortit des sanitaires, emmenant le jeune homme jusque chez lui… Pas d'hôpital, très bien, mais il n'allait certainement pas laisser ce gosse mourir chez lui ! Il le jeta sans autre forme de procès sur le lit et lui arracha ses vêtements couverts de sang avant d'aller chercher de quoi le soigner…

\- Tu vas souffrir ! ragea-t-il.

Et sans douceur aucune, avec ce qu'il avait sous la main, des stéristrips, du fils de pêche et une aiguille à cuir il referma les plaies béantes après les avoir désinfectées à l'alcool. Sourd aux pleurs et aux gémissements de douleur de l'adolescent recroquevillé sur son lit, ses poignets tranchés reposant sur un amas de serviette imbibées de sang …

Quand il eut terminé, il lui prépara des compresses alcoolisées qu'il posa sur les plaies et enveloppa le tout dans des bandages épais.

\- Demain on enlèvera les points sinon ça va s'infecter…

\- Mal… gémit-il doucement.

\- Franchement ? C'est bien fait ! siffla le rouquin très en colère.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Comment ce gosse avait-il pu faire une chose pareille ?

Il se détourna et s'apprêta à sortir lorsque le brun l'attrapa par le bras.

\- Me laisse pas seul ! Je t'en prie !

Yahiko s'assit sur le lit et le brun se blottit contre ses cuisses en tremblant.

\- S'il te plaît, je t'en supplie. Pas ce soir, ne me laisse pas tout seul. Demain je partirai, je disparaîtrai, je retournerai là où est ma place.

\- Ah et où veux-tu aller ?

\- Je retournerai dans la rue… Au milieu des ordures…souffla-t-il tout doucement. On finira bien par me jeter, je ne sers à rien… Je n'aurai jamais dû naître… Mon frère n'aurait jamais eu à souffrir de mon existence et Naruto ne m'aurait pas détesté…

\- Naruto ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de parler de lui !

\- Je… Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais mais il m'a rejeté...En disant que je n'étais pas digne de lui… Qu'il fallait être bourré pour accepter de me baiser ! sanglota le brun

Yahiko resta silencieux face à cet aveu avant que Sasuke ne reprenne en pleurant :

\- Je l'aime ! Je l'aime ! Je l'aime à en mourir ! Je n'en peux plus ! Je l'aime ! hurla-t-il.

Yahiko tressaillit. Ses mains se crispèrent sur la peau douce qu'il avait sous les doigts. Il regarda le corps roulé en boule, amaigri, la peau grise encore marbrée des hématomes de l'accident …. Les avant-bras recouverts de scarifications plus ou moins anciennes… des traces de piqûres qui lui firent détourner le regard.

Les mots de l'adolescent tournaient dans sa tête….

« Dans la rue, au milieu des ordures »…

C'est lui qui lui avait parlé comme ça !

Comment en était-il arrivé là ?

Oui, il lui avait dit qu'il craignait un jour de le retrouver dans les ordures comme trop de drogués qui finissent échoués après une ultime dose. La seule chose qu'il avait voulu c'était le réveiller le sortir de cet état.

Sasuke n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de bavard, il ne se confiait pas. Il ne l'aurait jamais pensé si fragile et surtout si amoureux de son cousin.

Naruto, comment était-il arrivé dans cette histoire ? Il ne lui avait jamais parlé de Sasuke dans des termes qui auraient pu supposer qu'il fut intéressé par lui…

Est-ce que le gamin s'était fait un film ?

Et pourquoi Sasuke refusait-il de voir son frère ?

Il avait du mal à croire que Itachi ait pu rejeter son frère, lui qui l'adorait autant que lui aimait Naruto. Ils les avaient élevés tous les deux. Ils avaient tout sacrifié pour eux …

Ou cela avait-il foiré ?

Yahiko ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il caressait délicatement les cheveux noir corbeau et que le jeune homme avait fini par s'endormir sur ses cuisses. Il le repoussa au milieu du lit et le recouvrit. Il déposa des calmants et des antibiotiques sur la table de chevet avec un verre d'eau et le laissa dormir. Il retourna à son bar, il n'avait pas fini de bosser lui….

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Plus tard dans la nuit alors que le calme régnait, Sasuke ouvrit péniblement les yeux, il était fatigué, il avait envie de vomir… Il se retourna difficilement dans le lit et s'assit avec difficulté, ses yeux se posèrent sur ses poignets douloureux et il grimaça.

Il avait soif, sa gorge était desséchée et lui faisait mal. Il se sentit prit de violents vertiges et laissa échapper un gémissement. Dans la pièce d'à côté, Yahiko entendit bouger dans la chambre et se dirigea vers celle-ci, abandonnant ses papiers qu'il triait… Il ouvrit la porte pour découvrir le jeune homme qui tentait de se lever, le drap glissant sur son corps nu.

Sasuke se sentait tellement faible qu'il ne reconnut même pas celui qui lui faisait face et son corps, épuisé, glissa sur le sol….

Le rouquin s'approcha…Et souleva le corps délicat entre ses bras pour le reposer sur ses draps de soie.

\- Chier mes draps en soie !

Yahiko regarda les draps trempés de sueur, la soie n'était pas franchement le plus adapté à son jeune squatteur. Il entreprit de changer rapidement ceux-ci pour de simples draps en coton. Le brun se laissait faire comme une poupée sans vie. Quand il eut terminé, il se laissa tomber sur le rebord du lit en soupirant.

Le regard sombre de Sasuke se posa sur lui tendant une main tremblante vers son visage.

\- Je ne suis pas lui ! siffla le rouquin en arrêtant la main qui voulait l'effleurer.

Il se promit qu'il allait enlever cette teinture qui le faisait confondre avec son cousin.

Le corps pâle tranchait dangereusement avec le noir de ses draps. Yahiko soupira, il était crevé, quelle soirée de merde !

Il se déshabilla et alla se doucher.

Ce sale gosse ne lui apportait que des problèmes. Il allait prévenir Itachi et le lui refourguer, après tout c'était son frère. Il se sécha et retourna dans la chambre, le drap avait glissé jusqu'au hanche de l'adolescent …

C'était indécent de le voir étendu ainsi au milieu de ses draps … Il s'avança et les yeux sombrent s'entrouvrirent comme un appel. Après un instant d'hésitation, il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et une main froide frôla son dos. Il tressaillit….

Sasuke s'était traîné jusqu'à lui et appuya son torse contre le dos musclé de l'homme, laissant son bras entourer ses épaules larges, s'accrochant à lui pour ne pas glisser.  
Yahiko sentit le souffle du jeune homme sur sa peau et se tourna vers lui pour le renvoyer se coucher dans son coin…

Mais à peine se fut-il tourné vers lui que celui-ci posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ? fit le rouquin en plongeant dans le regard sombre éteint.

Sans lui répondre, le brun reposa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Non ! La voix de Yahiko claqua froidement. Ne compte pas sur moi pour lécher tes blessures ! Je ne suis pas mon cousin ! Si c'est un substitut que tu cherches y'en a pleins les rues !

Le brun recula sous les mots qui lui avaient parus comme des gifles.

\- D'accord... chuchota-t-il en se levant vacillant.

\- Où tu vas ? s'énerva le rouquin.

\- Dans la rue ...Il y aura bien quelqu'un pour me donner un lit en échange de mon corps ! N'importe qui me touchera, me prendra…

Le regard de Yahiko reflétait toute l'horreur de ce que venait de lui dire le gosse en face de lui. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment bien compris ? Est-ce que ce gosse, le petit frère de son meilleur ami, venait bien de lui dire ce qu'il croyait ? Est ce qu'il se vendait dans la rue ?

Yahiko se leva et alla se placer devant lui.

\- Arrêtes ça !

\- Arrêtez quoi ? souffla le jeune homme.

\- Recouches toi ! fit le rouquin incapable de penser plus loin pour l'instant.

\- Tu me veux ?

\- Je ne couche pas avec un gamin.

Sasuke ne put réprimer un sourire triste.

\- Ça ne gêne pas les autres…

\- Je ne suis pas les autres !

\- Alors que veux-tu de moi ?

\- Rien ! Couches-toi dans ce lit et dors !

\- Avec toi ?

Yahiko grimaça.

Il n'avait aucune envie de coucher avec un gamin. Déjà la seule idée de partager son lit l'énervait !

\- Si tu ne restes pas avec moi… souffla le brun. Je préfère aller ailleurs.

\- Ailleurs ?

\- Avec un homme qui me gardera dans son lit cette nuit… Je veux juste ne pas rester seul dans ce lit ! Je ne te toucherai pas … murmura-t-il. J'ai compris que je te déplaisais. Je veux juste être près de toi…

\- Parce que je lui ressemble ?

Après une hésitation le brun décida d'être franc.

\- Oui … souffla-t-il alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

\- Je ne serai pas un substitut ! On ne se suicide pas par amour ! Tu n'es pas le seul à souffrir car tu as été rejeté. La drogue, l'alcool et quoi d'autre ?

\- Si tu le sais pourquoi tu demandes ?

\- Parce que je ne comprends pas !

\- Normal ! Tu es comme lui...Vous êtes beaux, les gens vous adorent… Moi ils me détestent, ils me fuient, mes yeux noirs, mes cheveux noir… Je n'ai pas le charisme de mon frère ni son intelligence…Ils nous comparent tout le temps …. et…. Je porte malheur…

\- Tu ne dis que des conneries !

Le brun s'était recroquevillé, épuisé…

\- J'ai envie de vomir… fit-il à voix basse.

Yahiko posa ses yeux sur les bras du jeune homme, marqués de traces de seringues.

\- C'était quand ta dernière dose ?

\- Mmmm… Sais plus… quelques heures…

\- Tu te fais des fixs tous les combiens ?

\- Deux, trois par jours...Ça dépend… répondit-il de plus en plus comateux et mal.

Le rouquin frémit. C'était encore pire que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

.

TITRE Un pas de danse

GENRE : shonen ai / yaoi plus tard

PAIRING / Yahiko x Sasuke

.

AVERTISSEMENT : Rating MA

.

* * *

.

AGE : Au début

Naruto 18 ans

Sasuke 15 ans

Itachi 24 ans

Yahiko 24 ans

.

* * *

.

.

 **Un pas de Danse**

.

* * *

.

 **Chap 04**

.

Quelques heures plus tard, il était malade à en crever, il avait vomi tout ce qu'il pouvait… Il avait des hallucinations et passait de la colère à la dépression la plus profonde en moins de cinq minutes … Le rouquin était passablement sur les nerfs et le jeune ado déchaîné… La fin de nuit fut des plus éprouvantes pour l'un comme pour l'autre…

Yahiko passait son temps soit à le contenir soit à le repousser parce qu'il essayait de le choper. C'était la guerre entre eux. Après plusieurs heures de lutte, Sasuke avait fini par s'écrouler de fatigue. Son organisme était à bout et son esprit brisé.

Les larmes n'avaient eu de cesse de couler et sa colère de se déverser sur le rouquin. Ce qu'avait imaginé celui-ci, concernant les frasques du plus jeune des Uchiwa, était encore pire que ça. Il avait bien pensé que celui-ci enchaînait les comportements à risque, mais pas autant, et pas en cumulant : Alcool, drogue, prostitution, dépression, tentative de suicide….

Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu en arriver là !

Le brun s'était livré à demi-mot, lorsqu'il était semi-lucide mais il avait du mal à comprendre comment il avait pu se laisser sombrer autant en quelques mois sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive…

Sasuke lui avait vaguement parlé du fait qu'il avait commencé à boire pour supporter le harcèlement qu'il subissait depuis qu'il avait fait l'erreur de se dévoiler en cours… Puis pour oublier… Mais oublier quoi… Le jeune homme lui avait souri, un sourire pauvre, triste, dénué de tout et c'était tu …

Il n'avait pas compris comment Sasuke avait pu s'éprendre à ce point de Naruto. Il n'avait pas souvenir que celui-ci ait fait quoi que ce soit pour encourager cela. Sasuke allait vers ses seize ans et son cousin avait dix-neuf ans bien sonné maintenant … Il n'avait jamais rien vu dans son comportement qui aurait pu porter à confusion…

.

Il se leva et alla dans la pièce d'à côté. Il était éreinté… Demain il resterait fermé… Il composa le numéro de téléphone de son ami médecin… Il fallait qu'il vienne examiner le jeune homme roulé en boule dans son lit….

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Huit heures du matin, un coup de sonnette tira Yahiko de sa somnolence.

 _Putain, il était déchiré_.

Il regarda sa montre… huit heures ! Il avait somnolé quoi ? Deux heures ? Il se leva péniblement et alla ouvrir la porte, cerné, torse nu, pieds nus, et visiblement d'une humeur massacrante.

\- Yo ! Yahiko ! Comment va ? Demanda un homme aux cheveux argentés attachés en queue de cheval.

\- J'vais le buter ce gosse !

\- Ok, bon amène-moi auprès de ton chaton que je voie ça.

Le jeune médecin suivit le rouquin jusqu'à sa chambre pour découvrir au milieu du lit défait le corps grelottant d'un tout jeune ado, entièrement nu, et visiblement en mauvais état.

\- Bon sang Yahiko, tu lui as fait quoi ?

\- Mais rien Bordel ! Je l'ai récupéré comme ça !

\- Récupéré ? Bon tu peux m'expliquer ? Déjà, pourquoi il n'est pas habillé ? Regarde, comme il grelotte !

\- Il est en manque ! lâcha froidement le barman.

\- Je me doute un peu d'après ce que tu m'as dit. Pfff…. Quel malheur un gosse de cet âge !

.

Le médecin grimaça, s'assit sur le bord du lit et entreprit de démêler le drap pour avoir accès au corps étendu et l'examiner. Il fit un rapide état des lieux… Traces de piqûres plus ou moins récentes, malnutrition, scarifications, et enfin TS. Il coupa les bandes qui entouraient les fins poignets et entreprit de les nettoyer, coupant les fils de fortune pour les remplacer par des résorbables.

.

Il désinfecta et posa une main fraîche sur le front brûlant.

\- Tu veux de la méthadone ?

\- Nope !

\- Non ? Tu veux le désintoxiquer à sec ?

\- Oui !

\- Tu sais il y a des centres pour ça...Tu pourrais leur confier.

\- Non…

\- Pourquoi ? Il est quoi ce gosse pour toi ?

\- Pff….

Yahiko avait allumé une cigarette et inspira profondément.

\- Rien.

\- Rien ? se moqua le jeune médecin. Il te rappelle toi à une certaine époque ?

Le rouquin ne répondit rien. Lui aussi avait une époque rebelle où il avait bien failli perdre pieds… Par amour aussi…. Cette souffrance qui l'étouffait à l'époque…. Aimer sans espoir de voir cet amour être retourné. Bon la différence c'est qu'il ne se cherchait pas, lui… Et qu'il avait quelques années de plus !

.

\- Tu vas t'en occuper alors ?

\- Mouais…

\- Alors commence par lui filer une douche et par le fringuer !

\- Pour quoi faire ? Tout ce qu'il mange il va le vomir ! Je vais pas faire que le laver ! En plus, il a tendance à l'automutilation, il cherche tous les moyens de rouvrir ses plaies. T'aurais pas une camisole à me prêter ?

\- Je vais te trouver ça et te laisser quelques seringues de valium pour les crises les plus dures à gérer.

\- Tu as quelques choses pour les douleurs ?

\- Je vais te faire parvenir tout ça, mais tu sais une infirmière et de la méthadone, ça te simplifierait la tâche et à lui aussi.

\- Non ! Pas de méthadone !

\- Tu lui en veux personnellement ou quoi ?

\- Il est venu faire ça chez moi ! Il va comprendre !

\- Tu sais que je pourrais te dénoncer pour mauvais traitement, mise en danger de la vie d'autrui ?

\- C'est pas le cas ! Je vais le sortir de là.

\- Tu crois que c'est si simple ?

\- Non ! Mais je sais que je le peux.

\- Ah oui ?

\- J'ai un argument de poids contre lui.

Le médecin soupira.

\- Je te laisse le numéro du centre si tu t'en sors pas. Appelle-les qu'ils viennent le chercher !

.

Yahiko hocha la tête et le ramena jusqu'à la porte.

\- Je repasserai dans la journée t'apporter une camisole et un stock de seringue supplémentaire.

\- Ah, fais-lui une ordonnance pour une prise de sang. MST, Sida etc. …

\- Tu veux coucher avec ?

\- Dis pas de connerie ! Je ne sors pas les gosses moi ! Il se shoot je ne sais où ! Avec je ne sais quoi ! Et Je ne sais pas avec qui il a traîné !

-Ok je te fais ça. Je t'envoie une collègue infirmière cette après-midi.

.

Une fois la porte refermée. Le rouquin laissa échapper un soupir et se tourna vers la chambre où le jeune homme commençait à émerger… Il écrasa sa cigarette et retourna dans la cage du chaton !

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

On était rendu en fin d'après-midi. Yahiko était assis par terre, appuyé sur son lit, la tête rejetée en arrière et laissait sa cigarette se consumer. Il avait une furieuse envie de dormir. Derrière lui, étendu en vrac au milieu du lit défait, Sasuke gisait sur le dos … Ils avaient encore lutté tout l'après-midi jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme se prenne une gifle, finisse en larmes et s'endorme d'épuisement.

.

Le rouquin ferma les yeux aux souvenirs de leur lutte… Il était revenu vers la chambre pour s'occuper du jeune homme et appliquer les conseils de son ami médecin. Il le traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain avant de le mettre sous la douche

\- Je veux fermer !

\- Certainement pas ! Tu te douches devant moi !

\- Je ne veux pas !

\- Je m'en moque y'a rien à voir !

Le brun serra les poings.

\- Tourne-toi !

\- Non ! Je me retournerai quand tu seras capable de te doucher sans faire une connerie !

.

Il lui tourna le dos et ôta son boxer. Il était trempé, il avait chaud, il avait froid ! Il avait mal partout...Il avait l'impression d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur. Le moindre geste lui arrachait des gémissements de douleur.

Il se glissa sous l'eau mais fut incapable de faire un geste de plus. Rien que de se déshabiller et d'être entré dans la douche l'avait fatigué. Il ferma les yeux, s'appuyant sur la paroi et se laissa glisser au sol !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

\- Fa..ti...gué…

\- Oh Sas'ké ?

Yahiko s'était approché du brun qui était au bord de l'inconscience.

\- Oh réveille-toi ! Fais un effort pour te doucher !

\- Peut...Pas...Mal…

Le rouquin leva un œil sur lui.

.

Le seul fait de se toucher déclenchait des douleurs dans tout le corps de Sasuke…Le brun détestait celui-ci… Il le trouvait trop maigre, il était frêle, sa peau était trop pâle. Naruto avait raison, il n'avait rien pour lui.

.

Il avait recommencé à se débattre, repoussant les mains de Yahiko, ce dernier tentait de le laver et voulait le sécher afin de le sortir de là.

\- Me touche pas ! marmonna-t-il.

\- Tiens-toi tranquille bon sang !

\- Lâche...moi…

Le rouquin venait de s'attaquer à ses jambes et le frictionnait assez vivement, agacé par son comportement.

\- Ne me ...touche..pas ! hurla-t-il en se jetant sur lui pour s'échapper.

.

Sasuke se redressa péniblement, sortit de la douche en repoussant l'homme qui essayait de le toucher et se mit à courir vers la sortie en panique. Mais ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids, sa vue se troubla et la brusque montée d'adrénaline donna de violentes contractions à son estomac qui se révolta …

Il se retrouva à genoux, par terre, le corps secoué de spasmes sans que rien ne veuille sortir de lui… Son estomac lui faisait atrocement mal, comme si une bestiole quelconque essayait de le dévorer de l'intérieur.

.

Yahiko s'avança vers lui en soupirant.

\- T'es vraiment chiant ! Sas'ke !

Les spasmes s'étant calmés, le brun se redressa légèrement en grimaçant.

\- Qu'est..ce...que...tu...veux ? haleta-t-il.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon, il se sentait vidé et courbaturé.

\- Moi je ne veux rien ! Et toi ?

\- Donne...Mes fringues !

\- Tes fringues ? Tu parles du tas de guenilles plein de gerbe que j'ai jetés ?

\- Quoi ? croassa-t-il.

Sasuke sursauta, il ne reconnut même pas sa voix. Elle était éraillée et sa gorge lui faisait mal.

Le rouquin lui tendit un verre d'eau qu'il avala sans se faire prier.

\- Tu avalerais n'importe quoi ! Tu ne te méfies même pas !

\- Pourquoi ? croassa-t-il de nouveau.

Il frémit au son de sa voix, elle était horrible comme après un concert doublé d'une cuite. Il baissa légèrement la voix.

\- Tu veux faire quoi ? M'empoisonner ? Me droguer ? souffla-t-il en se levant. Tu serais pas le premier !

Il tituba mais parvint à se mettre debout pour gagner la penderie, il l'ouvrit et sortit une chemise, le pantalon, il renonça, vu sa corpulence, même avec une ceinture il aurait l'air ridicule. Il enfila celle-ci sur son corps amaigri et la noua autour de sa taille.

Il chercha son sac des yeux et finit par le trouver sur le sol, il se baissa et se sentit de nouveau vaseux, ses mains tremblaient, il n'arrivait pas à contrôler les mouvements erratiques de ses doigts. Il dut se concentrer juste pour arriver à l'ouvrir.

.

Une fois fait, il farfouilla dedans et mis la main sur ce qu'il voulait… de quoi calmer ses nerfs et ses tremblements.

Un fix…

Il sortit son garrot, sa seringue, sa cuillère…

Le rouquin ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, il s'était légèrement séché après la douche forcée qu'il venait de prendre et ne perdait pas une miette de ce qu'il faisait. En le voyant sortir le minuscule sachet, il sentit la colère remonter en lui à tout allure, il attrapa le poignet de l'adolescent et lui arracha des mains son matériel !

\- Donne-moi ça !

\- Non ! Rends-le-moi !

Yahiko se dirigea vers la salle d'eau et jeta directement dans les toilettes le sachet en question, Sasuke se rua sur lui.

\- Tu es malade, tu sais le prix que ça coûte ?

\- Et alors ?

Les yeux du brun étaient écarquillés de stupeur.

\- T'es malade ! Tu es un grand malade ! Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre ce que je fais ?

\- Tu as pensé à ton frère ?

Le coup était bas. Le visage de l'adolescent se décomposa et un gémissement lui échappa avant qu'il ne se reprenne.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas !

\- Si ! Si tu es venu faire ça chez moi, c'est bien que tu attendais une réponse de ma part !

\- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me dises quoi faire !

\- Ah ! Tu voulais quoi alors, que je te regarde mourir ? Et j'aurai dit quoi à Itachi ? Hein, tu y as pensé à moi ?

\- Toi, tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans ! Ce n'est pas toi ! Et oui, tu n'avais qu'à me laisser mourir ! hurla-t-il en se jetant sur lui pour le frapper laissant échapper toute sa haine et sa colère.

\- Tu avais qu'à me laisser mourir ! Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me sauver ! Pourquoi tu l'as fait ? Je ne voulais pas … Je ne voulais pas… Je ne veux pas vivre… C'est bien trop dur de supporter ça….Ça m'étouffe !

.

Accroché au rouquin, Sasuke s'était laissé glisser sur le sol, le corps secoué de sanglots. Pourquoi cela faisait-il si mal de l'aimer ?

L'amour n'était pas censé être quelque chose de doux, de tendre, de chaleureux, respirant le bonheur et le bien être ?

.

Lui ne ressentait que la douleur, l'absence et le vide de son cœur, c'était intolérable, aimer quelqu'un au point de ne pas pouvoir vivre sans lui… Ne pas pouvoir respirer tant la douleur de son manque était vive. Et découvrir que cette personne est avec « la » personne la plus importante de votre vie, votre seule famille.

La seule chose qui vous garde en vie c'est votre amour pour cette personne.

.

Mais là il était au bout…

\- C'est important pour qui, que je vive ? chuchota-t-il accroché au rouquin. Qui ça intéresse ?

\- Ton frère ! Tu as pensé à ce qu'il va ressentir ? Il a déjà perdu son père et sa mère ! Et tu veux le priver de toi ?

\- Il s'en fiche de moi !

La gifle partie toute seule.

\- Tu ne sais même pas ce que tu dis ! C'est horrible la façon dont tu parles de lui ! Est-ce que tu penses à tout ce qu'il a sacrifié pour toi ? Est-ce que tu pourrais être un peu moins égoïste dans ta vie ? Tu es vraiment sans cœur !

.

Égoïste ?

Sasuke était recroquevillé à l'intérieur de son corps comme si on le ratatinait pour en faire une boulette de monstruosité.

Lui sans cœur ?

.

Il se sentait écrasé et, comme une chose sans importance, juste un poids pour les autres, un poids pour son frère. Il savait mieux que personne tout ce que son frère avait fait et faisait pour lui, c'était pour ça qu'il n'avait rien dit pour ses sentiments, c'était pour cela qu'il n'avait pas parlé de son attirance pour Naruto, qu'il n'avait rien dit des insultes, des brimades, des coups, des violences qu'il avait subis.

.

Pour ne pas inquiéter son frère, pour ne pas être un poids encore plus lourd pour lui, c'était pour ça qu'il ne disait rien concernant les sentiments de son frère pour Naruto…

Il allait continuer à se taire…

A étouffer son cœur…

A tuer cette douleur en lui….

A se détruire, après tout n'était-ce pas ce qu'il méritait ?

.

\- Je sais...murmura-t-il tout doucement. Je ne suis rien… Je ne vaux rien… Ma place est au milieu des ordures de la rue…

\- Arrête avec ça ! s'exclama le rouquin en le secouant. Secoue-toi un peu au lieu de te laisser aller ! Ça ne sera pas le seul chagrin d'amour que tu auras ! Et tu en verras d'autre !

\- Jamais ! Jamais je n'aimerai quelqu'un d'autre comme lui ! Jamais, je ne veux pas !

\- Mon cousin n'est pas unique ! Tu rencontreras d'autre personne ! Tu n'es qu'au début de ta vie ! Tu as toute ta vie devant toi ! Si tu arrêtes de la foutre en l'air !

\- Pourquoi je devrais ?

.

Sasuke s'était redressé face à lui et avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules. Il fit glisser celles-ci sur la peau bronzée si semblable à celle de Naruto et approcha son visage de celui-ci de son aîné. Ses lèvres pâles tremblaient, ses larmes s'étaient arrêtées et il plongea ses yeux noirs dans les siens.

Yahiko soupira.

\- Tu lui ressembles …

\- Tu me l'as déjà dit et ce n'est pas moi qui lui ressemble ! C'est lui qui me ressemble !

.

Le plus jeune s'était rapproché et avait finalement frôlé de ses lèvres celles de son « sauveur », glissant ses jambes de chaque côté des hanches du rouquin, cherchant son contact. Une main se posa sur sa bouche le repoussant doucement mais fermement.

\- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter avec ça !

\- C'est bien pourtant ce que tu attends de moi ! … Un paiement …

\- Tu es pénible ! Ou tu ne veux rien comprendre. Je ne fricote pas avec des gosses.

\- Je ne suis plus un gosse comme tu dis si bien ! … Bien que ça plaise à beaucoup…. grogna le brun.

Yahiko le repoussa fermement et l'ôta de ses reins.

\- Tu préférerais que ce soit mon frère ? murmura Sasuke.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Tu me considères peut-être comme un gamin ! Mais je ne suis pas aveugle pour autant. Tu préférerais que ce soit mon frère dans tes bras ? Tu n'as qu'à te dire que je suis lui.

Le rouquin se releva et le saisit sans douceur par le bras.

\- Tu n'es pas Itachi ! Pas de risque que je vous confonde !

\- Sympa ! marmonna le brun en se massant le bras.

\- C'est toi qui a voulu venir sur cette pente glissante ne t'attends pas à ce que je…

\- Lèche tes blessures ! Ça va, j'avais compris ! S'énerva le brun.

.

Sasuke se dirigea vers le lit défait et se roula en boule au milieu des draps.

\- Je vais appeler ton frère !

\- NON ! hurla le brun en se précipitant de nouveau sur lui.

.

Les yeux noirs étaient affolés et terrifiés ? Yahiko n'en était pas sûr mais tout son corps tremblait. Le brun le regardait, atterré, ses mains blafardes crispées sur ses bras.

\- Non, non, je te l'interdis ! Tu entends ! Si tu fais ça je m'en vais !

\- Et où iras tu ?

\- N'importe où ! cria le jeune homme. Ça m'est égal ! Je t'interdis d'aller parler ou voir mon frère pour lui parler de moi !

\- N'importe quoi ! lâcha Yahiko en se dégageant du jeune homme pour sortir et attraper son téléphone.

Sasuke se jeta sur lui et le lui arracha pour le jeter au loin.

\- Non mais ça va pas ! s'énerva-t-il.

\- Ne l'appelle pas ! Laisse mon frère en dehors de tout ça !

\- Il doit savoir !

\- Non ! hurla la voix angoissée de celui qui lui faisait face.

.

\- Il ne doit rien savoir ! Jamais !

Il avait parlé d'une voix blanche et défaite.

\- Tu peux me faire ce que tu veux ! Ça m'est égal ! … Tu peux me prendre ou vendre mon corps ! Ça m'est égal ! Mais je … Je...t'en supplie ...ne dit ...rien à Itachi…

Le jeune homme le regardait, désespéré, les larmes coulant de nouveau sur ses joues.

\- Pas à lui…

Yahiko le regarda froidement, il raccourcit l'espace entre eux à presque rien.

\- D'accord ! Tu ne veux pas que je lui parle ?

Sasuke secoua la tête son corps entier était pris de tremblement.

\- Non ! souffla-t-il.

\- Je peux faire tout ? siffla-t-il en insistant bien sur le Tout. Ce que je veux ?

Sasuke sursauta et recula, le cœur battant. Ses mains étaient prises de crispations erratiques qu'il ne maîtrisait pas. Son souffle était hachuré, il transpirait et avait froid en même temps.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait ce genre de proposition… Il déglutit péniblement. Et ce fut avec difficultés, ses doigts ne voulant pas lui obéir correctement, qu'il dénoua la chemise pour la laisser tomber au sol….

La douleur de ses poignets se réveillaient comme celle de tout son corps… Mais peu lui importait si c'était le prix à payer il était d'accord. Ça ne serait qu'une de plus … Et puis il n'avait qu'à se dire qu'il était « lui » …

Il recula jusqu'au lit où il termina de se déshabiller, Yahiko avançant vers lui …

.

.

. 


	5. Chapter 5

TITRE : Un pas de danse

GENRE : yaoi plus tard

PAIRING / / Yahiko x Sasuke

AVERTISSEMENT : Rating M

* * *

AGE : Au dèbut

Naruto 18 ans

Sasuke 15 ans

Itachi 24 ans

Yahiko 24 ans

* * *

 **.**

 **Un pas de Danse**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chap 05 corrigé**

 **.**

\- Je crois que tu ne m'as pas compris ! fit le rouquin.

Il attrapa Sasuke par le bras et l'obligea à se coucher sur le lit. Les yeux du brun étaient écarquillés.

\- Je croyais que ce n'était pas ta première fois ?

Il déglutit.

\- Ça ne l'est pas !

Le cœur du jeune homme battait à 100 à l'heure. Pourquoi était-il dans un tel état ? Parce qu'il n'avait pas eu sa dose ? Sa tête bourdonnait de questions. Il n'avait rien dans le sang depuis presque 48 heures… Dans ses veines, ce n'était plus l'oubli qui coulait, c'était une peur panique …

Le corps penché au-dessus du sien était plus grand et plus fort que lui. Ça non plus, ce n'était pas la première fois, il était du genre passif… Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux… C'était ça, fermer les yeux et attendre que ça passe...

Il ferma alors les yeux les poings serrés, son cœur voulant sortir de sa poitrine, sa respiration hachée et son corps tremblant… Le poids sur le lit le fit se tendre un peu plus et un souffle contre son oreille termina de le terrifier….

\- Dors !

Et brutalement il se sentit relâché, le drap le recouvrit et il ne sentit plus le poids sur le lit. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit le visage moqueur du rouquin.

Les yeux noirs le regardaient, ne comprenant plus rien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es allé t'imaginer ? sourit-il.

Yahiko secoua la tête.

\- Franchement ! Tu ne veux pas que j'appelle Itachi, tu ne veux pas qu'il soit au courant ! Très bien, alors tu vas m'obéir ! Mais à la moindre connerie, je te vire avec perte et fracas et je préviens ton frère, tu entends ? Il aura les services sociaux sur le dos et tu sais ce que cela veut dire ?

Sasuke hocha la tête, le drap remonté jusque sous ses yeux.

\- Parfait ! Maintenant tu dors !

Pour toute réponse le brun se cacha sous les draps et disparut de sa vue. Yahiko sortit de la chambre et alla s'échouer sur le canapé.

\- Moi aussi je veux dormir ! souffla-t-il.

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa prendre par le sommeil…

Quelques heures plus tard, ce fut des gémissements et des coups à sa porte qui le tirèrent du sommeil dans lequel il avait réussi à se réfugier. Il se traîna jusqu'à sa porte et l'ouvrit.

\- Ohayo, je suis envoyé par Kabuto sensei. Je suis l'infirmière.

\- Ohaya, Ah ? Entrée !

Il la conduisit jusqu'à la chambre et se dit qu'il avait grand besoin d'une douche… Assis sur le lit, le jeune homme se grattait avec frénésie, sa peau était devenue écarlate à force de se griffer.

\- Kabuto vous a donné les seringues et la camisole que je lui ai demandés ?

\- Oui ! souffla l'infirmière en découvrant le jeune patient.

Elle sortit de son sac, la camisole et une boite pleine de seringue.

\- Elles sont prêtes à l'emploi et déjà dosées. Mais vous savez les utiliser ?

\- Vous inquiétez pas, il n'a pas peur des seringues si c'est ce que vous pensez.

\- Ah non ! C'est plus qu'il risque d'avoir des hématomes.

\- Il n'est plus à ça prêt, encore faudra-t-il trouver un endroit où je pourrai planter une aiguille ! marmonna le rouquin.

Il s'approcha de Sasuke et s'assit sur le lit le temps que l'infirmière prépare son matériel.

\- Tu as encore des veines de potable ? marmonna-t-il.

Il attrapa les bras du jeune homme en face de lui qui le regardait silencieusement et se mit à la recherche d'une veine qui ne soit pas trop endommagée… Puis passa à ses mains, ses chevilles… Au final, il repoussa celui-ci sur le lit. Et le découvrit, le brun rougit violemment et chercha à maintenir un minimum son corps sous le drap.

Yahiko avait laissé ses mains glisser sur son ventre et aller chercher une veine au niveau de son aine.

\- Vous avez une veine ici. Si vous y arrivez !

\- Ça ira ! sourit-elle. Kabuto m'a appelé car j'ai longtemps travaillé au centre de réhabilitation, alors les veines difficiles, ça me connaît.

Elle vint s'asseoir auprès du jeune homme et prépara son aiguille…

-Bonjour. Je suis l'infirmière qui va s'occuper de toi. Tu t'appelles Sasuke c'est ça ?

Silencieux, le jeune homme avait un regard fuyant. Elle posa sa main sur son poignet afin d'attirer son attention avant de poursuivre.

\- Je vais te faire une prise de sang, j'ai plusieurs tubes à remplir à la demande de ton médecin. Cela risque d'être un peu douloureux car je vais devoir piquer en profondeur. Tu devras rester le plus immobile possible d'accord ?

Sasuke reporta son attention sur elle. Alors que Yahiko le calait contre lui.

\- Oui c'est bon ça ira. marmonna le plus jeune en serrant les dents.

\- Vous pouvez faire une pression ici ? demanda-t-elle à l'homme qui s'était assis de l'autre côté. Appuyez bien, je vais avoir besoin d'un débit suffisant pour remplir les trois tubes.

Yahiko appuya fortement et elle enfonça son aiguille tandis que Sasuke fixait un point loin sur le mur, son corps s'étant raidit le temps que l'aiguille pénètre sous sa peau…La main pâle avait été s'accrocher au bras de son aîné, le temps que l'infirmière face son office.

Quelques minutes après c'était terminé. Les petits tubes à essais s'entassaient, elle avait placé un pansement compressif et lui avait demandé de le garder une dizaine de minutes. Elle termina de refermer sa mallette.

\- Les résultats seront prêts d'ici une semaine maximum. Au revoir Sasuke prends soin de toi. Bonne journée.

Yahiko la raccompagna et referma la porte derrière elle. Il alla ramasser son téléphone pour s'apercevoir qu'il était Hs…

\- Sale gosse ! marmonna-t-il.

Il retourna dans la chambre où il trouva le jeune homme roulé en boule dans un coin. Il s'approcha sans bruit…. Sasuke avait ôté ses bandages et se grattait convulsivement… Incapable de s'arrêter… Sa peau le brûlait et le démangeait comme un fou… Il avait l'impression d'avoir été dévoré par des tonnes de moustiques…

\- Arrêtes ça !

\- Ça gratte !

\- Et plus tu vas gratter, plus ça va gratter !

\- Je m'en fiche ! C'est insupportable.

\- Ce n'est que le début !

Sasuke le regarda silencieusement.

\- Symptôme de manque…

Le brun grimaça.

\- Va prendre une douche, ça soulagera ta peau !

Le reste de la journée se poursuivit relativement calmement pour peu que le fait d'être nauséeux toute la journée et alterner entre bouffées de chaleur et frissons, soit une façon cool agréable ? de passer la journée.

En fin d'après-midi, Yahiko lui apporta une assiette de bouillit de riz.

\- Mange ! Ça calmera au moins ton estomac. Ça fait 48 heures que tu n'as rien avaler.

Sasuke attrapa sa cuillère et commença à manger sous la surveillance du rouquin. Vu qu'il lui paraissait à peu près calme, le rouquin décida d'aller prendre une douche...

A son retour, il trouva l'assiette renversée sur le sol et le jeune homme prit de convulsions…

\- Et merde ! lâcha-t-il en se précipitant sur lui.

Il prit place à ses côtés et attendit patiemment que cela cesse, surveillant qu'il ne se morde pas la langue…. Puis il le nettoya comme un bébé…

\- Mal ! gémit-il.

\- Où ça ?

\- Partout...Crampes…

La fin de journée se termina dans les larmes et les cris… Sasuke se débattant dans les affres du sevrage et les douleurs qui l'accompagnaient…. La nuit allait s'avérer difficile…

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Une semaine s'écoula ainsi, durant laquelle Yahiko répondit aux abonnés absents, seulement occupé à éviter que le brun ne s'écharpe tout seul… Torturé de jour comme de nuit par les douleurs que rien ne soulageait… Blotti la nuit dans les bras du rouquin… Cherchant le réconfort comme il le cherchait auprès de son frère quand il était petit….

Sasuke noua ses bras autour du corps du rouquin et lova son corps perclus de douleurs contre le sien, soulagé uniquement lorsque les mains de celui-ci détendaient ses muscles en le massant doucement. Il laissa échapper un soupir de bien être… Quelle douceur après tous ses jours de souffrances dont il avait cru ne jamais voir la fin…

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Quelques jours plus tard, Yahiko arracha le drap dans lequel le brun était enveloppé…

\- Mmmm….Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Lèves toi ! Fini de flemmarder !

\- Pourquoi faire ! ronchonna le brun en se lova dans les draps.

\- On va t'acheter des fringues ! J'en ai marre de te voir te balader à poils ou dans mes chemises !

\- C'est toi qui as dit que ça servait à rien de m'habiller ! marmonna le brun en se redressant et en se frottant les yeux…

Yahiko laissa son regard traîner sur le corps amaigri, Sasuke démêla son corps des draps et se leva.

\- Et je mets quoi pour sortir ?

L'adolescent se tenait de profil, entièrement nu.

Yahiko lui jeta un short et une chemise, qu'il enfila, resserrant la ceinture au maximum sur sa taille fine et nouant la chemise. Il avait commencé à rouler les manches avant de les redescendre aussi vite.

\- Il va te falloir les assumer.

\- Je les assume ! Je n'ai pas envie de répondre aux questions ! J'ai le droit non ?

\- Alors remonte tes manches, ça ne va vraiment pas ensemble !

Sasuke soupira remonta les manches à la moitié de ses avant-bras. Dévoilant juste les bandages qu'il portait encore en attendant sa cicatrisation complète.

Yahiko enfila un jean et un tee-shirt à manches longues et attrapa ses clés.

\- Allez, bouge-toi !

\- Ouais, ouais ! marmonna le brun en lui emboîtant le pas.

Sasuke plaça sur son nez une paire de lunette noir, cachant ces cernes mais surtout sa difficulté à supporter la lumière crue.

Ils se rendirent au centre commercial… Sasuke n'était pas vraiment motivé pour aller se perdre dans les boutiques, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il aimait ça. En général, c'était son frère qui lui ramenait des vêtements. Il ne se souvenait même pas de la dernière fois où il avait mis les pieds dans un truc pareil !

Inconsciemment, il se blottit contre Yahiko, serrant son bras contre lui et cachant à demi son visage contre celui-ci.

\- Tu n'aimes vraiment pas la foule.

Le brun secoua la tête en signe de négation.

Le rouquin regarda son pot de colle ? Son protégé ? Comment devait il appeler le gamin qui s'accrochait à lui comme à une encre pour ne pas sombrer.

Il laissa échapper un soupir et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Il fit une grimaça.

\- Coiffeur aussi, il faut dompter cette tignasse que tu n'as pas démêlé depuis je ne sais quand !

Il le traîna derrière lui jusqu'à une boutique où il avait ses habitudes. La vendeuse lui tomba dessus avec sa petite voix criarde. Blonde, montée sur ressors, Ino lui adressa un grand sourire.

\- Yahiko ! Qu'est ce qui nous vaut ta présence ?

\- Salut Ino ! Je t'ai amené un client ! fit-il en essayant de se dégager de l'étreinte du jeune homme.

La jeune femme s'avança vers lui pour essayer de voir son visage.

\- Salut ! lui lança-t-elle gaiement. Je m'appelle Ino, je vais m'occuper de toi ! Tu vas voir on va te relooker en moins de deux.

Et elle attrapa le brun qui se planquait pour aller s'enfermer avec lui dans une cabine.

Quelques secondes après on entendait crier… Yahiko était allé s'asseoir dans un canapé non loin et venait à peine de fermer les yeux. Dormir...Il voulait dormir… Mais à peine s'était-il installé que Sasuke déboula et lui grimpa dessus, affolé.

\- Elle est folle ! Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici ?

\- Pour t'habiller !

\- Je peux commander sur internet ! Je veux partir d'ici.

Yahiko reposa le jeune homme sur ses pieds et le ramena vers la cabine.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as choisi ?

\- Rien ! Je ne veux pas m'habiller comme ça !

Le rouquin passa en revu ce qui avait été choisi par Ino. Il jeta sur son bras, jean et cuir qui lui semblait convenable…

\- Mets un pantalon ! soupira le rouquin.

Il choisit un cuir souple noir et lui jeta ainsi qu'un pull bleu à manches longues en laine poilue avant de le pousser dans une cabine

Pendant que Sasuke essayait la première tenue, il récupéra aussi un autre pull dans le même style mais blanc, quelques chemises et tee-shirt à manches longues.

Sasuke rentra dans la cabine et enleva sa chemise pour enfiler le pull bleu ciel, s'était un peu clair pour lui cette couleur, en plus, même s'il était à manches longues et couvrait à moitié ses mains, il dénudait ses épaules. Il déboutonna le short et s'arrêta avant de sortir la tête de la cabine pour attraper le bras de Yahiko qui venait de filer tout un tas de fringues à la vendeuse.

Dès qu'elle fut hors de portée de voix, il lâcha.

\- J'ai pas de sous-vêtements ! marmonna-t-il en rougissant.

\- Ah ! Parce que tu en portes d'habitude ? se moqua le rouquin.

\- Nan ! Je supporte pas ! Mais là y'a des coutures et ça me brûle la peau.

\- Sous-vêtements sans couture alors ? Et 100% coton aussi je présume !

\- …

Le brun marmonna vaguement quelque chose et ne répondit pas.

Il ne portait pas de sous-vêtements habituellement, sa peau ne le supportait pas, son frère lui avait toujours fait faire des fringues que sa peau pouvait supporter. Au début cela avait été hyper gênant, il détestait ça. Mais entre les brûlures que cela occasionnait et le fait de ne pas porter de sous-vêtements, il avait vite fait le choix ! Des pantalons sans coutures à cet endroit donc sans fermeture et pas de sous-vêtements !

Il détestait sa peau hyper fragile qui ne supportait rien et surtout pas les frottements.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Yahiko revint et lui tendit de quoi s'habiller.

\- Comment faisais-tu avant ?

\- Mon frère…

\- Mmmm… ?

\- C'est lui qui s'occupait de mes vêtements comme je peux pas vraiment m'habiller dans les boutiques, il les faisait faire, enfin uniquement les pantalons ...Les fringues, il adore ça … Il me cousait tous mes pantalons…

\- Tu es vraiment un enfant gâté.

Le brun se renfrogna et son léger sourire s'évanouit tout de suite. Il enfila le sous vêtement et remit le pantalon… Franchement il ne savait pas s'il s'y ferait...c'était bizarre…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à te tortiller ?

\- J'aime pas ! Ça me gêne ! grommela le brun.

\- Tu es vraiment pénible !

\- Fallait pas m'emmener ! marmonna le jeune homme.

Yahiko soupira.

\- Reste là, je reviens.

Il retourna dans la boutique farfouilla un moment à la recherche d'une tenue particulière. Le magasin possédait une section bien spécifique et il espérait bien trouver ce dont il avait besoin. Un faux cuir sans couture doublé à intérieur de couleur noir.

Il attrapa le vêtement.

\- Enlève ça et mets ça sans les sous-vêtements.

Le brun ne se fit pas prier, il vira les fringues et enfila sur sa peau nue le vêtement, pour le coup hyper confortable. Il laissa échapper un soupir. Il ressortit, enfin à l'aise dans les vêtements.

\- C'est bon cette fois ?

Le brun gloussa.

Il se sentait bien et confortable.

Le rouquin ne put s'empêcher de lever un sourcil surpris. Décidément, il était étrange ce gamin. Mais visiblement beaucoup plus à l'aise maintenant qu'il y a seulement quelques minutes. Il laissa son regard coulé sur la silhouette du jeune homme…

Le pull mettait en valeur sa gorge et ses épaules, le cuir moulait ses longues jambes et laissait entrevoir juste ce qu'il fallait de peau sur son ventre pour suggérer sans rien montrer. Très sexy à ses yeux…

Peut-être un peu trop, se fit-il la réflexion.

\- Tu es à l'aise comme ça ? lui demanda Yahiko.

\- Quoi ? Toi non plus tu n'en portes pas ! Pourquoi ça te choque que je le fasse ?

\- Ça n'a rien à voir et ce n'est pas tout le temps…

Sasuke soupira.

Yahiko l'attrapa par le bras et le traîna derrière lui.

\- Coiffeur !

Ils récupérèrent les sacs en sortant de la boutique et se dirigèrent vers un salon de coiffure.

Le rouquin en profita pour somnoler dans un des fauteuils d'attente, il était vraiment fatigué. Il n'avait qu'une envie rentrer et dormir. Non pas que Sasuke soit embêtant, vu qu'il n'aimait pas faire les boutiques cela avait été plutôt rapide. Mais il avait du mal à se remettre de la semaine de folie qu'il venait dépasser….

Soudain dans son champ de vision il reconnut une tête blonde rieuse. Il se leva et apostropha l'énergumène qui lui sauta dessus !

\- Yo Yahi !

\- Salut Naruto ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je balade avec les potes, on est venu boire un coup ! C'est les vacances !

\- Tu as l'air en pleine forme !

\- Ouais trop bien ! Et toi t'as l'air déchiré….

\- Charmant ! Sympa le cousin !

Le blond éclata de rire.

\- Ton nouveau coup t'empêche de dormir ? J'ai vu que tu avais fermé toute la semaine !

\- Ouais, j'étais crevé j'avais besoin de vacances !

\- Ah oui ? Hé là, tu vas avoir besoin de vacances pour te remettre de tes vacances ?

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

Alors qu'il discutait, Sasuke secoua ses mèches brunes devant le miroir. La coiffeuse avait coupé dans le vif à son grand désespoir lui qui voulait les laisser pousser, mais ils étaient en trop mauvais état. Elle avait tout raccourci derrière et dévoilait sa nuque alors qu'elle avait pu sauver ses longues mèches devant et les lui avait donc laissées, raccourcissant quand même sa frange beaucoup trop longue qui cachait ses yeux jusqu'à présent.

Il devait avouer que même lui était agréablement surpris du résultat. Même s'il ne se trouvait pas aussi canon que la coiffeuse qui se pavoisait… Satisfait du résultat, il s'élança pour aller demander son avis à Yahiko sautant littéralement sur le dos du rouquin qui sursauta à peine.

\- Yahiko ! souffla le brun caché derrière lui.

\- Yo, Sas'…. Alors ça donne quoi ?

Le brun se dégagea légèrement de lui pour lui montrer le résultat, se reculant avec un sourire.

Le rouquin demeura un long moment silencieux. Il était encore sous le choc… Est-ce que le jeune homme devant lui était vraiment le même que la loque qu'il avait récupérée, il y avait à peine une semaine ? Il leva la main vers les longues mèches brunes pour les repousser légèrement sur les côtés… Elles venaient caresser ses clavicules et sa nuque dégagée mettait la finesse de celle-ci très en valeur…

\- Sasuke ? fit une voix profonde.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux et déglutissant difficilement, retenant son souffle, il se tourna lentement vers celui qui venait de parler.

\- Na…

Il ne put finir, son prénom s'étouffant dans sa gorge.

Ils se dévisagèrent un long moment en silence.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

**TITRE** Un pas de danse

 **GENRE** : shonen ai / yaoi plus tard

 **PAIRING** / Yahiko x Sasuke

 **AVERTISSEMENT** : Rating M

Chap corrigé

* * *

.

 **Un pas de Danse**

.

* * *

 **Chap 06**

.

Naruto laissa son regard suivre les courbes de l'adolescent en face de lui. Il avait du mal à le reconnaître. C'était quand la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu ? Au moins 6 ou 8 mois d'après ce qu'il se souvenait… Lors de sa dernière année de terminal le jeune homme devant lui, lui avait avoué ses sentiments au milieu du réfectoire devant tous ses potes…

Et il avait cru mourir de honte ce jour-là.

Le petit brun tout timide, qu'était le petit frère du meilleur ami de son cousin et accessoirement son petit ami actuel, se tenait devant lui. Et bon sang il avait rudement changé …

Ses mèches sombres avaient été raccourcies et ne lui mangeait plus le visage, il avait troqué ses vêtements noirs beaucoup trop larges pour lui par un cuir ultra moulant qui le mettait en valeur sans parler du pull qui dénudait ses épaules et dévoilait sa taille fine…

Et il avait au moins prit dix bons centimètres…

Il n'avait plus rien à envier à son grand frère, il était devenu tout aussi canon selon l'échelle de valeur du blond.

Yahiko n'avait rien perdu du regard de son cousin qui avait littéralement bouffé le brun des yeux. Au moins il était clair qu'il ne le trouvait pas repoussant.

Le rouquin se tourna vers le jeune homme qui lui se tenait désormais tête basse et s'était instinctivement rapproché de lui pour finalement se glisser dans son dos. Yahiko pouvait sentir les mains du brun tenir son tee-shirt et se mettre à trembler.

C'était trop tôt beaucoup trop tôt pour lui. Il n'était pas prêt.

\- Oh Naruto ! appela brusquement Kiba. Tu t'amènes ?

Le jeune homme s'approcha du blond et vint se coller à lui.

\- Salut Yahiko !

\- Salut les jeunes ! salua celui-ci.

\- C'est qui derrière toi ? fit Kiba en se détachant du blond pour venir voir l'ombre qui essayait désespérément de disparaître.

Il attrapa le bras de Sasuke qui réagit violemment, la douleur le saisissant.

\- Lâche moi ! siffla-t-il.

L'obligeant ainsi à quitter sa cachette et à apparaître devant le groupe d'amis du blond. Pour son malheur il les connaissait tous, le groupe au complet, celui qui c'était bien fichu de lui quand il avait eu le malheur d'avouer ses sentiments au jeune homme.

\- Ça alors ! Le petit frère d'Itachi ! s'exclama Kiba.

\- Sasuke ? Demanda un grand brun aux cheveux longs que le jeune homme reconnu pour être Neji.

\- Ouais c'est ça ! Sasuke ! Ça fait un bail qu'on t'avait pas revu !

\- Oui depuis qu'il s'est pris un râteau avec Naruto ! éclata de rire Neji. Enfin en même temps il faut dire qu'à l'époque t'avais pas vraiment de quoi séduire !

Kiba ricana.

\- Oui il a bien changé...Tu serais presque canon maintenant.

Le brun tendit une main vers lui et lui souleva le menton.

\- Tu serais presque baisable !

Sasuke se dégagea en le repoussant brutalement.

Il laissait son regard aller de l'un à l'autre n'en revenant pas de se retrouver face à eux. Non il n'était pas prêt à subir une nouvelle humiliation.

Il sentit sa voix s'étrangler sous leur rire.

Non il ne voulait pas pleurer, il ne devait pas … Pas devant lui… Pas après tout ce qu'ils lui avaient dit !(j'ai mis au pluriel je suppose que tu veux parler de ils le groupe ?)

Il recula et se détourna ...Puis il se mit à courir, entendant toujours les éclats de rire derrière lui… Non ça n'allait pas recommencer… Ce n'était pas possible… Et Yahiko… Yahiko il n'avait rien dit. Il était resté là… Lui aussi s'en fichait au final ?

Il courrait droit devant lui ne sachant même pas où il allait lorsque brutalement un bras le saisit et l'obligea à se retourner.

\- Lâchez-moi ! hurla-t-il de terreur qu'on veuille l'attraper.

\- Calme-toi ! fit la voix posée de Yahiko.

Le brun leva un visage ravagé de larmes devant le rouquin qui l'attira contre lui. Sasuke se laissa aller contre lui et pleura tout son soul. L'homme soupira et resserra son étreinte autour du corps tremblant.

\- Viens on va rentrer.

Il entraîna le jeune homme jusqu'à leur voiture et l'installa dedans, mais à sa surprise il le vit passer à l'arrière et se recroqueviller sur la banquette arrière cachant son visage dans ses bras, les soubresauts de ses épaules ne lui laissaient pas de doute sur le fait que le jeune homme pleurait encore.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il commençait à comprendre un peu mieux ce qui s'était produit entre son cousin et le jeune homme. Vu la bande de Loustics de son cousin, sûr que ceux-ci avaient dû trouver risible, que ce jeune garçon tout timide qu'il était, avoue ses sentiments comme ça devant tout le monde.

Il savait que celui-ci avait la côte aussi bien auprès des filles que des garçons. Pourtant vu le regard brûlant que son cousin avait eu sur le brun il avait du mal à comprendre. Surtout qu'il s'était tout de suite énervé contre ses potes pour leur comportement envers Sasuke.

Il avait laissé Naruto régler ses comptes et était parti à la suite du brun. S'il pouvait éviter que le brun ne refasse une connerie après la semaine difficile qu'ils venaient de passer il apprécierait franchement.

Ils rentrèrent en silence, Sasuke attendit que Yahiko lui ouvrit la porte pour monter en courant jusqu'à l'appartement, il se précipita dans la chambre et se dénuda avant de disparaître sous les draps. Il voulait oublier seulement oublier. Il n'aurait jamais dû sortir !

Quelques minutes après qu'il fut monté et s'était couché, il sentit une main se poser sur lui au travers des draps. Sasuke se déplaça et vint cacher son visage contre le ventre du rouquin posant sa tête sur sa cuisse, ses bras noués autour de ses reins. Yahiko posa sa main sur les mèches brunes, lavées et soigneusement coiffées, elles étaient toutes douces, il laissa ses doigts errer dedans et le brun ne tarda pas à s'endormir, lové contre lui.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

22 heures, le bar commençaient à être sérieusement rempli. Il avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit et rouvrir lui permit de penser à autre chose. Il avait laissé dormir le jeune homme et avait passé ses commandes, assis sur le sol aux pieds du lit. Puis s'était levé pour prendre une douche avant d'aller remplir son bar pour ouvrir.

Sasuke se redressa au milieu du lit… Il était seul et la lampe de chevet était allumé. Yahiko savait qu'il ne dormait jamais dans le noir, seul, et lui avait laissé la lumière. Il soupira et se sortit du lit… Il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau, pour prendre une douche rapide…

Il laissa son regard se poser sur l'heure et descendit dans la salle ...Il y avait beaucoup de monde. Le brun se faufila jusqu'au bar où il trouva Yahiko en train de servir les commandes. Il se glissa dans le petit coin sur la gauche comme à son habitude ...Le rouquin posa devant lui un verre de soda et se pencha pour se faire entendre.

\- Quand tu auras fini, passe de l'autre côté du bar !

Le brun leva sur lui un regard surpris mais acquiesça. Il avait commencé à siroter son soda mais était en même temps intrigué… Prenant son verre à la main, il contourna le comptoir et se glissa derrière.

Le rouquin lui donna un plateau.

\- Débarrasse moi les tables veux-tu ? Ma serveuse est pas dispo ce soir !

Le brun hocha la tête et retourna dans la salle enlever tous les verres vides qu'il trouva. Une main saisit son pull quand il passa.

\- Hé ! Ramène-nous une bouteille de téquila et six verres ! lui fit un client.

Le brun hésita et hocha la tête avant de revenir rouge pivoine vers le bar.

Yahiko lui jeta un regard en coin.

\- Tequila et six verres…

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du barman.

\- Tu encaisses directement ! lui dit-il en lui tendant un plateau et la machine à carte bleu. Il lui expliqua comment la faire fonctionner et le brun repartit avec son plateau….

Quatre heures du matin, Yahiko venait de mettre dehors le dernier pilier de comptoir qui restait dans le bar et ferma à double tour. Il ne restait plus qu'à tout nettoyer…. Deux Heures plus tard, les deux hommes remontaient dans la chambre se jetaient sous la douche à tour de rôle avant d'aller s'échouer sur le lit.

Sasuke se blottit contre le dos de Yahiko et s'endormit en soupirant.

Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, il avait passé une très bonne soirée… Épuisante à prendre les commandes et débarrasser les tables mais il s'était vraiment beaucoup amusé à aider au service…Il s'était sentit vivant… Le rouquin savoura d'être enfin dans son lit et de pouvoir faire une vraie nuit, en tous cas, il espérait fortement que le brun qui le scotchait et lui tenait particulièrement chaud, le laisserait dormir cette nuit et ne le réveilla pas …

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Une nouvelle semaine s'écoula, puis un mois entier... Yahiko avait pris l'habitude de faire travailler Sasuke avec lui, il lui apprenait peu à peu les ficelle du métier. Il ne comptait pas le garder à ne rien faire et puisqu'il n'allait pas en cours celui-ci tenait à ce qu'il ne passe pas ses journées, inactif.

Il lui apprit à préparer les cocktails, à tenir le bar, à nettoyer et à servir…

Sasuke appréciait beaucoup son travail au bar… Même s'il subissait encore parfois des regards très appuyés, heureusement le fait que Yahiko soit là en surveillance limitait les remarques et les gestes déplacés… Mais cela arrivait encore…

\- Pas de ça chez moi ! C'est clair !

Le brun avait hoché la tête.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de replonger, ni de retourner se vendre… Si Yahiko voulait bien le garder ici, ça lui convenait. Il n'aurait pas besoin de sortir. Il travaillerait au bar avec lui et il dormirait juste au-dessus.

Il n'aurait besoin de rien d'autre et il ne voulait rien d'autre. Rester caché ici, chez le rouquin lui convenait très bien. Peu à peu il reconstruisait les ruines de son univers… La présence tranquille du rouquin le calmait et le rassurait comme son frère avant …

Une voix énergique le tira de son sommeil… Et il sentit l'air frais sur sa peau.

\- Gromff…

\- Allez debout la marmotte !

Sasuke s'étira paresseusement, il aurait bien aimé rester coucher dans leur lit… Mais il devait se rendre à sa réunion. Yahiko avait insisté pour qu'il se fasse suivre, pas de centre mais il devait se rendre aux réunions anonymes chaque semaine… En plus des quelques sorties qu'il faisait avec son parrain, il s'occupait de faire sa demande d'émancipation…

Il ne voulait plus être un poids pour son frère. Il le voulait libre de lui… Alors comme il avait seize ans révolus il pouvait en faire la demande. Une main se posa sur sa joue.

\- Réveilles-toi !

Sasuke leva son regard vers l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui, roux bien bâtit, avec une simple serviette nouée autour des hanches, il le regardait dubitatif.

-Je vais te croquer ! fit le brun en se jetant à son cou.

Le rouquin lui rendit son étreinte et le détacha de lui.

\- Plus tard ! Va te doucher tu as rendez-vous dans une heure.

Il le poussa dans la salle d'eau après une tape sur les fesses et sortit de la chambre laissant les portes ouvertes. Même plus de trois mois après son « accident » Yahiko refusait qu'il ferme les portes, ça ne le gênait pas plus que ça, il était habitué maintenant et n'avait plus vraiment de complexe sur son corps…. Du moins en privé…

Sous le jet de la douche, Sasuke laissa son regard se poser sur ses bras décharnés... Les cicatrices se faisaient moins vives… Moins rouges… Après l'arrêt de la drogue, son corps avait enfin commencé à se cicatriser… Il n'avait pas oublié un certain blond...Mais peu à peu son cœur s'était apaisé…

La porte de la douche s'ouvrit le faisant sursauter.

Il jeta un regard noir au rouquin qui venait de rentrer dans sa bulle.

\- Tu pourrais frapper quand même !

\- Pourquoi tu as peur que je te découvre en train de faire quelque chose ? se moqua-t-il.

\- N'importe quoi ! marmonna le jeune homme. Si j'ai envie de quelque chose je le ferai que tu sois là ou pas.

\- Allez sors toi de la douche, il fait tellement chaud dans cette salle d'eau que tu vas fondre ! fit le rouquin, ne relevant pas la phrase à double sens.

C'était devenu habituel entre eux depuis un moment maintenant …

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les semaines avaient continué à s'écouler paisiblement et Sasuke se reconstruisait peu à peu. Yahiko lui avait offert un abonnement en ligne sur une liseuse et le brun dévorait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Ainsi qu'un panel impressionnant de musique.

Ce soir-là, Sasuke préparait le bar comme tous les soirs avant d'ouvrir lorsque Yahiko s'approcha de son protéger avec douceur et se pencha vers lui. Il releva ses yeux sombres pour les plonger dans les siennes et l'interrogea du regard.

\- Ce soir je voudrai que tu tiennes le bar principal seul…

Les pupilles onyx s'écarquillèrent.

\- J'ai une soirée privée dans la salle particulière. Tu te sens de faire la soirée ?

Le brun hocha doucement la tête, il avait l'habitude de travailler avec Yahiko derrière le bar ce n'était pas vraiment un problème et les autres membres du personnel le respectaient et avaient confiance en lui. Cela faisait presque un an maintenant qu'il vivait ici …

\- Par contre je prends Sakura. fit Yahiko.

Sasuke grimaça. Il aimait bien Sakura, ils avaient une grande complicité et ils s'entendaient vraiment bien. Yahiko ne put retenir un sourire en voyant la tête de son protégé. Il déposa un baiser sur son front.

\- Allez, prépares ton bar. Ce soir, tu gères.

Le brun soupira et se remit au travail. Rapidement il vérifia ses bouteilles et ses verres avant d'aller descendre les chaises du bar et de sa salle… Juugo était déjà là et préparait ses pistes de musique…

Une fois que tout fut prêt, il monta se doucher.

Quelques minutes après qu'il fut sous la douche, la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Sasuke ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas fermer cette porte ! soupira Le rouquin. Je t'ai sorti des vêtements pour ce soir ne traîne pas ça va être blindé.

Le brun sortit de sa douche et noua une serviette autour de ses hanches tandis que le rouquin prenait sa place sous la douche. Sasuke s'approcha du lit où Yahiko lui avait sorti une tenue, il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer… C'était vraiment sexy, un peu trop pour lui comme toujours …

Un cuir moulant taille basse noir, une ceinture constituée de plusieurs rangés de chaînes métalliques qui cliquetaient à chacun de ses mouvements, descendant de chaque côté de ses hanches, une chemise blanche à manches longues mais qui s'arrêtait au-dessus de son nombril ne tenant que par un bouton ….

Il se glissa dans les vêtements et enfila ses mocassins… Ajustant les élastiques, autour de ses majeurs, rajoutés à ses manches un peu tombantes à larges volants pour qu'on ne voit pas les cicatrices qui zébraient ses bras…. Yahiko lui avait offert deux larges bracelets en cuir noir pour cacher les marques faites après sa tentative de suicide et qui ne le quittaient jamais.

Il soupira et vit ressortir le rouquin qui le détailla de la tête au pied visiblement satisfait.

\- Cela te va très bien !

Yahiko eut un sourire intérieur, alors que le brun rougissait, il voyait bien que l'adolescent n'était pas très à l'aise, mais vraiment il lui avait choisi les bonnes tenues, le mettre en valeur était son passe-temps favoris ses derniers temps et voir les regards qui traînaient sur lui, envieux, désirants, gourmands, voir carrément bavants, l'amusaient au plus haut point. Surtout vu comme son protéger était aveugle et ne se rendait compte de rien.

Il était néanmoins obligé de surveiller celui-ci de près… Si le jeune homme lui obéissait sans faire un seul accro, c'est aussi parce qu'il le tenait fermement.

Il passa derrière le jeune homme et entoura sa taille.

\- Je vais me changer… souffla-t-il contre son cou. Descends, je te rejoins.

Le brun se contenta de hocher la tête et fila rapidement hors de la chambre. Le souffle chaud dans son cou le chatouillait encore.

La soirée passa à tout allure, la foule ne désemplissant pas ... Il n'avait pas eu le temps de souffler, mais il n'était visiblement pas le seul, vu le nombre de bouteilles qu'il avait vu filer aussi dans la salle privée. Il remplit le dernier plateau de la serveuse avec les cocktails demandés et vida le précédent dans le lave-vaisselle le faisant machinalement tourner alors qu'il ouvrait le précédent et le vidait rapidement remplissant les étagères à moitié vidées de leurs verres derrière lui….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quatre heures du matin…

Une tête connue vint s'installer au comptoir amenant un air désabusé sur le visage du jeune barman.

\- Alors Beauté, tu es passé de l'autre côté du comptoir maintenant ? Ton garde du corps n'est pas là ce soir ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Rien ! lui sourit le jeune homme. Je me demandai si le gérant savait ce que tu faisais comme « job » avant… fit-il en souriant appuyant bien sur le terme « job »

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? siffla Sasuke entre ses dents.

\- J'en déduis que non ! sourit de nouveau l'homme.

Il faisait tourner une petite pochette de plastique blanc entre ses doigts et Sasuke frémit en reconnaissant la poudre qu'il y avait dedans. L'homme la posa sur le comptoir et la fit glisser vers lui.

\- Un fix ? lui proposa-t-il.

Le brun attrapa la pochette et la vida dans l'évier sous l'œil ébahi de son ex-revendeur avant de mettre l'eau à couler pour nettoyer la poudre blanche..

\- Qu'est-ce que …. Est-ce que tu sais pour combien il y en avait ?

\- Oui je sais ! siffla le brun. Mais je suis clean maintenant ! Pas de cette merde chez moi !

\- Chez toi ? Parce que tu te crois ici chez toi ? Que crois-tu qu'il ferait s'il savait que tu te prostituais avant ?

Sasuke l'attrapa par le col et s'approcha de lui.

\- On nous regarde ! lui signala l'homme.

Sasuke serra les dents et se tourna vers son collègue.

\- Il y a moins de monde ! Je prends ma pause.

\- Ok…. fit calmement l'autre, surpris de voir le brun s'éloigner en compagnie de l'homme sur la piste de danse.


	7. Chapter 7

TITRE Un pas de danse

GENRE : yaoi

PAIRING / Yahiko x Sasuke

AVERTISSEMENT : Rating M

PS : Aie aie les choses vont se corser…

* * *

.

Un pas de Danse

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Chap 07**

 **.**

En effet, l'homme entraîna son ex partenaire sur la piste de danse et se colla à lui, ses mains posées sur les hanches délicates, se penchant pour discuter vers lui. Le brun l'avait attrapé par la cravate et semblait très en colère. La conversation semblait houleuse… C'est ce moment que choisi Yahiko et son groupe pour sortir de la salle privée, la majeure partie du groupe quitta le bar et seuls quelques-uns restèrent, s'installant à une table, non loin de la scène mais plongée en grande partie dans l'obscurité.

Le barman envoya la serveuse prévenir le gérant que son protégé avait une conversation très houleuse avec un client.

Yahiko posa son regard sur la piste de danse où Sasuke évoluait avec un homme d'une vingtaine d'année qui le tenait collé à lui … Si leurs positions pouvaient paraître très sibylline, il suffisait de regarder leur visage pour voir qu'ils étaient en grande discussion et que les yeux du plus jeune rougeoyaient de colère contenue….

Le propriétaire s'était levé et jeta un coup d'œil sur ses amis.

\- Restez là je m'en occupe ! Vous ne bougez pas ! Fit Yahiko. Je ne veux pas de grabuge. Naruto.

\- Ouais ouais ! Grommela le blond en se renfrognant dans son siège.

\- C'est… avait commencé Itachi.

\- Je t'expliquerai.

\- Tu ne lui diras rien !

\- Ah oui et qu'est-ce qui va m'empêcher ?

\- J'avais quinze ans…. souffla le brun avec un sourire mauvais.

L'homme le regarda, hébété.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je viens d'avoir seize ans… j'aurai dix-sept ans, seulement en juillet ...Donc je suis mineur… Tu sais combien ça coûte un détournement de mineur pour de la prostitution ? Et incitation à la prise de drogue ?

L'homme tressaillit, il avait eu affaire à un gosse ! Un gosse avec son charme et ses courbes parfaites, il ne s'était pas méfié, ce bar était interdit au mineurs.

\- Ce bar est interdit au mineur !

\- Oui en effet mais Yahiko est le cousin de mon meilleur ami ! Donc j'ai mes entrées…

Il déglutit péniblement.

\- Sale gosse !

Le brun noua ses bras autour du cou de l'homme et leurs corps continuaient d'évoluer sur une musique de plus en plus lascive. Autour d'eux les gens s'étaient écartés et les regardaient danser de façon provocante. Sasuke tira de nouveau sur la cravate de l'homme amenant ses lèvres près des siennes et lui chuchota.

\- Tu ne dis rien ! Je ne dis rien ! On est d'accord.

\- Sale petite pute !

\- A toi de voir ! Il ne sait pas que c'est toi qui m'as foutu sur le trottoir, mais ça peut s'arranger !

\- Très bien, je ne lui dirai pas !

Puis il saisit le menton de l'adolescent et l'embrassa sans prévenir !

-Mais tu ferais bien de surveiller ton comportement, à te frotter à tout ce qui porte un pantalon….

La gifle partit claquante et résonna dans la salle.

\- Ne t'avise plus jamais de poser la main sur moi ! siffla-t-il hors de lui.

\- Pas de risque ! marmonna l'homme en se massant la joue et en reculant. Ton cul a trop traîné ailleurs !

Un bras se glissa brusquement autour de la taille du jeune homme qui sursauta et fit volte-face prêt à décocher un nouveau coup, mais reconnaissant Yahiko le jeune homme, soulagé, se jeta littéralement dans ses bras, nouant les siens autour de son cou et enfouissant son visage contre celui-ci. Respirant l'odeur familière de celui qui partageait sa vie…

La tension qui était contenue dans son corps, lorsque le rouquin l'avait saisi, s'était envolée dès qu'il l'avait pris dans ses bras.

Yahiko se pencha à son oreille.

\- Sasuke va ranger la salle privée pour moi, veux-tu ? Je vais terminer ici.

Soulagé de ne pas avoir à rester dans la salle principale, le brun hocha la tête et s'enfuit vers le fond du bar, disparaissant dans la salle privée.

Yahiko leva les yeux sur l'homme d'une vingtaine d'année qu'il reconnut.

\- Encore toi !

\- Ça va, je l'ai pas bouffer non plus !

\- Avec toi il vaut mieux se méfier !

\- Il est chasse gardée ?

\- On va dire ça ! fit Yahiko.

\- Alors taches de lui mettre des chaînes à ton mouftard si tu ne veux pas qu'il se fasse enlever ! Ou pire qu'on touche à son cul !

\- Tu n'approches pas de son cul !

\- Mets une grosse option dessus alors ! Parce qu'il y a un paquet de mecs qui n'attendent que ça !

\- T'as intérêt de faire en sorte que son cul reste sauf ! Si tu veux continuer à avoir tes entrées chez moi !

\- J'avais compris ! sourit l'homme en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Dis-lui que ma porte sera toujours ouverte s'il a besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui. souligna-t-il de nouveau en faisant un clin d'œil à Yahiko.

Le rouquin retint difficilement une furieuse envie de massacrer cet homme sur le champ. Mais il se contint, la soirée n'était pas terminée et il y avait encore bon nombre de clients. Il regagna le bar et le reste de la soirée se finit calmement.

Une heure plus tard le dernier client partit, le rouquin alla s'installer avec un verre à la table de ses amis toujours présents…L'heure des explications avaient sonnées. Itachi et Naruto lui sourirent un peu crispés et lui firent une place. Le rouquin avala son verre de Whisky cul sec… Il était à cran !

\- Je ne savais pas que Sasuke travaillait ici… fit Itachi. Tu aurais pu me le dire.

\- Sasuke ne le voulait pas, il n'est resté qu'à la condition que je ne te dise rien.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es gardé mon frère à tes côtés et que tu ne m'aies rien dit. Je l'ai cherché partout !

Yahiko hocha la tête.

\- C'était son choix. Et je n'étais pas le seul à le savoir.

Naruto détourna le regard. Il n'avait pas mentionné sa rencontre avec Sasuke à Itachi. Ils s'étaient disputés peu de temps avant à ce sujet et n'avait pas envie d'en reparler.

\- Ça fait longtemps ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Que tu sais où est Sasuke ? demanda d'une voix énervée l'aîné des Uchiwa.

\- Je l'ai toujours su.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Itachi.

\- Je te l'ai dit, il ne voulait pas que je t'en parle. Il était déjà assez pénible ! Pas besoin d'en rajouter ! De plus tu ne m'as rien demandé ! Ni mon aide, ni si je l'avais vu !

Yahiko se perdit dans la contemplation du plafond de sa salle se faisant la réflexion qu'un bon coup de peinture ne serait pas du luxe. Il soupira et se redressa.

\- Tu veux dire que c'est de ma faute ? demanda Itachi.

\- Je dis juste que tu n'as peut-être pas fait assez attention à lui à un moment où il en avait besoin.

\- Tu ne manques pas de culot. Excuse-moi d'avoir aussi une entreprise à faire tourner et de ne pas être 24h/24 derrière lui.

\- Oh calme-toi ! Mais peut-être que tu penses trop à cette entreprise et à ce que vous a laissé ton père et que tu as un peu oublié que Sasuke n'est qu'un gamin ! Écoute, il est peut-être très mature mais il reste un enfant, il a seize ans ! Ne lui demande pas d'être un adulte et de tout gérer seul.

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait !

\- Lui as-tu seulement parlé ? Poser des questions ? L'as-tu regardé ? Je veux dire vraiment regardé ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ?

\- Tu sais qu'il est gay ? De qui il est amoureux ? Ce qu'il veut faire de sa vie ?

Itachi manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive. Ses yeux sombres regardaient son ami comme s'il venait de lui pousser une seconde tête. (il l'a vu danser mais c pas pour autant qu'il connaissait ses préférences sexuels surtout que ça fait longtemps que Sasuke est parti)

\- Je… Non… Enfin …

Yahiko passa une main lasse dans ses mèches rousses et s'avachit dans le canapé.

\- Il venait quasiment tous les soirs…. Et jusqu'à ce que je le découvre, il y a un an qu'il traînait dans la rue, je pensais qu'il rentrait toujours chez toi.

\- Sasuke est parti depuis 1 an et demi. J'ai même failli appeler la police. Naruto m'en a dissuadé car il craignait que les services sociaux ne me tombent dessus et que s'ils le retrouvent je ne puisse plus l'avoir à mes côtés.

Le rouquin leva un sourcil et se redressant, il posa son regard devenu sombre sur Itachi.

\- Un an et demi ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Ou est-ce que j'ai raté quelque chose ? Il me disait tout et du jour au lendemain, il s'est refermé sur lui et ne m'a plus parlé… Et puis il est parti … Je n'ai quasiment pas eu de nouvelle jusqu'à sa demande d'émancipation…. Je ne pensais pas être un si mauvais frère…

\- Tu ne l'es pas …

Itachi baissa la tête.

\- Pourtant j'ai l'impression de lui avoir volé quelque chose.

\- Ça je n'en sais rien ! fit Yahiko. Mais ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'il te voue un amour sans limite ! Et qu'il est prêt à tout pour ton bonheur ! Même à disparaître… ajouta lentement le rouquin en s'assombrissant.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? fit Itachi brutalement très inquiet.

\- Rien ! Ne t'inquiète pas je m'en occupe.

\- Tu m'en as trop dit ou pas assez ! Explique-toi ! souffla Itachi d'une voix étranglée.

\- Je te demande de ne pas t'inquiéter c'est tout. Il va bien. Il n'est pas à la rue. Il mange bien. Et ne me coûte rien ! Il se gère très bien tout seul ! Il me paye même un loyer.

Ils échangeaient désormais plus calmement, lorsque la porte du fond s'ouvrit et que des éclats de voix commencèrent à se faire entendre…

-Et ça y est, c'est reparti ! soupira Yahiko en rejetant sa tête sur l'arrière du fauteuil où il était installé en soupirant.

Naruto et Itachi le regardèrent, puis se tournèrent vers le couple qui arrivait.

Sasuke sortait de la salle en soupirant. Sakura devant lui s'énervait toute seule.

\- Franchement Sasuke ton ex c'était un connard !

\- C'est pas mon ex ! soupira le brun excédé.

\- Si je découvre qui c'est, je lui défonce la tête ! fit la jeune femme agacée et elle balança son chiffon dans son seau avant d'aller le vider dans la réserve suivit du brun.

\- Enfin il avait raison sur un point !

Le brun leva un sourcil.

\- Tu n'es pas mignon du tout ! Tu es ultra canon !

\- N'importe quoi ! marmonna le brun.

\- Enfin tu es aveugle ou quoi ? La moitié des nanas qui viennent ici passent leur soirée à soupirer en te regardant en se demandant si tu es libre ou si tu pourrais pas t'occuper d'elle ! Heureusement que tu es mineur ! Sinon tu te serais fait violer depuis belle lurette.

\- Tu n'as rien de mieux à dire ?

La jeune femme lui prêta à peine attention et poursuivie sur sa lancée.

\- Les mecs c'est pareil ! Ils te bavent dessus et quand tu passes en salle, il y en a qui ne mate que ton cul ! Quand c'est pas autre chose !

\- C'est bon tu as fini tes conneries ?

\- Ce ne sont pas des conneries ! Au fait, tu as quelqu'un en ce moment parce que….

\- Sakura ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas intéressé !

\- D'accord pas de nanas... Un mec alors j'ai un super pote…

\- Non plus ! soupira le brun en posant sa caisse sur le bar.

\- Tu ne peux pas rester célibataire ! C'est juste inconcevable ! Il était si canon que ça ton ex ?

\- C'est pas mon ex je t'ai dit.

\- D'accord, ton pas ex ! Canon mais con ?

\- Non ! sourit le brun en s'avançant vers elle. Tout à fait ton genre ! Il t'aurait donné des vapeurs de vierge outragée ! se moqua-t-il gentiment.

\- Vierge ? Ou tu as vu une vierge ? Il y'a belle lurette que je ne le suis plus MOI ! fit-elle moqueuse à son tour.

\- Mais moi non plus ! sourit le brun.

Sakura ouvrit un œil ébahi. Et ils éclatèrent de rire.

\- Toi non plus tu ne l'ais plus ? T'es qu'un gamin ! Depuis quand ? Tu as quel âge déjà ? Seize ans ?

Le brun haussa les épaules.

\- Raconte ! Dis-moi je veux tout savoir ! minauda Sakura en se pendant à son cou.

\- Il n'y a rien à raconter !

\- Allez c'était comment ?

\- Je t'en pose des questions ?

\- Oh bah tu peux ! Y'avait pas de quoi fouetter un chat ! rit la jeune femme.

\- Bah là non plus y'a pas de quoi fouetter un chat !

\- Ah !

Le brun la regarda.

\- Tu as l'air déçu ! se moqua-t-il.

\- Ben oui je m'attendais à ce qu'il t'ait fait grimper au rideau, moi !

Le brun secoua ses mèches brunes.

\- N'importe quoi ! Je suis pas un chaton je ne monte pas aux rideaux… Quoique là cela aurait été au mur ! ricana le brun pour lui-même.

\- Ton premier c'était qui ? Allez raconte !

\- Personne !

La jeune femme soupira et renoua ses bras autour du cou du brun.

\- C'était quand ta dernière fois ? Ça te manque pas !

Le brun leva un œil, surprit, et la jeune femme soupira.

\- Je voudrai trouver un mec bien !

\- Ouais… Sans moi ! siffla le brun.

Il la repoussa doucement et alla chercher son blouson.

\- Allez je te ramène. fit-il en prenant ses clés.

\- Hé, tu m'as pas répondu !

\- De quoi ?

\- Ta dernière fois ?

\- Aucune idée ! Je devais être trop bourré pour m'en souvenir !

La jeune femme fit une grimace.

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Ton ex, c'est vraiment un connard !

\- Tu te répètes ! Et ça n'a jamais été mon ex !

\- Aucune chance ! marmonna une voix dans l'ombre !

La jeune femme sursauta, elle pensait qu'ils étaient seuls comme souvent à la fermeture. Elle jeta un regard dédaigneux au blond qui venait de parler. Ah celui-là, elle ne pouvait pas le blairer ! Cousin de son patron, ou pas !

\- Y'en a qu'on pas de goût on ne peut rien y faire ! siffla-t-elle.

\- T'as des goûts de chiotte en matière de mecs Sakura, c'est pas nouveau ! souligna Naruto mauvais.

\- Ah c'est pour ça que tu as passé ton année de troisième à me draguer tous les soirs ?

\- Chacun ses goûts pour ma part, je le dirai insipide, fade et complètement creux ! persifla le blond en se levant pour aller poser son verre sur le bar, énervé sans savoir pourquoi.

\- Et toi t'es trop con Naruto ! Mais ça c'est pas nouveau ! lui répondit Sakura.

Puis elle reporta toute son attention sur le brun qui gardait les yeux baissés et n'avait visiblement qu'une envie filer d'ici le plus vite possible.

\- Franchement c'est du gâchis ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas intéressé par les femmes ?

\- Ah ça ! Sourit le brun.

\- Quoi ? On n'est pas assez sexys pour toi ? Un mec c'est plus ...Viril ? dit-elle en riant.

\- Les mecs bien ça n'existe pas, c'est tous des salauds ! souffla-t-il à son oreille pour n'être entendu que d'elle.

\- Tu es déprimant Sasuke ! Tu sous entends que je dois me trouver une fille ?

\- Non ! Je suis réaliste ! fit-il avec un sourire blasé.

Il posa son bras autour de sa taille et la poussa dehors.

\- Je te ramène !

\- Et comment ? A pieds ? lui demanda-t-elle. Je suis crevée moi ! Fais-toi prêter la voiture !

\- Non, pas besoin ! fit-il en agitant de nouveau ses clés qu'il avait ressorties de la poche de son cuir. Et je te rappelle que j'ai pas mon permis !

Elle fit une moue boudeuse.

\- Pfff...Comme si ça t'empêchait de prendre la voiture !

\- Je me suis fait gaulé la dernière fois ! Et Yahiko m'a fait une scène ! Alors On va éviter de recommencer.

Il alla chercher deux casques et lui en tendit un.

\- Yaaaaa, Tu as récupéré ta moto ? ronronna-t-elle aux anges.

Le brun hocha la tête. Yahiko s'était levé et s'approcha d'eux.

\- Pas d'excès de vitesse et pas de mur ! Compris ?

Sasuke grimaça.

\- Je la ramène chez elle ! J'ai pas l'intention de la mettre dans un mur !

\- Elle non ! Mais toi ?

Sasuke haussa les épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire que je revienne ou pas ? marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Un bras le saisit durement et il se tourna légèrement vers Yahiko.

\- Je ne ferai pas de connerie. murmura-t-il.

\- Je t'attends ! lâcha froidement le barman.

Et alors que le jeune homme allait ouvrir la bouche le rouquin le devança.

\- Et non tu ne découches pas ce soir ! Tu rentres dès que tu as déposé Sakura.

\- Ça va, ça va, j'ai compris !

Sasuke soupira et mut par une impulsion qu'il qualifiera plus tard de stupide, idiote, débile à souhait, complètement irresponsable. Il déposa un léger baiser sur la joue du barman avant de mettre les voiles Sakura l'appelant.

\- A toute à l'heure !

Yahiko retourna vers Itachi et Naruto qui attendaient près du bar.

\- Mon frère à l'air de beaucoup t'aimer ! souffla Itachi.

\- En ce moment je crois que ton frère aimerait quiconque lui porterait un peu d'attention…

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Itachi ?

\- Mmmm… répondit l'aîné.

\- Ton frère, il sait danser ?

\- Danser ?

\- Oui.

\- Il savait oui avant….

Yahiko leva un sourcil attendant qu'il poursuive.

\- Notre mère était une accro de la danse. Elle emmenait Sasuke à tous ses cours de danse… Elle l'a inscrit à la danse classique dès qu'il a été en âge de marcher, il a fait du modern, de la danse de salon… Bref tout et n'importe quoi… Je crois même qu'il a fait de la gym pendant une dizaine d'année et de la country pendant un ou deux ans….Une passade de notre mère….

\- Je vois et maintenant ?

\- Depuis que… depuis qu'elle est morte il a tout laissé tomber….

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il dansait… fit Naruto. Ça ne lui ressemble tellement pas. Il a l'air tellement … Le blond marqua une pause cherchant ses mots avant de continuer.

\- Coincé !

\- Je crois qu'il aimait vraiment ça ! sourit Itachi perdu dans ses souvenirs d'un Sasuke enfant. Mais il ne voulait pas que ça se sache chaque fois qu'on évoquait le sujet, il se murait dans le silence. Je crois que c'était son jardin secret à lui et à ma mère… Quelque chose qu'ils ne partageaient que tous les deux et dont mon père et moi étions exclus d'office. Quand ils dansaient, plus rien n'existait …

Le silence se fit un long moment puis Itachi se tourna vers Yahiko.

\- Mais au fait pourquoi tu me demande ça ? Mon frère t'a parlé de ça ?

\- Non c'est juste que j'ai remarqué qu'il a le sens du tempo ...Mais je ne crois pas qu'il s'en rende compte.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Rien de particulier.

\- Ah, tu as commencé à me raconter alors dis-moi tout maintenant !

\- Rien de particulier je te dis…

Yahiko ferma les yeux et se perdit dans ses souvenirs…

Rien... En fait si... Il y avait quelque chose, dans son déhancher quand il se déplaçait, ses hanches ondulaient sur la musique en permanence, dès qu'il se croyait seul, son besoin de se réfugier dans la musique tout le temps pour s'échapper, pour s'évader…

C'était assez récent malgré tout mais il l'avait repéré. Il passait tellement de temps à le surveiller quand il croyait qu'il n'y avait personne ou qu'il était seul avec Sakura, la jeune serveuse, mais c'était aussi l'une de ses danseuses à ses heures perdues, ils leur arrivaient de se mettre à danser comme ça, sans raison, la musique à fond dans son bar, après les heures de fermetures…

C'était un après-midi qu'il l'avait découvert alors qu'il s'était absenté et l'avait laissé seul …. En rentrant il avait entendu Juugo faire ses essais de musique comme souvent. Celle-ci résonnait fortement plus que d'habitude et le brun se déhanchait sur une rythmique endiablée devant une Sakura qui suivait le même rythme, fermé au reste du monde les deux danseurs se défoulaient depuis visiblement un long moment, au vu de la chaleur qui régnait dans la salle.

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé son jeune brun froid, renfermé, craintif, se transformant en danseur à la sensualité débordante et assumée… Guidant la danseuse confirmée sur une choré improvisé… Et même sur celle de ses propres danseurs, le jeune homme les connaissait toutes et les reprenait avec la jeune femme.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Au fils du temps, Yahiko avait pris la place de la jeune femme pour des répétitions plus poussées… Poussant l'adolescent dans ses moindres retranchement ….

\- Plus près…

\- Cambre-toi ….

\- Sois plus souple…

\- Colle toi à moi…

Il s'était demandé d'où le jeune homme tenait une telle connaissance de ce milieu, d'où lui venait sa souplesse, sa grâce incroyable quand il laissait la musique prendre possession de lui.

Le corps souple du brun retrouvait ses marques et se moulait parfaitement au sien il n'avait quasiment pas besoin de le toucher, leur corps se suivaient.

Le rouquin plaqua le corps du jeune homme contre le sien et leur front se touchèrent tandis qu'il suivait le rythme sensuel de la mélodie qui emplissait la pièce. Inconscient de l'étreinte que leur corps prenait, ondulant l'un contre l'autre, à la limite d'en être indécent et difficile à regarder devant leur parfaite symbiose…

\- Que dirais tu de travailler sur scène ?

Le brun le regarda comme s'il venait de dire la chose la plus stupide du monde.

\- Tu te débrouilles bien en danse ...Il me manque quelque partenaire masculin pour le prochain show, tu pourrais en être !

\- Non je ne veux pas !

\- Tu auras Sakura comme partenaire !

Le brun ouvrit la bouche et hésita.

\- Ça te changera du bar ! Je vais aussi te faire travailler le pole danse ! Tu manques de muscle !

\- J'ai pas envie de me tortiller devant une barre. grommela le plus jeune.

Yahiko leva un sourcil et sourit.

\- Ça te fera de l'argent de poche les hommes et les femmes sont très généreux avec les pole dancers.

\- Super ! lâcha le brun.

\- Au boulot ! fit Yahiko. Va falloir manger et te faire du muscle !

Les semaines avaient continué à s'écouler avec douceur… Il s'était entraîné avec Yahiko au pôle dancing… Il n'était pas spécialement fan, mais au moins il prenait du muscle et financièrement cela lui permettait d'arrondir aussi ses fins de mois. Yahiko tenait à le payer pour son travail, mais lui ne voulait pas, considérant qu'il était déjà logé et nourri il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre mais le rouquin était une vraie tête de mule …

Il s'était offert son permis moto avec l'argent qu'il avait gagné, et Yahiko lui avait offert sa moto ...Il ne gardait que les pourboires que les hommes ou femmes lui donnaient quand il dansait, il considérait que c'était largement suffisant puisqu'il avait reçu son héritage en demandant son émancipation. Même s'il se refusait à y toucher…

\- Sasuke !

Le brun sursauta… Il était encore parti se perdre dans son carnet pendant sa pause.

\- Sasuke ! Tiens.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Le brun prit la lettre.

\- Une école ?

\- Un lycée… Tu pourras passer ton bac en libre.

\- Je ne veux pas retourner en cours ! s'exclama le brun au bord de la panique.

Il se jeta sur le rouquin.

\- Tu as promis que si je me tenais tranquille je n'aurai pas à sortir.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir ! Tu dois finir tes études !

\- Je n'ai pas mis les pieds en classe depuis presque deux ans ! Je n'ai pas le niveau ! Je n'ai même pas passé le diplôme du collège !

Yahiko sourit.

\- Tu as largement le niveau, je ne m'inquiète pas. Tu as un examen de passage pour évaluer ton niveau...Si tu le réussis tu n'auras pas besoin de suivre la totalité des cours.

\- Même ! Je ne veux pas !

\- Je t'ai inscrit dans le même Lycée que Juugo !

\- Avec…

Le rouquin hocha la tête.

\- Il s'occupera de toi sur place. Et je connais bien la directrice.

\- Les cours sont déjà commencés…

\- Je me suis arrangé ! Je te l'ai dit.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Yahiko posa son verre sur la table reprenant pieds dans le temps présent. Il se tourna vers son cousin et son meilleur ami et les dévisagea un moment.

\- Voilà tu sais tout.

Itachi resta un moment silencieux.

\- Tu aurais quand même pu me dire qu'il était avec toi. Fit il amer.

Yahiko se passa une main fatigué dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

\- Les choses étaient compliqués, je te l'ai dit, il ne voulait pas que tu le saches. Si j'ai pu le garder à l'œil, c'était par mon silence.

\- J'aurai quand même aimé savoir qu'il allait bien.

\- Tu l'as revu quand même ! Sasuke me l'a dit !

Itachi ouvrit la bouche mais se tut. Oui il avait vu Sasuke lorsque celui-ci l'avait surprit avec Naruto. Il savait aussi que celui-ci était repassé car il avait vu qu'il manquait des affaires dans sa chambre. Il avait reçut quelques textos anonymes pour noël, son anniversaire et des fleurs avaient été déposés sur la tombe de leurs parents et de celle des Namikaze.

Mais à aucun moment il n'avait eu la chance de pouvoir lui parler face à face.

\- Laisse lui le temps de se reconstruire quand il sera prêt il reviendra vers toi. Lâcha Yahiko.

\- C'est mon frère !

\- Oui et il a fait le choix de demander à être libre.

\- Tu crois que c'est ma faute ?

\- Je n'ai jamais dit cela. Soupira Yahiko. Je dis juste qu'il y a des choses que tu ignores.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Ça, ce n'est pas à moi de te les raconter.

Itachi c'était levé et avait attraper sa veste. Yahiko l'attrapa par le bras.

\- Ne va pas t'imaginer des choses et te braquer ! Ne mets pas de barrière entre vous ! Il n'aura pas la force de les briser.

\- Que veux tu dire ?

\- Que si tu veux qu'il revienne et te parle, laisse lui la porte ouverte. Je lui dirai de te contacter.

Deux mains vinrent prendre son visage pâle et l'obligèrent à regarder son ami.

\- Itachi on a grandit ensemble, je te connais mieux que toi-même. Fais-moi confiance.

Itachi croisa les bras devant son torse et Yahiko ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

\- Arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête. Il te contactera. Sois patient.

\- Hn...

Naruto avait assisté silencieux à l'échange. Il savait que Yahiko accueillait Sasuke c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait empêcher Itachi de prévenir les autorités et avait tout fait pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas. Mais lui il en avait gros sur le cœur et ne s'était jamais sentit aussi seul...

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

TITRE Un pas de danse

AUTEUR le Mouffon

GENRE : yaoi plus tard

PAIRING / Yahiko x Sasuke (la fic c'étant écrite toute seule le couple c'est fait de lui-même) et au final on finira en Naruto x sasuke x Yashiko ? Ou pas (putain mais pourquoi mes fics s'écrivent elles sans moi )

 **AVERTISSEMENT : Rating M Attention lemon**

Un pas de Danse

 **Chap 08**

 **An3**

Un après midi alors que Juugo faisait visiter son Lycée à Sasuke ,il découvrit que celui-ci possédait une superbe salle de danse … Suivit de Juugo qui lui montra la sono qu'il utilisait quand il faisait ses mixages et lui proposa d'installer sa play liste le brun ne tarda pas à se laisser emporter par la musique qui lui permettait de s'évader loin de ce monde qu'il détestait …

Laissant son corps suivre avec souplesse et sensualité les différents rythmes , il se coupa du monde . Son mp3 diffusant dans ses oreilles directement la play list qui pourtant se déversait aussi à pleins volume dans la salle faisant presque trembler les vitre de la salle heureusement insonorisé.

Tout son corps seulement à l'écoute de la musique , ses yeux à demi clos alors que ses mains glissaient sensuellement sur lui sur un thème sulfureux. ( _Despacito_ ) Ses mains se croisèrent sur son torse et remontèrent vers sa gorge dans un mouvement sensuel alors qu'elles repartaient aussi vite le long de ses flans glissant jusqu'à ses hanches qui commencèrent à se déhancher à leur tour suivant la musique ….

De plus en plus provoquant ses mains remontèrent jusqu'à ses cheveux et à sa nuque , levant ses bras au dessus de lui et redescendirent à l'horizontal ses épaules roulant au même rythme que ses hanches, ses lèvres entrouvertes étaient un appel à la luxure….

Juugo le savait le brun n'était déjà plus avec lui perdu dans sa musique et dans la danse ,il n'existait plus que pour ça. Il n'avait plus conscience de ce qui se trouvait autour de lui …

Par contre ce n'était pas le cas des autres élèves qui attiré par la musique (alors que la salle était censé ne pas être utilisé) ils avaient ouvert la double porte et s'agglutinait dans la salle et jetant des regard surprit, étonnés, mais gourmand sur le brun qui se déhanchait avec sensualité , ses bras ondulant au rythme de la musique inconscient de ce qui se déroulait autour de lui…. Sa tête marquant le tempo des basses qui semblaient se répandre dans tout son corps …. Ses mains errant sans fin sur ses courbes , s'échappant pour mieux y revenir.

Les musiques semblaient s'enchaîner sans fin , en même temps tant que la musique s'écoulait il restait prisonnier de celle-ci …. La sonnerie de la reprise fit sursauter Juugo qui stoppa la liste en plein milieu d'une musique arrachant son danseur à son cocon ...Stupéfait hors d'haleine et le cœur battant le brun fixait le vide devant lui essayant de reprendre pieds dans la réalité

Juugo l'attrapa par le bras lui jetant son sac à dos et l'entraîna à sa suite… Il savait qu'il faudrait au jeune homme un certain temps avant de reprendre pieds dans la réalité… Sasuke avait glissé ses doigts entre ceux de son ami et se laissa porter à sa suite.

-Tu as cours ici !

Sasuke posa son regard encore voilé sur Juugo.

-Je n'ai pas cours avec toi je te récupère tout à l'heure.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux. Rester seul ici ? Sans Juugo ? Pas moyen il allait être malade. Voyant le jeune homme devenir blême il rentra dans la salle et alla se poster devant Naruto.

Le blond leva son regard bleu profond sur le nouvel arrivant et reconnu le brun qui détourna le regard.

-Yahiko….

-Je sais ! Fit le blond en se levant et en se décalant.

Juugo poussa Sasuke à la place que venait de libérer Naruto.

-Naruto s'occupera de toi jusqu'à ce que je revienne te chercher. Tu restes avec lui et tout ira bien !

Et Juugo sortit de la salle laissant Sasuke hébété à côté du blond. D'ailleurs pourquoi était il là lui? Il n'était pas censé être en fac ?

Naruto grimaça.

-Je suis en stage ! Jusqu'à la fin de l'année ! Marmonna le blond qui avait sentit venir la question.

Un « Oh »silencieux lui répondit.

Et le brun replongea derrière ses mèches brunes voilant son visage au blond à ses côtés. Le professeur entra et se mit sur l'estrade. Prenant sa note il laissa son regard froid parcourir la salle à la recherche du « nouveau »

-Uchiwa Sasuke ?

Le brun tressaillit et leva le bras pour signaler se présence.

-Tu es le petit frère de Itachi ?

Il ne put réprimer une grimace. Itachi...Son frère le petit génie !

-Tu as de bon résultat ! Ils ne valent pas ceux de ton frère mais bon !

-Je ne suis pas mon frère ! Siffla le brun.

-Non ! Certe ! Néanmoins notre directrice nous a demandé d'évalué ton niveau pour que tu puisses… ne pas être présent pendant les cours ? Fit il en levant un sourcil. En quel honneur notre établissement pourrait il être dispensé de ta présence ?

-Demandez le lui !

-Ton comportement me déplaît ! Une retenue calmerait peut être ton insubordination ? Fit il moqueur.

-Navré pour vous ! Mais je ne peux pas me permettre de rester après les cours !

-Oh tu ne peux pas ? Vraiment ? Hé bien tu vas devoir t'arranger !

Sasuke se redressa et attrapa son sac et entreprit de prendre la porte.

-Ushiwa ! Ou as tu l'intention d'aller ?

-Dans le bureau de la directrice ! C'est bien là que vous alliez m'envoyer de toute façon ?

-Rassieds toi !

-Ecoutez je vais être franc je m'en fou d'être renvoyé ! Je veux juste passé ce putain de test et me tirer !

Naruto soupira et se leva à son tour. Sasuke avait toujours eu un caractère de merde pour ceux qu'ils n'appréciaient pas. Le blond se leva et vint prendre Sasuke par le bras.

-Assieds toi ! Je ne veux pas que mon cousin est d'emmerde pour toi !

-Enlève immédiatement tes mains de moi ! Siffla le brun dont la voix vibrait de colère, à la limite de l'hystérie.

-Assieds toi et je ne te toucherai pas !

-Lache moi ! Tu me fais mal !

Le professeur lui tendit son devoir .

-Voyons donc ce que vous valez ! Mr Uchiwa !

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de la main de Naruto et retourna s'asseoir . Il sortit son stylo pour remplir le travail qui venait de lui être confié.

-Je te laisse 45 min !

Sasuke feuilleta rapidement les feuilles… Il s'était attendu à pire… Il laissa échapper un léger soupire.

-….

Il mis ses écouteurs et se plongea dans son travail, ignorant tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, couper du reste du monde.

Agacé le professeur lui arracha son lecteur s'attachant un regard haineux à peine voilé.

-Vous êtes en cours !

Puis il lui tourna le dos et le brun ne résista pas et lui présenta un doigt, alors que Naruto lui attrapait le bras en lui jetant un regard énervé. Sasuke lui retira son bras et se recentra sur sa copie . Il tremblait de rage ….

Quelques semaines plus tard, Sasuke rentrait de sa réunion hebdomadaire. Yahiko l'attendait , il lui avait préparer une surprise ,là dans leur chambre il avait préparer son plateau…

-Deshabilles toi !

Le brun retint son souffle quelques secondes avant de comprendre , sur le lit était posé son carnet de croquis et celui-ci était ouvert à la page du demon renard…. Un dessin qu'il avait crée à la base pour Naruto fan de cette légende. Il prit une profonde inspiration et ota son pull avant de s'allonger à plat ventre sur le lit .

-Cela fait 1 ans que tu es sobre…

Le brun hocha la tête….Après sa cure de désintoxication avec Yahiko il avait sacrément morflé… Le rouquin ne lui avait pas fait de cadeau et avait été très dur avec lui … Il l'avait sevré chez lui, ni alcool, ni drogue pendant un mois il l'avait maintenu enfermé… Il en avait bavé tous les deux…. Le rouquin avait même du fermer son bar les deux premiers jours tellement la lutte était intense.

Il avait fini avec une camisole , enfermer dans la salle de bain et bâillonné entre deux crise de vomissement… Et il avait tenu bon malgré les pleurs , les cris , les hurlements du brun… Sasuke n'avait que de vague souvenir des premiers jours , il était tellement en manque… Il savait que Yahiko en avait vu de belle à cause de lui, il en gardait d'ailleurs une belle morsure et ne manquait pas de la rappeler au bon souvenir du brun lorsque celui-ci dépassait les bornes….

Mais Sasuke lui en était reconnaissant aujourd'hui… Il sentait sur sa peau les piqûres de l'aiguille qui marquaient sa peau…

-Y'en aura pour la semaine… 2 à 3 heures tous les jours.

-Tu veux faire tout mon dos ?

-Oui...de ta nuque à tes hanches à la naissance de tes fesses…

-Ok...Mais c'est .. euh…

-Quoi ? Sexy ? C'est le but !

Le rouquin s'était mis à l'oeuvre en silence concentré sur le report du dessin sur le corps de Sasuke. Un superbe renard à neuf queues ,animal fétiche de son blond que le rouquin avait accepter de reporter sur son dos s'il se désintoxiquait… Yahiko avait prévu d'y ajouter l'éventail blanc et rouge blason de la famille Uchiwa coincé de façon possessive et exclusive entre les griffes de celui-ci… Se disant que c'était vraiment le cas, le brun Uchiwa prisonnier des griffes de son blond représenté par le renard…

Les 9 queues s'égarant dans tout le dos du jeune homme la 5 ème queue montant jusqu'à sa nuque et venait en lécher la base alors que les autres s'égareraient sur tout son dos , la 1 ere et la 9 eme s'échouant sur ses hanches comme des mains qui le tiendraient….

-Tu l'as vraiment dans la peau maintenant… Se moqua le rouquin.

Sasuke tressaillit et cacha son visage rougissant dans ses bras

-Tu ne lui diras pas ? Souffla le jeune homme tout bas.

-Bien sur que non ! Grimaça le rouquin.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire cela , marquer le corps du jeune homme mais si ce n'était pas lui qui le faisait il était capable d'aller trouver n'importe qui . Et ça, il ne le voulait pas .

Une semaine durant chaque après midi pendant la fermeture du bar,Yahiko se remettait à l'ouvrage, même s'il ne tatouait plus aujourd'hui , il lui arrivait de ressortir ses aiguilles pour quelque privilégiés… Dont le brun faisait à présent partie…

Enfin le dernier jour dans la dernière queue il tatoua le prénom de l'homme dont était épris son éphèbe… Il avait longtemps hésiter à le faire… N'étant pas sur que cela soit un bonne idée…. Surtout que le jeune homme en question ne partageait pas les sentiments du brun étendu sur son lit…

Profitant de l'état de somnolence de celui-ci il déposa un baiser sur le renard avant de le crémer généreusement et de le laisser dormir … Quand Sasuke se réveilla un peu plus tard il était seul dans leur chambre, il se leva et gémit légèrement , le tatouage le chauffait quelque peu il se dirigea vers le miroir afin de regarder l'ouvrage du rouquin sur son dos et demeura stupéfait…

Il était encore plus beau que ce qu'il aurait u imaginer et le blason prit entre ses griffes le représentait tellement et enfin dans la 9 ème queue il le vit …

Son prenom…

A lui…

Celui qu'il aimait tant…

Son amour perdu …

Et les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues…

Pourquoi ne pouvait il pas l'oublier ?

Peu à peu les semaines continuèrent à s'égrener doucement et l'hiver devint plus franc, les fêtes de fin d 'années furent calme et les deux hommes commencèrent à se rapprocher doucement ,Sasuke acceptant enfin de se laisser approcher , Yahiko le laissa à son tour prendre plus de place dans sa vie malgré la grande différence d'âge qui le retenait encore un peu , celle -ci s'effritait peu à peu au profit d'une belle complicité et d'une immense tendresse envers le brun assoiffé d'amour.

Sasuke ne dormait plus à même le sol dans un petit recoin de la chambre ou il se cachait , Yahiko l'ayant finalement convaincu de venir se glisser dans son lit. Bien qu'encore hésitant le jeune homme avait fini par se laisser convaincre et découvrait la douceur de dormir dans la chaleur d'une étreinte sans contrainte. Lové contre le corps du rouquin ,il se laissait bercé par les battements du cœur du plus âgé…

Sans se rendre compte que soir après soir ses mains caressaient le dos qu'il tenait entre ses bras, ses lèvres effleurant la peau de son torse alors que les lèvres du rouquin caressaient la peau du haut de son cou le faisant ronronner sous celle-ci… Et parfois s'égarait sur son tatouage laissant ses lèvres dériver peu à peu et sa langue laper la peau brûlante...Arrachant parfois des gémissements que le brun ne pouvait retenir sous la douce torture du rouquin…

Et la langue du rouquin venait lécher sa gorge tandis que ses mains s'égaraient en des caresses de plus en plus précises et qu'il le laissait venir de plus en plus bas sur son ses fesses et son ventre...Sentant son corps réagir de plus en plus violemment… Et réclamer plus de caresses encore sur lui…. Yahiko se faisait violence chaque nuit pour ne pas se laisser aller….

Sasuke se collait à lui chaque nuit il devait lutter contre l'attirance qu'il commençait à éprouver pour lui …. Et souvent sa main n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter et le brun se retournait vers lui libérant l'accès à son ventre le faisant gémir douloureusement tellement il avait envie de s'égarer en lui … Il avait fini par renoncer à lutter et sa langue se glissant dans sa cavité buccale alors que le brun lui offrait un chemin entre ses cuisses….

Il laissait son corps se frotter contre le sien en des caresses interdites mais sans jamais franchir la limite qu'il s'était fixé… Il ne coucherait pas avec lui tant qu'il était mineur… Mais combien de temps tiendrait il encore à ce rythme…. Le léchant , le caressant chaque nuit , leur corps se frottait avec une envie de plus en plus violente …. Les laissant essoufflés et brûlants de désirs inassouvis.

Le mois de janvier s'écoula paisiblement seulement entrecoupé par les soirées animé du bar de Yahiko et les séances de danse éprouvante auquel celui-ci soumettait son jeune élève. Sans avertir celui-ci ,Juugo avec l'aide de Yahiko envoyèrent un dvd des prestations du jeune homme pour intégrer une grande école de danse au états unis.

Ayant retrouvé le courage d'aimer Sasuke avait fait tatouer sur son corps dans la première queue du Kyubi le prénom de Yahiko pour l'anniversaire de celui-ci qui approchait doucement … L'hiver faisait encore rage et le froid lui mettait du rose sur son visage pâle.

Le 20 février approchait…

Yahiro allait fêter ses 26 ans .

Le brun savait que ses amis avaient prévu de faire une grande fête dans le bar de ce dernier… Et lui avait prévu de ne surtout pas être présent ce soir là… Naruto avait tout organisé et le brun ne tenait surtout pas à le voir … Il devait déjà l'affronter en cours … Pas maintenant qu'il espérait avoir une chance auprès du rouquin de trouver sa place …

La soirée fut mémorable même si l'absence du jeune homme dérouta Yahiko qui espérait quand même l'entre apercevoir il espéra qu'il retrouverait celui-ci dans leur chambre plus tard...Il en avait bien l'intention… Il lui avait préparer une surprise. Une au quelle jamais le jeune homme ne s'attendrait….

La soirée n'était pas terminé mais Yahiko monta rapidement à l'étage laissant les autres continuer à faire la fête dans le bar...Il trouva le jeune homme chez eux...Oui car c'était désormais ainsi qu'il voyait son appartement avec son locataire supplémentaire depuis deux ans maintenant. Il aurait bientôt 18 ans dans quelques mois… Il s'approcha du jeune homme qui se leva à son arrivée pour se blottir contre lui…

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du rouquin… Avec douceur il releva le menton du brun qui ferma à demi les yeux en sentant le souffle chaud si près de sa bouche. Ils échangèrent un baiser timide et doux comme une caresse de plume …

Tandis que son bras enlaçait la taille fine … Les bras du brun se nouèrent autour de son cou il glissa sa main sous sa chemise caressant son dos effleurant le tatouage qui lui avait crée, alors que sa langue se faisait un passage entre ses dents .Un gémissement lui répondit et il renversa le corps sur son lit…

Depuis le temps qu'il attendait de pouvoir le toucher .

-Enlève ta chemise !Souffla Yahiko au brun couché sur son lit.

Se redressant Sasuke enleva celle ci alors que devant lui le rouquin ôtait la sienne avant de revenir vers lui cherchant ses lèvres . Le brun l'attira à lui et le rouquin fit glisser ses doigts sur les flans remontant jusqu'à ses épaules…

Il glissa une jambe entre ses cuisses et fit une légère pression entre celle -ci s'attirant un nouveau gémissement. Leur corps se frôlait au travers de leur vêtement , tandis que le brun remontait ses jambes sur les hanches , le rouquin encercla sa taille se faisant une place de choix entre les cuisses du brun. Son corps allant et venant au même rythme que leur langues qui s'emmêlaient fiévreusement…

-Je te veux ! Gémit Sasuke. Prends moi ! Ce soir !

La bouche du rouquin s'empara de sa gorge et lécha la peau salé assoiffé qu'il était de lui…. Laissant une marque rougeâtre sur la peau blanche avant de laisser sa bouche descendre sur son ventre ….

Il serait sien ce soir...et au diable tout le reste ce soir il s en foutait…. Il allait lui appartenir… Tandis que sa bouche se refermait enfin sur le sexe tendu de son futur amant il glissa sa main dans la poche arrière de son cuir et déposa sur le ventre palpitant sous ses caresses une feuille plié en 4…

Surprit , baigné dans une douce euphorie , Sasuke eut bien du mal à réaliser ce qu'il tenait en main...Haletant et gémissant sous la douce torture du rouquin qui le suçait avec avidité…

-Qu'est-ce….Gémit il en se cambrant.

La langue fit le tour de son sexe et le brun frémit ses doigts se crispant sur les draps en soie.

-Lis….Souffla t il en délaissant le membre quelques seconde avant de le reprendre en bouche.

Laissant ses mains caresser ses fesses et préparer son intimité à le recevoir, le rouquin glissa deux de ses doigts entre les lèvres de son brun délaissant quelques instant sa hampe.

-Lis ! Souffla t il.

Lapant une dernière fois les doigts qu'il enveloppait de sa langue et de sa salive il déplia fébrilement le papier , alors que le rouquin glissait un doigt en lui , lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur qui s'estompa rapidement alors qu'il caressait son intérieur….

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la lettre et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

-Tu as compris ? Souffla Yahiko.

Les bras du brun vinrent s'enrouler autour de son cou et il l'embrassa , glissant sa langue dans sa bouche le dévorant littéralement . Partageant leur salive se goûtant avec délice. Sasuke relâcha sa bouche , les yeux brillant…

-Je suis à toi… Souffla t il.

Yahiko plongea au creux de son cou pour mordre sa gorge tandis que ses mains happaient ses cuisses pour les relever et se fondre enfin en lui…. S'enfonçant dans son corps il se mit à bouger s'attirant des gémissement de plus en plus fort….

-Oui je peux te prendre enfin !

Le brun se cambra en le sentant si fort en lui…. Le rouquin se mit à aller et venir cherchant dans son corps le petit accro qui allait le faire crier sous lui… Il se pencha doucement vers lui et l'embrassa sans cesser d'aller et venir, le brun écartant ses cuisses pour le sentir s'enfoncer encore plus loin jusqu'à ce qu'il le fasse crier…

Yahiko contempla le corps allongé entre ses draps qu'il venait de posséder avec un sourire satisfait… depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça… Combien de nuit à se limiter à des caresses , a le savourer de sa bouche sans pouvoir le posséder pleinement… Sa bouche et ses mains repartir à l'assaut du corps pâle qui s'étira sous ses caresses et s'offrit de nouveau à son regard …

Les yeux noirs si longtemps vide et éteint brillaient de la tendresse , la reconnaissance et l'amour qu'il lui vouait à lui qui lui avait rendu la vie… Le rouquin l'embrassa à nouveau et reparti à l'assaut de son corps… Sa main glissa délicatement entre ses cuisses et vint se refermer sur le membre qu'il entreprit avec douceur alors que le brun gémissait contre sa bouche…

-Touche moi ! Souffla le rouquin. Caresse moi !

Sasuke laissa ses mains courir sur la peau douce de son amant. Il pouvait enfin l'appeler ainsi . Ses yeux brillaient tout en contemplant celui qui lui avait offert une nouvelle vie… Gémissant sous ses caresses …

-Plus bas tes mains…

Repoussant le drap ,Sasuke fit glisser ses mains jusqu'au bas ventre du rouquin et referma sa bouche sur le membre durci ,surprit Yahiko laissa échapper un gémissement avant de lâcher un juron…

-Chié Sasuke ! C'est trop bon !

Souriant de l'exclamation, Le brun engloutit le membre et le lécha avec avidité rendant ce qui lui avait été offert lors de leur précédente étreinte…

Il allait de nouveau être sien… Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi bien avec quelqu'un… Il se perdit dans le corps de l'adolescent qui le réclamait toujours plus fort...

-Encore…

-Sasuke … Souffla une voix à son oreille. Dis moi ce que tu veux.

-Vas y … Plus fort…

-Plus ?

-Oui… Gemit il plaintivement. Encore !

Yahiko s'enfonça pus fort en lui , lui imprimant son rythme, alors que le brun se cambrait , le reclamant encore et encore… Le rouquin ne se priva pas…

-Je peux ? Sasuke ?

-Oui….

Son amant se laissa aller percutant puissament son corps , entrant et sortant de lui frolant ce qu'il le faisait gemir et seul les cris de plaisirs du brun lui repondirent , l'exitant comme jamais il ne l'avait été ,allant se perdre en lui , ses propres cris se joignirent aux siens…. Dans un dernier coup de reins et un cri extatique du brun qui se cambra violement avant de retomber haletant sur les draps en soie noir Yahiko se laissa choir sur le corps brûlant de son amant….


	9. Chapter 9

TITRE Un pas de danse

AUTEUR le Mouffon

GENRE : shonen ai / yaoi plus tard

PAIRING / / Yahiko x Sasuke (la fic c'étant ecrite toute seule le couple c'est fait de lui-même) et au final on finira en Narutox sasuke xYashiko ? Ou pas (putain mais pourquoi mes fics s'ecrivent elles sans moi )

 **AVERTISSEMENT : Rating M ,attention à la chute :'(**

Un pas de Danse

 **Chap 09**

Quelques heures plus tard…

Alors qu'il était assit sur le rebord du lit. Yahiko fixait le vide devant lui. Il était dégoûté… Ce qu'il allait faire..Ce qu'il allait dire ...

Sasuke bougea derrière lui , ne sentant plus la douce chaleur de son amant , le jeune homme se réveilla et se traîna jusqu'au corps de celui-ci et se blotti contre son dos… déposant de doux et timide baiser sur son dos…

-Mon amour...Murmura t il doucement en rougissant.

Heureux que le rouquin ne voie pas son visage écarlate .

-Tu es vraiment une petite garce ! Siffla le rouquin .

Sasuke sursauta.

-Quoi ? Demanda t il sans comprendre.

-Tu aimes vraiment écarter les cuisses pour n'importe qui en fait ? Combien avant moi ?

Yahiko attrapa le jeune homme par les épaules et le secoua violemment.

-Combien ? Dire que j' ai cru que tu avais respecté notre accord ! Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule ! Tu croyais vraiment que je ne m'en rendrai pas compte ?

-Je ne comprends pas ! Murmura doucement le brun.

-Ca fait combien de temps que tu as recommencer ? Sous tes airs de ne pas y toucher, tu es juste une salope !

-Non ! Souffla Sasuke effaré. Je…

-Franchement j'arrive pas à croire que je me sois fait berner comme ça !

Le rouquin se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Derrière celle-ci se tenait Naruto… Un Naruto avec un sourire satisfait et mauvais !

-J'ai tenu le pari ! Fit Yahiko. Je l'ai baiser !Enfin vu que j'étais même pas le premier , ça perd de son charme !

-Ok je reconnais que tu as réussi. Fit le blond en lui tapant dans la main.

-Je lui ai même fait avouer qu'il m'aimait ! Donc tu as ce que tu voulais ?

-Ouais ! Parfait ! Merci Ya' ….. Désolé Sas' ... Sourit le blond. J'avais parié avec mon cousin qu'il n'arriverait pas à coucher avec toi !

-Malheureusement pour toi ! Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie !

-Il ne peut même pas se retourner contre toi ! Avec son émancipation il est majeur ! Franchement t'es trop fort ! Éclata de rire le blond.

Lentement Sasuke se leva du lit qu'il venait de partager avec Yahiko son visage pâle était défait posé sur celui dont il se croyait aimé. Il les regardait sans comprendre.

-Yahiko? Demanda t il doucement.

-Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as pas comprit ? Demanda son blond. Il s'est foutu de ta gueule !

-Mais…

-C'était juste un pari...Fit le rouquin en allumant une cigarette. Enfin c'était pas le Perou non plus…

-Quoi il est pas bon en plus ?

-Bof…

-Tu...Ne m'aimes pas ? Souffla le brun d'une toute petite voix.

Les deux hommes le regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire… Visiblement la situation était délirante pour eux.. Les lèvres de Sasuke se mirent à trembler, et ses yeux s'embuèrent…

-Sérieux Sasuke tu plaisantes ?C'était juste du flan ! Se moqua le rouquin. Et sans vouloir te vexer au lit t'es loin d'être à la hauteur !

-Mais….Commença t il alors que les mots mourraient sur ses lèvres.

Les larmes commencèrent à ruisseler sur le visage du brun, son cœur était au bord de ses lèvres… Il se dirigea vers son sac dans lequel il avait gardé son vieux pantalon et son tee shirt ,il les enfila ,un liquide visqueux coula le long de ses cuisses mais il n'y pris pas garde.

Il vérifia que ses 3 trésors étaient toujours dans le sac et le referma…

Incapable de prononcer un mot …

Il était brisé…

Il ramassa la feuille sur laquelle était noté son émancipation…

Un gouffre venait de s'ouvrir devant lui…

Lorsqu'il se tourna vers eux de nouveau les deux hommes riaient toujours. Ne prêtant aucune attention aux larmes et au désespoir du jeune homme devant eux… Le brun baissa la tête et passa devant eux , il ouvrit la porte à la volée et descendit les escaliers ne prêtant pas attention aux clients qu'il bousculait il disparu dans la nuit ….

Pourquoi cela lui arrivait il ?

Ou s'était il encore trompé ?

Est-ce que depuis le début Yahiko n'était là que pour se venger de lui ?

Tout ces mois auprès de lui ?

Toute cette tendresse qu'il lui avait donné ?

Ça n'existait pas ?

Ça n'avait jamais exister ?

Il se sentait aneantit…

Le fou rire terminé , Yahiko écrasa sa cigarette et son regard se posa sur le lit défait...Lit qu'il avait partagé quelques minutes auparavant avec l'adolescent aux grand yeux noirs.

-Yahiko ! Merci vraiment !

Le rouquin hocha silencieusement la tête.

-Tu as vu sa tête?Franchement c'était trop bon !Maintenant je suis sur qu'il restera éloigné de toi !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Quoi ?

-Que veux tu dire par il restera éloigner de moi ?

-Attends , je n'allais quand même pas le laisser t'avoir alors qu'il en pince pour moi ! Il se fait pas chié il me drague et quand je lui dit non, il passe à toi ! S'énerva le blond. Il était hors de question qu'il passe du bon temps avec mon cousin !

-Comment tu as pu me mentir comme ça ? Hurla Yahiro en attrapant son cousin par le col de sa chemise.

-Je t'ai pas mentit ,Je suis désolé !

-Désolé tu te fous de moi ?

-Mais qu'elle importance tu ne l'aimes pas de toute façon ! Hurla le blond à son homologue.

Yahiko tressaillit. Son regard se voilà durant quelques instant.

-Ça ne te regarde pas ! Tu comptes plus que tout pour moi Naruto j'aurai fait n'importe quoi pour toi ! Je t'ai élevé comme un petit frère….Je ne croyais pas qu'un jour j'aurai à faire ce choix là. Pour la première fois je regrette de t'avoir écouté…

-Que veux tu dire ? Yahiko ?…. Tu …. ne me dis pas que … Tu es amoureux de lui ? Gemit le blond éffondré.

Le rouquin se détourna il avait fait la pire chose de sa vie. Il ne pourrait plus jamais regarder le jeune homme en face.

Le blond s'approcha de son cousin et posa sa main sur son épaule pour l'obliger à le regarder .

-Réponds moi !

-Naruto ! Un conseil je suis tellement en colère contre toi et contre moi aussi , que je te conseille de rester loin de moi ce soir .

Désemparé Naruto lâcha son secret …

-Je suis sortit avec Itachi !

-Tu as quoi ?

-Il ne te l'a pas dit ?

-Qui ?

-Sasuke…

-Jamais ! Il le savait ?

-Il nous a vu ensemble chez lui…

-Tu plaisantes ? Fit le rouquin.

Yahiko fixait son cousin éberlué.Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait en ce moment cet abrutit !

-Il t'aimait et toi tu t'es tapé son frère devant lui? Mais tu as quoi dans la tête ?

-Je suis sortit avec son frère que pendant quelque mois , on s'est séparé car notre histoire ne menait à rien.

-Tu savais ce que j'éprouvais pour lui et tu l'as quand même fait ?

-Je… Pardonne moi ! Je ne savais plus ou j'en étais … Après ce qui s'était passé avec Sasuke ,après ce qu'il m'avait dit… Et ce que je lui ai dit….

-Explique toi avant que je ne te démolisse.

-Je t'ai dit que Sasuke m'avait humilié en public en déclarant que j'étais homosexuel et amoureux de lui...

Il marqua une pause voyant son cousin hoché lentement la tête.

Naruto prit une profonde inspiration.

-Ce que je ne t'ai pas dit c'est que c'est lui qui m'a avoué ses sentiments en fait et qu'on s'est tous moqué de lui ….Moi je l'ai rejeté… Souffla à voix basse le jeune homme dont les mèches blonde vinrent caché le regard éteint. Je lui ai dit que je ne pourrai jamais sortir avec lui que son frère était bien mieux que lui, et que ça me dégoutterait de lui refaire le cul.

-C'est une blague ? Naruto ?

Yahiko était choqué.

Le blond se tut tête baissé. Il avait bien conscience d'avoir merdé sur tout la ligne. Mais il ignorait encore à quel point. ...

Sasuke…

Le voir si fort ,capable de lui déclarer sa flamme ainsi…. Ses joues rougissantes , l'amour qu'il avait lu dans ses obsidiennes… Mais les murmures… Les voix qui bourdonnaient à ses oreilles … La différence…

-Je l'aime ! Je l'aime, je l'ai toujours aimé ! Mais je ... je ne l'ai pas compris... et pour Itachi...Ça, c'est fait comme ça …. Je ….Quand j'étais avec lui il me parlait toujours de Sasuke… De sa douceur , de sa gentillesse… On aimait la même personne … C'était tellement facile avec lui…. Il me parlait de lui à longueur de temps mais je le voyais tellement triste en même temps, depuis qu'il était partit que j'ai tout arrêté avec lui… On est juste des amis maintenant… Mais je lui en voulais tellement !

-A Qui ?

-A Sasuke ! J'étais tellement en colère contre lui ! J'avais l'impression que si rien ne marchait c'était à cause de lui ! Si Itachi me parlait de lui c'était de sa faute… S'il était triste c'était aussi de sa faute !

-Comment peux tu me dire une chose pareil après ce que tu m'as demandé de faire ! Est-ce que tu sais ce que j'ai fait pour toi ? Hurla Le rouquin en frappant son cousin.

-Oui...gémit celui-ci. Je le sais !

-Non tu ne sais pas ! Tu ne sais rien !

Naruto posa son regard d'un bleu intense sur son cousin.

-Comment ça je ne sais pas ?

-Je l'ai ramassé alors qu'il avait tenté de se suicider… Il était en miette … Tu sais combien de fois je l'ai ramassé ? Hein est-ce que tu le sais ? Je l'ai soigné , je lui ai donné une raison de vivre pour toi ! Pour toi ! Il t'a toujours aimé ! Il t'aimait et il t'aime encore comme un fou ! Et moi je l'ai perdu ! Perdu à cause de toi ! Putain Naruto ! Tu t'es fait son frère ! Tu lui as dit qu'il n'aurait jamais du naître et tu viens me dire que tu l'aimes ?

-Je sais que c'est incomprehensible et que ça paraît faux ! Mais….

Les larmes se mirent à couler le long des joues du blond.

-J'étais tellement jaloux de toi ! De ta complicité avec lui...Vous étiez devenu tellement proche, ses yeux se posaient sur toi avec tellement de tendresse alors qu'avant c'était pour moi ! Tu n'avais d'yeux que pour lui et moi … Moi j'avais l'impression qu'il avait pris ma place dans ton cœur !

-Tu es trop con Naruto !

-Je sais ! Éclata le blond en je n'ai que toi comme famille !

Le rouquin attrapa son petit frère de cœur et le serra contre lui.

-Je t'aime espèce de débile ! Tu es mon frère ! Je t' ai élevé, comment veux tu qu'il t'enlève ça ? Il t'aime ce gosse ! Il ne veut que ton amour ! Et te chérir encore plus que moi!

-Pardon pardon ! Yahiko ! Pardon !

Le blond leva son regard delavé vers son cousin.

-Toi aussi tu es tombé amoureux de lui ? N'est-ce pas ? Et lui ? Il t'aime aussi ?

Sa voix tremblait. Qu'avait il fait ? A son cousin ? A Sasuke ?

-Chuis un connard !

-Ca c'est clair ! Et Putain on est deux ! Marmonna le rouquin en resserrant son etreinte autour des épaules de son blond.

Puis il repoussa Naruto.

-Il faut que je le retrouve avant qu'il fasse une connerie !

Yahiko sortit de son appartement et descendit ,il composa un numéro de téléphone et attendit que les sonneries cessent de retentirent. Cela lui parut interminable.

-Putain Sasori décroche ! Bordel !

-Allô ? marmonna une voix vaseuse !

-Sasori !

-Ouais !ronronna la voix au téléphone. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Trouve Sasuke !

-Quoi ? Qui ?

-Sasuke vient de partir de chez moi ! Retrouve le s'il te plait !

-Pourquoi moi ? Vas y toi ?  
-C'est compliqué à t'expliquer ! Invente n'importe quoi ! Ramène le chez toi et garde le !

-Que je le garde ? C'est pas un chien non plus !

-Je viendrai tout t'expliquer ! S'il te plait retrouve le et appelle moi dés qu'il est avec toi ! Mais s'il te plait dépêches toi je ne veux pas qu'il fasse une connerie !

-T'es chiant YahiKo !

Sasori raccrocha et alla enfiler une veste et prit les clés de sa voiture , il sorti en sifflotant…

-Trouvez le Sasuke encore une histoire de merde ! Se dit il.

Son ami abusait !

Se glissant au volant il se dirigea vers le quartier de celui-ci agacé de devoir passé sa nuit à chercher un mouftard .Purée ou allait il retrouvé ce fichu chaton ! Il tourna vira dans le quartier un bon moment avec Yahiko enragé au téléphone sur haut parleur.

-Y'a personne je te dis !

-C'est pas possible il n'a pas pu aller si loin !

-Va savoir !

-Sasori attends on m'appelle sur une autre ligne je te rappelle.

-ok ok …

Chez Yahiko…

-Allo ?

-Salut Ya !

-Toi qu'est-ce que…

-Hey calme toi j'ai une certaine personne à la maison.

Le rouquin retint son souffle.

-Sasuke ? Il est avec toi ?

-Ouais il a déboulé dans un état pas possible !

-Tu ne lui as rien donné ? Tu ne lui as rien fait !

-Oh calme toi ! Non je lui ai rien donné… Je sais qu'il est clean et qu'il veut s'y tenir pour toi ! Mais sache que c'était limite ! Il est arrivé prés à se vendre pour une dose ! T'as du bol que se soit moi !

-Fait chier !

-Putain tu lui as fait quoi ? Je croyais qu'il était chasse gardé pour toi !

-Il l'est ! Claqua la voix barman, Ecoute jet'envois un ami il s'appelle Sasori il va récupérer Sasuke. Et j'espère que tu ne l'as pas touché !

-Je t'ai déjà dit que non ! La dernière fois j'ai mangé ! Marmonna l'homme au téléphone au souvenir de la gifle magistrale qu'il c'était pris. Quoi que là il était tellement en demande j'aurai peut-être du….

-Si jamais tu le touches , je te jure je te tues !

-T'inquiète je le garde au chaud jusqu'à ce que ton pote arrive.

-Merci ! Je préviens Sasori.

Un soupir à l'autre bout du téléphone lui fit comprendre que l'homme venait vraiment de passer un sale moment.

Yahiko raccrocha et rappela Sasori.

-Sasori je l'ai retrouvé je te donne l'adresse….

Deux mois plus tard dans une salle de spectacle réputé, une audition pour un spectacle exceptionnel… Dans la salle sombre des dizaines de danseurs c'était installé pour attendre leur passage laissant leur regard évoluer sur la scène ou ils devraient se produire d'ici quelques minutes…

Dans la salle un regard voilé caché au fond de la salle , se tenait roulé en boule sur son fauteuil ses écouteurs enfoncé dans ses oreilles pour ne pas être importuné il attendait son tour.

Alors qu'à l'avant deux hommes tenaient le haut de l'affiche avec leur bonhomie habituelle

Leur énergie débordante et leur peau mate détonaient parmis les autres danseurs et Danseuses présentes. Deux mâles à fleurs de peau qui faisaient se pavaner les danseuses, espérant être choisis pour être l'une de leur partenaire… Torse nu leur cuir taille basse mettant en valeur leur physique irréprochable … Ils étaient passé ensemble faisant retentir des sifflements plus qu'admiratif et des cris hystériques chez les filles… Mais aussi beaucoup d 'envie chez les autres hommes...

Lorsque son nom résonna , un silence s'abattit sur la salle et le brun mis quelques secondes à réaliser qu'on l'avait appelé… Il se leva en soupirant… Descendant la totalité de la salle car il n'était pas du tout à côté des autres … Il monta sur la scène… Vraiment il détestait cela… Pourquoi avait il donc accepter de passer cette fichu audition… ?

Il leur tourna le dos le temps de programmer son mp3 et mis ses écouteurs… Il devait se couper totalement du monde extérieur on ne le ferait pas danser sans ça .

La musique se répandit doucement dans le théâtre ( A fleur de toi -slimane/ vitaa) ….

Il s'avança sur le devant de la scène son regard sombre semblant hanté par quelque chose puis il se mit en mouvement , ses gestes délicats et gracieux mimant sa propre histoire ….

L _es jours passent mais ça ne compte pas_  
 _J'ai tant de mal à vivre, ivre_  
 _De ce parfum si différent du tien_  
 _Pire, j'ai compté chaque minute qui me retient à lui_  
 _Comme si j'étais mon propre prisonnier_  
 _Ça fait bientôt un an qu'il m'a sauvé de toi_  
 _Souvent je me demande où j'en serais pour toi_  
 _Souvent je me demande ce que tu fais, où tu es, qui tu aimes_  
 _Sors de mes pensées_  
 _J'ai changé d'adresse, de numéro (merci)_  
 _J'ai balancé tes lettres et tes défauts même si_  
 _J'ai fait semblant d'avoir trouvé la force_  
 _Je garde au plus profond de moi tout ce que tu m'as laissé_

 _J'essaye de t'oublier avec un autre_  
 _Le temps ne semble pas gommer tes fautes_  
 _J'essaye mais rien n'y fait je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas,_  
 _Je n'y arrive pas, je ne l'aime pas comme toi_  
 _J'essaye de me soigner avec un autre_  
 _Qui tente en vain de racheter tes fautes_  
 _Il semble si parfait mais rien n'y fait je capitule,_  
 _Je ne peux pas je ne l'aime pas comme toi_

 _Lui, il a tenté de me consoler_  
 _Même si il n'a pas tes mots ni ton passé_  
 _C'est vrai mais il n'a pas ton goût pour la fête,_  
 _Pour la nuit, pour les autres, pour tout ce que je hais_  
 _Il a séché toutes mes larmes, tu sais_  
 _Il a ramassé tes pots cassés_  
 _Et il a réglé tous tes impayés, tes impostures, tes ratures_  
 _Tout ce que tu m'as laissée_  
 _Il m'aime comme un fou et me connaît par cœur,_  
 _Il me dit je t'aime parfois durant des heures_  
 _Mais il ne sent pas ton odeur_  
 _Pourquoi je te respire dans ses bras_  
 _Sors de mes pensées_

 _J'essaye de t'oublier avec un autre_  
 _Le temps ne semble pas gommer tes fautes_  
 _J'essaye mais rien n'y fait je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas,_  
 _Je n'y arrive pas, je ne l'aime pas comme toi_  
 _J'essaye de me soigner avec un autre_  
 _Qui tente en vain de racheter tes fautes_  
 _Il semble si parfait mais rien n'y fait je capitule,_  
 _Je ne peux pas je ne l'aime pas comme toi_

 _Je ne l'aime pas comme toi_  
 _Dis moi seulement pourquoi?_  
 _Tu me restes comme ça_  
 _Je veux t'oublier_  
 _Reprends tes rêves et disparaît_  
 _Car je veux l'aimer comme toi_

 _J'essaye de t'oublier avec un autre_  
 _Le temps ne semble pas gommer tes fautes_  
 _J'essaye mais rien n'y fait je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas,_  
 _Je n'y arrive pas, je ne l'aime pas comme toi_  
 _J'essaye de me soigner avec un autre_  
 _Qui tente en vain de racheter tes fautes_  
 _Il semble si parfait mais rien n'y fait je capitule,_  
 _Je ne peux pas je ne l'aime pas comme toi_

 _Je ne l'aime pas comme toi_

Lorsque la musique s'arrêta la salle resta plongé un long moment dans le silence, chacun retenant son souffle …. Jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme se redressa enfin et se mette en mouvement déclenchant un tonnerre d'applaudissement qui eut pour effet de le faire rougir et vouloir disparaître dans le sol …

Sasuke baissa la tête , il ne voulait surtout pas croiser leur regard… Il savait qu'il ne soutiendrait pas leur regard… Il y avait trop de non dit… De secret…. De colère… De rancœur….

-Ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu ! Lui fit remarquer Sasori moqueur.

Le brun grimaca.

-Si je te faisais recommencer ? Avec le bon programme cette fois !

Le brun frémit à l'idée de devoir remonter sur scène sur celle qui était prévu…

Des murmures reprirent les paroles du directeur de spectacle au grand dam du brun qui aurait voulu disparaître le plus vite possible.

-Tu es le dernier à passer… Fit il avec un sourire sadique.

Sasuke serra les dents. Il avait envie de le bouffer.

-Tu remontes ! Avec le bon programme cette fois ! Juugo !

Sasuke se passa une main sur le visage ...Non il n'allait pas lui faire un coup pareil ! Il n'allait pas l'obliger à passer sur son autre thème ? Pas devant eux ! Le brun commença à secouer la tête.

-Tu veux ta place dans ce spectacle ?

-Franchement ? Demanda le brun .

-Non ! Sourit Sasori. Franchement ? Je ne te laisse même pas le droit de refuser !

-Je te déteste !

-Ca me va ! Sourit il . Tu as bien assez d'amour pour vivre avec ! Tu remontes et tu vas danser !

-Tu voudrais que je fasse quoi d'autre ?

-Un strip-tease ! Lâcha le rouquin en rigolant.

-Va mourir !

-Pas envie !

Le brun était remonté sur scène mais assez énervé… Il replaça ses écouteurs , augmenta le son un peu plus fort, prit une profonde inspiration pour chasser son malaise et fit de nouveau défiler sa playlist agacé jusqu'à son titre principal. La musique se lança de nouveau il se referma dans son monde et s'abandonna de nouveau à son univers …. (Adieu – Slimane)

 _Depuis toi je marche seul_  
 _Sans savoir où je vais_  
 _J'ai déposé les armes_  
 _Mais je ne suis pas en paix_

 _Je fais semblant d'aller mieux_  
 _D'avoir tourné la page_  
 _Les hommes ça ne pleure pas_  
 _Surtout à mon âge_

 _Je passe mes nuits à trinquer à la peine_  
 _Je titube dans les rues en criant que je t'aime_  
 _J'envoie valser la vie et toutes ses promesses_  
 _Puisque tu ne réponds plus_  
 _A tous mes SOS_

 _Adieu_  
 _À jamais_  
 _À nos souvenirs sur le port_  
 _À nous deux_  
 _Au passé_  
 _À la vie si je m'en sors_

 _Si je m'en sors, si je m'en sors, si je m'en sors_  
 _Si je m'en sors, si je m'en sors_

 _Si je m'en sors, si je m'en sors, si je m'en sors_  
 _Si je m'en sors, si je m'en sors_

 _Tu sais je vais guérir de tout ce que tu me laisses_  
 _De tous tes mensonges, de tes histoires de fesses_  
 _Il me faudra du temps mais je te jure que j'irai mieux_  
 _Peux-tu en dire autant quand tu penses à nous deux?_

 _Je n'aimerais pas être à ta place_  
 _Quand tu seras en pleurs, devant ta glace_  
 _En pensant à moi, à tout ce que je t'ai aimé_  
 _Ecoeurée de tes amants, ceux qui t'ont abandonnée_

 _Adieu_  
 _À jamais_  
 _À nos souvenirs sur le port_  
 _À nous deux_  
 _Au passé_  
 _À la vie si je m'en sors_

 _._

Incapable de rester en place...Sakura qui l'avait accompagné sauta sur scène à ses côtés et vint se placer à ses côtés… Hanche contre hanche, elle, tournant le dos au public et lui face à eux …. Ils se suivaient à la perfection…. Les yeux dans les yeux le couple n 'existait que dans la danse… Beau à couper le souffle …


	10. Chapter 10

TITRE Un pas de danse

AUTEUR le Mouffon

GENRE : shonen ai / yaoi plus tard

PAIRING / Yahiko x Sasuke (la fic c'étant ecrite toute seule le couple c'est fait de lui-même) et au final on finira en Naruto x sasuke x Yashiko ? Ou pas (putain mais pourquoi mes fics s'écrivent elles sans moi )

 **AVERTISSEMENT : Rating M**

 **Avant de commencer je voudrai remercier tous ceux qui sont passé me faire une review**

 **les invités aussi qui n'ont pas de nom mais qui ont la gentillesse de laisser un petit mot**

 **Je suis contente de savoir que cette première histoire vous plait.**

 **Et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir par la suite**

 **Un pas de danse**

 **Chap 10**

Yahiko et Naruto les regardaient evolué….

-Tu m'avais pas dit qu'il dansait comme ça… Souffla Naruto.

-Tu ne me l'a jamais demandé.

-Je ne savais même pas qu'il savait dansé… En fait je crois que je ne sais rien de lui.

-Je le pense aussi. Tu n'as même pas essayer de le connaître.

-Wouah…

-Pourquoi il te chauffe ? Se moqua son cousin.

-Il est magnifique !

-Et tu ne t'en rends compte que maintenant ?

-Il ne nous pardonnera jamais…

\- Nous ?

Se déhanchant au même moment les yeux rivés , les uns dans les autres… Leurs mains se glissèrent sur la taille de l'autre et Sasuke la fit suivre sa chorégraphie…. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses hanches il la déhanchait en la gardant collé à lui … La faisait tourner et revenir contre lui …. Pour se retrouver face à face à danser ,paume contre paume… Se séparant et revenant l'un vers l'autre….

A nouveau le silence resta intense après sa seconde prestation… Il enlaça la jeune femme venu lui sauvé la mise sur ce coup….Il n'aurait pas eu le courage de le faire seul face à eux…

-Bien ! Test de groupe maintenant ! Toi aussi la fille avec Sasuke !

Sakura le regarda éberlué.

-Ouais ouais toi aussi tu restes j'attends de voir ce que tu vaux ! Autrement que coller à lui !

La jeune femme le regarda.

-Je ne danse qu'avec lui !

-Ouais ouais si tu veux on verra ça ! Au boulot !

Le test se termina après le dernier test en groupe , Sasuke s'isola de la foule remettant ses écouteurs et se noyant dans ses propres mélodies… Il se fichait des résultats , cela ne l'intérressait pas … Qu'il soit sélectionné ou pas ne changerait rien à sa vie …

Perdu au milieu des autres danseurs qui attendaient les résultats ,certains s'étirant , d'autre esquissant quelques pas de danse avec d'autre , ou encore parlant , ou fredonnant , répétant des pas inconscient chacun dans son univers, sa tête battant le rythme de la musique qui se déversait dans son esprit, Sasuke avait fermé les yeux …

Il se sentit percé dans sa bulle lorsqu'une main vint lui prendre l'un de ses écouteurs et plonger dans son univers…. Le blond à côté de lui avait fermé les yeux et à son tour il se mit à bouger au rythme de la musique… (Despacito Luis fonci)

Son regard clair sembla se voiler autant que celui du brun qui retint son souffle une seconde avant de replonger en lisant les paroles de la chanson sur les lèvres du blond que lui même se mit à prononcer en même temps que lui….

Le blond lui prit la main et l'obligea à se lever , et enlaça ses doigts commençant à évoluer au rythme de la musique…Langoureusement suivant la mélodie se plaçant légèrement en arrière de lui .

Côte à côte les deux hommes se mirent à bouger au même rythme d'abord lentement sans s'éloigner relié par les écouteurs au lecteur du brun… Puis le blond glissa sa main autour de la taille du brun , glissant une jambe entre les siennes , il commença à lui imprimer le rythme et le danseur se laissa faire fermant à demi les yeux ….

Son bras reposa sur celui qui l'enlaçait, sa peau chaude sous ses doigts faisait s'accélérer les battements de son cœur… Le souffle chaud contre sa peau le faisait frissonner...Pourquoi ne l'avait il pas encore radié de sa vie au bout de 3 ans ?

Son dos se colla au torse du blond …Son autre bras reposait contre le torse musclé à la peau mate tranchant avec la sienne si clair… Ondulant langoureusement sur la musique chaleureuse… Peu à peu la place se fit autour d'eux sans qu'ils en prennent conscience… Et Juugo brancha en haut-parleur la musique qui se déversait dans les oreilles des deux danseurs ….

Le rouquin se leva à son tour et vint se placer devant le brun, il sentit sa présence et posa son regard sombre sur lui et la main de celui-ci se posa sur son épaule avant de glisser autour de son cou l'attirant contre lui, lui imposant le même rythme que le leur et se retrouvant ainsi coincé entre eux… Leurs jambes glissés entre les siennes avec sensualité…. Le blond et le rouquin se déhanchèrent gardant le plus jeune entre eux alors qu'ils évoluaient langoureusement bientôt rejoins par le reste des danseurs ….

Le trio se sépara et poursuivirent leur chorégraphie côte à côte , tandis que le reste des danseurs suivaient celle ci derrière eux… Levant une main vers le ciel et la glissant derrière leur nuque rejeté en arrière tout en laissant leur hanche se déhancher … Inconsciemment ultra provocant , le brun n'était plus qu'à l'écoute de la musique et de son corps sous le regard enflammée des deux autres danseurs qui n'en perdaient pas une miette…. Créant une image de luxure …

Sasori eut un sourire satisfait , bien son groupe avait l'air en symbiose et même sans direction ils avaient déjà mis les meneurs devant et suivaient ….

Le brun à la peau clair tranchant au milieu des deux blonds lumineux au teint mâte …

Les 3 hommes suivaient le même rythme endiablé .

Le brun passait des bras du blond à ceux du rouquin, leurs 4 mains glissant sur son corps , et celle du brun glissant sur leur bras ou venant enlacer leur nuque les attirant contre lui rejetant la tête en arrière dévoilant sa gorge ou le visage du danseur qui lui faisait face venait poser son souffle chaud .

Quand l'un posait ses mains sur ses hanches serrant contre son torse son dos musclé, le second enlaçaient ses doigts au dessus de sa tête et glissait son torse contre le sien, à eux 3, ils ne formaient qu'un corps qui suivait le même rythme…..

Mais ils allaient devoir être un peu plus soft quand même on frôlait le viol caractérisé sur scène …..

Lorsque la musique s'arrêta le retour à la réalité fut un peu brutal pour le brun…. Son cœur battait sourdement dans sa poitrine…. Et il était essoufflé alors qu'il lui en fallait bien plus pour le mettre dans un tel état… Il savait que ce n'était pas du à la danse mais bien à autre chose….

Les deux corps bronzés s'écartèrent ,de la frêle silhouette et retirèrent lentement leurs mains de la peau douce sur laquelle elles étaient encore quelques secondes auparavant dans une étrange caresse qui fit frissonner la peau sous leur doigts…

Sasuke récupéra le deuxième écouteur qui avait glissé dans son dos et lui faisait défaut . Pour se donner contenance il se concentra sur sa playlist pour filer sans attendre la suite ….

Sautant au bas de la scène pour aller récupérer ses affaires abandonnées sur la dernière rangé de sièges de la salle lorsque Sasori lui attrapa le bras et lui donna un planning…. Le brun hocha la tête silencieusement et fila sans un regard en arrière ,il ne voulait surtout pas les regarder…. Il voulait fuir … Foutue musique qui avait un tel effet sur lui….

Ses joues étaient encore écarlates quand il arriva dehors … Les battements de son cœur semblaient ne pas vouloir se calmer … Et sa peau était brûlante … Il pouvait encore sentir sur lui leurs mains qui l'avaient touché et caressé ,et leur doigts enlacé entre les siens… et il se sentait à la fois bien , excité et terrifié par la violence de ce qu'il ressentait pour les deux hommes qui l'avaient touchés.

Inconsciemment il passa sa langue entre ses doigts là ou leur doigts avaient enlacé les siens… Il avait la sensation d'avoir été habillé de leur corps … Et de les sentir encore contre lui …. Un soupir lui échappa… Il se gifla mentalement et se précipita vers sa moto. Il avait besoin de s'évader… Vite …

Les répétitions s'enchaînèrent à un rythme infernal… 8 heures par jour il dansait et s'oubliait dans la musique… Au moins pendant ce temps il n'avait pas à penser , à réfléchir à ce qu'il éprouvait…. Ce qu'il détestait le plus était les pauses pour souffler , qu'il passait le plus loin possible des autres danseurs et danseuses… Peu désireux de répondre à leur question…. Hormis Sakura qui avait été retenue alors qu'elle ne passait même pas l'audition….

La seule à pouvoir l'approcher , était la jeune femme …. Seule partenaire qu'il acceptait hormis les deux adonis qui encerclaient son corps de leur corps dans les passages qui leur était réservé…

Sasori frappa dans ses mains pour attirer leur attention.

-Bon écoutez moi ! On va faire une répétition général …. Je veux juste avant que Naruto… Oui toi … Yahiko … Et Sasuke … Je voudrai que vous repreniez le morceau principal à vous 3 afin que tout le monde voit bien ce que j'attends de vous …. Sasuke vu que tu es le plus léger à toi le rôle central.

Les 3 hommes se relevèrent et vinrent se placer au milieu de la scène, le brun légèrement en retrait au milieu des deux blonds. Ils entamèrent la chorégraphie de leur directeur artistique et les pas s'enchaînaient sans temps morts … Échangeant leur place , et le brun passant d'un danseur à l'autre… Avant d'attaquer les figures et les portés…

Sasuke prit son élan commença à tourner en s'avançant avant de se jeter sur le blond qui le réceptionna sur ses hanches , une de ses jambes noués autour de ses reins et l'autre tendu à l'arrière alors que lui se laissait tomber en arrière ses mains frôlant le sol avant de se redresser et de se sentir repousser une main à plat sur son ventre vers le rouquin qui lui attrapa les poignets le réceptionnant alors qu'il glissait entre ses jambes sur le sol , il le releva d'une main posé sur son dos et l'autre tenant son poignet et le reposa enfin au sol….

Et ils enchaînèrent sous le regard concentré des danseurs qui répétaient dans leur tête la choré en même temps qu'ils la voyaient sous leurs yeux…..

La musique s'arrêta et les 3 hommes s'arrêtèrent essoufflés pour reprendre leur souffle … Penché en avant le brun détendait ses muscles tendus par les portés successifs et le stress qu'il éprouvait. Son pull glissa légèrement et dénuda la base de son dos….

Un murmure passa dans son dos et le brun se releva.

-Sasuke… Fit une danseuse . Ton tatouage est superbe ! S'exclama t elle admirative.

Le brun frémit et se détourna lui tournant le dos et tirant machinalement sur son pull vérifiant qu'il descendait suffisamment bas sur ses reins… S'il avait su il aurait mis un tee shirt pour que cela ne se voie pas….

-C'est quoi comme animal ? Je n'en ai jamais vu de semblable.

Le brun remis ses écouteurs signifiant clairement qu'il n'avait aucune envie de répondre mais Sakura vint lui en arracher une pour lui parler…

-Tu as vraiment un sale caractère !

-Ça me va ! Siffla le brun.

-Sauke ! Ronronna t elle en se collant à lui qui soupira exaspéré. Depuis quand tu as un tatouage et je ne suis pas au courant ?

-Je ne te raconte pas toute ma vie ! Marmonna le brun.

-Ah mais si je veux tout savoir ! Je suis ta première fan ! Je dois tout savoir ! Fit elle en essayant de lui enlever son pull.

-Ca suffit !

-Oh allez tu peux bien me le montrer ! Je peux bien voir ton tatouage ! Je connais déjà la taille de ton…

Et elle fut immédiatement bâillonné par un brun au bord de la crise de nerf !

-Tu vas te taire !

Le jeune femme bouffa de rire et enleva la main de son ami de ses lèvres. Elle plongea son regard vert dans les prunelles brunes avec un sourire en coin complice et ils éclatèrent de rire.

Puis se calmant elle réitéra.

-Alors ce tatouage raconte.

-C'est rien ! Marmonna t il.

-Ah ? Tu as un tatouage qui te prend la totalité du dos et ce n'est rien ?

-Un cadeau… Fut sa seule réponse.

La jeune femme se frotta contre lui au grand dam des autres Danseuses qui se mirent à marmonner furieuse de voir cette arriviste se coller au brun de la sorte , alors qu'il refusait tout contact avec les autres.

Le brun la fit tourner sur elle même et répéta quelque pas avec elle , ignorant les autres et la question resta sans réponse…

-Tête de mule ! Siffla t elle alors qui la ramenait pour la plaquer contre lui et qu'ils enchaînaient sur une série de pas rapide suivit de tour sur eux même et repartirent.

Sasori coupa court aux commérages en les interpellant.

-Allons allons vous êtes pres allez en coulisse. Juugo tu prepares les pistes… Debut dans 4… 3…. 2… 1…

Et la première musique démarra… La troupe se mit en branle et la reptation général commença…

Deux heures et demi plus tard c'était une troupe au sol hors d'haleine qui gisait sur la scène ...Éreintés…. Ils avaient tout donné… Naruto et Yahiko étaient dos à dos reprenant difficilement leur souffle.

Sasori était monté sur la scène et les regardait en rigolant.

-Bah alors le vieux ? Tu es déjà oxy ?

Yahiko leva un doigt vers son ami.

-Je t'emmerde Sasori !

-De rien mon grand ! C'est toi qui l'a voulu ! Ça te change de tes choré pas vrai !

-Je ne danse pas ! Marmonna le rouquin. Je donne des cours !

-Et toi Naruto tu survis?Le vieux t'a bien fait bossé en peu de temps en plus !

Le blond lui fit un clin d'œil et leva son pouce.

-J'ai toujours été doué en sport ! Sourit le blond.

-Et comment tu as fait pour retenir les chorégraphies t'as rien dans la tête ? Demanda Sakura en lorgnant sur le blond par dessus le corps de Sasuke sur laquelle elle était à moitié vautré.

Sasori posa son regard sur le blond en question.

-Tu as des problèmes pour mémoriser les chorégraphies Naruto ?

Le blond eut un rire gêné.

-Je me suis arrangé ! Fit il mal à l'aise.

-Yahiko?Demanda Sasori.

-Ah non pas moi ! Fit le rouquin. J'ai bien assez de chose à faire ! Et plus assez de patience pour lui !

Il fit un signe de tête en direction du brun couché à plat dos ses éternels écouteurs rivés sur ses oreilles sa play list l'ayant encore éloigné d'eux .

-Sasuke ? Demanda Sasori.

Il eut un sourire moqueur.

-He bien avoir les faveurs de Sasuke n'est pas donné à tout le monde ,Naruto ! Tu as réussi à entrer dans ses petits papiers ?

-Faut le dire vite ! Marmonna le blond, pas sur que se faire traiter de teme, dobe à longueur de temps soit une façon très amical de communiquer.

Il se pencha vers le brun dont tous les regards étaient rivé sur lui maintenant et qui gardait les yeux fermé perdu dans sa musique ses doigts pianotant dans le vide au rythme fort probable de la musique qu'il écoutait.

-Sasuke ! Répéta Sasori en attrapant le brun l'arrachant à sa musique et au sol frais sur lequel il s'était écroulé.

-Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Marmonna le brun en récupérant son pull avant de passer à plat ventre et de se replonger aussi sec dans ses pensées.

Oubliant que son pull remontait et dévoilait tout le bas de son dos tatoué…

Sur ses hanches étaient échoués deux queues tatouées chacune d'un prénom…

Sakura profita de l'occasion , elle s'assit sur le cul du jeune homme et tira violemment sur le pull du brun d'un côté et sur la ceinture de son pantalon de l'autre, le faisant passez par dessus sa tête et s'amenant une volée d'insulte bien senties.

-Sakura ! Bordel de merde ! Mon pull !

-Je l'ai vu , je l'ai vu ! Jubila t elle.

Posant ses mains sur le dos du brun elle admira le superbe renard qui prenait tout celui-ci, laissant son regard glissé sur les deux dernières queues, alors que le brun continuait à l'invectiver violemment.

-Sakura ! Descend de là ! Et rends moi mon pull !

-Trop beau ! S'exclama t elle.

-Formidable ! Marmonna le brun en la pull !

-Non non non ! Fit elle en souriant. Au fait pourquoi il y a le nom de Yahiko et de Naruto sur ton tatouage ? L'interrogea t elle. Je sais que tu les connais depuis que tu es gosse mais bon….

Yahiko leva un regard surprit sur le dos du brun et découvrit en effet son prénom tatoué dans la 1 ère queue… Et ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait fait… Depuis quand Sasuke avait il tatoué son corps à son nom ?Il ne pu retenir un frémissement et si… Si Sasuke avait réellement eu des sentiments pour lui à l'époque ? ….. Alors le cadeau dont il lui avait parlé…

-Mon dieu...Souffla le rouquin pour lui même choqué par sa propre découverte.

Quand il le lui avait offert il avait tatoué le prénom de celui que Sasuke aimait plus que tout …. Mais pas le sien…

Puis soudain semblant se souvenir de quelque chose , elle ouvrit de grand yeux et ouvrit la bouche !

-Alors c'est lui…. Commença t elle avant que les 3 garçons ne la chopent.

Sasuke la bâillonnant avec Naruto et Yahiko l'ayant attrapé par derrière et lui tenant les bras la menaçant des pires sévices si elle essayait de poursuivre sur sa lancé.

Elle enleva leur main et regarda son brun.

-Franchement ! Tu sais quoi ? Je maintiens ! Ton ex c'est le roi des connards ! Siffla la jeune femme.

Le brun soupira excédé.

-Tu es vraiment trop bruyante. Je t'ai déjà dit que…

-Oui oui c'est pas un ex… Nia nia nia…

-C'est bon ça suffit ma vie privé ne regarde personne ! Siffla le brun. Je peux récupérer mes vêtements maintenant ?

-Tu as vraiment mauvais goût !

-N'est-ce pas ? Se moqua de lui même le brun. C'est ce que je n'arrête pas de me répéter !

La jeune femme se libéra des mains de Yahiko en lui jetant un regard courroucé. Elle regarda le pull qu'elle tenait et son brun devant elle.

-Pfff… Tu n'en as plus besoin de toute façon tout le monde l'a vu maintenant.

-Ce n'est pas pour ça ! Claqua sa voix devenu moi mon pull !

Les yeux de la jeune femme se posèrent alors sur lui et elle écarquilla les yeux.

-Sasuke qu'est-ce que … Commença t elle.

Il lui arracha son pull et le renfila sur sa peau nu.

Cachant aux yeux de tous l'état de ses bras, couvert de cicatrices … Et même si, en même temps elle n'avait pas tord son cuir était tellement bas qu'on ne pouvait pas rater les noms tatoués sur son dos et maintenant qu'il était apparu torse nu tout le monde avait eu le temps de bien le voir. Bien que personnellement il aurait aimé que jamais ni Yahiko ni Naruto ne le sache.

Néanmoins il ne tenait pas à répondre aux questions concernant ses bras ….

-Bon c'est fini votre délire sur le corps de Sasuke on peut passer à autre chose ? Fit Sasori.

-OUIIIIIIII ! répondirent la troupe en cœur.

-Alors vous recommencez!

-Quoi ? S'exclamèrent ils abasourdit.

-Allez go go go ! Bougez vous !

Et chacun reprit sa place et à nouveau ils renchaînèrent le spectacle au complet sous l'œil critique de leur directeur artistique qui hurlait quand ça n'allait pas .

Il était 2h du matin quand Sasori les libéra… Ils étaient éreinté…

Sasuke était rincé… Son cœur avait été mis à rude épreuve ! Danser aussi prés de ses deux « ex » lui coûtaient plus qu'il n'arrivait à gérer.… Ses jambes étaient en guimauves, son cœur semblait courir le marathon , sa gorge sèche... Il avait une furieuse envie de les fuir... Sakura se colla à lui comme une sangsue.

-Pitié Sas' !Ramène moi à la maison je veux pas prendre les transports.

-Tu peux pas demander à Yahiko ou Naruto? Ils ont une voiture ! Soupira le brun HS.

-T'es pas sympa !Chouina la jeune femme.

-Je suis crevé ! Lâcha t il et demain… Demain je dois me lever… Soupira le brun blasé et dégoûté.

Sasuke l'a prit par la main et s'approcha du groupe qui discutait encore avant de se séparer.

-Yahiko, Naruto ! Les interpella le brun .

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui.

Première fois qu'il leur parlait et même qu'il ouvrait la bouche devant eux depuis le début des répétitions. Il faisait le premier pas pour revenir vers les deux hommes depuis cette fameuse nuit du 20 février…

-Tu parles ? Lâcha un danseur stupéfait.

Le brun fit la moue exedé.

Qu'est-ce que ce type de comportement pouvait l'agacé.

-Sasuke ! Chouina de nouveau la jeune femme collé à l ui.

-Ouais ouais ! Marmonna le brun.

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Demanda Yahiko doucement.

-Tu peux la ramener chez elle ? Je dois me lever demain matin et j'ai pas vraiment le temps de faire deux heure de route pour la ramener.

Naruto hocha la tête.

-Y'a pas de soucis c'est sur notre chemin de toute façon.

-Je veux pas ! Marmonna t elle. Sasuke ramène moi !

Le brun écarta la jeune femme.

-Pas ce soir !

-T'es pas cool ! Soupira t elle.

-Sakura je veux pas me coucher à 4h du mat pour me lever à 6h !

-Tu as prévu de voir quelqu'un cette nuit ou quoi ?

-Tu es stupide ! Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a personne !

-Vous etes pas ensemble ? Demanda une danseuse.

Regard stupéfait de la jeune femme vers le brun avant qu'elle éclate de rire .

-Bah quoi vous êtes toujours fourré ensemble et vous rentrez croyais que vous étiez ensemble !Marmonna t elle.

Sakura essuya les larmes de rire qui perlaient à ses yeux et se colla au brun qui soupirait.

-Non pas du tout ! Cet apollon n'a pas encore 18 ans ! Il est beaucoup trop jeune pour moi ! Soupira t elle dégoûtée.

-18 Ans ! S'exclama un danseur. Tu n'as pas encore 18 ans comment tu peux participer à ce spectacle si tu n'es pas majeur ? On est sur un show adulte… Réservé au majeur … C'est pas pour les mômes !

-Le môme vous emmerde !Siffla Sasuke. T'aurais pas pu te taire ? Marmonna le brun à l'intention de son amie.

Celle ci haussa les épaules et lui tira la langue moqueuse.

Sasuke se detourna.

-Je suis emancipé. J'ai pas besoin de l'accord de qui que se soit !

Les regards des danseurs sur lui le mirent mal à l'aise il detestait être le centre d'attention. Il mis son sac sur son dos et se dirigea vers la sortie

-Bon je rentre à demain Sakura.

-A demain Sasuke ! Et ne fait pas de folie avec ton corps ! Ricana t elle.

Le brun lui jeta un regard exaspéré.

-Et pas dans un mur ! Marmonna Yahiko.

Le brun lâcha un soupire, il le fatiguait à tous le couver !

-Je passe pas mon temps dans les murs ! J'ai assez donné ! Fit le brun.

-Au moins ça t'auras servis de leçon !

Le brun se sentit lègèrement énervé, il fit demi tour et s'avança vers Yahiko , il l'attrapa par le col pour l'approcher de lui.

-T'en fais pas pour moi ! J'ai bien appris ma leçon avec toi et Naruto ! J'ai été à bonne école !

Et il deposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de le relacher aussitot et de s'eloigner !

-J'ai eu de bon professeur pour aller droit dans le mur avec vous deux! Fit il amer.

Un soupir se fit entendre quand le jeune homme claqua la porte vitré de la salle.

-Connards ! Lâcha Sakura à leur intention. Finalement, je vais rentrer avec les transports.

-C'est toujours un gamin ! Soupira Yahiko.

-Toi aussi ! Fit Sakura en attachant ses cheveux.

-Sakura ! Soupira Yahiko . On va te ramener !

-J'ai pas vraiment envie de rentrer avec vous deux !

-Non, mais moi je veux pas l'entendre gueuler demain parce qu'on t'auras pas ramener ! Quand il a pas dormit il est juste insupportable ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'on va vivre demain au répétition !

Sakura leva un sourcil.

-A ce point ?

Naruto et Yahiko laissèrent échapper un soupir.

-Vraiment Sakura tu ne veux même pas imaginer,comment il est quand il a pas dormit… Tu peux privé Sasuke de tout mais pas de sommeil ! Il est capable de te tuer d'un seul regard. Fit Naruto.

Elle eut un soupir blasé.

-Je te rappelle que j'ai travaillé avec lui et il n'a jamais été désagréable en tout cas avec moi ! C'est un amour ! Siffla t elle. C'est juste que vous ne savez pas le prendre !

-Disons que nous on l'a pratiqué un certain nombre d'année !

-On dirait qu'il est soul ,non en fait il vaut mieux qu'il soit bourré… Il est beaucoup plus accessible quand il a bu… Là ça va juste être l'enfer !

-Vous avez l'air de bien le connaître . Fit un danseur. On peut savoir ?

-On va boire un verre alors ?

-Ouais on va chez moi ! Fit Yahiko


	11. Chapter 11

TITRE Un pas de danse

AUTEUR le Mouffon

GENRE : shonen ai / yaoi plus tard

PAIRING / naruto x sasuke (un chouia) / Yahiko x Sasuke (la fic c'étant ecrite toute seule le couple c'est fait de lui-même) et au final on finira en Narutox sasuke xYashiko ? Ou pas (putain mais pourquoi mes fics s'ecrivent elles sans moi )

AVERTISSEMENT : Rating M

 **Un pas de danse**

 **Chap 11**

Une demi heure plus tard une grosse partie de la troupe pénétrait dans le bar de Yahiko.

-Yo ! Yahi'

-Comment c'est passé la soirée ?

-Tranquille pas de soucis !

-Très bien on va s'installer dans la salle du fond ! Tu nous apportes à boire ?

-Ok je m'en occupe !

Le groupe alla s'asseoir dans la salle du fond , Yahiko et Naruto se laissèrent choir l'un à côté de l'autre .

-Alors vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? Demanda un des danseurs.

-J'ai élevé cet idiot ! Fit Yahiko en souriant et en ébouriffante les mèches blondes de son cousin.

-Hé ca va ! Marmonna le blond.

-Et comment vous avez rencontré Sasuke alors ? Vous le connaissez aussi depuis longtemps non ?

Yahiko soupira.

-Son frère et moi étions dans la même fac . C'est comme ça qu'on s'est rencontré. Il devait avoir une dizaine d'année à peine… A l'époque…

-On a passé un paquet de nuit tous ensemble chez les Ushiwa. Et Sasuke après une nuit blanche c'est juste…

-L'enfer ! Souffla Naruto. Il faut vraiment le prendre dans le sens du poil !

-Et toi Sakura ?

-Moi je l'ai rencontré ici dans ce bar !

-Ici ?

-Oui , quand il a commencé à travaillé ici i ans et on s'est tout de suite bien entendu…

-Mais il est mineur ?... Dans un bar ?

Yahiko soupira.

-Je connais bien son frère … J'ai récupère Sasuke parce qu'il avait divers problème avec lui entre autre et avec le crétin à côté.

-He c'est bon !

-Quand il a été suffisamment remis , je l'ai embauché , ou plus exactement il s'est embauché tout seul… Bref voilà.

-Et comment tu sais comment il est quand il a pas dormit ?

-J'ai habité avec lui pendant ces 2 ans … Autant de dire que je le connais bien ,voir mieux qu'il se connaît lui !

-Colocation ?

-Pas exactement… Mais quelque chose du genre.

-C'est pour ça que vous savez comment il est au réveil ?

-Quand il dort pas surtout ! Fit Yahiko. Faut qu'il dorme ou je ne veux même pas être présent demain.

-Bah il sera un peu irritable !

-Un peu ? Fit ironiquement le rouquin en arquant un œil. Vous ne connaissez pas Sasuke !

-En même temps il ne se laisse pas facilement approcher. Il ne parle avec personne à par avec toi Sakura…

-Oui j'ai été choqué quand il est venu vous parlez ! Je n'aurai même pas pensé que vous vous connaissiez vu comment il se comporte avec vous …

-Non ! En effet ! Soufflèrent les deux hommes d'une même voix.

-Vous savez pourquoi il est comme ça ?

-Demandez lui ! Fit Naruto.

-Il ne leur dira jamais !

-Il ne veut même pas nous le dire à nous ! S'énerva le blond.

-En même temps vous aviez qu'à pas merdez tous les deux !

Naruto et Yahiko regardèrent la jeune femme.

-Parce que tu es au courant ?

-Mmm…

Sakura se redressa et s'étira.

-Oui il me l'a dit ! Et c'est pour ça que je dis que vous êtes deux connards !Et lui aussi d'ailleurs ! Je comprends même pas comment il peut…

Elle secoua la tête visiblement énervé elle aussi.

-Enfin bref… Je vais rentrer !

-Je vais te ramener ! Fit Naruto.

-Ne rêve pas je ne trahirai jamais la confiance de Sasuke moi !

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de te le demander. Je lui demanderai moi-même… Fit il en passant une main lasse dans ses j'arriverai à le regarder en face . Marmonna t il pour lui même.

La jeune femme passa une main douce dans ses cheveux.

-C'est bien ! Au moins tu as compris ça ! Tu ne referas peut-être pas une deuxième fois la même connerie.

Le blond la regarda et lui fit un immense sourire.

-Mais vous aurez intérêt d'y mettre les formes ! Et de ramper !

-Faut pas abuser non plus ! Fit le blond.

-Ramper ? Ouais faudra y penser . Soupira Yahiko.

-Tu rigoles ?

-Naruto !

Le blond se renfrogna.

-Ok ok...Je ramperai… Putain , qu'est-ce que je ferai pas pour lui !

-Chacun son tour ! Lâcha Yahiko. Je vais me coucher !

Les danseurs regardaient le petit groupe surprit.

Enfin l'un d'eux lâcha la bombe attendu.

-Vous êtes sortit avec lui ? Enfin est-ce que un de vous deux… Parce que enfin… Vous…. Avez l'air vraiment très très proche...

-Enfin il est super jeune… quand même . Fit un autre danseur.

-Naruto tu as quel âge ?

-20 ans…Bientôt 21, Et non je ne suis pas sortit avec lui … Pas exactement…

-Tu t'es fait son frère! Fit Yahiko en tirant une bouffée de la cigarette qu'il venait d'allumer.

-Oh ça va c'est bon! S'énerva le blond en se renfrognant et ne s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil.

-Ça te fait 3 ans de plus que lui…

-Et toi Yahiko ?

-Oubliez moi ! Fit l'homme en soupirant.

-Ah ouais c'est chaud votre histoire !

-Non ce qui est chaud ! C'est que ces 3 abrutis sont totalement accros ….

Les regards se braquèrent sur elle.

-A la danse ! Fit elle en souriant ! A la danse ! Mais enfin qu'est-ce que vous êtes allez vous imaginer ?

Et elle éclata de rire.

Détendant brusquement et totalement l'atmosphère.

-Allez je vais me coucher, Si Sasuke est imbuvable demain on ne sera guère mieux si on ne va pas dormir nous aussi .

Le groupe hocha la tête et ils se séparèrent se promettant de revenir faire une after après leur premier spectacle tous ensemble…

Le lendemain, Sasuke cru qu'il allait tuer son réveil lorsque celui-ci sonna et ce fut d'une humeur massacrante qu'il se rendit passer ses épreuves de fin d'année… Maudissant Sasori de lui avoir fait passer cette audition en échange de son silence sur le fait qu'il l'hébergeait… Il l'avait menacer de dire à Yahiko qu'il se trouvait chez lui… Voir de le ramener manu militari chez lui….

Le brun avait accepter contraint et forcé…. Mais ce qu'il ignorait c'est que Yahiko et Naruto était eux aussi prévu sur le spectacle… Il était un peu tard pour remuer tout ça maintenant voilà déjà un mois qu'il bossait tous comme des dingues…

Et lui en duo , voir en trio avec les deux hommes qu'il aimait toujours du plus profond de son cœur… Il se demandait encore comment il arrivait à se couper d'eux et faire comme s'ils n'existaient pas… Ça l'épuisait cette situation !

Malgré tout ce qu'il avait traversé ,il les chérissait toujours ...Sakura avait raison il était vraiment con ! Surtout vu le mal qu'ils lui avaient fait ...

Le jeune homme quitta son lycée à côté de la plaque il n'était même pas sur d'avoir répondu correctement tellement il était crevé… Il était rentré à plus de 3h du matin incapable de se calmer, il avait tourné en ville appréciant d'être seul dans la ville en pleine nuit… Puis il était rentré, c'était douché et c'était endormit sur ses révisions….

Il était venu en moto et se tâtait pour rentrer avec ou à pieds , quand une voiture s'arrêta non loin de lui… Une Audi… Il hésita et vit son frère sortir de celle-ci.

-Salut Petit frère ! Souffla t il doucement en lui souriant tristement.

Ce n'était pas le jour. Sasuke était trop épuisé et au bord de la rupture. Son frère n'avait pas choisi le bon jour pour venir le voir… des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues…

-Sasuke? Murmura doucement son aîné en s'approchant avec précaution de peur qu'il ne prenne la fuite encore une fois.

Itachi s'avança et entoura de ses bras le corps de son petit frère le serrant doucement contre lui… Les bras de Sasuke se nouèrent en tremblant autour de son torse et il éclata brutalement en sanglots.

-Oh petit frère ! Je suis là ! Je t'aime tant !

-Nii San ! Pardon ! Nii san !

3 Années de larmes éclatèrent dans le cœur de Sasuke et de son frère… L'aîné eut bien de mal à contenir le flot des siennes qui l'étranglait et l'étouffait littéralement. Il serra contre son cœur son petit frère tant chéri…

-Je suis tellement heureux Sasuke ! J'avais si peur que tu me fuis encore !

Incapable de parler le plus jeune ne faisait que pleurer son cœur était si lourd dans sa poitrine. L'aîné attendit avec douceur et patience que son petit frère puisse enfin lui parler ,laissant les larmes se tarir peu à peu… Il l'entraîna dans la voiture et l'emmena chez eux…

Sasuke hésita …

-Vient petit frère ici ça sera toujours chez toi ! Sourit son frère en le prenant dans ses bras. Je crois que tu as beaucoup de chose à me dire et à me demander.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Mais il savait aussi qu'il y aurait des choses qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoué .

-Assieds toi je vais commencer.

Itachi prit son petit frère tout contre lui et le serra dans ses bras. Puis tout en le berçant il commença…

-Sasuke je suis désolé… Je ne savais pas ….J'ignorai que tu avais été amoureux de Naruto… Sinon je te jure que jamais je n'aurai accepter ses avances .

-Il m'avait rejeté….Murmura le brun lentement. Il….

La voix de Sasuke s'éteignit ,il n'était toujours pas capable d'en parler.

-Quoi ? Sasuke je l'ignorai… Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu m'en parler ?

Le jeune homme regarda son frère incapable de mettre des mots sur son histoire. Il n'était pas prés à lui parler , à lui raconter ses deux années d'errances et de souffrances…

Itachi caressa doucement le visage de son frère, et essuya doucement les larmes qui menaçaient encore de couler.

-Je t'aime petit frère ! Je serai toujours là pour toi !

Il se leva et alla chercher dans la commode le double des clés et vint les déposer dans sa main Refermant celle ci au milieu des siennes les clés glissées entre ses doigts. .

-Ici ça sera toujours chez toi ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es partit...Ni pourquoi tu as demandé à être séparer de moi… Je voudrai qu'un jour tu puisses me raconter pourquoi tu n'as pas pu te tourner vers moi...

Sasuke prit une énorme bolée d'air et plongea son regard dans celui de son frère .

-Est ce que… Est ce que tu regrettes ma naissance ? Que j'ai survécu à l'accident ?

Les yeux de l'aîné s'agrandirent de stupeur !

-Quoi ? Quoi ? Non ! Jamais ! Jamais Sasuke ! Mon dieu, ne me dit pas que tu étais là ce soir là ?

Itachi attrapa son frère , le saisit par les bras et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Sasuke je vais te dire ce que j'ai dit à Naruto ce soir là ! Visiblement tu n'as pas du tout entendre ! Sasuke ! Tu es mon frère ! Si … Si tu n'avais pas été là….Si tu n'avais pas été là toutes ses années…. J'aurai rejoins nos parents dans l'année qui a suivit leur départ ! … Sasuke tu étais et tu restes encore ma raison de vivre ici ! Si j'ai tenu jusqu'ici c'est uniquement parce que tu étais prés de moi ! Sans toi ... Sans toi je n'aurai jamais survécu à nos parents !

Ce fut une digue de souffrance qui se rompit pour Sasuke… Et un nouveau torrent de larme se déversa de son corps…

-Mon dieu Sasuke comment as tu pu ne serais ce qu'un instant imaginer que je puisse… Mon dieu , si j'avais su… Tant de souffrance… Mon petit frère … Je suis tellement désolé !

Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre , le plus jeune se lovant contre le corps de son frère retrouvant la chaleur qui lui faisait tant défaut depuis ses dernières années… Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps sans parler savourant seulement d'être enfin l'un avec l'autre… Il n'y avait pas de mot pour exprimer ce qu'ils ressentaient…

Ce fut la sonnerie de la montre de Sasuke qui les sortit de la douce torpeur dans laquelle ils étaient tombés , Sasuke somnolant en écoutant les battements si fort et régulier du cœur de son frère.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda son frère.

Le plus jeune grimaça.

-Je suis en retard pour les répétitions !

-Répétitions ?

Le plus jeune baissa la tête dans le giron de son frère respirant l'odeur si familière et qui lui avait tant manqué. .

-J'ai … repris la danse…

-Vraiment ! S'exclama son frère ! Avec Yahiko ? Il m'en avait parlé ! Je suis tellement content ! Tu prépares un spectacle ?

Il hocha la tête.

-Pas de soucis ! Je vais te déposer ! Sourit son aîné.

Quand Sasuke poussa la porte de la salle, tout le monde avait déjà attaqué et Sasori l'apostropha durement.

-C'est à cette heure là que tu arrives ? Tu crois qu'on a que ça à faire d'attendre que tu te ramènes ?

-J'avais des trucs à faire ! Marmonna le brun en posant son sac et son casque.

Ils étaient passé récupérer sa moto en passant. Le brun ne sachant pas à quelle heure il finirait encore ce soir .Il ne voulait pas avoir à rentrer à pieds.

Sasori pouvant être très vache !

-Des trucs plus important que la répétition ?

-Ouais ! Je suis pas irremplaçable ! Et puis y'en a qui meurt d'envie de prendre ma place ! Ca doit pas être compliqué de me remplacer !

-De remplacer celui qui se fait à moitié violé sur scène entre ses deux là ?Tu crois vraiment qu'il y en a beaucoup qui veulent ta place. Se moqua Sasori.

-Vu leur regards sur moi? Sourit le brun. Je dirai quasi tous ?

-Même si ces deux là sont canon à n'en plus pouvoir...Suivre leur rythme et ne faire qu'un comme vous 3 êtes capable de le faire ce n'est pas donné au premier venu! Ça demande des années d'entrainement... Vu que tu danses depuis que tu marche tu devrais savoir ça !

-Ouais ouais mais je suis pas le centre du monde ! Marmonna le brun, en enfonçant sa tête dans ses épaules.

Sasori s'apprêtait à répondre vertement quand il fut couper dans son élan.

-Salut Yahiko !

-Itachi ? Fit le rouquin en s'avançant vers lui. Q'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je suis venu amener mon petit frère ! Sourit le brun .

-Amener ton… Oh !

Le sourire entendu qu'ils échangèrent se passa de toute explication entre eux. Yahiko fut soulagé de voir que finalement ils avaient réussi à se parler ou du moins à ne plus être en froid. Il serra la main du brun.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle !

-Grace à toi ! Sourit Itachi en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Salut Naruto !

-Salut Tachi !

-Tu ne fais pas trop la misère à mon petit frère ? Sinon gare à toi !

-T'inquiète pas ! Il a pas besoin de nous pour se défendre ! Sourit le blond . Il a la langue bien pendu ! Et une facilité à faire la sourde oreille!

-Qu'est-ce que tu sous entends ? Marmonna le brun en question qui venait de monter sur scène après s'être changé.

-Que t'es toujours aussi peu aimable quand tu t'y mets ! Marmonna le blond mal à l'aise avant de poser ses yeux d'un bleu lumineux sur le jeune homme.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux. Dieu qu'il était bandant ! Il n'en revenait pas ou était passé le gamin qui se cachait dans des vêtements noir trop amples pour lui et qu'il avait repoussé i ans ? Qui c'était cette bombe sexuelle ? A tomber !

La chemise blanche aux manches longues , rappella vaguement quelque chose au blond avant que son cerveau ne connecte… C'était celle qu'il portait au bar la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu… Ce soir là aussi il avait caché ce qu'il ressentait sous de la rancoeur et de la colère… de la mauvaise foi aussi ….

Chemise arrivant bien au dessus du nombril ,manche longue retenue par des élastiques à son majeur , ne tenant que par cordon et un cuir très moulant , très taille basse… Quand il était de dos on voyait clairement les deux queues du démon renard sur ses hanches et les prénoms tatoués dedans.

Naruto se passa une main lasse sur le visage et se détourna. Il fallait qu'il reprenne le contrôle de ses émotions. A ses côté Yahiko avait du mal à dissimuler un sourire plus que satisfait. Sasuke avait toujours été sexy ,il fallait juste l'aider à se mettre en valeur et franchement ça n'avait pas été difficile !

-Sasuke ! S'écria une voix tendit qu'un corps se collait au sien et que deux bras se nouaient autour de sa taille.

-Salut Sakura !

-Alors comment c'est passé ton exament ce matin ? Demanda t elle. Ca valait le coup de ne pas me ramener hier soir…

Le brun soupira et lui adressa un micro sourire.

-Pas la moindre idée… Je ne me souviens même pas de quoi parlait le sujet !

-Tu plaisantes ? Fit elle.

-Non ! Soupira t il. J'étais tellement déchiré ce matin , que je ne me souviens même pas comment je suis arrivé à l'heure à l'examen.

-Normal ! Fit Juugo. C'est moi qui t'ai réveillé et qui ai même du t'habiller ! Et je t'ai déposé ce matin.

Le brun bugua et posa un regard noir sur le jeune homme.

-Ah ?

-J'ai dormit chez toi tu ne te souviens pas ?

-Dormit… Chez moi ?

Juugo croisa les bras !

-Sasuke, franchement tu abuses ! Pour une fois que je passe la nuit avec toi !

Le brun se massa les tempes il sentait poindre une migraine. Juugo avait dormit chez lui ? Comment c'était possible ? Il se souvenait pourtant être rentré seul… Et où avait il dormit ? Avec lui ? Impossible !

-Sasuke… Sasuke !

Le jeune homme reporta son attention sur le Dj réalisant qu'il l'appelait.

-Je blague ! Sourit avec tendresse Juugo.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux.

-Je suis juste passé te chercher car j'étais sur que tu n'arriverais pas à l'heure ! C'est Sasori qui m'a ouvert ! Faut vraiment que tu ailles dormir !

Ah Juugo voulait jouer à ce jeux là ! Il ne fallait pas chercher Sasuke quand il était aussi déchiré de fatigue. Le brun s'avança vers son ami et l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise avant de lui claquer un baiser bien baveux laissant le grand rouquin ébahit !

Voyant son air stupéfait le brun ne pu retenir un sourire suffisant, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres de façon provocante, ravi de son petit effet ! Avant de se détourner pour aller s'échauffer . Ayant complètement zapper le reste du monde.

Naruto et Yahiko soupirèrent.

Sasuke au bout du rouleau c'était très mauvais pour tout le monde.

Itachi avait regarder la scène stupéfait.

-C'est rien ! Fit Yahiko. Il est juste fatigué.

-Très fatigué ! Rajouta Naruto.

-Déchiré ! Termina Juugo toujours pas remis du choc.


	12. Chapter 12

TITRE Un pas de danse

AUTEUR le Mouffon

GENRE : shonen ai / yaoi plus tard

PAIRING / Yahiko x Sasuke (la fic c'étant écrite toute seule le couple c'est fait de lui-même)

 **AVERTISSEMENT : Rating M**

* * *

 **Un pas de danse**

* * *

 **chap 12**

Itachi se laissa choir dans un fauteuil….Ils en avaient des choses à redécouvrir sur son frère mais peut être pas ce soir finalement. Il était encore choqué de son comportement… de sa façon de s'habiller aussi …. Sasori coupa court aux interrogations de chacun en exigeant leur mise en place pour la répétition.

-Bien mainteant que tout le monde est enfin là ! On, attaque… Groupe 1 à vous...Juugo Musique !

Les danseurs se regroupèrent et attaquèrent leur chorégraphie, rejoins par le second groupe… Puis enfin les 3 danseurs principaux se joignirent à eux et vinrent se placer devant , attaquant à leur tour leur chore très vite rejoins par tout le groupe….

Puis les danseurs s'envolèrent sur les extérieurs et Sasuke se retrouva seul devant avec Naruto d'un côté et Yahiko de l'autre alors que Sakura se tenait juste derrière lui… La scène suivant s'enchaîna avec les deux danseurs latéraux puis le couple Sasuke Sakura…

Enfin le 3 ème tableau n'accueillit que les 3 hommes sur le devant de la scène, le reste de la troupe étant à l'arrière … Sasuke s'avança vers le blond à droite tendant une main vers lui et la ramenant à lui, avant de se détourner , Naruto s'élança vers lui et son corps se colla au sien l'entraînant avec lui le dos de Sasuke appuyer contre son torse et les genoux du brun ramener contre lui avant de le reposer au sol… (Porté réalisé dans "danse avec les stars" avec Fauve ;) )

Une main posé sur sa taille et l'autre tirant son avant bras vers l'arrière, alors que le brun lançait son corps vers l'avant… Il le retourna vers lui et enlaça ses doigts … Leur corps se firent face et lentement se frôlèrent pour suivre le même rythme et ne faire qu'un corps … Derrière eux Yahiko s'avança à son tour et son corps se positionna derrière le brun , celui-ci glissa sa main jusqu'à sa cuisse alors que son autre main se posait sur la hanche du blond devant lui ….

(Voyez la scène de Dirty dancing ou BB travaille sa danse avec Patrick Swayze et sa danseuse ? Ben c'est à peu prés pareil en beaucoup plus collè lol )

Glissé entre les deux , Sasuke enleva ses mains lorsque les deux hommes qui l'entouraient posèrent chacun une main sur l'une de ses hanches pour suivre le même rythme …

Alors que celui-ci s'accélérait, le brun fit monter ses mains sur ses épaules , glissant dans ses mèches brunes et remontant au dessus de lui… Naruto se saisit d'une de ses mains enlaçant ses doigts tandis que Yahiko s'emparait de l'autre … Puis leurs corps se séparèrent et la chroré reprit …

ItaChi n'en revenait pas...

Est-ce qu'ils se rendaient compte tous les 3 de ce qu'ils dégageaient ? C'était un show érotique ou quoi ? Savaient ils que son frère était encore mineur ? Il avait beau avoir confiance en Naruto et Yahiko ,lorsqu'il voyait son frère prit entre eux c'était vraiment très très hot…

Lorsque la musique s'arrêta Sasori vint reprendre ses danseurs, pour quelque précision. Le brun récupéra sa bouteille d'eau et s'avança vers son frère..

-C'est chaud… Marmonna l'aîné.

-C'est prévu pour pour , c'est un show érotique! Mais bon c'est juste de la danse ! Se moqua son frère doucement.

-Ouais ! Enfin heureusement que je connais Naruto et Yahiko franchement…

Sasuke leva un sourcil.

-Tu veux voir ce que ça donne du chaud ?Sourit son jeune frère. Là c'est resté soft on peut faire pire…. C'est pas pour rien qu'on a jamais voulu avec maman que vous veniez nous voir danser !

-Sasuke ….. Je suis…

-Quoi ? C'est juste de la danse ! Détends toi et Regarde ! Se moqua le plus jeune amusé.

Le brun mis son mp3 sur haut parleur et attaqua une choré un peu plus hot devant les yeux ébahit de son frère…

Le rouquin et le blond encadrèrent son jeune frère et se collèrent à lui … Et Itachi écarquilla les yeux en voyant son frère passé d'innocent à dépravé en quelques secondes… Se frottant contre les deux le brun se déhanchaient … Sous le regard dépassé de son frère… Alors que les deux hommes en profitaient pour le faire tourner en bourrique , accentuant leur geste provocant et leur mains baladeuses…

Voyant le visage décomposé de son frère,Sasuke éclata de rire bientôt rejoins par Yahiko et son cousin..

-Calme toi frangin ! Ce n'est qu'un jeu !

-Heureusement que papa ne t'a jamais vu danser comme ça ! Soupira t il au bord de la syncope.

Sasuke descendit de la scène pour venir enlacer son frère.

-C'est juste de la danse ! Rien de plus !

-Oui, Enfin je sais que tu ne risques rien avec eux.

Le brun eut un sourire en coin amer. Il ne risquait rien ? Ça c'était vite dit . Il s'était brûlé les ailes pour chacun d'eux et l'avait gravé sur sa peau pour ne jamais oublier l'amour qu'il leur avait porté et qu'il leur portait encore…

Se détournant les deux hommes lui tendirent une main pour le faire remonter sur scène… Le brun leur donna ses mains après une seconde d'hésitation et ils le soulevèrent pour le reposer sur scène… Ce fut à ce moment que l'aîné remarqua le tatouage sur son dos…

-Sasuke ?

Le jeune homme se retourna légèrement vers lui et l'interrogea du regard.

-Depuis quand tu as un tatouage ?

Le brun glissa une main dans son dos effleurant celui-ci en grimaçant. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de répondre à ça.

-Plus tard ! Fini par dire le plus jeune à son frère.

Signifiant qu'il lui expliquerait mais pas pour le moment. L'aîné hocha la tête.

-Bien je vous laisse répéter. Tu as tes clés pour rentrer ?

Sasuke fut soulager que son frère ne poussa pas plus loin ses investigations.

-Oui… Mais…

-Tu ne veux pas rentrer pour le moment c'est ça ?

-Non...

-Tu loges ou en ce moment ?

-Ça dépends… Pour le moment je resterai chez Sasori…

-Comme tu veux enfin sache que ta chambre est toujours libre…

-Je ne reviendrai pas là bas. Chuchota son frère avec douceur.

Son frère ouvrit la bouche mais finalement se tut.

-Je ne pourrais pas y vivre… Tu peux te débarrasser de tout ce qu'il y a dedans !

Trop de souvenirs et de douloureux … Il ne le supporterait pas .

-Vends les, jettes les , brûles les, ça m'est égal !

-Y comprit tes tableaux ?

Sasuke sursauta… Ses tableaux… C'est vrai, il les avaient totalement oublié… A leur évocation il se sentit replonger en arrière ...Ses toiles plusieurs d'entre elles représentaient une seule et unique personne… Mais certaines n'étaient tout simplement pas visualisable aux yeux du brun…. Les autres son frère, leur parents …. Oui vraiment trop de souvenirs pour lui….

-Oui ! Tu peux aussi toutes les détruire !

-Tu es sur de toi ?

-Tu peux tout brûler ! Siffla le brun. Ça m'est égal !

-Je vois…

-Dans ce cas… Je les exposerai à la galerie !

-Jamais ! Hurla le brun. Je te l'interdit !

Faisant sursauter les autres personnes présentes n'ayant jamais vu le brun s'emporter ou élever la voix. Tout les regards se braquèrent sur lui et le jeune homme se baissa à hauteur de son frère et baissa la voix.

-Il faudrait savoir ! Sourit doucement son frère. Je ne détruirai pas 5 ans de ta vie sur un coup de tête !

Sasuke sentait qu'il allait encore s'énerver.

-Oh et puis fait ce que tu veux ! Je m'en moque ! Finit il par dire dans un souffle rageur.

Il était trop fatigué pour lutter de toute façon. Et les jours à venir ne serait guère plus reposant.

-Parfait ! J'appelle Karin demain ! Depuis le temps qu'elle me supplie de la laisser exposer tes toiles !

-Si je fou le feu à sa galerie elle viendra pas pleurer !Marmonna le jeune homme . Et attends comment elle sait pour mes toiles ?

-Karin est très persuasive et elle fouille partout !

-Mon atelier n'est pas ouvert au public ! Pourquoi l'as tu laisser entrer là-bas ? Tu sais que je ne veux pas qu'on y ailles !

-En même temps tu as disparu pendant plus d'1 an… Je pensais trouver là-bas la raison de ton départ…

-Donc tu as fait un double de mes clés?

-Non j'ai juste fouillé ta chambre et découvert beaucoup de chose...

-Formidable ! Mais tu n'aurais jamais du y entrer…

-Je l'ai comprit… Après…

L'aîné repensa à certains tableau de son frère représentant un certain blond plus ou moins dévêtu souvent moins que plus… D'ailleurs…. Et d'autre ou la mise en scène du blond avec son frère aurait scandalisé le moindre prude…. C'est là qu'il avait comprit les sentiments de son frère en découvrant ses toiles…

-Tu as de nouvelles toiles ? Demanda Itachi en toute innocence ,pas si innocent que ça.

Sasuke grimaça.

-Combien ?

-Je sais pas …

-En 3 ans tu as bien du en faire quelques une ?

-Non … j'ai pas… pas vraiment….. Je ne pouvais plus peindre !

Un éclair de tristesse douloureux traversa le regard d'Itachi.

-Je comprends… Allez je te laisse !

Sasuke était heureux que son frère ne l'oblige pas à revenir dans ce lieu chargé d'émotion

-Après tout tu as ton émancipation, tu es libre d'utiliser ton héritage pour te trouver un appart...

Le brun secoua la tête.

-Je ne vivrai pas seul ! Ce n'est pas pour moi ! Fit il en souriant.

-Je viendrai vivre avec toi ! Fit Juugo tranquillement.

Sasuke leva un sourcil et un sourire doux se posa sur ses lèvres.

-Oui pourquoi pas . Souffla t il doucement.

Sakura s'approcha de son brun en souriant et se pencha doucement vers lui.

-Dis moi Sasuke ? Il y a quelque chose que tu ne sais pas faire ?

Le brun la regarda avec un sourire en coin.

-Ouais… je ne sais pas choisir les mecs dont je tombe amoureux !

La jeune femme et lui se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

-Ça c'est bien vrai ! Bon allons répéter ces fichus chorégraphies, si on peut se coucher avant 3h du mat ce soir ça serait sympa !

Le brun hocha la tête et après un léger signe de la main envers son frère il rejoignit le reste de la troupe qui se prenaient la tête avec les consignes de Sasori….

* * *

Sasuke leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé, le jour semblait sur le point de se lever…

Au final ils avaient répété quasiment toute la nuit… Ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passé… Et puis dans quelques semaines se serait la première… Il se sentait excité et angoissé...Tout un mélange d'émotion se battait en ce moment en lui…

Soudain une main se posa sur son épaule et il sursauta…

-Yahiko ?

-Je dois te parler ! Tu veux bien ?

Le cœur du brun se serra. Il n'était pas sur d'être près. Il se sentait bien ce soir et avait peur de voir son fragile équilibre volé en eclat.

-On peut aller parler chez Sasori si ça te rassure.

Le brun grimaça.

-Il ne sera pas là de toute façon. Souffla t il à voix basse.

Yahiko leva un sourcil surprit.

-Je crois qu'il traîne du côté de Deidara.

-Deidara ?

-Oui lui ou un autre… J'ai perdu le compte…

-Je vois.

-Je te ramène ?

-Non je suis venu en moto. On se retrouve chez lui dans une heure. J'ai besoin d'être seul.

-Ok.

Yahiko s'éloigna silencieusement sans rien ajouter. Sasuke ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait lui dire .Il pensait que tout avait déjà été dit la dernière fois. Sasori l'avait bouger et l'avait secouer , ne lui laissant pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort… Lorsqu'il était venu le chercher… Il l'avait tout de suite mis au pieds du mur. Et interdiction de retomber dans l'alcool ou la drogue…. Il avait du digérer tout ça seul….

Et Sasori ce n'était pas Yahiko….

Ils avaient eu des disputes féroces… Et Sasori l'avait menacé de le renvoyer chez Yahiko … Ça partait au clash régulièrement entre eux… Mais en même temps il était une base solide sur laquelle il pouvait s'appuyer.

Sasuke avait regardé le soleil se lever sur l'horizon avant de regagner l'appartement ultra sophistiqué de leur directeur artistique. Un immeuble high-tech, à l'avant garde de ce qui se faisait… Quand il arriva Yahiko était déjà là , appuyé contre sa voiture il attendait les yeux rivé vers le ciel… Il se tourna vers lui en entendant sa moto arriver et se garer, il ne le quittait pas des yeux.

Le brun prit son pass magnetic et les fit entrer, le cliquetis de son porte clé agaça le jeune homme qui le bloqua dans sa main avant d'appeler l'ascenseur… Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à leur entré dans le loft…

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?demanda Sasuke.

-Ouais,un café s'il te plait ! Très fort !

Le brun hocha la tête et jeta ses affaires en vrac dans le canapé… Il se dirigea vers la cuisine ou le rouquin le suivit ,il s'installa au bar le temps que Sasuke lui prépara son café…

-Merci ! Fit il quand celui ci déposa devant lui la tasse fumante.

Le brun se rendit au frigo et se sortit une bouteille de soda !

-Toujours accro au soda ? Enfin c'est toujours mieux que la Tequila ...

Le jeune homme grimaça.

-Sasori est pire que toi ! Il surveille tout ce que je mange , tout ce que bois … Ou je vais avec qui… Même mon poids. Pour être sur que je ne fais pas de crise de boulimie ou d'anorexie. Il est cinglé !

Il se servit un verre et s'assit en face de lui.

-Bien je t'écoute ! Soupira t il.

Yahiko leva un sourcil.

-C'est pas une corvée quand même.

-Non, je pensais que tu m'avais déjà tout ce que tu avais à me dire la dernière fois.

Le rouquin resta un instant silencieux.

-Non… Ecoute je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me pardonnes , ni pour ce que j'ai dit ,ou fait. Même si je t'en expliquais les raisons, je ne pense pas que ça justifierait mes mots de l'époque.

Il prit une profonde inspiration les yeux rivé sur sa tasse.

-En tout cas je suis content que tu sois de nouveau en contact avec ton frère.

-Tu le savais ?

-Quoi donc ?

-Pour mon frère ? C'est toi qui lui a dit ?

-Je lui ai juste dit qu'on avait eu une « altercation » et que tu vivais chez Sasori désormais.

-Une altercation ? Une dispute en gros ? Demanda le brun étonné.

Le brun déglutit et reposa violemment son verre sur la table .

-Tu m'as humilié ! Toi !S'énerva t il. Comment tu as pu ? Tu savais ! Tu savais tout ce par quoi je suis passé ! L'alcool , la drogue ! Tout ce que j'ai souffert pour Naruto ! C'est toi qui m'a ramassé et qui m'a donné une raison de vivre ! Pour au final quoi ? Coucher avec moi et me jeter à la gueule que je n'étais rien à tes yeux ! Que crois tu que j'ai ressentit ?Quand tu m'a relancé à la figure que je n'étais qu'une pute à tes yeux? Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Que je n'ai pas assez honte ?

-Je sais !

-Non tu ne sais pas ! Tu ne sais rien du tout ! Tu m'as balancé tes grandes théories sur on a qu'une vie ! Tu es jeune tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre qui t'aimeras ! Pourquoi ? Pour que je tombe amoureux de toi et me jeter ensuite ? Parce que je n'ai que 17 ans mes sentiments sont moins fort que ceux d'un »adulte » ? Que c'est moins douloureux ? En quoi ça l'est moins ? Toi et Naruto vous avez piétiné mes sentiments, pire vous avez nié mon droit d'aimer , de vous aimer ! Et celui d'exister ! Termina t il dans un sanglot.

Sasuke vidait enfin son sac après 3 mois de silence et de questionnement sur lui ,sa relation avec Yahiko, ses sentiments pour Naruto.

-Vous n 'aviez pas le droit ! Vous pouviez ne pas m'aimer et me le dire ! Mais pas détruire mon amour pour vous comme vous l'avez fait ! Et pas moi… Moi... Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ? Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait pour mériter que vous me haïssiez comme ça ?

-Je ne te hais pas , oh non! Jamais ... Je sais. Je sais très bien tout le mal que l'on t'a fait ! Que JE t'ai fait! Crois moi! C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas venu te chercher , et que je n'attends pas de toi que tu me pardonnes un jour. Je veux juste te dire que…. Ce soir là je me suis fourvoyé… Et J'ai été trompé ….Trahit par la personne la plus importante à mes yeux.

Yahiko ferma les yeux. Lui avait souffert de leur situation , de tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé. De son absence, de ce vide dans lequel il s'était retrouvé quand ils s'étaient séparé...

Sasuke l'écoutait en silence tentant de faire le tri dans le bazar qu'était ses pensées actuellement. Il avait des phrases toutes faites, toutes prêtes mais dont il ne se souvenait plus maintenant.

-Je… Je ne comprends pas. Fit Sasuke.

-Ça n'a pas d'importance ! Murmura Yahiko. Ce que je veux que tu saches et que tu comprennes. C'est qu'il y a une chose sur laquelle je ne t'ai pas mentit.

Le rouquin se leva et alla se placer devant le jeune homme et le prit par les épaules pour l'obliger à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-C'est que si je t'ai gardé avec moi… Si je t'ai laissé une telle place dans ma vie …. Ce n'était pas par rapport à Naruto… Ni à ton frère… Si je l'ai fait c'est pour moi ! C'est parce que je suis tombé amoureux de toi ! Et ça, ce n'était pas prévu ! Tu es jeune ! Beaucoup trop pour moi ! Mais comme tu me l'as si bien renvoyé! L'Amour n 'est pas une question d 'âge ! Je t'aimais ! Je t'aime ! Et je vais encore t'aimer longtemps. Pour moi il n'y a aura personne d'autre ! Et peu importe que tu ne le crois pas … Je peux le comprendre. Je peux comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas y croire. Souffla t il douloureusement.

Yahiko reprit sa respiration puis passa une main lasse dans ses mèches rousse et se recula.

-C'est tout ce que je voulais te dire ! Bonne nuit ! Merci pour le café !

-De rien.

Furent les seuls mots qui franchirent la barre des lèvres de Sasuke alors que la porte se refermait derrière Yahiko.

Il était sonné…

Il se laissa tomber sur le sol hébété.

Il ne savait plus ou il en était son cerveau semblait en plein bug... Il se sentait dépassé et perdu...

Il avait dit…

Il lui avait dit…

Non…

Il avait besoin d'en être sur…

Il se redressa comme monté sur ressort et se jeta sur la porte qu'il ouvrit avec fracas avant de se précipiter sur l'ascenseur qui lui descendait….

Il enquilla les escaliers au risque de se rompre le cou ,sautant les dernières marches , puis déboula dans le hall et se précipita sur la porte qui s'ouvrit sur lui.. Voyant la voiture démarrer il ne réfléchi pas et se jeta devant elle …. Se plantant devant les bras écarter alors que celle-ci avançait droit sur lui….

-Arrêtes toi ! Hurla le brun.


	13. Chapter 13

TITRE Un pas de danse

AUTEUR le Mouffon

GENRE : shonen ai / yaoi plus tard

PAIRING / Yahiko x Sasuke ( ce couple continu à se construire envers et contre tout et c'est peu de le dire )

 **3ème partie**

Naruto 20 ans

Sasuke 18 ans

Itashi 26 ans

Yahiko 26 ans

Sakura 24 ans

Petit a parte: Ce chapitre a été dur à produire lui comme les 4 qui ont suivis on eu du mal à passer.

J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu d'avoir du autant patienter pour avoir cette suite ^_^

j'ai accouché dans la douleur . Il y avait longtemps que cela ne m'était pas arrivé :/

je souhaite bonne chance à mes persos pour la suite

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Un pas de danse**

* * *

 **Chap 13**

Yahiko pila et sortit de la voiture en hurlant !

-T'es malade ! Te jeter sous mes roues comme ça !

Le rouquin le prit par les bras et le secouait comme un prunier. Le brun essayait de reprendre sa respiration… Il n'arrivait pas à aligner deux prit une grande inspiration et cria.

-Stop !

Yahiko se calma et passa une main épuisé sur son visage.

-Sasuke qu'est-ce qui t'a prit ?

Le brun leva son visage rouge d'avoir couru derrière lui .

-Tu as dit…

-Quoi ?

-Tu as dit… Fit il à voix très basse. Que tu m'aimais…. Encore ? Termina t il dans un souffle.

Le rouquin retint son souffle et hocha la tête.

-Oui… Je t'aime. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi … De tes larmes, de ta douceur , de tes caresses , de tes yeux, de ta force aussi , de ton amour pour mon cousin… De ton caractère à la con !

Yahiko effleura les lèvres du brun du bout de ses doigts…

-Tu m'aimes ? Souffla t il de nouveau en tremblant.

-Oui… Souffla de nouveau le rouquin en approchant ses lèvres des siennes. Je t'aime … A en devenir fou… Termina t il contre sa bouche , sa langue cherchant à se glisser entre les lèvres si cher à son cœur. Reviens vivre avec moi ! Ton absence m'est insupportable !

Les bras du brun se nouèrent autour de son cou ,tandis que des larmes se mettaient à couler le long le long de ses joues…. Yahiko le souleva du sol en le prenant contre lui et le déposa sur le capot de sa voiture avant de l'embrasser avec passion lui arrachant un gémissement … Tenant son visage d'une main ,il essuya les larmes qui glissaient le long de son visage ,avant de laper doucement celle-ci à la commissure de ses lèvres… Puis il glissa doucement sa langue entre ses lèvres et vint l'enrouler autour de la sienne, le laissant pantelant attendant plus ….Les jambes du brun se nouèrent autour de ses reins et l'homme se plaqua contre lui…. Sentant son désir se gorger au contact du corps du plus jeune qui se frottait contre lui … Le renversant presque sur le capot, pour mieux s'inserer entre ses cuisses et le sentir contre lui…

-Mon dieu si tu continus je vais te violer sur le parking !Gémit il.

Happant sa bouche avec gourmandise ,le brun repondit à ses caresses, son corps coulé contre le sien… Haletant… Il le desirait… Il avait tellement souffert d'être rejeté … Avait il le droit d'y croire… Croire à ses lèvres qu'il le devorait et lui disait qu'il était aimé ?

Il relâcha sa bouche essoufflé les joues rouges…

Se séparant juste de quelque centimètre pour reprendre leur respiration.

-Gare ta voiture ! Souffla le brun.

Les yeux clairs s'intensifièrent.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu me demandes…

-J'ai cours à 8h…

Yahiko le descendit du capot et retourna au volant de sa voiture , et gara celle-ci avant de descendre à nouveau prendre la main de son brun qui le traîna à sa suite dans le hall … A peine l'ascenseur s'était il refermer sur eux que le rouquin l'avait plaqué contre la paroi s'emparant à nouveau de sa bouche.

-Tu m'as manqué ! Dieu que tu m'as manqué !

-Toi aussi… Gémit doucement le brun blottit contre lui.

Yahiko avait soulever l'une de ses jambes pour se glisser entre ses cuisses son membre gonflé frôlant celui de son amant.

-Pardonne moi ! Mon dieu pardonne moi tout ce que je t'ai dis !

Arrivé à l'étage, la porte de l'appartement était resté grande ouverte il souleva le brun dans ses bras et referma celle ci d'un coup d'épaule sans lâcher son délicieux fardeau et l'interrogea du regard…

-Ma chambre est à droite...Souffla le brun.

Yahiko ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière eux…

Il c'était laissé tombé sur le lit étroitement enlacé, les mains du brun caressaient doucement son visage , tandis que celles de Yahiko c'était glissé sous sa chemise et caressait son dos, ses omoplates , ses flans savourant la douceur de cette peau qu'il adorait. Il dénoua le lacet qui retenait la chemise et laissa sa bouche redécouvrir la peau douce et pâle…. La léchant et descendant vers son ventre tendu…

-Deshabille moi ! Souffla le rouquin.

Et le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier,lui arrachant plus qu'il ne lui enleva sa chemise et lui en faisant tout autant, il descendit rapidement son cuir sur ses jambes et le dénuda totalement avant de le rallonger sur le lit le dévorant du regard avant de laisser sa bouche s'emparer de lui ….

Leur corps nu enfin en contact, ils s'embrassèrent comme si il avait besoin de s'abreuver l'un de l'autre… Seuls leurs gémissements de plaisirs résonnaient dans la chambre et leur membre se frottaient l'un contre l'autre augmentant leur envie de s'appartenir vite et fort…. Se sentir rempli de lui pour être enfin complet ….

Yahiko se sépara quelque seconde de lui pour le regarder les yeux brillant ,avant de déposer de léger baiser sur ses lèvres , l'une de ses mains glissant jusqu'à son ventre sous le regard sombre troublé … Il dévorait du regard, son visage dévoré de plaisirs…. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le membre gonflé et une voix gorgé de plaisirs lui répondit …

-Que veux tu ? Vas y dis moi ce que tu veux que je te fasse ?

-Caresse moi plus fort !

Le rouquin reprit avec douceur ses caresses le long du membre brulant de désir.

-Plus…

Les cuisses écartés ,le brun se tortillait ,le reclamant encore et encore.

-Ta bouche ! Souffla une voix étranglé .

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du rouquin.

-Oui ma bouche ? Ou la veux tu ? Sur ta gorge… Souffla t il en lapant la gorge découverte et palpitante. Ma langue dans ta bouche…

Glissant sa langue entre les lèvres entrouvertes , la langue du brun vint se frotter à la sienne alors que son bassin allait et venait trahissant son envie d'être prit, de le sentir en lui.

-Ta langue…

-Oui ? Ronronna le rouquin. Le laissant se faire désirer. Allez dis le moi ! Dis moi ou tu veux ma bouche? Sasuke ! Vas y ! Demande moi tout ce que tu veux de moi ! Je t'appartiens !

-Prends moi...Gemit il haletant...Dans ta bouche ! Je la veux sur mon sexe…

Dans un râle de plaisirs le rouquin plongea vers son ventre tendu et engloutit le sexe de son amant qui ne pu retenir un cri de plaisirs, et de bien être violent. Il le suça avec plaisirs l'enroulant de sa langue , alors que le brun ne retenait plus ses râles de plaisirs… Cambrer en arrière , son bassin allant et venant au rythme de la bouche sur son membre. Il se crispa légèrement en sentant un doigt glisser dans son intimité… Avant que celui-ci se glissa vers ce point qu'il le fit gémir un peu plus fort…

-Ahhh…. Plus…. Ya...Souffla t il haletant.

Répondant à sa demande il laissa son doigt revenir vers ce point le fit crier sans pouvoir retenir le son qui montait à ses lèvres.

Les mains du brun se saisirent brutalement du rouquin pour le repousser..

-Non ! Gémit il.

Il ne voulait pas ,pas si vite…

Les lèvres du rouquin se posèrent sur les siennes.

-Si ...Viens dans ma bouche… Je te prendrai après… Autant que tu le supporteras…

Et il replongea au creux de son corps alors que le brun s'abandonnait entre ses bras…

Une nuit , ils avaient une seule et unique nuit avant que tout ne s'éffondre autour d'eux… Yahiko contemplait le corps allongé entre les draps qui somnolait… Il glissa son bras autour de sa taille et enfouit son visage contre la gorge blanche. Le brun soupira d'aise en le sentant se lover contre lui .

Sasuke posa son bras autour des épaules du rouquin et glissa ses doigts dans ses mèches respirant un parfum horriblement familier lui amenant les larmes aux yeux.

Il eut un mal fou à les empecher d'envahir à nouveau ses yeux et de se remettre à couler. Le sentant fragile Yahiko ressera doucement son etreinte avant de sortir de son cou pour venir plonger son regard dans le sien .

-Sasuke ?

Le brun prit une profonde inspiration pour tenter de contrôler le flot d'émotion qui le submergeait.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Parle moi !

Le jeune homme se redressa et tenta de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions .Il inspira profondément .

Le rouquin eut un sourire désabusé.

-Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

-C'est… Difficile…

Yahiko se pencha vers son jean et en ressortit son paquet de cigarette. Le brun l'attrapa et le reposa.

-Sasori ne supporte pas qu'on fume chez lui…. Souffla doucement Sasuke.

-Ecoute… Commença doucement Yahiko. Est-ce que tu as parlé de nous à ton frère ?

Le brun tressaillit.

-Nous ?…

-Oui… Est-ce que tu lui as dit …

-Est-ce qu'il y a un « nous » ?

-Oui,il y a un nous ! Toi et moi … Depuis que tu es entré dans ma vie, il y a deux ans… Je n'ai eu personne d'autre que toi… Tu le sais ?

Sasuke lui tournait le dos. C'est Sasori qui lui en avait parlé… Au cours de leurs engueulades journalières….. Il lui avait dit que depuis qu'il l'avait pris sous son aile Yahiko n'avait plus laissé personne entrer dans sa vie. Il avait repoussé toutes les propositions disant qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie.

-Non… Souffla le brun.

Il avait besoin de l'entendre de sa bouche à lui.

Yahiko se rallongea et sa main se mis à suivre le tatouage du Kyubi dans le dos de son amant.

-Tu as pris toute la place qu'il restait dans ma vie… Avec Naruto et toi il n'y a plus de place pour personne …. Je ne veux pas avoir à me cacher ce n'est pas mon style. C'est pour ça que j'ai attendu aussi longtemps… Je crois que je n'ai jamais attendu quelqu'un aussi longtemps que toi…

Le rouquin se redressa et vint enlacer la taille du brun pour se coller contre son dos et lui murmurer doucement …

-J'ai attendu que tu fasses cette foutu demande d'émancipation pour pouvoir te toucher … Pour ne pas avoir à passer par Itachi pour t'aimer…

-Mais… Je croyais…

-Tu croyais quoi ?

-Itachi… Souffla doucement le jeune homme. Tu n'étais pas amoureux de lui ?

Le rouquin le regarda stupéfait avant d'éclater de rire.

-Franchement… Sérieux Sasuke ? Tu étais aussi aveugle que ça? Tu dis de Naruto mais visiblement tu n'es pas mieux !

Vexé le brun commença à se débattre dans ses bras.

-Arrête ! Arrête ! Ne te vexe pas ! Ria t il en resserrant doucement son étreinte. Sasuke je n'ai jamais été amoureux de Itachi ! Navré si j'ai donné cette impression mais ce n'est pas le cas et ça ne l'a jamais été….

Yahiko attrapa son brun par le menton et l'obligea à le regarder.

-Le seul qui m'est jamais attiré… C'est toi…. Mais tu n'étais qu'un gamin à l'époque…. J'ai essayer de toute mes forces de me tenir le plus éloigné de toi et de me rapprocher d'Itachi… Mais il n'y avait rien à faire …

-Je croyais que tu me detestais…

-Je pensais que c'était la meilleure chose à faire… Au moins ainsi tu restais éloigné de moi… Et il m'était plus facile de refréner ce que j'éprouvais pour toi.

Le rouquin soupira et se détacha du brun pour se recaler sur les oreillers.

-Tu vas fêter tes 18 ans j'en ai 26 … Réfléchis comment je pouvais accepter de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un de 8 ans plus jeune que moi… Alors quand tu m'as dit que tu étais tombé pour mon cousin… Franchement je t'avoue que la gifle que je t'ai mise , elle est venu du fond de mon cœur…. Ça m'a fait mal ! J'avais envie de te secouer et de te dire que j'étais fou de toi, que moi je t'aimais et que mon cousin ne te verrai jamais comme ça… Que quitte à aimer quelqu'un , à vouloir mourir pour lui , pourquoi ce n'était pas moi…. Moi je ne t'aurais pas fait souffrir c'est ce que je me disais…. Mais tu étais tellement désespéré et j'avais si mal de te voir comme ça… Que je n'ai pas pu… Alors je ne t'ai rien dit… Je me suis tu…. Mais au fil du temps c'est devenu de plus en plus dur de taire ce que j'éprouvais pour toi… De me faire violence chaque jour, chaque nuit…. Alors que tu étais là juste à côté de moi ...

Yahiko soupira. Il ne s'était jamais autant livré à quelqu'un avant et c'était dur de se mettre à nu…. Il passa une main fatigué dans ses mèches rousses avant de reprendre à voix plus basse.

Silencieusement Sasuke se rapprocha de lui .Il avait besoin d'entendre la suite… Il voulait savoir à côté de quoi il était passé lui aussi…

-Ce soir là… Le soir de mon anniversaire… Crois moi ce que j'ai fait je ne l'ai pas fait de gaieté de cœur… Je me dégoûtais moi-même à chaque mot que je prononçais à ton égard… Je me voyais détruire tout ce que j'avais eu tant de mal à construire avec toi et je voyais ma seule chance de voir mon amour m'être retourner éclaté….

Le rouquin s'était pris la tête entre les mains… Cela lui avait fait énormément de mal. La douleur était toujours aussi vive dans son cœur… Et il était amer…

Sasuke ne savait pas quoi dire.

Il avait le coeur retourné.

Le rouquin leva son regard pâle vers lui.

-Tu veux te moquer de moi ? Tu crois que les conneries c'est l'apanage de la jeunesse ? Murmura t il douloureusement.

Avec douceur le brun se glissa entre les bras de son rouquin.

Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire ce qu'il éprouvait et pas de mot pour l'expliquer.

Quoi qu'il puisse dire …

Y avait il des mots pour consoler ?

Reconstruire ?

Retourner en arrière ?

Effacer la souffrance ?

Apaiser leur douleur ?

Soigner leur chagrin ?

-On… peut…. recommencer ? Essayer…. De nouveau ?… Souffla une voix tremblante et fragile.

Il y eu un accro dans sa respiration, il resta un moment sans que le moindre souffle ne s'échappa de ses lèvres et qu'enfin il lui réponde, deux mains se posèrent tremblantes sur sa peau pâle.

-Donne… moi … ma chance … Auprès de toi… Gémit il.

L'étreinte du brun se resserra autour du corps de son aîné. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Tout ce qu'il voulait il l'avait entre ses mains… Et il ne laisserait plus personne le lui prendre.

Le rouquin leva les yeux vers le jeune homme qui lui faisait face car tout dépendait de lui maintenant.

Le brun s'avança doucement sur lui et déposa un baiser doux comme un plume sur ses lèvres. Répondant avec autant de douceur le rouquin l'attira au creux de ses bras sa main s'enfouissant dans les douces mèches brunes.

-Je vais lui dire ! Souffla contre sa bouche le brun.

-Quoi ?

-A Itachi… Je vais lui dire que je suis avec toi…

-Donc… Souffla doucement le rouquin. Tu es désormais mon compagnon…

A ces mots le brun piqua un phare et cacha son visage contre le cou de son amant.

-C'est officiel ?

Le brun déglutit cela lui faisait bizarre de se dire qu'il était officiellement avec le rouquin. Il avait un peu l'impression de faire le grand saut.. Jusqu'à présent il avait vécu caché ne sortant que très rarement et uniquement avec lui sans jamais voir personne.

Timidement il hocha la tête. Et le rouquin eut l'impression qu'un poids immense venait enfin de se retirer de son cœur et qu'il arrivait enfin à respirer plus librement.

-Laisse moi juste du temps. Souffla le brun doucement. Pour l'annoncer à Itachi.

Le rouquin ne pu retenir un sourire.

-Ça , je ne tiens pas à mourir tout de suite.

-Hein ?

-Tu crois que ton frère va accepter comme ça que j'ai posé la main sur son précieux petit frère ?

Le brun ne pu retenir un rire fragile à son tour.

-Pas sur !

Sasuke soupira sous la douche, il avait besoin de dénouer ses muscles,entre les repositionnons et leurs exploits de cette nuit ? Début de journée ? Il ne put retenir un rire… Il secoua ses mèches brunes et se tira hors de la douche ,attrapant une serviette ,il se sécha rapidement. Il décrocha un pantalon ,un pull et se vêtit rapidement … Il se pencha vers le corps de l'homme endormit dans son lit et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue avant de se faire happer pour un long baiser auquel il répondit savourant la douceur de son contact.

-Je dois y aller je vais être en retard…

Le rouquin lui sourit et après l'avoir à nouveau embrassé , Sasuke sortit de la chambre laissant son amant à son repos. Il attrapa un toast en passant devant le comptoir de la cuisine ou Sasori buvait un café.

-La nuit à dut être courte ! Se moqua celui-ci.

-Quelle nuit ? Tu as vu à quelle heure tu nous as lâché ?

-Allez bouge toi ! Juugo a sonné y'a déjà 5 min.

Sasuke prit son casque , ses clés et sortit en claquant la porte.


	14. Chapter 14

TITRE Un pas de danse

AUTEUR le Mouffon

GENRE : shonen ai / yaoi plus tard

PAIRING / Yahiko x Sasuke (la fic c'étant ecrite toute seule le couple c'est fait de lui-même)

AVERTISSEMENT : Rating M

2 ème partie

Naruto 20 ans

Sasuke 18 ans

Itashi 26 ans

Yahiko 26 ans

Sakura 24 ans

* * *

Un pas de danse

chap 14

* * *

 **Chap 14**

Ce fut quelques jours plus tard , que Itachi réapparu dans la salle ou il répétait… Il lui avait envoyé quelques sms , mais ils avaient besoin de temps pour reprendre leur place… Et Sasuke appréciait sa présence et le fait qu'il lui laissa le temps de revenir vers lui à son rythme….

Il s'était croisé quelque fois et avait été boire un verre … Ils avaient parlé de tout de rien… Évitant certain sujet encore trop sensible… Sasuke n'était pas encore assez solide pour supporter certaines choses… Itachi l'avait bien remarqué… Et évitait sciemment d'aborder le sujet Naruto ou Yahiko dans leur conversation…

Ils avaient passé en revu , ses études abandonnées, la danse, sa peinture qu'il avait reprit … Sasuke avait évité tous les sujets douloureux, sa chute libre en enfer d'où Yahiko l'avait tiré, ses sentiments, la liaison de son frère avec Naruto…

-Est ce que tu m'en parleras un jour ?

-…

-Est-ce que tu vas me dire ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Itachi soupira.

-Yahiko tu sais il m'a parlé…. Un peu...

-…. De quoi…. ? Souffla le brun .

-Sasuke ce serait bien que toi tu m'en parles… Tu ne penses pas ?

-Que veux tu savoir ?

-Yahiko… Il m'a dit que tu avais fait des « conneries » pour reprendre ses mots… Mais il n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus… J'aimerai que tu me racontes ce qui t'a tant fait souffrir, tu sais ton lycée m'avait appelé à l'époque pour me dire que tes notes avaient chutées, puis que tu étais souvent absent… Ils ont évoqués aussi plusieurs bagarre auxquelles tu aurais pris part…. J'ai même demandé à Naruto s'il était au courant de quelque chose…. Mais lui non plus ne voulait rien me dire… J'ai finalement eu des brides de ce qui ce passait…. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

-Te dire quoi ? Que je me faisais tapé dessus ? … Que les autres élèves se moquaient de moi car j'étais gay ? … Que j'ai faillit être violé dans les toilettes ?

Itachi posa une main devant sa bouche atterré.

-Sasuke…

-J'étais déjà assez humilié comme ça …. Je n'avais pas besoin de me sentir encore plus nul et misérable…

Itachi prit doucement la main de son frère entre les siennes.

-Tu n'es ni nul , ni misérable… Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas tourné vers moi ?

Le plus jeune détourna le regard.

-Est-ce à cause de Naruto ? C'est parce qu'on était …. ensemble que tu n'as pas voulu m'en parler ? Demanda l'aîné douloureusement. Sasuke même si j'étais avec lui… J'aurai voulu que tu m'en parles.

-Que je te dise quoi? Que ton copain se foutait de moi ? Qu'à cause de lui tout le lycée me tournait le dos ?

-Oui ! Oui tu aurais du me le dire !

-Et tu m'aurais cru ? … Tu m'aurais cru moi ? … Ou tu l'aurais cru lui ? … Comme Yahiko l'a cru ! Souffla t il d'une petite voix.

Itachi ouvrit la bouche. Il ne savait pas. Pertinemment il n'avait pas la réponse , il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait si Sasuke lui avait raconté ç ce qui était sur c'est qu'il n'aurait pas laissé les choses comme ça.

-Je ne sais pas ! Je ne sortais pas avec lui au départ… Je serai allé à ton lycée et je me serai fait ma propre idée. C'est vrai que ça ne colle pas à Naruto… Mais je sais aussi qu'il est une vraie tête brûlé et qu'il peut agir sous le coup de l'impulsivité et ne pas se rendre compte immédiatement des dégâts qu'il peut faire.

Itachi soupira.

-C'est encore un enfant lui aussi… C'est un peu le bazar dans sa tête…

-Super trouve lui des excuses aussi !

-Je ne lui en cherche pas mais si tu le connaissais toi aussi un peu mieux ….

-Tu sous entends que je ne connais pas cet imbécile ?

-Tout à fait ! En fait je pense que Naruto et toi ne vous êtes fié qu'à vos apparences ! Toi il te voit comme un gamin timide et prétentieux, imbu de lui même et toi tu le considères au mieux comme un idiot attardé ! Très beau , gentil , sexy mais un idiot comme même.

L'aîné des Uchiwa sourit.

-Allez dis moi ,Comment ...Comment t'es tu retrouvé chez Yahiko ?

Le cœur du plus jeune rata un battement celui-ci cognait sourdement dans sa poitrine comme s'il voulait sortir , sa gorgé était sèche et douloureuse. Les mots ne voulaient pas sortir de sa bouche… Son souffle trembla quand il réussit à formuler péniblement ses mots…

-Je… La nuit , je restais dans le bar de Yahiko… Chuchota t il doucement. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ferme… Ce soir là…. Quand j'ai entendu...ta conversation avec Naruto… Quand il a dit qu'il aurait préféré que je n'ai jamais existé…. J'ai eu tellement mal … Tu souffrais à cause moi… Et lui me voulait mort…. J'ai pensé que si je n'étais plus là … Alors vous seriez heureux… Murmura t il des larmes dans la voix.

Un gémissement douloureux s'échappa des lèvres de l'aîné.

-Sasuke ?

-Je….

Commença le brun alors qu'il cachait son visage entre ses mains tremblantes, ses doigts crispé sur les manches de son pull qui cachait ses avant bras .

-J'ai voulu ….en finir….

-Qu'est-ce que… que… tu…. As….. fait Sasuke ?

Les lèvres du plus jeune tremblaient et ses yeux étaient fuyant. C'était encore si douloureux. Et si dur… Il n'y arrivait pas ...Il secoua la tête en signe de négation, il n'y arriverait pas les sanglots étouffaient sa voix. Itachi alla se mettre à ses côtés et entoura de son bras les épaules de son petit frère.

-Oh petit frère ! … Que c'est il passé ? Pourquoi tu ne peux pas me parler ? Yahiko ne veut pas rien me raconter ! Naruto s'est mure dans le silence chaque fois que j'ai essayer de lui parler de ce que tu vivais. Dis moi quelque chose ! Je t'en prie.

-C'est… Si...difficile… Je…

-Quoi ?

-J'ai ...tellement … Honte….

-Honte de quoi ? Vraiment je ne comprends pas !

Sasuke plongea sa main dans sa poche et en ressortit son trousseau de clés qu'il posa sur la table devant son frère.

L'aîné posa son regard sur l'amas de clés et sur le porte clé…. Et là il le vit…

-Qu'est-ce que…. Commença son aîné.

-Ça va faire presque 2 ans que je ne bois plus une goutte d'alcool…

-Tu bois ?

-Je buvais …. Tous les jours… Toutes les nuits jusqu'à m'écrouler…. Pour oublier…. Chuchota t il. L'oublier lui, oubliez les autres… La violence, les insultes…

Ils s'étaient levé et Sasuke avait rangé ses clés et avançait sans vraiment regarder ou il allait son frère à ses côté l'écoutait sans prononcer un mot… Abasourdit de ce qu'il recouvrait… Il ne comprenait plus ….

Et peu à peu dans le silence qui s'était installé Sasuke commença à se raconter…

Laissant tout de même de nombreuses plages d'ombres….

Ne s'étalant pas sur certains sujet….

Évitant de parler de trop de chose…

-Yahiko l'a découvert et m'a obliger à me sevrer… Il s'est occupé de moi….

-Quand ? ...Depuis quand…

Sasuke hesita quelque instant avant de repondre.

-J'ai commencé à boire environ deux mois après que …. Naruto m'ait jeté… J'en avais assez qu'on se moque de moi … Des coups, chaque fois que je passais à côté de quelqu'un…. Des insultes sur le fait que je sois gay… Entendre tout le temps la même chose …. Que mon truc c'était de me faire défoncer…. Que j'aimais me faire refaire le cul… Que j'aurai du être une fille ….

Le brun soupira et leva les yeux vers le ciel.

-Je suis quoi moi ? Je n'ai pas choisis d'aimer les garçons… Souffla t il plus pour lui-même. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? On aime une personne pour ce qu'elle est pas pour son sexe !

Sasuke se tourna vers son frère. Son regard était triste et son visage pâle.

-Je n'ai pas choisis de tomber amoureux de Naruto … Ça c'est fait comme ça … Avec le recul je me dis que ce n'était pas un amour pour moi… C'était destructeur… Un amour à sens unique qui n'aurait jamais été réciproque …. Il n'a laissé que des ruines en moi… Et rien auquel me raccrocher….

Le jeune homme soupira et conclu avec douceur.

-Des ruines c'est tout ce qu'il restait de moi quand Yahiko est arrivé… Mon cœur était aussi dévasté qu'après une guerre. Il m'a dit que puisqu'il n'y avait plus rien, il suffisait de construire quelque chose, que désormais il y avait tout l'espace de créer un univers qui ne serait qu'à moi et que plus personne ne pourrait détruire. Il a semé des graines dans mon cœur pour que je puisse sourire de nouveau …

Peu à peu ils reconstruisaient les 2 années douloureuses qui les avaient séparé…

* * *

Sasori terminait de leur faire un dernier briefing avant de les lâcher pour la soirée.

Rendez vous fut donner le lendemain pour une répétition en costumes…

-Nii San.

-Salut p'tite tête ! Comment c'est passé ta journée ?

-Bien ! répondit le brun soudain méfiant.

Naruto et Yahiko vinrent à leur tour embrasser Itachi.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Demanda Sasuke.

-Je te l'ai dit hier au téléphone! J'ai appelé Karin elle veut voir tes toiles !

Sasuke grimaça.

-Je suis pas dispo ! Je veux rentrer me coucher.

-Alors donne moi les clés de ton atelier.

Le brun lui jeta un regard en coin. Comment son frère était il au courant…

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de son frère.

-Je te connais petit frère… Si tu as reprit à peindre c'est que tu as trouvé un endroit ! Donc tu as de nouvelles toiles que Karin meurt d'envie de les voir.

-Et si moi je ne veux pas ?

Itashi sourit.

-Elles ne peuvent pas être plus que celle que tu as déjà faite !

Le brun se perdit un instant dans les dessins de certaines de ses toiles…

-Plus ou moins ce n'est pas le problème !

-Bon on y va ? Karin attends dans la voiture…

Sasuke se surprit à maudire son frère. Pourquoi avait il montrer ses toiles ! C'était son secret quand même.

-On peut venir ? fit Sakura. Je suis curieuse de voir ce que donne tes toiles et ce que tu peins.

-Plutôt qui ! Sourit son frère.

-Qui ? Interrogea la jeune femme. Oh vous interréssez! Sourit elle en faisant un clin d'œil au jeune homme qui soupira exaspéré et blasé.

-Moi aussi je viens ! Fit Juugo.

-Bien ! Sourit son frère .Rendez vous chez moi alors. On va passer prendre une partie des toiles qui sont à la maison et ensuite on ira voir ton second atelier…

-Et si j'ai pas envie ? Marmonna le brun.

-Tu m'as dit d'en faire ce que j'en voulais. Donc je considère que tu me les as offerte ! Donc je les expose.

-Tu ne peux pas ! Sourit le brun.

-Et pouquoi ?

-Karin ne te l'a pas dit ?

Itachi regarda son frère surprit avant de sourire.

-Oh si tu parles d'avoir l'accord de ton… enfin de tes modèles , Ca, je n'ai eu aucun mal à les avoir !

Sasuke manqua de s'étrangler !

-En même temps il n'était absolument pas en position de me le refuser ! La seule chose c'est qu'il ignore totalement le contenu de tes toiles ! Et j'avoue avoir hâte de découvrir la tête qu'il va faire ! Surtout lui ! Ricana l'aîné.

Oh oui il avait trop hâte de voir comment le blond allait prendre les toiles au combien surprenante de son jeune frère.

Sasuke deglutit difficilement et prit ses affaires pour se donner contenance. Il enfila son blouson et mis son sac sur son dos …

-Rendez vous à l'appartement ! Marmonna t il.

Sakura se colla à lui.

-Tu m'emmènes ? Ronronna t elle avec un sourire.

-Non ! J'emmène l'autre baka blond !

-Hein ? Fit elle stupéfaite.

Naruto venait d'enfiler sa veste et se tourna vers lui aussi stupéfait que la jeune femme.

-Qui ? Moi ?

Sasuke le chopa par le bras et l'entraîna derrière lui.

-J'ai à te parler ! En privé !

-Pas maintenant ! Fit son frère. Et puis c'est un peu tard maintenant. Ricana l'aîné.

Il s'amusait vraiment beaucoup pour le coup, il imaginait déjà la tête du blond. Mais justement il ne voulait surtout pas rater ça et c'était pour ça qu'il ne voulait surtout pas que Sasuke puisse le prévenir de quoi que ce fut…Et il y en avait un autre que cela semblait beaucoup amusé.

-Vous aurez tout le temps après ! Karin n'a que deux heures devant si tu veux tant que ça aller te coucher !

Sasuke soupira et grimaça. Marmonnant quelque chose au sujet des grands frères qui n'écoutaient rien et n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête.

Yahiko dissimula un sourire en leur emboîtant le pas.

-Tu sais toi ? Pas vrai ? Fit Itachi.

-Mmmm…

Les deux aînés se retinrent de rire et eurent un sourire de connivence.

-Ça ne te dérange pas ?

-De quoi ?

-Hé bien ...Tu sais…. Mon frère…. Sasuke… Il…

-Il était amoureux de Naruto ?

-Oui…

-Quand j'ai récupéré ton frère il me l'a dit… Il m'a dit beaucoup de chose…

-J'ai été aveugle à beaucoup de chose pas vrai ?

-Je pense que tu voulais tellement le protéger que l'évidence ne nous a même pas crevé les yeux.

-Que veux tu dire ?

-Qu'on a oublier que ce n'était plus un enfant… Comme c'était le plus jeune on a passé notre temps à le traiter comme un bébé , Naruto , toi et moi… On la couvé, protégé et on a pensé agir en « grand frère » ou en « père » de substitution…. On ne l'a pas vu grandir et cela nous a rattrapé…

-Ce n'est qu'un…

-Non… Le coupa Yahiko en plongeant son regard dans celui de son ami. C'est là qu'est ton erreur et celle de Naruto aussi… Ce n'est plus un enfant il va avoir 18 ans et il y a beaucoup de chose sur lequel il est beaucoup plus mûr que tu ne le penses….

-Ça je le sais …. En grandissant sans nos parents ce n'était pas facile et je voulais vraiment le protéger de tout et au final j'ai l 'impression que je l'ai étouffé….

-Tu ne lui voulais aucun mal … Si on avait été plus attentif cela ne serait pas arrivé… Ou du moins on l'aurait vu arriver…. On aurait vu que les choses avaient changé pour lui…. Dans sa façon de nous voir… Sa façon d'agir…. Et probablement qu'on aurait remarqué qu'il ne voyait déjà plus Naruto comme un frère depuis bien longtemps…

-Et toi ? Que représente mon frère pour toi ?

-Ça…

-Tu ne veux rien me dire ?

-Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois parler.

Itachi regarda son ami d'enfance.

Que lui cachait il ?

Que ne lui disait il pas ?

Il sentait beaucoup de secret encore entre eux. Il était sur de ne pas se tromper ….

Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé pendant que son frère vivait chez lui ?

Sasuke était demeuré muet sur la question…

Il avait à peine obtenue un « Ca va il s'est bien occupé de moi »

En même temps c'était déjà énorme que son frère est accepté de s'ouvrir un peu à lui , après deux ans de silence. Mais malgré tout il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose mais son frère demeurait obstinément muet sur le sujet , bien qu'il lui ait laissé sous entendre qu'il devait lui parler de quelque chose d'important mais qu'il n'était pas encore prêt…

-Sasuke m'a dit que tu avais « planté des graines dans son cœur » pour qu'il puisse se reconstruire.

-Ah vraiment il a dit ça ? Sourit doucement le rouquin.

-Yahiko ! Fit soudain Itachi menaçant.

-Quoi ? Fit le rouquin en se tournant vers lui.

-Si jamais tu as touché à mon petit frère !

-Oui ?… Dois je te rappeler qu'il est émancipé ? Qu'il est reconnu comme étant majeur et qu'il est libre de vivre sans ton consentement ?

-Je suis conscient de tout ce que tu as fait pour lui mais…

-Mais… ?

-Yahiko….

-Mmmm….

-Jure moi que tu n'as pas posé la main sur lui !

-Est-ce que le fait de lui avoir collé une raclée compte ?

-Ce n'est pas de ça que je veux parler ! Siffla l'aîné des Uchiwa en saisissant son ami au col.

-Alors que veux tu savoir ?

-Tu le sais très bien !

-Tu veux savoir si j'ai couché avec lui ?

-Oui !As tu mis mon frère … Mon petit frère dans ton lit ?

Yahiko se détacha de son ami et remis sa chemise.

-Ca ne te regarde pas !

Itachi ouvrit la bouche et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

-C'est mon petit frère !

-C'est sa vie ! Son choix !

-Tu l'as fait ?

-Tu n'as qu'à lui demander !

-Je croyais que nous etions amis ?

-Nous le sommes ! Mais là tu t'engages sur le chemin de ma vie privé !

-Si tu l'as fait je ne te le pardonnerai jamais !

-Qui m'a demandé de m'occuper de lui ?

-De t'en occuper pas de coucher avec lui ! C'est encore un…

-Tu recommences Itachi !

Le brun serra les poings et s'apprêtait à envoyer un solide uppercut à celui qu'il était en train de considérer comme un ex ami quand la voix piaillant d'un surexcité blond se fit entendre.

-Hé bougez vous ! On vous attends !

Sasuke enfourcha sa moto, mis son casque, glissa sa clé et débloqua sa moto.

-Bon on y va alors ?

Une fois que Yahiko et Itachi les eurent rejoins ,ils se repartirent dans les véhicules et après avoir jeté un œil sur son cousin, Naruto mis son casque et se glissa à l'arrière du brun qui démarra dés qu'il fut installer…

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard ,il était devant le loft des Uchiwa. Sasuke ôta son casque et laissa son regard errer sur la devanture. Cela lui faisait drôle de revenir ici… Tant de souvenir… Il entendait les discussions derrière lui , les piaillements de Karin… Il prit une profonde inspiration et accrocha son casque avant de se diriger à l 'arrière du bâtiment…

Ils arrivèrent sur une cours privé caché, Sasuke sortit son trousseau de clé et s'approcha de la porte métallique identique à une porte de garage coulissante latéralement il la déverrouilla et l'ouvrit … Il jeta son sac en entrant sur un canapé posé sur sa gauche et alla tirer les rideau qui dévoilèrent de grand baie vitré sur 3 mètres de haut ou les derniers rayons de soleil se jetèrent dans le loft….

La jeune femme rousse laissa débordé son admiration pour le loft de « l'artiste » , de style industriel, celui ci offrait un grand espace ou s'empilait les toiles de tous les côtés… Du matériel , des étagères... Plusieurs chevalet surs lesquels reposaient des toiles caché par des draps… Devant au centre de la pièce un immense lit recouvert d'une courtepointe d'un rouge écarlate Et des tentures suspendu dans le vide…

Rien ne semblait avoir bougé …. Pourtant Itachi constat que le lieu était toujours relativement propre …

-Tu es repassé ?

-Mmmm…

Sasuke traversa la salle et alla remettre le disjoncteur en route…

-Bien ! Tu nous montres quelques une de tes toiles ? Demanda Karin . J'en ai vu certaines dans ta chambre mais à ce que je vois ce n'est pas grand-chose à côté de ce que tu as gardé ici…

Le brun haussa les épaules.

-Tu peux regarder ce que tu veux ! De toute façon rien n'est rangé , ni classé…

-Tout les artistes ont leur tic de rangement ! Tu n'échappes pas à cette règle… Fit elle en se promenant dans l'atelier. Je pense que je peux même dater les plus récentes…

-Ça je peux te l'épargner les plus ancienne sont de ce côté et ne présente aucun intérêt ! Ce sont des travaux pour la plupart scolaire… Et des ébauches sans grand intérêt … Je suppose que ce que tu veux c'est la série dont tu as vu la toile dans ma chambre ?

-Tu as deviner juste ! Oui mais pas celle que tu as laissé au vu de tous !

Le brun leva un sourcil.

-Je veux voir la série dont est tiré les esquisses de ta table de chevet !

Il fremit !

-Je vois ! Tu as vraiment fouillé partout !

La jeune femme sourit.

-Et j'ai découvert des choses vraiment très intéressante !


	15. Chapter 15

TITRE Un pas de danse

AUTEUR le Mouffon

GENRE : shonen ai / yaoi plus tard

PAIRING / Yahiko x Sasuke (la fic c'étant ecrite toute seule le couple c'est fait de lui-même)

AVERTISSEMENT : Rating M

2 ème partie

Naruto 20 ans

Sasuke 18 ans

Itashi 26 ans

Yahiko 26 ans

Sakura 24 ans

 **Un pas de danse**

 **Chap 15**

Sasuke se detacha du canapé ou il était appuyé pour s'approcher d'un chevalet sur sa gauche et d'un geste il enleva le drap qui le recouvrait pour devoiler une toile qui laissa le groupe pantois reconnaissant le visage sur celle-ci.

Celle-ci representait un jeune homme blond comme les blés , dont les yeux bleux crevaient la toile et qui souriait , il était assit à l'envers sur une chaise , dans son dos était representer le fameux renard à 9 queues de la lègende. Le kiubi semblable au tatouage de Sasuke.

-Magnifique ! Murmura Karin ,le jeune femme laissa son regard et ses doigts glisser sur la toile. Elle rend encore mieux que ton esquisse ! Montre moi les autres…

Le brun recula et decouvrit une autre toile sur sa gauche posé au sol, celle-ci representait le même jeune homme mais de dos , debout en appui sur une chaise , et à son expression il était perdu dans ses pensées , son profil se detachait en demi-teinte…

-Je le savais ! S'exclama la jeune femme.

Elle se jeta sur le brun et l'attrapa par sa veste.

-Montre moi celle ou il est sur le lit !Et celle ou vous êtes tous les deux !

-Mmm…

-Allez m'oblige pas à te supplier !

Alors qu'ils discutaient. Naruto c'était approché des toiles. Chacune d'elle le representait , il ne le savait même pas… Il ignorait que le jeune homme l'avait un jour croquer pour en faire des toiles… Et quelles toiles ! Il se sentit lègèrement rougir… Sakura laissa échapper un soupire.

-Il dessine vraiment bien ! Même toi tu es beau sur ses toiles !

Le blond grimaca.

Itachi souriait. Son frère était doué mais il était difficile pour lui de se mettre en avant. Après le deces de leurs parents il s'étaient totalement refermé sur lui… Peindre était devenu un besoin vital pour survivre… Itachi n'avait decouvert ses peintures que tardivement, pour decouvrir de nombreuses esquisses du blond et le plus souvent très denudé…

Le cri de Karin les fit tous se retourner vers eux. Elle tenait devant elle une toile qu'eux ne voyaient pas mais au vu de l'expression de la jeune femme , elle était subjugué.

-Mon dieu ! s'exclama t elle. Je peux lui demander de se deshabiller ? Lui demanda t elle. Tu l'as embellit ou il a vraiment ce corps d'apollon ?

-Non… C'est vraiment son corps ! J'ai une très bonne memoire visuelle des proportions corporelles !

-Tu veux dire qu'il n'a jamais posé pour toi ?

Sasuke evita le regard des autres.

-J'en ai pas vraiment besoin… Marmonna t il

Itashi posa son regard sur son frère.

-Attends tu vas me dire qu'avec la seule fois ou je t'ai demande de faire son portrait tu as pu realiser tout ça ?

Sasuke rougit. La seule fois ou Naruto avait « posé » sur lui ,il avait fait des dizaines de croquis de sonvisage , de ses expressions , de ses mains, de sa façon de se tenir… En même temps il n'avait pas preter attention à l'adolescent effacé qui était assit dans son coin et avait remplit son carnet de lui… De plus il avait passé la nuit chez eux.. . Alors il avait eu tout le loisirs de scruter le jeune homme de l'époque.

Il se dirigea vers une table sur lequel s'empilait de nombreux carnet de croquis… Il en deplaça certain pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait et retrouva dans le 3 ème pile le fameux carnet en question. Et le tendit à la jeune femme.

Elle le prit et le feuilleta.

-C'est incroyable que tu es pu saisir en si peu de temps autant d'expression….

-A la mort de nos parents je me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait tellement de chose que je n'avais pas remarqué , leur expression, leur regard , leur façon de se tenir…. Et que j'avais peur d'oublier ! que c'est devenu une manie…

La jeune femme reposa la toile qu'elle avait en main face à eux et se detourna pour reporter son regard dans une autre direction. Naruto c'était approché de la dite toile , ou sur elle-ci encore il était representé mais elle était beaucoup moins anodine…

Il était nu allongé sur la courtepôinte rouge ,un bras replier sous sa nuque , de l'autre il tenait celle ci ramener sur le bas de son ventre et tout son corps était superbement mis en valeur par contraste de du doré de sa peau avec le rouge flamboyant. Il était provocant et sensuel…

Naruto ne pu s'empecher de rougir. Même lui se trouvait plus que seduisant, c'était vraiment genant.

-Et l'autre ou ils sont tous les deux ?

-Elle ne m'appartient pas celle-là.

-Tu ne veux pas me la montrer !

-Non…. C'est une commande qui m'a été faite.

-Tu peux la lui montrer ! Fit Yahiko. Moi aussi je suis curieux de voir ce que ça donne. Surtout que je ne savais pas que tu l'avais déjà terminé.

Ssuke soupira et s'approcha d'un chevalet posé sur la droite cette fois ,il marqua une pause en prenant le drap.

-Tu m'avais dit de la faire comme je le voulais.

-Oui c'est ce que je t'ai dit.

-Tu es sur de toi ?

-Je sais plus ou moins à quoi m 'attendre… Sourit le rouquin.

Le brun prit une profonde inspiration et decouvrit la toile , sa dernière….

Yahiko en lâcha sa cigarette…

Il était abasourdit. La toile le representait lui et son cousin…

Ils étaient assit l'un en face de l'autre une jambe replier sous eux et l'autre devant eux ,le bras droit de Yahko reposait sur l'épaule de son cousin qui était lègrement penché vers lui, tandis que le blond avait ses bras appuyer sur la jambe droite plier du rouquin , ils avaient le même sourire et les mêmes yeux rieurs…

Même si la toile les representaient denudés ,on y denotait une immense complicité entre les 2 cousins et le drap qui recouvrait le bas de leur corps laissait suggerer sans rien voir… La composition était juste à tomber…

-Et pour celui ci comment as tu fait ? Fit le blond bouché Bée.

-Yahiko m'a fournit des dizaines de photos de toi …

-Mais je ne suis pas habillé…

-Il m'a aussi fournit des photos de toi nu… Ce n'est pas très compliqué tu es plutôt exhibitioniste et te montrer nu ne te fait pas peur ! Fit le brun malicieux . Et puis quand tu as bu tu te deshabilles facilement !

-Ca tu n'étais pas obligé de le dire !

-Je le tiens de Yahiko !

-Et pour mon cousin ? Comment as tu… ?

Le visage de Sasuke se ferma. Et Naruto se rembrumit.

-Pas besoin de me faire un dessin j'ai comprit.

-Tu as posé pour lui ? Demanda Sakura avec innocence.

Yahiko ne pu s'empecher de sourire. Posé il n'avait pas vraiment eu besoin ,Sasuke l'avait croqué des centaines de fois et même pendant son sommeil durant les 2 ans ou ils avaient vecu ensemble… Et même plus encore ….

-On va dire ça… Fit le rouquin s'en étaler davantage.

Karin en avait profiter pour faire le tour de l'atelier mais elle semblait chercher quelque chose parmis ses toiles…

-Qu'est-ce que que tu cherches? Demanda Itachi .Tu n'arrêtes pas de fureté depuis tout à l'heure.

-Il y a encore au moins deux toiles que je veux voir ! Et elles ne sont pas là !

-Deux toiles ?

-Au moins ! Sourit elle.

-Je ne comprends pas ?

-Sasuke a dans son sac son dernier carnet de croquis. Je veux ces toiles là !

Le brun sursauta.

-Je n'en ai pas fait !

-Je sais que si… Tes esquisses sont taché par la peinture que tu as utilisé pour les faire ! J'ai reconnu les pigments que tu utilises pour les peindre eux ! Et les traces de ceux que tu utilises quand tu peins ta mère ! Alors elles sont où ?

-Et si je ne veux pas ?

Le jeune femme soupira.

-Je dirai que c'est bien dommage ! Vu ce que tu peins, ne me dis pas que tu es prude au point de ne pas vouloir les montrer !

-Ca n'a rien à voir ! Fit il froidement. Tu voulais voir celle-ci je te les ai montrer ! Les autres ne sont pas pour être vu en public !

La jeune femme soupira elle connaissait bien son monde. Elle s'approcha de lui pour lui parler seul à seul.

-Je te ferai une expo privé sur inviation pour cette serie là exclusivement ! Mais bon attends toi soit à avoir des commandes soit à ce qu'elles finissent toute vendues !

-Elles ne sont pas à vendre !

-Ton frère m'avait avertit que tu serais penible ! Sourit elle. Mais d'après ce qu'il m'a dit tes modèles sont moins reservé que toi !

Sasuke soupira.

-Je ne fais pas que ce genre de toile !

-Disons que tu es doué dans ce domaine !

-He bien on va dire que cette serie là n'appartient pas à ce domaine en question ! Donc que ces toiles ne valent rien !

Karin sourit moqueuse.

-Je dirai plutôt qu'on tombe limite dans le pornographique !

-Pas porno ! Siffla le brun. Erotique !Je n'ai pas poussé le vice jusque là…

-Parfait alors ! Expo privé sur invitation juste après votre show qui est sur le même thème ! Qui plus est une expo sur les danseurs principaux ! Ca va être un carton !

-Jamais de la vie ! Blèmit le brun.

-J'espère que tu as aussi quelque toile de toi !

-Plutôt mourir ! Je ne suis pas nombriliste ! Et je deteste les autoportaits !

Itashi eut un sourire. En entendant parler de portrait de son frère. Il se souvenait d'une toile ,de lui particulièrement accrocheuse et qui lui avait fait monter le rouge aux joues !

-Pourtant il me semblait bien en avoir deux ou trois avec toi … Fit l'aîné avec un sourire innocent.

Regard de la mort de la part du plus jeune.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui les a réalisé ? Demanda son frère.

-Travail à quatre mains ! Marmonna le brun.

-Ah ? Tu as posé pour quelqu'un? Toi ? Tu as depassé ta sacro sainte pudeur pour te deshabiller ? Je suis stupefait ! Lacha son aîné.

Sasuke grimaça.

-On va dire que je me suis arrangé avec quelqu'un...

Juugo tourna son regard vers lui.

-Ah Suigetsu ! C'est pour lui que tu poses, il a fini par t'avoir à l'usure ?

-Il m'a bien soulé oui !

-Avec lui ça ne te gène pas ? De poser nu je veux dire.

Le brun haussa les épaules. Il avait commencé à poser pour Suigetsu bien avant qu' il ait commencé à se droguer… Il n'avait pas de complexe face à lui , c'était même le premier qui l'avait comprit … Même s'il avait été plus facile de se deshiniber sous l'influence de stupefiant. En échange de poser pour lui, il lui payait son fix… Ou plus exactement, il le shootait, couchait avec lui et après le peignait nu…

-Bon on peut laisser tomber pour ce soir ? Fit le brun. Je voudrai bien aller me coucher !

Karin hocha la tête.

-Je voudrai prendre certaine de tes toiles dés ce soir, je peux les mettre dans la voiture de ton frère ?

-Si tu veux.

-Je suppose que même si je retourne ton atelier je ne trouverai pas les toiles que je veux ?

Le brun lui sourit.

-Tout à fait… Tu peux fouiller partout … En dehors de celle des croquis que tu as vu dans ma chambre et dont j'ai fait quelque toile tu ne trouveras pas celle de mon carnet. Elle sont ailleurs ! Et pas la peine d'aller chez Suigetsu , il ne les a pas non plus !

-Il aura peut-etre encore quelques toile de toi ?

-Ah… Possible oui… Mais je ne suis pas son modèle phare, tu ne trouveras pas grand-chose à mon avis.

-Je vais quand même aller voir ! Suigetsu a aussi son jardin secret je serai curieuse de voir ce qu'il a realisé comme toile de toi.

-Pas moi ! Marmonna le brun en detachant la clé de son atelier pour la jeter à son frère. T'auras qu'à fermer quand elle aura pris ce qu'elle veut ! Moi je vais me coucher !

Alors qu'ils 'appretait à sortir il se ravisa et revint sur ses pas , il se dirigea vers son frère et le traina à l'écart derrière l'une des teintures.

-Tu as oublié quelque chose? Lui demanda son frère.

Sasuke sourit. Devait il ou ne devait il pas ?

-Tu veux vraiment tout exposé ?

-Pourquoi dis tu ça ?

-Y comprit les toiles de familles ? Souffla à mi voix le plus jeune.

-Toile de …. ? Tu as fait des toiles de nous ?

-Dison que j'ai fait quelques toiles reservé à maman….

-Sur notre famille ? Avec…. Maman…. Je veux les voir ! Fit son frère.

Revoir leur mère , son doux visage , son sourire et peinte par son frère cela leur ferait un beau souvenirs.

-Non… Tu ne veux pas les voir…

-Comment ça ? Mais si…

-Non ! Eit doucement le plus jeune .Tu n'as pas bien compris ou regarder ce que je peins ou tu le fais exprès ?

-Mais c'est maman ! S'exclama l'aîné. Ecoute je sais que vous aviez une relation particulière , quasi fusionnelle et qui pouvait être mal interpreté mais …

-Voilà ! S'énerva le plus jeune. C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que tu vois mes peintures !

-Tu as peins maman ? De cette façon ? Mais enfin tu avais…

-J'ai peins notre mère parce que c'était notre mère ! Et justement parce que … C'était maman !

-Tu aurais pu demander à quelqu'un d'autre !

-Je ne lui ai pas demandé ! Ca, c'est fait comme ça !

-Mais maman ! Quand même !

-Quoi maman ? C'est bien pour ça que je n'ai jamais voulu que tu me vois peindre et aussi pour cette raison qu'on ne voulait pas que tu viennes avec papa nous voir danser ! Vous n'auriez rien comprit !

-Mais c'est notre mère !

-Oui mais elle ,elle savait qu'il n'y avait rien derrière !

-Et papa ?

-Papa savait … Enfin pas pour toute mais la plupart…

-La plupart ? Non ,finalement tu as raison je ne veux pas le savoir ! Je crois que …. Je ne sais pas….

-Donc on va oublier ses toiles là. Elles resteront où elles sont.

D'un côté il était soulagé.Il voulait que son frère soit au courant de ces toiles là , parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'un jour il tomba dessus sans y avoir été préparé. Il avait soulagé de son coeur de tous les secrets qu'il y avait à l'interieur et il se sentait un peu plus lèger.

-Tu m'en veux ?

L'aîné le regarda éffaré.

-Bien sur que non ! Je suis juste un peu surprit… Je n'imaginais pas que tu ….Enfin comprends moi, tu as commencé à peindre jeune je ne pensais pas que tu faisais déjà de telle toile.

-Maman me les a prise quand elle les a vu.. Elle aussi pensait qu'il ne fallait pas que les gens les voyent ,ils n'auraient pas comprit...

-C'est à dire ? Tu ne les as pas ici ?

-Vu leur contenu elles sont dans un coffre au nom de maman. Je ne pourrai pas les avoir avant mes 21 ans .

Itachi posa son regard sur son frè se demandait s'il le connaissait vraiment.

-Tu as d'autre secret à deterré ?

-Mmmmm… Je peux te montrer celle que j'ai realisé de toi ! Sourit le plus jeune .Avec ton « fantasme » ! Se moqua doucement Sasuke.

Son frère vira à l'écarlate.

-Tu as fait ça ?

-J'ai fait bien pire ! Je t'ai peins en train de … Commenca-t-il et son frère le baillonna.

-Je ne veux pas savoir ! S'exclama son aîné.

Le plus jeune éclata de rire.

-Si tu es génè que je t'ai peins avec lui , nu et faisant bien pire ...Que feras tu devant les toiles que j'ai faites de nous !

-Tu as fait des toiles de nous ?

-J'ai fait des toiles à sa demande sur son fantasme à lui…

-Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux peindre « ça »… ?

-Ca quoi ? Des corps ? Du nu ? … Ca ne me pose pas de problème ! J'aime juste ça, les corps ,les courbes, leur mouvements … Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je m'explique et je m'en fou… Je ne pourrai pas t'expliquer de toute façon…

Il reflechit pour essayer de lui expliquer comment il se sentait quand il peignait mais la comparaison qui lui venait risquait de choquer son frère.

-Tu feras avec, n'est-ce pas ?

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

-Quand je peins…. C'est comme si j'étais en train de faire l'amour ! J'éprouve la même chose ! Ca me remplis completement et …

Une main le baillonna de nouveau.

-J'ai compris l'essentiel ! Sourit son aîné. Bon pas d'autre cadavre caché dans cet atelier ?

-Non juste des peintures de ton petit copain ….

-Ex...

-Ex ? Tu…. Vous…

-Non depuis un certain temps déjà…

-Ah… Je ne savais pas….

Le plus jeune s'approcha doucement de son frère et deposa un baiser sur sa joue. Itachi le regarda un instant et le prit dans ses bras. Enfin ,depuis 2 ans il attendait d'être enfin de nouveau dans ses bras , Sasuke se blotti contre lui.

L'aîné sourit et embrassa son petit frère.

-J'espère que celle que tu as faites de nous ne sont pas de cet acabit.

Sasuke leva un regard complice sur son frère.

-Elles sont pires !

Itachi écarquilla les yeux ,avant de se mettre à rire.

-Ok j'ai compris. Je survivrai… Enfin j'essaierai…

Après un dernier baiser à son frère le plus jeune sortit de son atelier et sans un regard derrière lui ,sortit de la courette. Il se sentait un peu nostalgique et ne savait pas trop ce qu'il avait de était à la fois fatigué et en même temps il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver seul…


	16. Chapter 16

**TITRE** Un pas de danse

 **PAIRING** / Yahiko x Sasuke (la fic c'étant ecrite toute seule le couple c'est fait de lui-même)

AVERTISSEMENT : Rating M

2 ème partie

Naruto 20 ans

Sasuke 18 ans

Itashi 26 ans

Yahiko 26 ans

Sakura 24 ans

* * *

Youhou coucou , ça y est il est enfin arrivé !

Purée j'ai bien cru que jamais il ne sortirai celui-là , mais c'est bon il est là

en prime j'ai réussi à avancer jusqu'au chap 18 qui est presque fini !

Trop contente

Alors je vous livre enfin la suite de l'histoire Hihihihi

Bonne lecture et hésitez pas à Rewiever Ça se dit ça ? Non ? C'est pas grave !

* * *

 **Un pas de danse**

* * *

 **chap 16**

Il était encore tôt ce matin là lorsque Sasuke gara sa moto devant le bar. Il sortit de la poche intérieur de sa veste ses clés et ouvrit la porte du bar. Il referma derrière lui , il traversa la piste de danse et se dirigea vers l'escalier qui se trouvait sur sa droite . Il grimpa rapidement et ôta ses chaussures en arrivant devant la porte .

Il glissa sa clé et ouvrit doucement celle-ci sans faire de bruit. Il posa ses chaussures dans l'entrée et referma derrière lui . Il traversa le salon et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre . Il entra doucement sans faire de bruit… Veillant à ne pas réveiller l'occupant de celle-ci . Il ne pu retenir un doux sourire… Il enleva sa veste et la laissa sur le sol avant d'envoyer son pull et son pantalon la rejoindre .Puis il se glissa sous le drap frais s'approchant du corps profondément endormit … Il s'avança doucement sous les draps et son corps nu vint se coller à celui de l'homme… Respirant avec délice l'odeur si familière et qui lui avait tellement manqué…

A peine s'apprêtait-il à glisser ses bras sous l'oreiller que le corps en question se lova contre lui ,écartant le drap qui l'empêchait d'être totalement en contact avec le sien également nu. Il nicha son visage dans son cou et son bras enlaça les épaules fines et musclés.

Sasuke laissa échapper un soupire de soulagement en sentant le corps de Yahiko épouser le sien et son souffle dans son cou le fit frissonner. Sentir à nouveau cette chaleur quand ils étaient l'un contre l'autre n'avait pas de prix. Puis doucement il perçu des lèvres glisser sur sa peau et le faire frissonner , descendant le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à ses reins et effleurant sa hanche gauche…

-Merci ! Souffla doucement le voix du rouquin.

Sasuke rougit violemment et fut heureux d'être dos à lui .

Alors qu'il sentait sur sa peau la langue de celui-ci lécher délicatement son prénom tatoué. Lentement il se sentit basculer vers l'arrière et posa son regard sombre sur le visage si doux de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

-C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire…

Sasuke déglutit péniblement. C'était tellement ce qu'il avait voulut lui faire comprendre . Qu'il avait enfin réussit à faire un trait sur le passé et qu'enfin il pouvait regarder vers l'avenir…. Un avenir qu'il avait souhaité avec lui.

-Et j'ai faillit perdre tout ça ! Murmura Yahiko doucement.

Le brun hocha la tête.

-Je… Je ne supporterai pas … une autre….

L'homme se saisit de ses lèvres et déposa un baiser possessif sur celles-ci.

-Il n'en est pas question ! Je ne veux pas te perdre une nouvelle fois !

Yahiko se saisit doucement de sa main et effleura celle-ci de ses lèvres , glissant ses doigts entre les siens avant d'y faire jouer sa langue s'attirant un soupir chargé de désir et ses yeux s'illuminèrent joueur… avant de se détourner fouiller dans sa table de nuit ….

Puis se tournant de nouveau vers le brun, s'appuyant sur un coude, il reprit sa main gauche et fit glisser le long de son annulaire un anneau en argent massif…

Le cœur de Sasuke rata un battement et son regard perdu et voilé de larme accrocha celui du rouquin.

Que devait il croire ?

Est-ce que c'était réel ?

-Que…Depuis….Quand… Pourquoi ? Bafouilla t il.

Yahiko ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

-Depuis la fois ou tu t'es jeté dans mes bras après ton fix…. Et ensuite dans la voiture quand tu m'as embrassé…. deux fois…. J'étais déjà sous ton charme… Depuis bien longtemps ...Cela m'a juste donné l'envie de sauter le pas… Encore plus vite…

Le jeune homme rougit. Les souvenirs de ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il se droguait était parfois floue et d'autre beaucoup moins. Et celui-là, il était heureux de ne pas l'avoir oublié…

-Je me suis retenu de ne pas céder à ton caprice ce soir là ! Je t'ai maudit, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point ! Tu étais près à me laisser te prendre là dans ma voiture ! Tu n'imagines pas combien j'ai du me faire violence pour te résister…

Yahiko soupira. Ce n'était pas un souvenir désagréable loin de là.

-C'est peu après que je l'ai acheté… Je m'étais dit que si j'arrivais à te sortir de là alors je te dirai tout … et je l'ai vu dans une vitrine et je n'ai plus eu le moindre doute…

Le brun lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

-Pourquoi ? … C'est ça ?… Murmura le rouquin.

Il glissa ses doigts entre les siens et murmura :

-Parce que c'était clair que je voulais passer le reste de ma vie avec toi ! Mais j'ai bien cru que je ne pourrai jamais te le demander….

La rougeur qui avait envahi les joues du brun était tellement soutenue qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir de la fièvre.

A la couleur écarlate de ses joues, s'ajouta des larmes qui se mirent à dévaler le long de ses joues.

-Ah non je t'en supplie ne pleure plus ! Souffla le rouquin en déposant une myriade de baisers sur son visage happant les larmes qui couvraient les joues rougissantes.

Le brun secoua la tête.

-Je ne suis pas…. Ce n'est pas des larmes de tristesse…

-J'espère bien !

Yahiko retint son souffle.

-Dis moi seulement… Si…

-Oui… Souffla le brun la voix étreinte par l'émotion… Oui… Oui…. Mille fois oui !

Et il jeta ses bras autour de son cou se blottissant contre lui. Son corps tremblant encore sous l'émotion. Le rouquin laissa échapper un soupire de soulagement. Sasuke était à califourchon sur ses hanches et le regardait les yeux brillant.

-Tu sais ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée de te mettre ainsi… Souffla le rouquin en se déhanchant légèrement faisant sentir au brun juché sur lui son érection déjà bien dressé.

Le jeune homme rougit.

-Mais tu viens de me demander de t'épouser ? Murmura t il à voix basse.

-Mmm….Est-ce une autorisation pour moi de te sauter dessus quand j'en ai envie ?

La rougeur sur les joues de Sasuke s'accentua. Dieu qu'il était gène. Comme si les réactions de son propre corps n'étaient pas déjà assez flagrante car comme son compagnon ,son érection à lui était tout aussi tendu et son souffle court qui passait au travers de ses lèvres dénonçait son excitation de passer à l'acte.

-Dois je en conclure que je peux te posséder maintenant ? Souffla le rouquin en l'attirant à lui.

Yahiko avait attraper le brun et l'avait renverser sur le lit , son érection se frottant contre celle de son amant dans un mouvement de bassin de plus en plus marqué.

-Je… j'ai… Envie…. Souffla gèné le plus jeune.

-Oui… Sourit le rouquin. Moi aussi….

Il s'empara des lèvres douces de son vis à vis et dévora sa bouche emmêlant sa langue à la sienne alors que sa main se glissait entre eux et venait caresser la hampe rendu douloureuse de désir. Au travers de leur baiser il pouvait sentir Sasuke gémir de plaisir , son corps se tendant vers lui , ses cuisses s'écartant pour lui faire une place entre elle et il quitta sa bouche pour descendre sur son ventre faisant de courte pause sur son torse, son nombril ,il glissa un coussin sous les reins de son amant pour amener à sa hauteur les fesses tant désirer .

Sa langue glissa doucement sur l'entrée du brun qui frémit face à cette nouvelle expérience … C'était la première fois qu'il lui faisait de telle caresse, il se sentait à la fois troublé et prisonnier d'une tornade de plaisirs qu'il n'avait aucune envie de sentir s'arrêter. Un soupir lui échappa et son corps se cambra , ses cuisses écartés par l'envie de plus .

Avec douceur il entreprit de détendre l'intimité de son amant , ayant attrapé une bouteille de lubrifiant dans son tiroir. Il en avait enduit ses doigts et se faisait un devoir de le préparer avec douceur à la suite. Remplaçant sa langue par un index joueur et taquin , il se mit à la recherche de ce petit point si sensible qui allait aider son jeune amant à se détendre encore plus pour l'accueillir…

Se laissant emporter par son envie et le désir qu'il pouvait sentir émaner de son amant , il mêla fiévreusement sa langue à la sienne ,allongeant son corps contre le sien , laissant leur membres se frotter l'un contre l'autre.

-Ya…. Yahiko...Souffla le plus jeune gémissant.

-Mmm…

-Je… Viens…

Retirant doucement ses doigts, le rouquin se redressa entre les cuisses ouvertes faisant rougir son amant devant lui, il dirigea son membre tendu vers son intimité qui tremblait d'attente, son dos cambrer semblait n'attendre que d'être enfin complet en le sentant s'enfoncer profondément en lui.

Ne résistant pas à l'appel du corps de Sasuke , Yahiko se positionna et l'envahi lentement s'attirant des soupires d'aise alors qu'il voyait le corps souple se cambrer encore plus cherchant à s'ouvrir pour le sentir encore plus loin en lui.

-Plus….Gémit il doucement en se mordant l'index.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du barman, qui ressortit quasi entièrement de son corps avant de rentrer à nouveau d'un coup de rein jusqu'à la garde s'attirant un cri des plus lascif et satisfait … Il recommença à nouveau sentant son amant se laisser de plus en plus aller dans leur étreinte ...

Le jour n' était pas encore levé et pourtant les yeux rivé sur son compteur il laissait défilé les kilomètres.. Dieux qu'il aimait ça sentir la force du vent contre lui, sentir son cœur battre au rythme de son moteur, il éprouvait la même sensation que lorsqu'il peignait voir la même que lorsqu'il faisait l'amour, cette poussé d'adrénaline qui l'enivrai… Il ne pu retenir un sourire, heureux d'avoir son casque , sa visière et la vitesse pour cacher son bien être…

Il ralentit en arrivant devant le théâtre, il passa lentement la barrière de sécurité et alla garer sa moto à l'abris des regards. Il ôta son casque et secoua ses longues mèches brunes. Il descendit de celle-ci et attacha son casque avec sa chaîne .

Il se dirigea d'un pas relativement léger vers la porte latéral à cette heure indu ou le ciel commençait à peine à s'illuminer il n'y avait que le concierge pour lui ouvrir. Il lui adressa un signe de tête et se précipita dans la salle , seule une lumière éclairait la scène déserté depuis la veille… Il jeta son sac en vrac sur un fauteuil, sa veste et ses chaussure rejoignirent le tout . Il sortit son téléphone et lança sa play list à fond , laissant celui-ci posé dans un coin et s'élança sur la scène son cœur porter uniquement par la musique…

Son corps se mit à évoluer avec la douceur qui le caractérisait mais qu'il cachait sous son allure froide et dédaigneuse… Ses bras suivaient avec lenteur et délicatesse le rythme langoureux , il ferma les yeux pour se laisser uniquement porter par ce qu'il ressentait et peu à peu de ses lèvres les paroles se mirent à couler …

Un regard doux et profond se mit à suivre les évolutions du corps abandonné au seul rythme de la musique ,il était en avance d'au moins 1 heure mais il ne s'attendait certe pas au spectacle qui se dévoilait sous ses yeux.

 _(Agustin Galiana – t'en vas pas comme ça )_

Sa tête bougeait en rythme avec la musique de haut en bas , alors que ses bras roulaient alors qu'il avançait sur le devant de la scène ses hanches ondulant malgré lui , avant d'entamer une série de pas chassé , tournant sur lui même et d'enchaîner les arabesques , pied gauche en avant il martelait le rythme de la pointe du pied ondulant des hanches, ses mains descendant sur son torse, sa taille ,ses hanches, puis remontant ses bras en roulant des épaules jusqu'au dessus de sa tête …

Il se laissa bercer et emporter , éperdu dans son cocon, le tee-shirt au col trop large dénudait à intervalle son épaule chaque fois que ses bras descendait le long de son corps , alors que le cuir taille basse frôlait l'incorrection dévoilant qu'il ne portait rien en dessous .

Il tentât de reprendre le contrôle de ses sens et soupira. Il secoua ses mèches dorés et se décida à sortir de l 'ombre afin de se faire voir.

Sasuke sursauta en se sentant bloquer par un autre corps . Il sursauta violemment et faillit se casser la figure emportant avec lui le corps qu'il venait de heurter.

-Mais qu'est-ce… Commença t il.

-'lut…

-Ah c'est toi… Au moins tu es à l'heure aujourd'hui… Bon au boulot…

Sasuke s'éloigna de lui et alla relancer une seconde play list…

-Sympa… Marmonna Naruto vexé.

Il était presque 9h , Sasuke était éreinté , essoufflé, haletant et trempé ...Sans parlé qu'il se sentait excédé et sur le point d'envoyer bouler le grand blond au corps de rêve qui se tenait en face de lui les bras croisé et qui morigénait.

-Naruto concentre toi !

-C'est ce que je fais !

-Enfin c'est pas compliqué Baka ! Suis un peu !

-Teme ! Je suis ! S'agaça le blond. Mais va moins vite !

Sasuke recommença de nouveau la série de pas , reprit ensuite par le blond. Puis il enchaînèrent les figures.

Depuis déjà 2 heures ils répétaient inlassablement.

-T'as un gruyère à la place du cerveau ou quoi ?

-Oh ça va ! Arrête de te monter le citron !

-Je monte rien du tout ! Et puis si ça te plait pas trouve toi quelqu'un d'autre ! S'énerva le plus jeune.

Naruto passa une main lasse dans ses mèches blondes.

-Ok ok pardon ! Je m'excuse !

Sasuke soupira.

-Sasuke ?

-Mmm….

-Il faut qu'on parle.

-Je n'ai rien à te dire ! Si tu es assez reposez on reprends !

Le blond l'attrapa par le poignet .

-Attends ! S'il te plait !

-Lâche moi ! Siffla le jeune homme en récupérant son bras et en s'éloignant de quelques pas.

-Ca ne peut pas durer comme ça ! I mois de spectacle ! Il faut qu'on mette les choses à plat !

-Tu veux mettre les choses à plat ? Demanda le brun.

Naruto hocha la tête.

-Oui.

-Non ! Tu ne veux pas mettre les choses à plat !

-Bien sur que si !

-Non ! S'entêta le plus jeune. Tu ne veux surtout pas entendre ce que j'ai à te dire.

-Je te dis que si ! Je veux qu'on en parle ! Maintenant ! S'exclama le blond d'une voix forte.

-Pas moi !

-Sasuke !

-J'ai dit non ! Je ne veux pas te parler !

-Sas' arrête de faire l'enfant !

-Je fais… Quoi ?… Tu te fous de moi ?

-Non ! Il va bien falloir qu'on en parle !

-Très bien ! S'énerva à bout le veux qu'on parle ? Très bien alors je vais te dire moi, Je vais te dire

-Ecoute je sais très bien…

-Non tu ne sais pas! Tu ne sais absolument rien ! Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu ! Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai du traverser à cause de toi !

-Sasuke… Commença le blond.

-NON ! Explosa t il. Tu voulais discuter ! Alors on va le faire ! Tu vas m'écouter ! Toi ! Hurla le brun excédé au possible….

Naruto voulait parler, oh il allait parlé , grand bien lui fasse… Il était tellement hors de lui … Sasuke posa son regard noir et glacial sur son homologue blond comme les blés.

-Est-ce que tu imagines ce que j'ai ressentit quand tu m'as jeté comme ça ? Quand tu m'as jeté mes sentiments à la figure devant tout le lycée ? Je ne t'ai pas hurler dessus moi ! Je ne l'ai pas crier devant tout le monde !Je pensais… Je pensais que toi… Tu …

Sasuke marqua une pause pour reprendre son souffle !

Il fallait qu'il déballe son sac et maintenant qu'il ouvrait les vannes , il n'était pas sur d'être en mesure de restreindre ses paroles ou de pouvoir les retenir , il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter…


	17. Chapter 17

TITRE Un pas de danse

AUTEUR le Mouffon

GENRE : Yaoi of course

PAIRING / Yahiko x Sasuke (la fic c'étant ecrite toute seule le couple c'est fait de lui-même)

AVERTISSEMENT : Rating M

* * *

2 ème partie

Naruto 20 ans

Sasuke 18 ans

Itashi 26 ans

Yahiko 26 ans

Sakura 24 ans

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre suivant est enfin en ligne , pardon pour le retard , le rythme de parution est globalement d'un chap par WE

et devrait se maintenir du moins je fais au mieux.

Merci de continuer à suivre cette histoire nous allons peu à peu savoir ce qu'il en est du vécu de chacun et bien des révélations

Les ressentis de chacun et un peu de leur passé, comment en est on arrivé à cette fracture...

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et à me dire comment vous sentez l'évolution de chacun hihihi

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Un pas de danse**

* * *

 **Chap 17**

Les mots douloureux se mirent à couler des lèvres du brun. Lui qui n 'avait jamais été enclin à parler, à se dévoiler , avait envie de hurler à quel point il avait souffert de son rejet. A quel point il avait été brisé, anéantit...

-Je croyais que même si tu ne partageais pas mes sentiments , tu m'accepterais quand même… Tu étais gentil avec tout le monde ! Tu respectais tout le monde ! Jamais je n'aurai imaginé que tu m'aurai jeté mon amour pour toi à la figure comme ça ! Pourquoi tu avais du respect pour les autres et pas pour moi ?

-Tu sais ce que j'ai ressentit quand tu m'as dit que je te dégoûtais ? Que j'étais … comment tu as ça dit à l'époque… le pire de tous… Tellement insignifiant …. Que moi non vraiment… Je serai le dernier envers qui tu pourrais retourner ce type de sentiment ! Que tu ne pouvais… tu ne pourrais jamais aimé quelqu'un comme moi…. Tout le monde c'est mis à rire de moi ! Quand tu as quitté le réfectoire après avoir dit devant tout le monde que jamais tu ne pourrais t'interrésser à moi que c'était juste à cause de mon frère ! Que je n'avais aucun intérêt , aucune valeur ! Un gosse de riche sans aucun attrait…. J'ai cru que mon cœur s'arrêtait de battre ! J'avais tellement mal ! Mais ça n'allait pas être le pire !… Le pire c'est quand toute l'école se foutait de moi ! Ils me montraient du doigts ! Je les entendais rire derrière mon dos voir même devant moi…. Plus personne ne voulait me parler sauf pour m'insulter ou rire de moi …. Je ne suis pas venu pendant une semaine et mon frère m'a obligé à reprendre les cours malgré tout !…. Mais ça a recommencé en pire ! Tout le monde savait que je m'étais déclaré, le fait que je sois gay avait fait le tour du lycée ! On me bousculait dans les couloirs, mon casier a été vandaliser, mes vêtements déchirés, j'ai été enfermé dans les vestiaires , déshabiller au milieu de la classe ! J'ai été battu ! Humilié ! Tous les jours ce n'étaient qu'insulte et coups… J'ai essayer de venir te voir mais tu m'as envoyé bouler en disant que tu ne voulais pas me voir! Que tu avais honte de me connaître….

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure de dégoût...Dégoût de lui-même…. Sasuke sourit amer.

-C'est sur que moi à côté de mon frère, si brillant, si parfait, si doux et souriant … Je ne risquais pas de faire poids ! Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu me rejetais de la sorte ! Moi je voulais juste que tu comprennes combien je tenais à toi et combien je t'aimais ,que j'étais prêt à faire tous les efforts pour juste que tu m'aimes un peu , je ne te demandais pas une déclaration d'amour, j'ai bien compris qui je ne saurai jamais à la hauteur de tes exigences ! Su juste tu voulais bien me regarder et me sourire ça m'aurait suffit, ça aurait suffit à faire mon bonheur …. Mais toi tu ne faisais que me repousser … Alors j'ai fini par laissé tomber, je me suis dit que si je pouvais seulement continuer à te regarder de loin ça irai…. Que je pourrais continuer à tout supporter juste pour te voir un peu … Mais ça me faisait tellement mal de te voir… Et tes amis se moquaient continuellement de moi…. Que … J'ai commencé à boire… Pour ne plus voir que tu te moquais de moi tout le temps … Avec eux… Ton rire… Ta voix…. Comme tu continuais à me regarder de haut , à me dénigrer , les autres on fait comme toi … Mes notes ont chuté , je ne voulais plus aller en cours pour me faire taper dessus et insulter… J'ai commencé à ne plus y aller…. Je passais mes nuits dehors à essayer d'oublier ce qui se passait…. A me cacher d'Itachi pour qu'il ne sache rien… Je ne voulais pas que lui aussi me regarde comme toi tu le faisais… J'ai jeté les courriers de l'école, je bloquais les appels … Et je me suis enfoncé de plus en plus…. Pour ne pas voir son regard … Le tien...Tellement froid sur moi …. Après l'alcool… J'ai sombré dans la drogue… Tout m'étais devenu égal…. Et un soir je suis rentré et je vous ai vu toi et Itachi… chez nous… Dans sa chambre… J'ai cru mourir une nouvelle fois !

Sasuke avait posé une main crispé sur sa poitrine et les larmes avaient envahies ses yeux sombres…

-Quand je vous ai vu tous les deux… Je n'arrivais pas y croire… C'est ce jour là que j'ai quitté l'appartement pour ne jamais y revenir … J'ai dormis à droite à gauche dans la rue…. Dans des squatts… Peu importais…. De toute façon je n'avais plus rien à perdre …. Mon corps ne m'appartenait plus depuis longtemps et la drogue me faisait oublier jusqu'à mon nom… Je ne cherchais plus à vivre…. Je voulais juste tout oublier définitivement…. Et puis quelques semaines après je suis retourné à la maison car j'avais besoin d'argent et de fringues …. Et je t'ai entendu parler avec mon frère… Lui dire que….

Son cœur rata un battement à ce douloureux souvenir. Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure douloureux à peine audible tant la douleur l'étreignait .

-Lui dire qu'il aurait mieux valu que je ne vienne jamais au monde…. Ou que je ne survive pas à l'accident ainsi … Mon frère n'aurait pas souffert par ma faute…. Je… J'adore mon frère….Je l'aime plus que tout au monde, il est tout ce que j'ai , tout ce qu j'avais , tout ce qu'il me restait… Le savoir souffrir est au-dessus de ce que je peux supporter !… Alors quand il ne t'a pas détromper…. Quand… Tu … lui as dit…

Les larmes du brun n'avait désormais plus de limite.

-J'ai tellement souffert quand tu as rejeté mon droit à la vie… J'aurai du mourir… Si j'étais mort mon frère aurait été heureux … Et toi aussi ?…. J'ai eu tellement honte d'être en vie ,moi …. Moi qui était une souffrance pour mon frère…. Pour toi…. Moi qui n'était rien pour personne, que mon père trouvait si nul en tout , mon père n'avait jamais voulu que je sois là ….Je n'étais qu'une ombre qui gênait tout le monde ….. Je m'en suis tellement voulu d'être là… D'exister sur cette terre ou personne n'avait jamais voulu de moi… Je savais déjà que mon père préférait mon frère et que tous les espoirs avaient été fondé pour lui…. Mais je ne pensais pas un jour que la personne que j'aimerais le plus me jetterait ma naissance à la figure….

Sasuke reprit son souffle et enleva son pull qu'il laissa tomber au sol devant lui , dévoilant ses avants bras, il ôta les deux bracelets de cuir que lui avait offert Yahiko et exposa aux yeux du blond les horribles cicatrices qui marquaient ses poignets et ses avant bras jusqu'au coude. Des dizaines de cicatrices violacées s'y disputaient la surface de ses bras et ne laissaient aucune peau encore vierge …

Le blond tressaillit et posa une main devant ses lèvres retenant une nausée…

-J'ai voulu mourir ! Mourir pour que vous soyez libre ! Pour ne plus être un poids pour personne… Je ne servais à rien… J'étais inutile …. Souffla t il d'une voix à peine audible et déchiré. Je me sentais vide…. Il n'y avait plus rien en moi…. Et pas de place pour moi … Juste un fardeau… Un boulet à traîner….

Le brun marqua une pause et laissa échapper un soupir douloureux , il renifla décidément il était lamentable.

-C'est Yahiko qui m'a ramassé …. Encore une fois… A la petite cuillère… Je ne voulais plus vivre… Je me fichais de tout …. Je me sentais sale… de tout ce que j'avais fait …. Sans avenir…. Sans endroit ou aller…. Il a ramassé ce qu'il restait de moi et il a recollé les miettes de mon cœur et de mon âme en lambeau…

Il eut un rire désabuse et épuisé.

-Quand il m'a récupéré j'étais une loque , un vrai déchet ! J'ai fait de sa vie un enfer ! Pendant mon sevrage j'ai tout détruit chez lui… J'ai ravagé son appartement…. Je me suis battu avec lui, je l'ai insulté, frappé de toutes mes forces ,j'ai hurler à m'en briser la voix , j'ai essayer de me foutre en l'air… J'ai faillit replongé… Mais il m'a récupérer à chaque fois … Il était là…. Tout le temps….Même quand moi je ne voyais plus rien…. Il a été là…. Il m'a pris dans ses bras ...Il m'a bercé moi qui n'était rien… J'ai été malade à en crever… De douleur , j'avais tellement mal à croire que mes muscles se déchiraient, mes os se brisaient , ma peau me démangeait, je me grattai jusqu'au sang, je me jetais contre les murs pour que la douleur s'arrête dans ma tête … J'avais beau lui hurler dessus, le frapper , il restait quand même à côté de moi … Et il m'a sortit la tête de l'eau… Il m'a gardé hors de l'eau… A chaque fois ….

Naruto s'était laissé tombé à genou au sol , il était hébété par le récit du jeune homme.

-Je ne reviendrai pas Naruto… Fit doucement le brun en se mettant à son niveau. Je suis mort deux fois déjà…. Quand mes parents sont parents… La première partie de moi est morte avec eux…. Et quand tu m'as rejeté…. Tout ce qui restait de moi a fini en ruine ….Et j'ai essayer de quitter cette vie qui n'était que souffrance à mes yeux et dans laquelle je n'avais pas de place….

Il lui releva la tête l'obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Je ne reviendrai pas en arrière. Je ne peux plus… Je… Je n'en aurai pas, plus la force… Je t'ai aimé, je t'aime et je t'aimerai probablement toute ma vie. Mais je ne reviendrai pas … Après que Yahiko et toi vous m'ayez rejeté i mois, Sasori est venu me chercher… Il est venu chez Bigli… Je voulais juste tout oublié , replongé… l'alcool, la drogue , le sexe, tout, n'importe quoi mais par pitié tout oublier…. Il aurait pu me faire n'importe quoi.. Me remettre sur le trotoir , me frapper , me demander de sauter par la fenêtre… Franchement ce soir là , j'aurai pu me jeter sous les roues de la première voiture qui passait ….Mais il n'y avait pas la moindre voiture dans le quartier…. Bigli m'a ouvert sa porte… Tu sais la première chose que je lui ai demandé ?

Naruto le regardait effaré. La voix du brun baissa encore un ton , ce n'était qu'un souffle un murmure de douleur , de souffrance .

-Je n'en ai jamais parlé … Même Yahiko ne le sait pas … Je lui ai dit : Baise moi !

Le blond le dévisagea attéré.

-Je me sentais tellement trahi ! Je voulais qu'il me fasse mal pour oublier la douleur de mon cœur, je voulais qu'il détruise mon corps avec le sien… Qu'il me jette au sol , qu'il m'arrache mes vêtements et qu'il me prenne , me sentir déchiré en deux… Écartelé ! … Et… Il l'a fait… Il m'a retourner contre le mur et m'a baissé mon pantalon… Il m'a ensuite jeté au sol et a terminé de m'arracher ma chemise…

Sasuke ferma les yeux un instant , se souvenant de cette soirée.

 _« Il avait tambouriné comme un fou en hurlant contre la porte de Bigli._

 _-Ouvre moi ! Ouvre moi ! Bordel !_

 _-Oh C'est quoi ce bordel ?_

 _Bigli l'avait détaillé de la tête au pied, et l'avait toisé de toute sa hauteur._

 _-qu'est-ce que tu veux Bébé ? J'était en train de prendre du bon temps tu vas me gâcher ma soirée._

 _Sasuke l'avait poussé et était entré. Il avait jeté son sac au sol et c'était tourné vers lui. Son visage était pâle, défait et portait les traces des larmes qu'il venait encore de verser._

 _-Prends moi !_

 _-De quoi ? Avait demandé le mac en s'étouffant à moitier._

 _-Prends moi ! …. Baise moi ! Avait fini par hurler le brun._

 _Il s'était jeté sur son ancien mac._

 _-Baise moi !… Jette moi au sol et déchire ce corps que je déteste...Détruit tout ce dont je me souviens !… Fais moi mal !…. Physiquement mal !_

 _-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis ! Siffla l'homme ._

 _-Il n'y a pas si longtemps tu n'aurais pas eu le moindre scrupule à m'écarter les cuisses que je le veuille ou non !Hurla le brun._

 _Bigli c'était approché de lui et l'avait saisit à la gorge._

 _-C'est ça que tu veux ? Demanda t il froidement. Tu veux que je t'écarte les cuisses ? Comme une vulgaire catin ?_

 _Le brun hocha lentement la tête cherchant à reprendre son souffle sous les doigts qui écrasait sa gorge._

 _L'homme le plaqua contre le mur et d'une main habile et habitué il dégrafa le cuir et le baissa sur ses genoux._

 _-Tu veux que je te prenne comme ça contre un mur ? Ou peut être sur le sol, siffla t il en le jetant au sol avant de se pencher à quatre patte au dessus de lui et de lui arracher violemment sa chemise avant de terminer de lui ôter son pantalon . Sa main glissa directement entre ses cuisses et vers son intimité qu'il trouva encore humide de son précédent rapport._

 _-Tu viens de te faire tirer mon joli ?_

 _Comme il ne répondait pas . Les doigts sur sa gorge se resserrèrent._

 _-Réponds ! Cracha t il attrapant le membre entre ses doigts libre et le serrant lui coupant le souffle de douleur._

 _-Oui… Souffla t il._

 _-Yahiko ?_

 _Un accro dans le souffle du brun lui donna la confirmation._

- _Alors tu t'es fait dégager ? Et maintenant tu veux que je m'occupe de ton cul ma petite pute !Je t'avais dit que tu reviendrais vers moi !_

 _La main qui écrasait son membre relâcha celui-ci et fila entre ses cuisses . Il entreprit alors de ravager cette partie de son anatomie. Le brun serra les dents attendant la douleur d'un rapport sans préparation , violent et rude qui laisserait son corps meurtrit …_

 _Il rejeta la tête en arrière et son regard se perdit dans la contemplation d'un point quelconque dans l'appartement._

\- Et j'ai pris une gifle… Puis une seconde… Il m'a secoué comme un prunier , j'ai fini sur son lit … Et il m'a mit une fessée… Marmonna le brun vexé au possible et humilié.

Il aurait et de loin préférer se faire démonter le cul. Il avait été plus humilié d'être fessée qu'il ne l'aurait été de se faire prendre comme une chienne.

Le brun ricana.

\- J'ai prit une soufflante comme jamais…. J'aurais presque pu entendre mon père… Sourit faiblement le jeune homme en se relevant. Après il m'a enveloppé dans le drap , jeté sur son épaule et il est ressortit . En bas de l'immeuble il m'a balancé dans la voiture de Sasori.

Il renfila son pull et remit ses bracelets cachant les cicatrices qu'il portait.

-Et au bout de quelque jours j'ai fini par comprendre… J'avais pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps … J'avais tellement mal de l'avoir perdu… Mon cœur était en miette à nouveau….Mais je pouvais me remettre debout… Yahiko m'avait donné suffisamment de force et d'amour pour moi pour que je tienne seul sur mes jambes. Alors je pouvais avancer de nouveau…. Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite …. J'avais du mal à respirer … Chaque fois que j'y pensais ça m'était insupportable… Et puis j'ai compris…

Sasuke posa son regard sombre mais doux sur Naruto.

-J'ai compris que j'aurai fait pareil ! Mon amour pour toi , mon amour pour mon frère… C'est le même que celui qu'à Yahiko pour toi … Si tu avais souffert ,si tu me l'avais demandé j'aurai fait n'importe quoi … Même si je risquais de perdre la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde pour toi , pour mon frère… C'est ce que Yahiko a fait et c'est pour ça que je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir… Même si les autres ne comprennent pas ….

-Tu lui as pardonné ?

-Non… Je ne lui ai pas tout à fait pardonné… Je ne pourrai jamais oublier ce qu'il m'a fait ... Ce que vous m'avez fait…. Mais il a aussi tant fait pour moi …., je ne peux pas oublié … Mais je peux l'accepter et vivre avec… Parce que s'il l'avait fallut, j'aurai accepter de mourir pour n'importe lequel de vous … Chuchota t il. Je ne peux pas vivre sans vous aimer , j'ai besoin de vous… J'en ai besoin pour vivre…. Je ne saurai pas vivre sans vous moi… Vous , vous avez chacun votre vie...Mon frère, Yahiko et toi… Mais pas moi… Moi je n'ai que vous…

Le jeune homme, secoua ses mèches noires et laissa échapper un soupire avant de lui adresser un doux sourire.

-Depuis ce jour là ,on a pu mettre des mots la-dessus et je sais que quoi qu'il arrive je pourrai continuer à avancer pour moi … Parce que , quand son regard se pose sur moi , je sens toute sa confiance et la force qu'il me donne, son regard me soutient … Je le sens sur moi à chaque minute et c'est ce qui me permet de me tenir debout …

-Tu l'aimes ? Souffla le blond.

Sasuke hocha silencieusement la tête.

-Oui…

-Plus que moi ?

-Pas plus… Différemment de toi … Je n'oublierai jamais l'amour que je te porte tout comme il t'aime lui aussi … Et comme il t'aime autant que moi je t'ai aimé je comprends pourquoi il a fait ça …

-Comment tu peux…

-Je te l'ai dit ! Parce qu'il m'aime comme je t'aime, comme j'aime mon frère… Et comme je l'aime lui… Assez pour pouvoir revenir vers moi , pour m'avoir demander pardon , pour comprendre , me comprendre , me laisser une place et nous donner un avenir...

Sasuke se pencha vers le blond et posa sa main gauche sur son bras… Sur son annulaire gauche un anneau en argent massif gravé…

-Et puis parce qu'il m'a ouvert son cœur en retour ! Murmura tendrement le brun en repensant à la discussion douloureuse qu'ils avaient eu . J'ai pu moi aussi lui rendre sa place dans mon cœur .

Tout les non-dit avaient été dit , tout avait explosé… Pour au final en venir au point qu'ils s'aimaient , qu'ils étaient maladroit en amour . Yahiko lui avait jeté sa peur de le perdre lui , de le voir replonger , de perdre Naruto, de devoir faire un choix , leur différence d'âge …

Et Sasuke avait du ouvrir son cœur …. Et cela avait été dur… Oh oui terriblement d'accepter de se dévoiler, d'admettre sa peur , son besoin d'être aimer….

-Il a trouvé le chemin qui mène à mon cœur détruit…. Dans ses ruines il a commencé à reconstruire un lieu ou je pourrai trouver refuge ... Ou je trouverai la force de continuer à avancer….

-Avec lui… Souffla le blond dont les mots de Sasuke trouvait peu à peu le chemin dans les méandres de son cerveau.

Sasuke se redressa et regarda le blond toujours tête basse devant lui. Il laissa échappé un soupir lourd et pesant .Mais enfin il avait pu vider son cœur.

-Tu voulais que l'on discute . Je t'ai dit ce que j'avais à te je n'oublis pas ce que tu m'as fait et je n'oublis pas que par ta faute, j'ai faillit perdre Yahiko ! Et ça, je ne suis pas encore prêt à te le pardonner. Fit il en secouant ses mèches brunes. Même si je comprends pourquoi il a accepter de le faire pour toi … Moi … Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi … Pourquoi tu me hais autant que ça ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait, pour mériter que tu me haïsses comme ça ? Murmura t il d'une voix brisé. Je voulais seulement t'aimer.

Assit en tailleur le blond rentra la tête dans les épaules. Il se mordit les lèvres. S'il voulait que les choses soit moins tendu il allait aussi devoir s'ouvrir au brun lui aussi. Il allait devoir livrer le fond de son cœur et de son âme.

-J'étais… Jaloux…

-De quoi ? Sursauta le brun totalement abasourdit.

-De toi…

-De….moi ?… Es-tu stupide ou tu le fais exprès ? Je n'ai rien fait pour…

\- Si ! C'est toi qui ne comprends pas ! Tu n'as rien compris….Mais moi je le savais, je l'avais remarqué…. Alors que toi ,tu ne voyais rien… Tu te laissais vivre entre nous s'en t'apercevoir de rien ! On te couvait, on était tout le temps avec toi …. Nos baisers, nos caresses elles étaient toujours pour toi … Et pourtant tu ne voyais pas ce qui crevait les yeux !

-Je ne comprends pas …

-Bah tu vois chacun son tour de ne pas comprendre… Fit le blond amer. Tu n'avais pas remarquer que mon cousin en pinçait pour toi n'est-ce pas ? Mais moi je l'avais vu… Je voyais le regard qu'il posait sur toi … Bien sur je comprenais que tu étais trop jeune pour t'en rendre compte à l'époque, alors quand tu as eu 15 ans et que tu es venu me dire que tu étais amoureux de moi… Toi … Alors que depuis des années mon cousin attendait de te voir grandir ! Ça m'a mis hors de moi ! J'étais tellement en colère contre toi , j'avais envie de te voir souffrir autant que lui souffrait depuis toute ses années à t'attendre… Même s'il ne le disait pas , je le voyais bien…. Et cette ombre dans son regard chaque fois que tu étais avec nous ça me détruisait !

Le blond se gratta la tête .

-Je ne pensais pas que ça irait si loin. Je voulais juste que tu comprennes ce que ça faisait de se faire rejeté et qu'enfin tu ouvres les yeux… Mais tu t'accrochais à moi…. Tu me collais tellement j'avais que des problèmes à cause de toi … Et j'ai fini par rompre les ponts avec toi ! Je pensais que comme ça , Yahiko aurait la voix libre pour t'approcher mais je n'imaginais pas que tu sombrerais comme ça … Mon dieu non… Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu vives ça… Je tiens trop à toi…

-Tu tiens à moi ?

Le brun le regarda stupéfait.

-Comment tu peux me dire une chose pareille ?

-Oui hein ? Ça te surprend ? Mais moi aussi je t'aime ! Pas de la façon dont tu aurais aimé je suppose …. Du moins au début…. Sourit pauvrement le blond. Tu fais partie de ma famille … On a que nous, tous les 4 … On a plus de parents , mais on était tous les 4 et à nous on formait une famille…

-Pourtant…

-Pourtant quoi ?

-Avec tes amis…

-Ah eux…. Il se mit à rire. On a eu pas mal de bagarre à cause de toi.

-De moi ?

-Ben oui car eux ça les éclataient de se moquer de toi et moi j'ai passé mon temps à me battre avec eux… L'autre fois au centre commercial j'ai fini au PC sécurité.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

-Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? Pour Yahiko ! Il t'aime ! Il t'aimait ! Comment tu voulais que je réponde à tes sentiments alors que mon cousin était raide dingue de toi ?

-En me le disant ! S'énerva le brun.

Naruto posa ses yeux clairs sur le jeune homme en face de lui.

-Tu ne pouvais pas simplement venir me parler ! Bordel Naruto ! Tu me connais depuis que je suis né !

-Ben ouais mais je te rappelle que moi aussi j'étais qu'un gosse à l'époque … On a grandit tous les 4 comme si on étaient tous des frères…. Sauf qu'on a zéro lien de sang… Je ne l'ai compris que plus tard… Et puis là quand je t'ai vu te blottir contre lui au centre commercial… Je me suis dit que ça allait le faire… Et en même temps ça m'a fait tellement mal de vous voir comme ça ...

-Alors pourquoi tu m'as joué ce tour de con ?

-Parce que j'étais jaloux ! Bordel ! Tu comprends rien ou quoi ? Le truc c'est que moi aussi entre temps je suis tombé amoureux de toi ! A force de venir chez toi , d'entendre Itachi parler de toi … De vivre sans arrêt à tes côtés !

Le blond soupira désabusé et semblant lui aussi dépassé par ce que ses paroles sous entendaient.

-Comprends bien aussi que j'étais un lycéen à l'époque et que tu étais encore un bébé à mes yeux ! On avait 3 ans d'écart et je ne te voyais que comme un boulet qu'on trimbalait derrière nous… Et puis il y a ta déclaration, ta disparition, ma liaison avec ton frère et… Tu es réapparu chez mon cousin… Tellement beau…. A couper le souffle… Au fil du temps , je me suis rendu compte que je ne voulais pas te voir heureux avec mon cousin alors que tu aurais du être à moi ! Tu m'as mis sans dessus dessous … Au point que je ne comprenais plus rien à ma vie !

Naruto laissa échapper un soupire il avait besoin de digérer tout ça.

Il se redressa ,les épaules voûtées et enfouit ses mains dans son jeans.

-Depuis que je te connais tu as tellement de fois bouleversé ma vie que c'est un vrai bordel de vivre à tes côtés… J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Tu diras aux autres que je viendrai plus tard. Souffla t il à voix basse. Tu sais… Je n'ai jamais voulu que ça aille aussi loin… Finalement , Yahiko avait raison ,moi aussi je suis encore un gosse… Et je ne sais pas encore marché tout seul…

Le blond commença à s'éloigner puis avant de descendre de la scène il se tourna à demi vers le jeune homme brun toujours agenouillé sur le sol.

-Je ne me cherche pas d'excuse et je ne veux pas t'en faire. Même si je suis désolé que tu es vécu l'enfer…. Je ne voulais pas que tu vives cela…. Je voulais juste que tu regardes Yahiko et que tu te rendes compte qu'il t'aimait… Qu'il t'aimait plus que moi… Plus que ton frère… Plus que nous deux réunis…. Mais tout à changé maintenant…. J'ai changé….. Mes sentiments ont changés…. J'ai besoin de temps …..

Sasuke se redressa et regarda le blond quitter la scène en silence…


	18. Chapter 18

AU BORD DE LA CRISE DE NERF

Mon ordi vient de me bouffer la totalité de ma fiction soit presque 150 pages, je n'ai donc pas les chap suivant ni mon épilogue

je vais hurler ou jeter mon pc c'est au choix !

ainsi que ma nouvelle fic Narusasu ! Je vais me pendre!

et mes gosses ont paumés ma clé USB de sauvegarde avec toutes mes fics dessus soit plus de 10 ans de boulot

Je vais tout massacrer! Fallait que ça sorte ! Je vais atomiser mes enfants quand ils vont rentrer !

Prier pour qu'ils retrouvent mon lapin crétin pour que je retrouve la suite ç_ç

Je vous poste ce chapitre qui était déjà en attente d'être publier et qui est pour le moment la seule chose qu'il me reste de cette fiction.

En attendant je vais retourner ma maison pour retrouver ma sauvegarde

Bonne semaine à tous!

* * *

PAIRING / Yahiko x Sasuke (la fic c'étant ecrite toute seule le couple c'est fait de lui-même)

AVERTISSEMENT : Rating M

2 ème partie

Naruto 20 ans

Sasuke 18 ans

Itashi 26 ans

Yahiko 26 ans

Sakura 24 ans

* * *

 **Un pas de danse**

* * *

 **Chap 18**

Sasuke regardait devant lui le regard perdu dans le vide, totalement sous le choc, il ne savait plus quoi penser .Il ne comprenait plus rien , pour la première fois son cerveau de genie ne lui servait à rien, il moulinait et n'arrivait pas à apprehender ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Il sentit soudain deux bras entourer ses épaules et une douce étreinte pleine de chaleur envahir son corps.

Le brun ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre le torse puissant qu'il sentait contre lui et ses doigts vinrent se glissser entre ceux de son amant. Son coeur battait lourdement dans sa poitrine , il souffrait de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

A quel moment cessait on d'aimer sans limite ?

Yahiko souffrait aussi. Il avait peur de le perdre , pourquoi Naruto avait il dit la vérité à Sasuke ? Pourquoi maintenant alors qu'ils venaient enfin de se retrouver ?

Serrant contre lui le corps incertain de son amant il sentait les hesitations et les questions de celui-ci. Il enfouit son visage contre son cou , sentant les douces mèches brunes caresser son visage alors qu'il se laissait envahir par une vague de souvenirs….

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

 _Naruto assit sur son lit encore chaud de leur ébats avait le regard vide et perdu . Il ne comprenait pas encore comment il en était arrivé là. Enfin si il savait mais en même temps il ne savait plus. Il avait été depassé par tous les evenements , par sa vie, par ses sentiments. Une voix l'arracha à ses interrogations meli melo de contradiction, de sentiment emmèlé ,un vrai bordel comme il aimait à y penser…_

 _-Naruto ! S'exclama de nouveau la voix._

 _Lentement il leva ses yeux bleus sur son cousin, Le regard douloureux de celui-ci lui fit encore plus mal que ce qu'il venait de lui faire._

 _Il rebaissa son regard ,il se sentait si mal et tellement amer._

 _-Tu me déteste ? Souffla t il d'une voix cassé._

 _Yahiko passa une main lasse et épuisé dans ses mèches rebelles._

 _-Tu attends quoi de moi ?_

 _-Je ne sais pas… Murmura le blond abattu.  
-…_

 _-Cris moi dessus !… Hurle !... Frappe moi ! J'en sais rien !... N'importe quoi mais ne reste pas comme ça ! Ne me laisse pas comme ça !_

 _-Naruto… Soupira t il._

 _Le rouquin leva les yeux au ciel, dieu qu'il était fatigué il avait l'impression que plus rien n'avait le moindre sens. Les explications de Naruto étaient foireuses, son cousin était totalement paumé, et lui aussi…_

 _A 26 ans il se sentait aussi perdu qu'un gosse , comme si tout ce en quoi il croyait c'était effondré, sa vie, son amour, sa famille… Il se laissa tomber au côté de son cousin… Sasori avait appéllé pour dire que Sasuke était avec lui ,qu'il l'avait emmené chez lui et qu'il garderait un œil dessus en attendant…_

 _Mais en attendant quoi ?_

 _Ils allaient faire quoi maintenant ?_

 _Yahiko tendit la main vers son cousin assit à ses côtés les épaules voûtées par le poids de ses aveux. Ce grand idiot complètement gamin était finalement tombé amoureux… Et c'est maintenant qu'il s'en rendait seulement compte…_

 _Sentant la main de son cousin sur son bras Naruto posa son regard bleu envahi de larme sur lui._

 _-Je..Suis...tellement ..désolé…._

 _Il se laissa tomber sur son épaule et laissa libre court à son chagrin._

 _-Putain... Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_

 _Allongé sur le dos , la tête de son blond caché dans son cou qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, Yahiko ferma les yeux…_

 _Sasuke…_

 _Il revoyait le gamin qu'ils avaient élevé du jour de la mort de ses parents, son visage sans émotion fermé au reste du monde, sans larme toujours en retrait , jamais un mot au dessus de l'autre , comme si plus rien n'était capable d'atteindre cet enfant qui les suivait comme une ombre.._

 _Il était là toujours si discret et effacé, son regard porté vers le vide…._

 _Il se souvenait de lui lorsque les parents de Naruto, qui l'avait adopté ,étaient décédés à leur tour, quand ils avaient été tous deux recueillit à nouveau par la famille Uchiwa, la présence silencieuse , toujours au côté de son cousin qui chaque nuit venait le consoler alors qu'il pleurait seul dans son lit…_

 _Naruto s'en souvenait il ?_

 _Se souvenait il des petites mains qui essuyaient ses larmes alors qu'il dormait et qui repartait au levé du jour toujours avant qu'il se réveille ?_

 _Le bento toujours préparé le matin bien avant le départ pour les cours, à côté de Mikoto debout sur son tabouret avec son petit tablier… Un sourire doux se dessina sur les lèvres du rouquin à ce souvenir._

 _Itashi se moquait toujours de son petit frère qui réalisait des décors digne d'un magasine sur leur bento… Mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu d'un autre repas. Sasuke toujours effacé au point qu'on aurait pu oublier qu'il existait… Toujours silencieux, ses grands yeux noirs qui lui mangeaient le visage et souvent caché sous sa frange trop longue ou bien baissé pour ne pas être lu…..Et c'est de cela dont il avait le plus peur , que cela revienne… Qu'il redevienne cette ombre , le désespoir caché sous la carapace qui le protégeait et qui s'était brisé comme les verres de la cantine en pyrex dont on ne peut plus recoller les morceaux tellement il y en a …_

 _C'est à ça qu'avait ressembler Sasuke lorsqu'il l'avait vu dans les toilettes de son bar … A un verre brisé en milliers d'éclat sur le sol… Il resserra son étreinte autour des épaules de son cousin qui semblait s'être un peu calmé._

 _-Naruto ?_

 _Un reniflement lui répondit._

 _-Te mouches pas dans ma chemise veux tu !_

 _-Me… mouche... pas…._

 _-Alors renifle pas ou prends un mouchoir ...Fit doucement le rouquin en l'aidant à se redresser._

 _Le blond se moucha et tenta de mettre un peu d'ordre dans son cerveau . Il laissa échapper un lourd soupire._

 _-Naruto dis moi la vérité ! Quand est-ce que tu t'en ais aperçu ?_

 _Le blond frémit et rentra la tête dans les épaules ._

 _-Tu...Tu te souviens peu après que mes parents soient…_

 _Il déglutit . Bon sang pourquoi même après tant d'année la douleur était elle toujours aussi vive.._

 _-Oui… Souffla Yahiko lui évitant de prononcer des mots qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à laisser sortir._

 _-On … Enfin les parents de Sasuke nous ont prit avec eux et on a été inscrit dans les même écoles qu'eux._

 _-Oui…_

 _-Eff… Les gars là-bas… Ils étaient différents des autres gars qu'on avait toujours fréquenté nous , ils se moquaient tous le temps des autres…_

 _-Naruto…_

 _-Attends laisse moi finir s'il te plait…. C'est déjà assez difficile… Quand on est arrivé là-bas ils ont commencé à me chercher à se moquer de moi… A me traiter d'orphelin , de profiteur … Que je n'avais rien à faire dans leur école…. J'avais déjà tellement de mal à accepter ce qui était arrivé , j'ai commencé à me battre à cette époque.._

 _-Oui je m'en souviens , le nombre de fois ou on est venu te chercher avec Itachi ou les fois ou Fugaku est venu te récupérer au commissariat…_

 _-Oui moi aussi je m'en souviens je me suis pris de sacré soufflante… bref… A l'époque Sasuke était tout petit il nous attendait à la sortie des cours , tu te souviens ?_

 _Yahiko hocha la tête ne comprenant pas trop ou voulait en venir son cousin._

 _-A l'époque j'avais pas trop ma tête à moi et j'oubliais régulièrement soit mon repas soit mes cours … C'est Sasuke qui venait à chaque fois me les rapporter…._

 _-Mmm…_

 _-Les gars … Enfin les mecs ont commencé à dire que j'étais attiré par les gamins… Que j'étais …_

 _Les mots passaient douloureusement. Il passa un main fatigué dans ses mèches blondes._

 _-Ils ont commencé à se moquer de lui , à dire que c'était mon petit copain, il avait quoi … ? 11 ans … Il m'apportait mon repas …. Et une fois j'ai laissé échappé que c'était lui qui les préparait, car on vivait ensemble , ça a été un ras de marée..._

 _Le jeune homme ferma les yeux pour tenter de chasser les souvenirs de cette époque qui remontaient douloureusement._

 _ **« Wow Naruto c'est ton petit chéri qui te fait tes petits bento ? … Rho il te fait quoi d'autre ?… Des gâteries ? … Tu partages son lit aussi… Vu que ses parents t'ont adopté…. Il est bon au pieu ... »**_

 _-C'était… Atroce….C'est à partir de là que j'ai commencé à le rejeter… A le virer et à le traiter comme un bébé … A faire comme les autres qui lui reprochait sa froideur… Et puis comme son comportement c'est fait encore plus froid après le décès de ses parents , je l'ai repoussé toujours plus loin, pas trop mais assez pour que les autres me foutes la paix…. Je jetais les bentos qu' il préparait le matin et peu à peu il a cessé de les faire … Je faisais en sorte de ne jamais être libre pour rentrer avec lui et je le laissais rentrer seul …_

 _Son visage enfouit entre ses mains, le blond essayait de refouler tous les sentiments et tous les souvenirs que ces moments réveillaient en lui. La perte de ses parents puis la disparition des Uchiwa comme un nouvel abandon … Ils s'étaient retrouvé tous les 4 à vivre chez Itachi, lorsque Yahiko et lui avaient décidé de prendre le large , à la fin des études de ce dernier , Itachi avait aidé son cousin à monter son affaire et ils avaient pris chacun un appartement._

 _La maison des Uchiwa était trop pleine de souvenirs._

 _Et la distance c'était peu à peu faites malgré encore tous les moments passé ensemble, les nuits encore , les vacances, les sorties réservé à eux 4 … Mais à l'écart des autres, loin des autres… Naruto avait des souvenirs de leurs soirée tous ensemble devant la télé… Aujourd'hui qu'il avait le recul nécessaire , il se souvenait des gestes du petit brun… C'est lui qui leur préparait leur repas , qui les engueulait quand ils rentraient bourré de leur soirée et les levaient le matin pour aller en cours…_

 _La sonnerie du tel dans son appartement chaque matin quand il était à la bourre … Et les sacs de courses déposés devant chez lui chaque semaine avec des Ramens… Et même après qu'il l'est rejeté il avait continué à faire sonner le tel et à déposer les sacs devant sa porte , jusqu'à ce jour ou il avait totalement disparu…._

 _A l'époque il ne savait pas s'il avait été soulagé ou ennuyé. Ses sentiments étaient trop confus ._

 _-Naruto… Souffla doucement son aîné. Je suis désolé… J'ignorai que les gars avec qui tu traînais pensais que tu pouvais avoir … Ce genre de relation à l'époque avec Sasuke… Il n'était encore qu'un enfant._

 _-Oui… Se moqua le blond. Ce n'était qu'un enfant… Un enfant qui au collège restait toujours près de moi…. Mais qui grandissait malgré tout et… Se comportait comme … Je ne sais pas … Il était trop … Et puis…._

 _-Et ?…_

 _-Et il te plaisait à toi aussi…_

 _Yahiko serra les lèvres. Il ne pensait avoir été si lisible._

 _-Aussi ? Donc tu éprouvais bien quelque chose pour lui ?_

 _Naruto secoua ses mèches blondes en soupirant._

 _-Je te connais Yahi… On a grandit ensemble… Je voyais bien ton regard sur lui… Et je voyais bien ce que moi je vivais alors qu'on avait que 3 ans d'écart avec Sas'… Alors toi et lui…_

 _Le jeune homme soupira._

 _-D'ailleurs comment ça se fait que tu …. Commença doucement le blond._

 _-Que je sois tombé amoureux d'un gamin de 6 ans que moins que moi ?_

 _Le rouquin se gratta la tête._

 _Comment ?_

 _Quand ?_

 _A quel moment avait il cessé de voir un enfant pour autre chose..._

 _C'était une bonne question…_

 _Probablement ce soir là…_

 _La première fois ? Non… Un peu plus tard peu à peu lentement…._

 _-Tu ne te souviens probablement pas de ce soir là… Peu après que ses parents soient mort… Toi, tu pleurais encore quasiment chaque nuit la mort des tiens, et la disparition des Uchiwa t'a replongé dans ton désespoir…_

 _-Hein ?_

 _-Oui , depuis la mort de tes parents et ensuite après celle de ceux de Sasuke … Tu ne t'en es jamais rendu compte ?_

 _-Non…._

 _-La nuit souvent tu te mettais à pleurer et j'avais beau te parler rien ne te calmait, tu ne te réveillais même pas… On aurait dit que tu revivais le même cauchemar et que rien n'y personne ne pouvait te sortir de là…. Alors , bien souvent quand tu te mettais à pleurer…. Je ne sais pas comment il savait mais il venait…_

 _-Qui ?_

 _Yahiko sourit avec douceur._

 _-Sasuke… Il entrait sans bruit dans notre chambre et se glissait à tes côtés … Il se couchait contre toi , contre ton dos … Il passait sa main sur tes cheveux te caressait la tête et tu arrêtais de pleurer . Il séchait tes larmes en passant ses mains pâles sur tes joues brillantes de larmes et tu te calmais, ton souffle saccadé s'approfondissait et tu sombrais dans le sommeil…_

 _-Je...ne...me souviens….de rien… Souffla t il._

 _-Moi je m'en souviens parce que chaque nuit je le regardais faire…. Et dans ses moments là son visage reflétait tellement de douceur et d'amour pour toi… C'est là ,je pense, à partir de là que mon regard sur lui à changé …_

 _-Il a su ?_

 _-Non je me suis toujours bien gardé de lui dire que je savais qu'il venait chaque nuit dans ton lit… Et puis c'est pour toi qu'il venait . Comme tu l'as si bien fait remarqué on a 6 ans d'écart et Itachi m'aurait probablement tué s'il avait eu vent de mes sentiments pour son petit frère à l'époque … Enfin pour en revenir à Sasuke , quand il te sentait bouger le matin il repartait sans bruit … Souvent quand je me réveillais à mon tour , il avait déjà déserté ton lit et toi tu dormais comme un bienheureux._

 _Naruto le regardait encore ébahit._

 _-Et le matin, il était déjà levé pour te faire ton petit dej et ce foutu bento que tu balançais à la poubelle, quand toi te décidais à émerger de ta nuit._

 _-Je pouvais pas savoir ! Râla le blond._

 _-Non…..Sourit doucement Yahiko. Mais tu vois dans ces moments là, il n'avait déjà plus rien d'un enfant , le regard qu'il posait sur toi ce n'était pas celui d'un frère ou d'un ami… C'était beaucoup plus que ça … Il était déjà bien plus mâture que toi à l'époque…. Même si probablement il ne l'associait pas encore à de l'amour…_

 _-Oh ça va ! Bougonna le jeune homme en se roulant en boule sur le lit._

 _-Tu vois ! Sourit doucement le rouquin en regardant son cousin se blottir sous la couette comme un enfant._

 _Le rouquin remonta la couette sur le corps de son cousin._

 _-Elle sent comme toi…_

 _-Hummm… Je dirai qu'elle sent comme nous….Fit il en reniflant vaguement celle-ci. Je devrai peut-etre la changer avant que tu te vautres totalement dedans. Se moqua t il._

 _-Ça va vous avez pas non plus inonder les draps…_

 _Le sourire du rouquin s'effaça à ces mots. Il y avait un goût amer dans sa bouche. Il pensait au jeune homme qu'il avait tenu dans ses bras quelques heures auparavant. La douceur de son regard, de ses courbes , et à ses larmes…._

 _Mon dieu, ses larmes, il ne se les pardonnerait jamais._

 _Yazhiko posa brusquement son regard sur son cousin._

 _-Au fait et toi … quand… comment tu t'es rendu compte de tes sentiments pour Sasuke avait changé ?_

 _Naruto se tourna vers lui et une violente rougeur envahi ses joues._

 _-Tu te souviens du centre Co ?_

 _Le rouquin hocha la tête._

 _Naruto soupira._

 _-Ce jour là quand on vous a croisé…_

 _Le blond ferma les yeux un instant se rappelant ce qu'il avait ressentit en le voyant quand Kiba l'avait sortit de derrière Yahiko…_

 _Il avait eu l'impression de ne jamais l'avoir regardé avant…_

 _D'avoir un inconnu devant lui …_

 _Les longues mèches sombres qui encadraient son visage pâle et délicat, sa peau clair qui semblait si douce…._

 _Sa gorge et ses épaules dénudés…_

 _Sa taille dévoilé par le pull légèrement court et le cuir taille basse à la limite de l'indécence…_

 _Il étouffa un gémissement à se souvenir et essaya vainement de repousser les images qui lui avaient traversé l'esprit à cet instant…._

 _Celle d'un brun allongé sous lui la tête rejeté en arrière , offrant sa gorge à sa bouche désireuse… Son ventre plat découvert ou il aurait pu faire glisser ses mains jusqu'à son torse pour le dénuder avant de descendre jusqu'à la ceinture du cuir …._

 _Il y aurait fait glisser ses doigts juste en dessous pour caresser la peau pâle qui aurait frissonner à son contact…_

 _Il pouvait imaginer les lèvres rosées entrouvertes qui aurait laissé échapper un gémissement sous ses caresses…_

 _Et sa main aurait glisser entre ses cuisses…_

 _Le blond cacha ses yeux sous son bras. Tentant de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions..._

 _-Je l'ai trouvé… En fait… Je crois que je ne l'avais jamais regardé avant…_

 _Yahiko eut un pauvre sourire._

 _-Tu as craqué pour lui…_

 _-Je… ne l'aurai jamais cru si beau… Si sexy …. Mon cœur a raté un battement , je crois que j'ai même du arrêter de respirer._

 _-Il l'a toujours été…_

 _-Je sais… Je suppose… mais toi… Tu le savais…_

 _Naruto secoua la tête ._

 _-Mais pas moi… Je ne l'avais jamais vu… Quand tu es partit après lui… Les gars ont commencé à dire à quel point il était devenu « bandant »… Que même s'ils étaient pas de ce bord là pour lui ils voulaient bien virer leur cuti…. Ils ont ajoutés qu'ils lui auraient bien écarté les cuisses …. Qu'ils le choperaient bien dans un coin pour lui refaire le cul… Ca m'a rendu fou ! Lui refaire le cul ! Non mais …. Ils se sont pas entendu parlé !Je les aurai tué de parler de lui comme ça !_

 _Le jeune homme hurlait presque tellement sa colère était encore forte en y repensant._

 _-Naruto…_

 _-J'ai eu l'impression de devenir fou quand je l'ai vu… Je… J'aurais pu…._

 _Le rouquin regardait son cousin qui se débattait dans la tourmente de ses sentiments, de son désir qui venait de s'éveiller envers le brun._

 _-J'aurai pu le prendre là sur place… Je n'avais jamais eu envie de quelqu'un comme ça…_

 _Naruto soupira._

 _-Je suis perdu… Yahiko… Il m'a perdu … Je ne sais plus ou j'en suis… Et… Je ne veux pas te perdre…_

 _-Tu ne me perdras jamais…_

 _-Mais… depuis qu'il est auprès de toi …_

 _-Et bien quoi ?_

 _-J'ai l'impression que tu n'as plus de temps pour moi…_

 _Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du rouquin._

 _-Es-tu stupide ou aveugle ?_

 _Naruto le regarda sans comprendre._

 _-Naruto ça fait plus d'un an et demi qu'il vit ici , et que je sache hormis le fait que tu ne rentres plus dans mon appartement , mais ça ce n'est pas nouveau, je ne crois pas que tu ais changé quoi que ce soit à ta vie pour lui ? Est-ce que je me trompe ?_

 _-Euh…_

 _Yahiko ébouriffa les mèches blondes._

 _-Il n'y a pas si longtemps tu ne savais même pas qu'il vivait avec moi . Tu as ta vie, et jusqu'à il y a quelques semaines tu sortais encore avec Itashi tu n'avais pas vraiment besoin de moi … Tu te comportes vraiment en enfant gâté… Finalement je me demande qui de toi ou de lui êtes le plus gâté des deux…_

 _Un mimique de bouderie apparu sur les traits encore trop juvénile du jeune homme de 20 ans ._

 _-Tu penses que c'est encore un enfant , m'est avis qu'il en pense autant à ton égard… Quand je vois comment il s'est occupé de toi …._

 _-Hey !_

 _-Enfin tout ça ,ne va pas réparer ce que nous avons brisé… Murmura Yahiko. Tu devras lui dire un jour et t'excusez !_

 _-Tu crois que je ne suis pas conscient de la merde que j'ai foutu ! Du mal que je t'ai fait ? Que je te fais encore?_

 _-Il n'y a pas que moi Naruto ! … C'est surtout ce que tu lui as fait à lui …_

 _-Je sais ! Gémit douloureusement le jeune homme. Je sais que je l'ai blessé…_

 _-Non ,tu ne sais pas … Tu n'imagines même pas ce qu'il a vécu… Ce qu'il a souffert._

 _Naruto posa son regard délavé sur son cousin._

 _-Que veux tu dire ?_

 _-Ça , tu le lui demanderas..._

 _Yahiko soupira._

 _Comment allait il réparer ce désastre ?_

 _Qu'allait il arriver à Sasuke ?_

 _Il en tremblait. La peur lui nouait les entrailles. Si jamais il devait arriver quelque chose au jeune homme ça le détruirait ! Il ne supporterait pas de revivre l'enfer qu'avait été leur vie au début de leur cohabitation…_

 _Quand le brun squattait son bar en attendant d'être embarquer par un client désireux de s'échouer entre ses cuisses d'albâtre, quand il se cachait pour consommer sa dose trop régulière, pour supporter la déchéance dans laquelle il s'enfonçait de plus en plus…._

 _Il l'avait vu sombrer … Il savait ce qu'il avait fait … Il savait pour ses hommes qui devait le prendre n'importe où, contre un mur, dans une voiture, sur un parking ou peut-être même dans les toilettes de son bar … Combien d'entre eux aurait il voulu frapper , passer ses nerfs sur eux ,l'arracher de leur étreinte. Et laver ce corps ,le laver pour enlever l'odeur de leur corps , le frotter pour effacer leur passage, et mettre son odeur à lui sur sa peau !_

 _Naruto contempla le visage fatigué et le regard douloureux de son cousin. Il se mordit la lè s'en voulait. Ce qu'il avait demandé à son cousin était juste aussi horrible que ce que lui-même avait fait à Sasuke deux ans auparavant. Et le jeune homme en avait payé le prix fort._

 _ **Fin du flash back**_


	19. Chapter 19

TITRE Un pas de danse

PAIRING / Yahiko x Sasuke (la fic c'étant ecrite toute seule le couple c'est fait de lui-même)

AVERTISSEMENT : Rating M

* * *

Pour cette fic là le rythme de parution sera de 1 chapitre par mois pour le moment.

J'ai un peu de mal avec la suite de l'histoire étant très prise par une autre fic ou Sasuke n'en fait encore qu'à sa tête .

Ce n'est pourtant pas mon perso préféré mais en ce moment il est en mode" obsession" Alors je fais avec .

Bonne lecture :)

j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre.

* * *

2 ème partie

Naruto 20 ans

Sasuke 18 ans

Itashi 26 ans

Yahiko 26 ans

Sakura 24 ans

* * *

 **Un pas de danse**

* * *

 **Chap 19**

Naruto regardait le ciel aussi bleu que ses yeux, il s'était rarement sentit aussi mal . Ses pas l'avait mené jusqu'au loft d'Itachi. Il ne savait pas si celui-ci était là mais il ne savait pas où aller. Il ne voulait pas rentrer dans son appartement et il ne se sentait pas de voir son cousin. Enfin pas pour l'instant .

Il repensait à Sasuke à ce qu'il lui avait dit… A ce qu'il avait fait durant ses deux dernières années. A la froideur dont il l'avait entouré, le rejetant, le repoussant. Refusant de savoir ou de comprendre… Il était tellement plus simple d'avoir rejeté sur lui tous les miasmes dans lesquels il se débattait.

Et aujourd'hui il se rendait compte de l'ampleur de ce que son rejet avait fait sur le jeune homme. Les cicatrices sur son corps n'étaient certainement pas pire que celle qu'il avait infligé à son cœur et à son âme. Ils avaient souffert tous les deux mais étaient aussi mauvais en communication l'un que l'autre… Itachi disait qu'ils étaient handicapés des sentiments tous les deux. Naruto dans l'exubérance et Sasuke dans le refus de se dévoiler , sa froideur n'était qu'un masque face à quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas .

Naruto sonna et regarda silencieusement la porte en métal s'ouvrir sur une longue silhouette au cheveux long qui cascadait sur des épaules fines , dénudés par un tee shirt trop grand et déformé.

-Tu as les mêmes goûts que ton frère en matière de fringue pour dormir. Se moqua le blond gentiment.

Itachi repoussa vaguement les mèches qui tombaient sur son visage et remonta sa manche glissante.

-Non… C'est Sasuke qui s'habille comme moi ! Enfin quand il s'habille ! Tu veux entrer je présume ?

Le blond hocha la tête.

-J'ai besoin de te parler.

-Entre on discutera à l'intérieur. Je te fais pas visiter…

-Non c'est bon….

Le blond entra dans la pièce principal et alla s'échouer sur le canapé.

Itachi soupira et regarda le visage aux traits tirés et les yeux ,habituellement lumineux et éclairé, éteints et perdus dans la contemplation du plafond.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine américaine et fit couler deux café avant de revenir vers le salon .Il posa le café du blond sur la table basse en face de lui et s'installa dans un fauteuil, croisant ses jambes dénudés il détailla son visiteur. Celui-ci portait un simple pantalon souple et un tee-shirt qu'il avait enfilé à la vite , vu que celui-ci était à l'envers.

-Naruto.

-Mmm…

-Ton tee-shirt est à l'envers.

Le blond baissa les yeux sur le dit tee-shirt et soupira blasé. Il l'enleva et le remis machinalement dans le bon sens .

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-J'ai discuté avec Sasuke. Fit il à voix basse.

-De ?…

-Passé, présent, lui, moi, toi ,Yahiko….

-Yahiko, lui, toi et moi …

-Né ?…

-Rien oublie ! Bon Et ?

-Et quoi ?

-Hé bien raconte !

-Je ne sais pas par où commencer.

-Mmm… Peut-être par me dire pourquoi tu viens me voir moi plutôt que ton cousin ?

-Parce qu'il sort avec Sasuke.

-Quoi ? Croassa le brun en recrachant une partie de son café sur son tee-shirt.

-Ah ! Lâcha Naruto.

Visiblement le grand frère protecteur n'était pas au courant de toute l'histoire.

-Oh, attends là ! Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ?

-Mmm… C'était peut-être pas à moi de te le dire… J'aurai pas du commencer par ça …

-C'est un peu tard maintenant ! … Ton cousin ? Avec mon petit frère ?

-Ouais !

-Depuis quand !

-Son anniversaire… Enfin entre les deux y'a eu une pause… De quelques mois ….

Itachi soupira , essuya avec un kleenex le café qu'il avait renversé sur lui et reposa sa tasse.

-Entre les deux ?

-Euh ouais...Ils ont été un peu ensemble et euh…. Se sont séparé à cause de moi… Et de nouveau ils sont ensemble.

Itachi passa une main lasse sur son visage. Il recoupait mieux les choses en sachant que la chose était déjà acté.

-A quel point ils… Commença le brun.

Leur regard se croisèrent et le doux visage du plus jeune revêtit un air douloureux.

-Ah… Ils sont…

Le brun déglutit… Son petit frère ,son bébé , l'enfant qu'il avait élevé à la place de leur parent n'en était donc plus un… C'est donc cela que Yahiko avait refusé de lui avoué.. Ils avaient bien touché à son petit frère… Ils allaient devoir avoir une discussion il ne pouvait pas laissé passer cela.

-Bon alors vas-y je suis assis continu…

-Lors de l'anniversaire de Yahiko…

-Au mois de février…

-C'est ça… Enfin après y'a eu… Enfin j'ai… Merdé..

-Tu as merdé ?… Pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris ?

-Hey qu'est-ce que tu sous entends ?

-Que tu es le roi des gaffeurs ! Le problème c'est que actuellement tes conneries vont beaucoup trop loin !

-Super ! Comme si j'en avait pas déjà prit assez plein la gueule entre Yahiko et ton frère. Marmonna le blond .

Il oscillait entre colère et déprime profonde.

-Une fois que tu auras eu ton compte avec moi, tu auras fait le tour de la famille ! Tu n'auras plus qu'à aller t'excuser auprès de nos parents.

-Ils sont morts Ita…

-Sans blague ! Continu !

Le blond se tut et se perdit dans la noirceur de son café.

-Je suis amoureux… de Sasuke…

-Mmm…

-C'est tout ce que ça te fait ?

-C'est pas comme si je ne le savais pas !

-Que veux tu dire ?

-Pourquoi crois tu que j'ai mis fin à notre relation ?

-Comment… Comment tu pouvais savoir… Alors que moi je ne le savais même pas encore à cet époque ?

-Parce que tu n'avais pas ta tête à toi quand on faisait l'amour ! Mais bon je ne savais pas que c'était à cause de Sasuke… Je l'ai comprit plus tard ! Commença à ronchonner le plus âgé.

Le blond ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais se dit qu'il risquait de sortir une énormité et préféra se taire.

-Bon quel rapport avec Sasuke tout ça, car pour le moment tu me perds plus qu'autre chose.

-J'ai discuter avec Sasuke je lui ai dit que j'étais amoureux de lui … Mais il sort avec Yahiko… Enfin je savais que Yahiko craquait sur lui ….

-Faut vraiment que je discute avec vous deux ! Au cas ou vous l'auriez oublier, mon frère à 3 ans de moins que toi et 6 de moins que Yahiko ! Et il n'aura 18 ans qu'à la fin du mois de juillet !

-Mais il est émancipé !

-Ça merci je suis au courant !

-Désolé !

-Bon… Continu …

-Tu savais que Sasuke… Sasuke était venu me voir quand il avait 15 ans pour me dire qu'il m'aimait…

-Ah on y vient…

-Tu savais ?

-Je sais ce que Sasuke a bien voulu me raconter lorsqu'on s'est revu ses derniers temps… Mais je ne suis pas sur qu'il m'est tout raconté… Je suis presque sur qu'il a passé beaucoup de chose sous silence comme souvent avec lui… Il ne se confie pas facilement. Mais oui ,il m'a dit qu'il t'aimait… Qu'il te l'a dit , mais que tu n'as pas répondu à ses sentiments… Mais je ne savais pas pour Yahiko… Enfin j'ai commencé à avoir des soupçon l'autre jour mais bon … Surtout vu la façon qu'ils ont de se frôler et les regards de mon frère envers lui …

-Ah ?

-Les mêmes qu'envers toi … A l'époque…

-Plus maintenant n'est-ce pas ?

-Je dirais que la flamme n'est pas éteinte mais qu'elle a été bien douché.

-Donc tu sais que tout ce qui lui est arrivé c'est ma faute ?

-Je sais surtout que l'amour de mon frère pour toi est complètement démesuré.

-Démesuré ?

-Démentiel ! Enfin on ne sait aimer que comme ça ! Il faut que ce soit trop sinon ça ne nous suffit pas ! Un amour tiède n'a jamais été pour nous ! C'est pour ça qu'il n'existe jamais qu'une personne pour nous ! Car quand nous aimons ça frise la folie ! Alors le fait que mon frère soit près à tout , même à mourir par amour, ne m'a pas vraiment plus surprit que ça…

-Et toi ?

-Mon frère… Sourit le jeune homme en repoussant une mèche derrière son oreille. Il a toujours été tout pour moi ! Je vous adore toi et Yahiko n'en doute pas une seule seconde et je tuerai pour chacun de vous ! Mais je mourrais pour Sasuke ! Il passera toujours avant !

Naruto se tut , il avait écouté calmement l'aîné lui répondre.

-Tu n'es pas en colère ?

-Pour ?

-Ce que j'ai fait à ton frère .

Itachi soupira.

-Tu n'as rien fait… Tu n'as pas répondu à son amour et mon frère … Mon frère s'est autodétruit… Si je dois t'en tenir rigueur alors je me dois de le faire aussi pour moi…. Moi qui n'est rien vu en vivant à ses côtés , qui n'avait même pas vu qu'il était tombé amoureux de toi… Et je suis sortit avec toi …

L'aîné enfouit son visage entre ses mains avant de les croiser devant son visage le regard perdu dans le vide.

-Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que mon frère à pu ressentir en nous voyant en train de faire l'amour … La douleur qu'il a du éprouver…

Naruto avait lui aussi baissé la tête.

-A l'époque je n'étais pas encore amoureux de lui…

-Je crois plutôt que tu n'en étais pas conscient …. Voir même que tu ne voulais surtout pas admettre ce que tu pouvais ressentir à son égard.

-Je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir une seul fois pensé à ton frère de cette façon là …

Itachi soupira et posa son coude sur le bras du fauteuil avant de poser son menton dans sa main au long doigts fins. .

-Et moi je ne pensais pas que mon petit frère puisse vous voir toi ou Yahiko autrement que comme des frères. Vu qu'il ne semblait intéresser à personne, je n'imaginai pas qu'il puisse avoir des sentiments amoureux ou un simple désir sexuel. A aucun moment…

Les doigts du jeune homme vinrent se poser sur ses yeux.

-Je ne l'ai jamais considéré autrement que comme un être asexué … Pour moi c'était encore un enfant.

-Pour moi aussi . Souffla le blond. Mais je savais qu'il plaisait à mon cousin, au début je pensais que c'était à cause de toi .

-De moi ?

Le blond hocha la tête.

-Oui je croyais que si Yahiko venait aussi souvent c'était pour toi … Vous étiez du même âge, sembliez avoir les mêmes centres d'intérêts… Vous étiez tellement complice . Et puis je l'ai vu….

Itachi posa son regard sombre sur le jeune homme assit en face de lui qui avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

-Son regard…. Il se posait souvent sur Sasuke… Il le couvait … Je pensais que c'était juste parce qu'il était petit… Comme un petit frère… Et puis les années avançant et encore plus lorsqu'on est venu vivre avec vous à la mort de mes parents … Son regard sur lui à changé. Ce n'était plus le même. Il était plus profond, plus tendre…

-Donc ils sont ensemble ?

-Oui…

-Et toi ?

-Moi ?

-Tu es venu me dire que tu avais avouer tes sentiments à Sasuke. Il t'a dit quoi mon frère ?

-Rien.

-Rien ?

-En fait je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de répondre ou d'y réfléchir, je suis partit . J'avais besoin de digérer ce qu'il m'a raconter du après qu'il soit partit de chez toi .

-Raconte moi un peu ce qu'il t'a dit….

-Je…

-Mmm…

-Il t'a dit quoi à toi ?

-Pas grand-chose. Juste que Yahiko l'a récupérer et c'est occupé de lui...

Naruto hocha la tête et Itachi poursuivi d'une voix plus dure.

-Qu'il avait tenter de mettre fin à ses jours, et qu'il nous avait vu ensemble …

Les yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent et se voilèrent.

-Ah …

-Il ne te l'a pas dit ?

-Si … Il m'a aussi parlé de la conversation au téléphone qu'on a eu…

-Oui il m'en a parlé aussi …

Itachi se rapproche du blond et plongea son regard sombre dans celui d'un bleu au bord de l'agonie.

-Si Sasuke a tenté de mettre fin à sa vie c'est à cause de nous …

Naruto hocha la tête la gorge douloureusement nouée.

-De toi … Lâcha Itachi.

-Je sais … Mais je …

-Je sais … Tu ne pouvais pas deviner que mon frère en arriverai là... Moi non plus… Je le croyais tellement fort… Je n'imaginais pas qu'il se retrouverait au bord du gouffre… Il a été mon soutien à la mort de nos parents. Il gérait toute la maison pour nous 4 … Ménage, repas, course … J'ai fait bonne figure parce qu'il était là… J'ai fait semblant pour lui… J'ai sourit…. Il n'aurait pas été là…. Je n'aurai pas survécu à nos parents… Naruto sans Sasuke aucun de nous n'aurait tenu le choc…

Le jeune homme posa son regard doux et triste sur son aîné. Il en était conscient… De plus en plus au fil du temps… Il se rendait compte de ce que le jeune garçon de l'époque avait porter sur ses épaules …

-A la mort de tes parents …. Mon frère…

Itachi c'était levé et c'était assit sur la table basse en face de Naruto puis avec douceur , il posa une main douce sur la joue de son cadet.

-A la mort de tes parents , quand avec Yahiko vous êtes venu vivre à la maison… Mon frère a beaucoup souffert de te voir souffrir … Même s'il ne l'a jamais montré…

Itachi leva la main voyant que le blond voulait l'interrompre.

-Laisse moi finir. Ce n'est pas moi , c'est ma mère qui me l'a raconté... Comme tu le sais mon père n'a jamais vraiment accordé de temps à Sasuke. C'est surtout ma mère qui s'en occupait, il a hérité d'elle, sa douceur, son hyper-émotivité que mon père détestait par dessus tout et son sourire… Comme il détestait ce côté doux de mon petit frère , Sasuke a tout fait pour le faire disparaître… Arrêter de sourire, fermer son cœur et son esprit à tout ce qui pouvait l'atteindre… Il s'est éteint… Doucement sans faire de bruit… Pour essayer de plaire à notre père… Mais cela n'avait pas de valeur aux yeux de celui-ci qui ne voyait que les résultats, alors il a tout fait pour être au-dessus de la norme, au dessus de la moyenne… Me rattraper… Il en a passé des heures à se noyer dans le travail ,dans les devoirs , le sport, la musique , la danse …. Pour être toujours au dessus des autres , pour que notre père le regarde… Mais ça n'a jamais été suffisant aux yeux de Fugaku… Mon frère a passé tellement de temps à écraser ce qu'il était vraiment qu'il a étouffer tous ses sentiments , pour essayer de lui plaire , il n'y avait qu'avec notre mère qu'il se laissait aller …

Itachi soupira .

-Elle m'a raconté qu'à la mort de tes parents , notre père avait convoqué Sasuke pour lui annoncer leur décès et que mon frère s'était mis à pleurer …

Itachi ferma les yeux une seconde et les rouvrit sur les pupilles clairs qui ne le lâchaient pas .

-En voyant mon frère pleurer mon père… Notre père l'a frappé … Il lui a dit qu'un Uchiwa ne pleurait pas … Même quand quelqu'un mourrait qu'il devait être au dessus de ça … Ma mère m'a raconté que mon frère à sécher ses larmes , que son visage c'est totalement refermé et qu'il est sortit sans un mot … C'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas pleurer devant vous , ni à l'enterrement , ni après à aucun moment… Ma mère m'a dit que cette nuit là, après l'enterrement alors que nous étions tous partit nous coucher , elle avait chercher mon petit frère car il n'était pas dans sa chambre… Elle l'a retrouvé au fond du jardin caché dans un coin , ses mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses pleurs et que quand il l'a vu ,il l'a supplier de ne pas dire à notre père qu'il avait pleurer , qu'il ne pleurerait plus jamais quoi qu'il arrive… Qu'il voulait juste cette fois pleurer pour toi … Ma mère m'a dit qu'il a pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus la moindre larme dans son corps d'enfant et depuis ce jour là il n'avait plus jamais versé la moindre larme… Et je te confirme que je n'avais jamais revu mon frère pleurer depuis … Jusqu'à ce que je le revois il y a quelques semaines.

-Je ne savais pas ….

-Mon frère ne montre pas facilement ses sentiments. Mon père a écraser le cœur de mon frère pour qu'il n'éprouve plus rien, tué en lui la moindre émotion.

-Je sais… Un mur de glace…

-Tu te souviens que tu traitais souvent mon frère de sale bâtard ?

-Oui… Sourit pauvrement le jeune homme. Il était toujours hautain, se prenant pas pour une merde. En même temps il était premier dans tout ce qu'il faisait , mais avec son air supérieur… Il me donnait envie de le baffer… Il me prenait de haut …. Ça m'énervait …

-Et lui ça le faisait rire de te voir t'énerver ! Il te faisait même tes devoirs de math ! Juste pour te faire enrager…

Le blond s'esclaffa.

-Ah oui ! Cet enfoiré…

Un sourire se perdit sur leur lèvre aux souvenirs de ses bons moments , ça remontaient à avant la mort de leur parents à l'époque ou tout allait bien ….

-A l'époque tout était si simple… Murmura Naruto. Il n' y avait pas tous ses sentiments qui sont en train de nous détruire.

-Peut-être que si mais les choses auraient surement été différentes…

Une vibration sortit l'aîné de ses souvenirs et celui-ci se leva et gagna la cuisine. Il récupéra son portable et jeta un coup d'œil sur le message qu'il venait de recevoir…

« On arrive »

-Mmm… Itachi soupira. Naruto je vais prendre une douche, si tu re-veux un café sert toi je reviens.

-C'est plutôt moi qui aurait besoin d 'une douche.

-Je te laisserai la place après .

-Ok… Murmura le blond en se mettant à l'aise .

Il envoya valser ses chaussures , son tee shirt déserta son torse doré et il s'allongera sur le canapé , son bras replié sur ses yeux fermés. Il essayait de faire le tri dans ses pensées, ses souvenirs.

Que voulait il exactement ?

Que pensait il vraiment de Sasuke ?

Que représentait il pour lui ?

Il repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Sasuke.

Celui-ci lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait toujours, mais il avait prit le partit d'être avec son cousin.

Yahiko avait prit sa place dans le cœur du brun… Enfin pas exactement… Il avait soigné les plaies que lui , lui avaient faites.


	20. Chapter 20

TITRE Un pas de danse

AUTEUR le Mouffon

GENRE : shonen ai / yaoi plus tard

PAIRING / Yahiko x Sasuke (la fic c'étant ecrite toute seule le couple c'est fait de lui-même)

AVERTISSEMENT : Rating M

* * *

2 ème partie

Naruto 20 ans

Sasuke 18 ans

Itashi 26 ans

Yahiko 26 ans

Sakura 24 ans

* * *

Ccoucou tout le monde

Non non cette fic n'est pas abandonné ,je suis seulement en guerre avec les persos , J'espère arrivé à au moins finir ce fichu chap 21 ( 1ere version)

et vous le publier le mois prochain.

Sur ce je vous laisse découvrir le chap 20

Naruto et ses états d'âmes encore des secrets dévoilés...

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **.**

 **Un pas de danse**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chap 20**

Itachi avait enlevé son tee-shirt et c'était glissé sous le jet d'eau brûlant. Alors finalement il avait vu juste … Yahiko sortait avec son frère. Est-ce qu'ils avaient déjà … ?

Est-ce que Yahiko avait osé mettre son frère dans son lit ?

Il n'avait jamais évoqué avec Sasuke sa relation avec le rouquin.

Ce qu'il en était exactement.

Son frère évitait soigneusement la discussion.

Naruto avait levé tous ces doutes .

Il avait eu du mal à ce que celui-ci se confie sur Naruto , sachant que lui-même avait été en couple avec lui pendant quelques mois. Il était tellement prit dans ses propres problematiques de continuer à faire tourner la boite de leur pere qu'il avait negliger le reste , même s'il était proche de chacun d'eux il avait fallut faire face à de nombreux problèmes de succession …

Il n'avait pas vu son frère arriver au bout de ce qu'il pouvait endurer … Il avait tellement prit l'habitude de le laisser gerer le quotidien, s'occuper de la maison , le planning, les rendez vous et Naruto …

Itachi se sécha et sortit pour gagner sa chambre et enfila un pull et un pantalon , avant de retourner au salon ou il trouva le fameux blond avachi à moitier endormit dans le canapé de son salon.

Il laissa échapper un soupir.

C'est vrai avec Yahiko ils avaient gérer la compagnie Uchiwa à la mort de ses parents , Sasuke avait 13 ans , et eux 19 ans , Naruto était entre eux , il avait 16 ans et cette deuxième déchirure avait faillit le détruire, puis quand il c'était sentit prêt à reprendre seul les rênes de l'entreprise Yahiko avait souhaiter ouvrir son bar et partir avec Naruto pour s'occuper un peu plus de lui . Alors Itachi l'y avait aider et chacun avait suivit sa propre voix… Mais sans jamais se perdre de vu malgré tout…

Pendant tout ce temps , tous ses mois à reprendre la main sur la société Sasuke avait géré Naruto…

Naruto et sa crise d'adolescence tardive…

Brisé par la disparition successive de ses parents et des Uchiwa…

Sasuke c'était occupé de tout le reste , Naruto ne pouvant y faire face…

L'adolescent déjà brisé par la mort de ses parents 3 ans auparavant se revoyait de nouveau privé de ses soutiens… Et il n'arrivait pas a y faire face… Son caractère entier et généreux avait sembler broyer par le destin…

Il récupérait le blond déchiré après chaque soirée trop arrosé ou il tentait d'oublier ….

Couchant à droite à gauche, homme ou femme … Peu lui importait du moment qu'il pouvait oublier et s'imaginer aimer , le reste n'avait aucune importance...

Il le levait le matin pour aller en cours….

Veillait à ce qu'il se nourrisse …

Même quand il avait déménager …

Même quand il avait commencé à le repousser….

Sasuke avait continuer à veiller sur lui de loin…

Il vérifiait que le blond aille en cours…

Que son frigo soit plein…

Naruto ne s'était jamais posé de question , il s'était laissé porté , comme Sasuke quand il était enfant et que les 3 grands le couvraient d'amour perpétuellement, toujours bercé, cajoler et aimer … Jusqu'au jour du drame…

Un bruit de sonnette retentit et Itachi alla réveiller le blond qui somnolait à moitié .

-Mmm… Tachi ?

-Douche !

Le blond s'étira et grommela avant de se diriger vers la salle d'eau…

-Tu trouveras des fringues à toi dans ma chambre.

-Ok… Marmonna le blond en se dirigeant vers la salle d'eau qui se referma derrière lui.

Il se dénuda et glissa son corps fatigué et courbaturé sous le jet d'eau brûlant.

Une fois le blond disparu, Itachi se dirigea vers la porte .

.

* * *

.

Dans la salle de spectacle , Sasuke restait blottit dans les bras de Yahiko. Il était écrasé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

-Yahiko… Souffla t il doucement.

-Oui ?

-Tu...Tu savais ? Souffla t il doucement d'une voix brisé.

Le rouquin resserra son étreinte autour de ses frêles épaules.

Mon dieu que ça lui faisait mal.

Allait il le perdre encore ?

Il ne le supporterait pas . Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé… Pas après des mois de larmes, de souffrances, de séparation… Il avait tout accepter… L'alcool, la drogue… La prostitution de son protégé…. Puis la violence… Le rejet…

Avant l'acceptation, la résignation qu'il ne serait peut-être qu'un substitut ou pas…

Il lui avait tout donné.

Et maintenant qu'allait il se passer…. ?

Comme s'il sentait la douleur de celui qui le pressait contre lui, Sasuke se tourna doucement dans ses bras.

Yahiko desserra son étreinte douloureusement prêt à le laisser partir encore une fois …

A le perdre…

A devoir voir mourir son amour…

Et le regarder le quitter…

Les yeux onyx se posèrent sur lui et plongèrent dans les yeux clairs de son partenaire. L'angoisse dans ceux-ci percèrent la fragile carapace du jeune homme qui tentait tant bien que mal de faire le tri dans ses sentiments.

Ses mains douces et pâles se posèrent délicatement sur les joues de son compagnon et se dressant sur la pointe des pieds il vint deposer un baiser sur ses lèvres . Les yeux clairs interrogeaient silencieusement le jeune homme en face de lui .

-Tu savais ? Redemanda t il doucement.

-Savais quoi ?

-Est-ce que tu savais …

Le brun secoua la tête , il n'était plus très sur de lui. Il ne comprenait pas ou ne voulait pas comprendre.

-Je… Commença t il doucement. Il… Je ne sais même pas si c'est vrai… C'est cruel… Murmura le jeune homme doucement.

-Tu l'aimes encore ?

-Je…ne sais pas…. Je t'aime toi… Je veux rester avec toi … Je ne veux pas te perdre… J'ai besoin de toi …

-Mais lui ? Qu'éprouves tu pour lui ? Il t'a dit… qu'il t'aimait… Il te veux …

-Non… Souffla t il à mi-voix. Non !

-Non ?

-Non ! Il ne me veut pas ! Il ne m'aime pas ! C'est un mensonge ! Siffla le brun en agrippant le col du rouquin, ses yeux sombres angoissé plongé dans les orbes plus clairs en face de lui .

-Et si cela ne l'est pas ?

-C'en est un ! Cria le jeune homme. C'en est un ! Ca ne peut pas être autre chose !

-Et si ça ne l'est pas? S'il t'aime vraiment ? S'il veut se racheter et t'aimer ? S'il partage tes sentiments ?

-Non ! C'est un mensonge ! C'est juste pour me faire du mal ! Cria t il en se mettant à trembler.

Doucement celui-ci posa ses mains sur les siennes et lui sourit tristement.

-Que vas tu faire si ce n'est pas un mensonge ? S'il répond à tes sentiments ? Sentiment que tu as pour lui depuis tes 13 ans ? Tu vas rayer de ta vie , de ton cœur , de ton âme les 4 années que tu as passés à l'aimer ?

Sasuke lui faisait face, désespéré , sa tête secouant ses mèches brunes de droite à gauche… Il ne voulait pas … Il ne voulait pas de ses sentiments… Il avait peur … Cela lui nouait les entrailles… Il allait vomir…. Son cœur battait tellement fort dans sa poitrine qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de celle-ci… Il n'arrivait plus à reprendre son souffle…

Hyper ventilation…

Attaque de panique…

Vertige….

Nausées….

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa engloutir ….

Un bras se glissa autour de sa taille et une gifle le rattrapa…

Une voix…

-Sasuke ! Sasuke ! … Calme toi ! Regarde moi ! Sasuke !

Le jeune homme ouvrit doucement les yeux, son cœur emballé c'était calmé et sa vue redevint peu à peu clair.

-Tu es calmé ?

Il hocha faiblement la tête.

Yahiko le souleva doucement passant un bras sous ses jambes , le jeune homme se blottit contre lui enfouissant son visage dans son cou , y nouant ses bras , respirant profondément l'odeur familière qui le faisait se sentir si bien. Il referma les yeux et se laissa emporter.

Le rouquin descendit les marches de la scène avec son précieux fardeau et remonta l'aller centrale jusqu'à la porte qu'il poussa d'un coup de pieds et sortit de celle-ci. La lumière du jour agressa son compagnon qui se colla encore plus contre son torse. Il se dirigea vers la sortie et gagna le parking ouil avait garer sa voiture.

Il installa le brun sur le siège passager et se rendit côté conducteur, il tapa rapidement un sms et l'envoya avant de jeter son portable sur la plage avant et de s'installer au volant. Ils roulèrent silencieusement jusqu'au loft des Uchiwa.

Sasuke regarda Yahiko se garer devant le loft et leva un regard interrogatif sur rouquin sortit de la voiture et lui ouvrit la portière sans rien dire. Il prit la main de son compagnon et le tira derrière lui jusqu'à la porte…

Sasuke le regardait sans comprendre .

La porte s'ouvrit sur Itachi.

-Salut ! Fit Yahiko.

-'lut...Lui répondit le jeune homme en se penchant vers lui.

Ils se firent la bise et le brun s'effaça pour les faire entrer.

-Salut petit frère. Lui sourit tendrement son aîné.

Sasuke posa son regard sombre et remplit d'incompréhension sur son frère. Celui-ci lui sourit et posa une main douce sur sa tête. Il avait rarement vu son frère si expressif que durant ses dernières semaines . A croire que tous les sentiments que celui-ci avaient gardé enfouit en lui, lui explosait à la figure et qu'il n'arrivait plus à les réprimer.

Yahiko ne lui avait pas lâcher la main et il l'entraîna vers le canapé ou il assit le jeune homme toujours muet.

-Tachi tu peux nous faire du café s'il te plait ?

-Bien sur ! Lui sourit il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

-Il est là ?

-Oui, sous la douche… Comment tu savais ?

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres du rouquin.

-A part chez toi ou veux tu qu'il aille ?

Itachi haussa les épaules et posa devant son frère une tasse de café puis il alla s'installer aux côtés de Yahiko qui regardait Sasuke assit sur le canapé qui semblait contempler le bout de ses chaussures.

-Mmm….

Au même moment , ce fut un Naruto tout droit sortit de la douche, vêtu d'un jean qu'il n'avait pas encore fermé et tenant à la main un tee-shirt qui se dirigea droit vers le salon en interpellant le brun.

-Hey Tachi… T'as rien de ….Commença-t-il avant de se taire en remarquant Yahiko.

-Yahi ?…

-Naruto Assied toi ! Fit son cousin d'une voix qui n'admettait pas la moindre opposition.

Sasuke s'était tendu en entendant la voix du blond . Celui-ci s'avança et remarqua le brun sur le canapé qui cherchait visiblement à fuir son regard. Le jeune homme aux yeux clairs se laissa tomber sur le canapé à ses côtés et laissa échapper un soupir désabusé.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda le blond.

-On va discuter !

Naruto leva deux yeux interrogatif sur son cousin. Puis son regard alla de celui-ci à l'aîné des Uchiwa.

-Il est temps de mettre carte sur table !

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… Marmonna le blond.

-Y'as rien à dire… Maugréa le brun à ses côtés qui avait une furieuse envie de partir.

-Et moi je crois que si ! Fit Yahiko. Il y a beaucoup à dire et il est plus que temps de percer l'abcès !

Itachi hocha doucement la tête et vint s'asseoir prêt de son frère, avec douceur il lui souleva le menton et l'obligea à le regarder.

-Surtout toi ! Tu as beaucoup de chose à nous dire et je crois qu'il est plus que temps de vider ton sac.

Les onyx de Sasuke s'assombrir. S'ouvrir , parler était bien la dernière chose dont il avait envie.

-Je n'ai rien à dire. Siffla le brun en repoussant la main de son grand frère.

-Sasuke ! Soupira doucement l'aîné. Tu as gardé assez de chose comme ça . Et cela à faillit te tuer ! Parle nous !

Le brun serra les poings.

-Je n'ai rien à vous dire !

Sasuke serra les se sentait trahit d'avoir été mis au pieds du mur. Vouloir l'obliger à parler n'était pas juste. Ne pouvait on pas juste le laisser tranquille. Il sentit de nouveau son cœur s'emballer , la nausée le saisir, il tenta de se faire violence, de refouler au plus profond de lui ce sentiment de malaise qu'il ressentait , qui menaçait de déborder et de faire voler sa vie en éclat.

Il laissa son regard se fixer sur un point et chercha à échapper à la brûlure de leur regard.

Itachi leva un regard attristé sur le rouquin.

Yahiko laissa échapper un soupir et se gratta l'arrière du crane. Décidément lui et Naruto avait les même tics ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Itachi avec un doux sourire.

Le jeune homme se leva et laissa sa place à son ami. Yahiko s'accroupit devant le jeune homme au cheveux brun qui gardait la tête baisser et les poings serrés.

-Sasuke… Souffla t il doucement.

-Pourquoi… Comment…. Comment tu peux me trahir à nouveau comme ça ?

-Je ne te trahis pas … Tu as besoin de leur dire ce que tu ressens… Tu as besoin qu'ils sachent la vérité…

-Ça va très bien comme ça…

-Tu sais que c'est faux… Ça n'ira pas … Il y aura un moment ou ça n'ira plus…

-Pourquoi ? Souffla t il. Vous ne voulez pas me laisser ?

-Parce que tu souffres et que c'est insupportable pour chacun d'entre nous !

-C'est faux !

-C'est vrai…. Itachi souffre parce qu'il est ton frère et qu'il n'a pas vu ta souffrance… Il ne t'a pas vu sombrer… Et il ne se le pardonne pas …. Il t'aime et est incapable de se laisser aimer …. Car il se sent coupable d'aimer alors que toi tu es malheureux… Naruto souffre parce qu'il a comprit qu'il t'aime depuis des années sans jamais se l'être avoué… Et qu'il t'a fait souffrir…. C'est en train de le détruire à son tour …. Je souffre parce que ton cœur est déchiré entre nous… Et que je suis le seul à savoir tout ce que tu leurs caches à eux… Et aujourd'hui c'est trop lourd pour moi de porter ta douleur seul… Et toi…. Toi tu souffres en silence depuis bien trop longtemps pour que tu puisses tenir seul… Tu souffres, de l'absence, du manque d'amour… Tu étouffes d'amour , de l'amour que tu nous portes … A force d'aimer , de nous aimer comme tu le fais tu vas finir par te détruire.

-Mais je ne peux pas faire autrement…

-Je sais…

-Je ne peux pas… Je ne sais pas … faire autrement…

-Je sais… Moi je le sais … Mais tu dois leur dire à eux… Tu dois leur expliquer… Dire à Itachi la peur de le perdre …. De ne pas être à la hauteur… Le poids que ton père t'a obligé à porter … Tu dois l'expliquer à Naruto…. Pourquoi tu ne pleurais pas …. Car c'est ce qui lui a fait le plus de mal c'est l'impression que sa douleur n'avait pas de prise sur toi… Qu'elle t'était égale alors que c'était tout le contraire…

-Non… Souffla le brun .

-Sasuke…

Mais le brun secoua la tête , il ne voulait pas parler , il ne voulait pas parler , les mots ne sortiraient jamais , il s'y refusait. Cela faisait 5 ans qu'il avait enfermé tout cela dans son cœur , 3 ans qu'il se battait pour trouver une issue et maintenant qu'elle était à sa porter il voulait l'obliger à replonger ?

Non ça il ne le voulait pas son cœur ne le supporterait pas …

Il ne tiendrait pas …

Son cœur le lâcherait …

Sasuke plongea son regard dans celui de son amant, il y avait tant de force en lui mais il l'avait usé cette force, il avait poussé cet homme qui l'adorait et qu'il adorait en retour au bout , mais lui aussi était au bout .

S'il parlait il détruirait tout autour de lui …

Il le sentait…

C'est sa mère qui lui avait dit cela …

Leur amour était destructeur…

.

.

* * *

REVIEW

Merci Myl pour ta review je suis contente d'avoir réussie à te rattraper pour la suite de cette fiction.

elle est toujours en cours et je suis sur le chap suivant.

A bientôt j'espère.

.


	21. Chapter 21

GENRE : yaoi

PAIRING / Naruto x Sasuke / Yahiko x Sasuke

Disclaimer : Persos pas à moi

AVERTISSEMENT : Rating M

* * *

 **.**

 **Blabla** : ce chapitre a été particulièrement difficile à accoucher , c'est peu de le dire mais ça y est cet après midi je viens enfin de le conclure.

Attention ce n'est qu'une version des fins possibles car j'en ferai 2 au minimum

La publication sera un peu plus rapide car le chapitre 22,1 qui suit ce chapitre est en cours et le chapitre 21,2 qui est une seconde fin possible, est en cours d'écriture lui aussi .

.Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de ce chapitre enfin là.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Résumé** : Sasuke a décidé d'ouvrir son cœur et de se dévoiler mais quel va en être le prix à payer.Même si tout le monde est d'accord ?

.

* * *

 **.**

 **UN PAS DE DANSE**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

Avertissement

Ce chapitre contient un **lemon** , il est signalé au début et à la fin si vous ne souhaitez pas le lire sauter simplement le passage.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Chap 21**

 _S'il parlait il détruirait tout autour de lui …_

 _Il le sentait…_

 _C'est sa mère qui lui avait dit cela …_

 _Leur amour était destructeur…_

.

-Je ne veux pas…

-Fais-le !

Itachi s'approcha doucement de son frère.

-Tu peux tout nous dire ! Sasuke, tu n'as rien à craindre de nous !

Il secoua la tête.

-Je n'ai pas peur de vous. Murmura-t-il. J'ai déjà tout perdu…

-C'est faux ! Crois moi petit frère ! Tu n'as rien perdu, nous sommes là et nous serons toujours là !

-Non, c'est allé trop loin !

-Justement ! Je crois que c'est là le problème … Il faut que tu nous dises tout ...Tout ce qui s'est passé, tout ce qui t'es arrivé… Comment on en est arrivé là.

-Tu le sais déjà…

-Non, souffla Itachi. Tu ne m'as pas tout dit. Je ne sais pas ce que tu me caches encore. Continua-t-il en secouant la tête. Mais tu dois nous parler.

-Je ne veux pas...

-Je crois surtout que c'est le rejet de Naruto qui a tout déclenché … Murmura Yahiko.

-Alors c'est lui qui va commencer…Fit Itachi. Naruto ? Souffla doucement l'aîné des Uchiwa. S'il te plaît.

Le jeune homme qui était resté silencieux depuis le début les regarda sans comprendre ce qu'on attendait de lui.

-Euh…

Il les regardait tour à tour, avant de poser son regard sur le jeune brun à ses côtés. Un soupir lui échappa. Il ne savait pas par où commencer.

Sasuke lui facilita les choses.

-Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Lui demanda-t-il. Posant son regard sombre sur lui.

-De quoi ?

-Ce que tu as dit… Ce que tu m'as dit… Est-ce que c'est vrai ou est-ce encore un mensonge pour mieux me briser après ?

-C'est vrai… Tout est vrai…

-Alors explique moi ! Comment prétends tu m'aimer ? Comme un frère ? Comme un ami ?

-Rien de tout ça … Tu n'es pas mon frère… Et je ne veux pas en être un pour toi… Tu n'es pas non plus mon ami … Je...Je ne sais pas où tu te situes… Car je ne veux pas être ton ami, ce que j'éprouve pour toi n'a rien à voir avec l'amitié, je sais à quoi je pense quand je te vois. Et ce n'est pas quelque chose auquel on pense quand on pense à un ami.

Naruto avait détourné son regard, il savait bien qu'avouer comme cela devant son cousin ses propres sentiments à l'égard du brun risquait de tout briser.

-A ton tour Sasuke !

-Je lui ai déjà dit !

-Sasuke ! Fit doucement Yahiko.

-Je ne reviendrai pas … Et je ne te permets pas de choisir à ma place ! Fit le jeune homme en se levant.

Il s'avança vers Yahiko.

-J'ai choisis ! Je ne veux pas recommencer… Je ne rendrais pas ses sentiments à ton cousin car ça me détruira…. Je ne saurais pas l'aimer comme je t'aime…

Le rouquin posa son doux regard clair sur le jeune homme qui lui faisait face, affrontant son regard ferme et qui n'attendait que son assentiment.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

-Parce que c'est un amour destructeur… Je ne saurai pas l'aimer avec douceur ou avec tendresse… Comme je peux t'aimer toi … Ce que j'attendais de lui était bien trop fort pour moi … Je n'attendais pas de lui qu'il me couve… C'était … Viscéral ! ...Violent ! Bien trop violent…

Le regard de Sasuke quitta celui de Yahiko pour se poser sur son frère qui lui sourit. Itachi hocha doucement la tête, il comprenait lui… Il savait bien combien leur sentiment pouvait être violent et incontrôlable.

-Démesuré et démentiel ! Sourit l'aîné des Uchiwa à son cadet.

-Sans limite et sans frontière ! Chuchota le plus jeune.

-Aimer à en mourir !

-Et mourir d'aimer !

Les deux frères se sourirent, c'était un sourire sans joie, simplement un constat. Leur façon d'aimer était particulière, ils le savaient, ils l'avaient toujours su. Ils avaient juste espéré ne pas y être confronté un jour.

Le regard de Sasuke se posa de nouveau sur le rouquin.

-Aimer Naruto était …. Une erreur… ? Non… C'était … Ça me dévorait, j'en avais besoin, c'était vital comme l'oxygène que je respirais… S'il souffrait, je souffrais , s'il pleurait mon âme hurlait et mon cœur se brisait… C'était trop douloureux… Ça en devenait insupportable … Mais j'en avais besoin… Je le voulais… Je le désirais… Physiquement, j'aurais voulu qu'il… Le jeune homme secoua la tête pour éloigner les images qui lui venaient. Je ne le contrôlais pas … J'aurais pu **mourir** pour lui…

Un doux sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du brun qui ne quittait pas des yeux Yahiko. Il posa ses mains sur son visage et poursuivit d'une voix douce.

-Mais je t'ai rencontré… Mon cœur a trouvé un refuge, et mon âme la paix … Je ne veux pas mourir pour toi… Je veux **VIVRE** pour toi … Parce que si mon amour pour Naruto me détruit, le tien me construit chaque jour…

Les bras de Yahiko se posèrent délicatement autour de la taille fine de son amant. Son visage se cacha contre la peau douce et blanche de son amant. Il tremblait, mais la seule personne à pouvoir le savoir c'était Sasuke qui l'enlaça tendrement. Respirer son odeur, sentir sa chaleur, son corps contre le sien il en avait besoin, c'était devenu vital pour lui.

-Mais j'ai besoin de vous… De vous deux… Et de mon frère… Je ne suis complet que si vous êtes à mes côtés.

Itachi se tenait debout près du couple et Naruto laissait son regard aller de l'un à l'autre silencieusement. Il savait ce que lui voulait, il allait avoir besoin d'un rejet à son tour pour que cela s'arrête.

-Il a besoin de toi.

-Il a besoin de nous.

-Une seule fois.

-Juste une fois.

Sasuke hocha la tête et se détacha des bras de Yahiko, il se tourna vers Naruto.

-Ça ne sera pas tendre.

-Non ça ne le sera pas. Répondit le blond.

-Tu es sûr de toi ? Demanda Yahiko.

Sasuke hésita et hocha la tête lentement.

-Vous en avez besoin pour passer à autre chose. Fit Itachi.

-Tu comptes faire quoi ? Lui demanda Yahiko.

-Hum… filmer ? Fit Itachi avec un sourire.

-Idiot !

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire.

-Je vous ai déjà eu tous les deux…

-De quoi ? S'exclamèrent d'une même voix Sasuke et Naruto.

Les deux plus jeunes posèrent un regard stupéfait sur leurs aînés.

-Ça fait quelques années déjà. Fit remarquer Yahiko.

Itachi hocha la tête.

-Au moins 10 ans ! Souligna le brun.

Sasuke posa ses yeux noirs sur Naruto, et celui-ci posa son regard clair sur lui, l'interrogeant du regard.

-Vous aviez l'intention de nous le dire ? Demanda Naruto.

-Hummm… Non ! Sourit Itachi.

Le blond ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

-Tu as couché avec mon frère ? Demanda Sasuke un brin agacé.

Yahiko chercha à échapper au regard sombre posé sur lui.

-C'était… Il y a… Longtemps…

-Et maintenant je dois croire qui ? … Souffla le brun douloureusement.

Yahiko l'attrapa et le serra contre lui.

-Ne va pas te faire de film ! Itachi et moi c'était surtout une découverte on se connaît depuis qu'on est gosse, on s'est consolé mutuellement de l'absence de ceux qu'on aimait !

-Et moi ? Je suis quoi dans cette histoire ?

-Tu n'étais certainement pas en âge de me donner ce que je voulais. Sourit le rouquin. Tu n'avais pas 7 ans. Dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Et on n'avait même pas 16 ans avec ton frère…

Sasuke laissa échapper un « tss » agacé et croisa les bras son visage ne reflétait en rien ses émotions mais il était particulièrement énervé maintenant.

-Et bien y'a pas que Sasuke qui a des choses à avouer ! Lâcha Naruto en enfouissant ses mains dans les poches de son jean.

-Je n'ai rien à avouer ! Cracha littéralement le brun en plongeant ses yeux froids dans les yeux bleus douloureux du blond.

Douleur qui énerva le brun.

-Tu vas continuer à te morfondre longtemps ?

Naruto haussa les épaules et enfila le tee-shirt qui traînait toujours sur le canapé.

-Je ne crois pas que les choses se feront aujourd'hui. Et de toutes façons Sasori va nous attendre pour la répétition.

-Naruto ! Sourit le rouquin. Y'a pas répétition avant ce soir !

-Hein ? Fit stupidement le blond en les regardant tour à tour.

Les deux aînés lui sourirent avec douceur tandis que le plus jeune lui jetai un regard agacé.

-Tu as encore drôlement écouté Sasori hier soir ! Siffla le plus jeune.

-Oh ça va toi ! Commença à s'énerver le jeune homme.

-Ça suffit ! Siffla Itachi.

Tous les regards se portèrent sur leur aîné.

-Vous allez tous arrêter de vous chamailler !

Itachi croisa les bras sur son torse pour toiser son frère et le rouquin, son regard allant de l'un à l'autre.

-Yahiko ! Je veux savoir depuis quand tu couches avec mon petit frère !

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et Yahiko se gratta l'arrière de la tête machinalement.

-Sasuke ! Fit son frère.

-Quoi ?

-J'attends.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

-Tu crois que je vais laisser mon meilleur ami coucher avec mon frère sans rien dire ?

-Tu as bien coucher avec lui toi aussi et avec Naruto !

-On n'a pas le même âge !

-Je ne suis plus un gamin !

Itachi soupira et posa son regard sur son frère pour le détailler. Une peau blanche et douce, des courbes sensuelles, un corps musclé par la danse, une taille parfaitement mise en valeur par le cuir taille basse qui moulait ses cuisses et ses fesses. Le pull souple au col large dévoilait sa nuque tatouée et ses épaules. Son visage aux traits délicats mais plus adulte maintenant, la douleur et les épreuves qu'il avait traversées avait quelque peu durci son visage et lui conférait un air plus adulte qu'il ne devrait avoir à son âge.

-Je sais ! Soupira l'aîné d'une voix lasse.

Sasuke s'approcha doucement de son frère et lui prit la main.

-Nii san.

-Tu l'aimes ?

Un léger sursaut à peine visible fit tressaillir les yeux du jeune homme.

-Tu poses vraiment des questions idiotes ! Siffla le plus jeune en détournant le regard.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Version 1**

 **.**

-Alors fais-le !

Le regard sombre de son petit frère vira au noir colère en replongeant dans le sien.

-Non !

-Fais-le et débarrasse-t'en !

-Comment tu peux dire ça !

-Parce que moi je l'ai fait et que tu es comme moi ! Si tu ne le fais pas alors jamais cela ne se terminera ! Il t'a ouvert la porte …

Le jeune homme posa son regard sombre sur son amant. Le regard de celui-ci était fuyant. Mais après un profond soupire il se tourna légèrement vers lui et hocha faiblement la tête et lui fit un pauvre sourire. Sourire au combien douloureux pour le plus jeune qui avait le sentiment d'être déchiré.

Yahiko s'avança vers lui et posa ses mains sur ses bras les faisant doucement glisser le long de ceux-ci son regard plongé au plus profond du sien. Il connaissait bien le fonctionnement du jeune homme. Il avait eu cette peur ancrée en lui depuis le premier jour où il avait compris qu'il l'aimait.

-Vas-y… Lui murmura-t-il avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Machinalement le plus jeune passa sa langue sur ses lèvres après celui-ci.

-Va…

Sasuke recula lentement les mains de son amant glissant le long de ses bras et retenant ses mains quelques seconde avant que celui-ci ne se détourne finalement de lui posant son regard noir sur le jeune homme aux cheveux clairs assit sur le canapé qui attendait tête basse.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Sasuke glissa ses doigts longs, fins et froids dans la main chaude et dorée.

-Viens ! Souffla-t-il en le tirant derrière lui.

Sans comprendre le blond se laissa entraîner derrière la fine silhouette, il jeta un léger coup d'œil derrière lui et vit Itachi s'approcher de son cousin et poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule affaissé de celui-ci, avant de reporter son attention sur le brun qui l'entraînait , celui-ci s'engagea dans un couloir qui menait à son atelier et de là aux appartements privés que le jeune homme utilisait lorsqu'il dormait dans celui-ci.

Naruto laissa son regard errer sur la mezzanine, ils montèrent un escalier en fer forgé de toute beauté pour atteindre ce qui lui servait autrefois de chambre , un immense lit était disposé au milieu de la pièce , recouvert d'une profonde courtepointe d'un noir aux reflets bleus, plusieurs oreiller recouvert de taies en soie d'un bleu très profond étaient jeté en vrac sur le lit tandis que de lourde tentures couvraient les murs donnant à l'endroit un aspect de cocon extrêmement douillet ,chaleureux et protégé.

Arrivé là, le brun lui lâcha la main et se tenant toujours dos à lui, il avança de quelques pas vers le lit.

-Naruto…

-Mmmm…

-Est ce … est-ce que c'est vrai ?

-Quoi ?

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes vraiment ?

-Oui… Souffla le blond à voix basse. Oui je t'aime … Je t'aime vraiment… Je suis tombé amoureux de toi… Je ne te mens pas … Tu dois me croire…

-Comment… Comment peux-tu me dire ça après ce que tu m'as dit…. Ce que tu m'as fait ?

-Je… Je sais…. Je n'ai pas d'excuse… Et je ne l'ai pas vu venir…. J'ai juste… Je ne sais pas…

-Qu'est-ce que tu aimes chez moi ?

Naruto s'avança doucement vers le brun et du bout des doigts remonta le long d'un bras avant de d'effleurer délicatement l'épaule dénudé.

-Tout… Souffla-t-il doucement son souffle près de son cou.

-J'aime ton odeur…. Murmura-t-il en se laissant emporter par le parfum qui se dégageait du jeune homme.

Il l'obligea doucement à lui faire face et posa son autre main sur la joue pâle et plongea ses yeux bleus dans les ombres de son vis à vis.

-Tes yeux quand ils se perdent dans tes pensées…

Puis sa main glissa sur sa gorge descendant sur son torse avant de s'arrêter à la limite de sa ceinture.

-Ton corps quand la musique prend possession de toi … La sensualité que tu dégages…. Les frissons qui parcourent mon corps quand ton corps touche le mien…. Haleta-t-il son corps beaucoup trop proche du brun et dont il sentait la moindre parcelle de celui-ci s'emballer à être aussi proche de lui.

-Ta voix quand elle prononce mon nom…. Quand tu t'énerves et que tout ton corps se tends, que ta voix grince…. Elle me donne envie de me jeter sur toi… De te mordre pour te marquer…. Je veux….

Il ferma un instant les yeux. Essayant de retrouver le cheminement de ses pensées. Ses doigts allèrent enlacés ceux du brun et lentement il fit glisser ses phalanges entre les siennes.

-Je veux sentir ton souffle s'arrêter quand je suis près de toi, entendre ta voix devenir rauque quand je te touche… Te sentir trembler sous mes caresses… Te cambrer quand je lécherai ta peau … Ton dos, ta nuque se couvrir de frissons…. Souffla-t-il, son souffle caressant la peau de son cou qu'il s'était dégagé pour lui laisser l'accès libre.

Il retint difficilement un gémissement. Ses jambes vinrent se coller aux siennes et sa voix rauque reprit.

-Je veux… Étouffer ton cœur d'Amour…. Noyer ton âme dans la tendresse que je te porte… Enfermer ton corps dans mes bras pour que plus jamais tu ne t'éloignes de moi…. Je veux me perdre en toi…. Mon dieu … Je veux me fondre en toi…. M'enfoncer dans ton corps, sentir tes cuisses se refermer autour de moi et ne faire qu'un avec toi…. Et mourir…. Pour ne plus jamais te perdre….

Sasuke avait fermé les yeux…. Lentement il les rouvrit lorsque Naruto se tut…

-Alors… Fais le…. Murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée et étouffée…

Naruto se redressa et plongea dans ses yeux.

-Quoi ? Souffla-t-il d'une voie lourde de désir.

-Fais-le ! Si tu m 'aimes autant que tu le dis fais-le ! Marque-moi avec ton corps… Enfonce toi en moi… Marque moi comme tiens… Fais-moi hurler jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus parler… Prends moi à me faire perdre connaissance… Que je ne puisse jamais oublier qu'un jour tu ais été en moi….

-Sasuke… Gémit le blond. Je te veux à un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer ! Je n'arriverai pas à me contrôler si tu me laisses faire…

-Je ne te le demande pas ! Siffla le brun en le repoussant jusqu'au lit.

Le blond se laissa tomber sur les draps de satin écarlate. Ses yeux clairs s'étaient éclairés d'un éclat sauvage et ne lâchaient pas ceux du brun qui se tenait devant lui et venait de grimper à quatre pattes au -dessus de lui.

-Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de m'aimer avec douceur ou de me désirer comme une poupée fragile ou délicate… Je ne suis rien de tout cela… Si je l'ai été, je ne le suis plus…

 **Lemon**

Assit sur les hanches de l'homme sous lui, le brun ôta son pull et se retrouva torse nu devant le blond qui laissa échapper un gémissement. Il passa une main devant ses yeux pour tenter de prendre le contrôle de ce qu'il éprouvait. Un véritable tsunami d'envie se décharnait en lui et son bas ventre avait réagi violemment en sentant les fesses du brun s'installer sur son sexe.

-Tu es sur ? Souffla le blond. Car je ne pense pas que je serai capable de m'arrêter si je commence.

-Et toi ?

Naruto tendit la main vers le visage fin qui avait versé tant de larmes à cause de lui.

-Oh oui…. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis sûr de te vouloir….

-Et après tu me jetteras ?

-Quoi ? … Non ! S'exclama le blond stupéfait. Je ne suis pas volage ! Putain Sasuke ! C'est quoi l'image que tu as de moi ?

-Celui d'un connard qui m'a jeté en me faisant bien comprendre que j'étais imbaisable, trop moche pour être aimé… ou regardé…

-Non... Souffla le blond douloureusement. Non…. Je … Mon Dieu Sasuke tu es la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais vu… Je…

Avec précaution les mains tannées par le soleil viennent se saisirent délicatement du visage de Sasuke.

-Alors je vais avoir beaucoup à me faire pardonner…. Chuchota-t-il. Mais je suis prêt à t'attendre … Je suis prêt à subir ta colère… Chaque jour , chaque heure pour rester avec toi… Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi…

-Et si je pars ?

-Hein ?

Le regard bleu et pur se posa sur lui interrogatif.

-Si je pars, si je te laisse ! Yahiko ne m'a pas abandonné lui… Sans lui je ne serai pas là...

Le blond hocha la tête.

-Je… Je ne sais pas… Je l'ai sans doute mérité…. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans Yahiko… Sans Itachi…. Sans toi…

-Tu m'as pourtant jeté de ta vie ! Sans la moindre hésitation ! Sans le moindre remords…

Naruto se redressa lentement et noua ses bras autour des hanches du brun toujours assit sur lui et appuya son front sur le torse pâle.

-Ce n'est pas si simple… Murmura-t-il. Je t'ai repoussé car j'ai pensé que c'était la meilleure chose à faire à l'époque pour moi, pour toi. Mon cousin amoureux de toi et tu étais si jeune… Et moi… Moi j'étais tellement obnubilé par ce que pouvait penser les autres… Laisse-moi juste te montrer ce que je peux te donner aujourd'hui…. Si tu m'as emmené ici n'est-ce pas pour que je te prouve que….

Il marqua un instant de silence. Et vint frotter son nez sur la peau douce de ses joues.

\- Je t'aime… Souffla-t-il à voix basse.

Puis avec douceur il attira le visage près du sien et effleura délicatement les lèvres fines et pâles. Soupirant sous la douceur du contact. Le premier baiser fut très doux et fragile comme ils se sentaient, encore apeuré de ce qu'ils allaient faire, bien qu'ils n'en soient pas à leur première fois ni l'un ni l'autre il y avait de la timidité dans leur échange, une peur de l'autre, d'être blessé, de souffrir…

Lentement le premier baiser en entraîna un second, plus appuyé plus désiré, et celui qui suivit fut nettement moins chaste, les lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour laisser passer timidement une langue qui cherchait sa jumelle avant d'enfin la rencontrer et que le désir monte en flèche dans le sang des deux garçons ,avant qu'ils ne se jettent l'un sur l'autre pour assouvir le feu dévorant qui était en train de les ravager.

Naruto allongea le brun sur le lit et reprit sa bouche assoiffée de le goûter encore et encore, de mêler sa langue à la sienne de lécher sa bouche et ses lèvres, sentir ses bras entourer ses épaules… Il glissa ses jambes entre les cuisses du brun et laissa échapper un gémissement de bien être en sentant son corps entrer en contact avec le torse dénudé de son futur amant.

-Oh… Sasuke…Gémit-il. Caresse moi…

Les mains du brun découvraient la peau brûlante du blond glissant encore et encore le long de son dos frôlant ses flancs avant de remonter et de se perdre dans ses cheveux blonds qu'il avait toujours rêver de toucher…

-Ouuuiiiii….. Aaaahhh….Soupira son partenaire en réponse à sa demande entre deux baisers.

Une main se glissa entre eux et avant d'être rejoins par une seconde et de les débarrasser de cet encombrant vêtement qu'était leur pantalon.

Sasuke tressaillit violemment lorsque le corps du blond nu se retrouva au creux du sien dénudé. Le contact de cette peau brûlante sur la sienne faillit le perdre totalement. Il ne savait déjà plus ou il en était tellement ce qu'il ressentait le dépassait.

Le corps qui se frottait au sien aurait pu le faire jouir avant même qu'il n'aille plus loin. Ses yeux sombre brillaient comme une nuit étoilée et Naruto ne quittait pas ce regard de ses yeux couleur de l'océan.

-Je vais me noyer…Souffla le brun d'une voix étouffé.

-Oui…Je l'espère bien…Murmura le blond ses mains glissées dans les mèches brunes…. Noie-toi dans mes yeux…. Regarde-moi …Souffla-t-il.

Il fit glisser son corps le long de celui du brun et sa bouche descendit sur la peau blanche léchant son ventre tremblant sous ses caresses, il n'avait de cesse de laisser ses mains courir sur lui. Il Baisa son bas ventre avant de venir déposer une myriade de baiser le long de la hampe tendue tout en remontant jusqu'à son gland gorgé de sang. Il lapa délicatement le bout surveillant chaque frémissement du corps étendu sous le sien, chaque accro dans sa respiration … Son goût, son odeur… Il le voulait …

Il se redressa légèrement laissant son regard, devenu rouge de passion, dérivé sur le corps allongé entre les draps carmin. La peau opaline tranchait délicatement sur le rouge sang des drap et Naruto sentait son sexe tellement dur et désireux qu'il craignait de perdre le contrôle et de jouir seulement en le pénétrant.

Pour tenter de se reprendre, il posa son front sur le torse pâle et se concentra sur les battements désordonnés du cœur de son partenaire. Mais loin de le calmer il ne le désirait encore que plus. Il laissa sa bouche dériver sur la peau douce et venir s'emparer d'un téton tendu de désir, sa langue glissa autour tendit qu'il le suçotait avec avidité s'attirant des gémissements du plus jeune qui se cambra collant son bas-ventre contre le sien.

Naruto glissa un bras sous ses reins pour le coller encore plus à lui son membre allant frotter sur la raie du jeune homme. Il laissa ses lèvres glisser du téton vers son ventre s'attardant pour jouer avec sa taille mordillant délicatement la peau délicate des flancs avant de venir glisser son muscle humide dans le nombril.

Puis abandonnant son ventre il descendit encore plus bas et son regard se posa sur le sexe tendu qui se tenait désormais face à lui. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de venir engloutir le gland gonflé d'impatience. Le plus jeune se cambra sous la douceur de la caresse, il se perdait dans leur échange.

C'était comme si Naruto connaissait son corps par cœur et connaissait chaque fibre de son être et savait le faire vibrer. Il allait mourir entre ses mains il n'y voyait pas d'autre issue…. Quittant son sexe il sentit un air passer sur son membre alors qu'il prenait vaguement conscience que ses jambes venaient d'être relevé montrant au plus âgé son intimité entièrement dévoilée...Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir…

Yahiko éteignait la lumière car il connaissait sa pudeur et la gène qu'il éprouvait face à son corps, mais là il eut à peine le temps de vouloir protester que déjà une sensation inconnu envahi son être et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise avant de se retrouver dans l'obligation de les refermer dévasté par les sensations qui traversait son corps et dévorait furieusement son ventre…

Une langue mutine et joueuse vint laper son intimité. Il se cambra un peu plus et Naruto se mit à appuyer sa caresse avant de retourner le jeune homme le mettant à quatre pattes pour avoir une bien meilleure prise sur le petit anneau rosé qu'il voulait dévorer à loisir. Léchant, suçant, jouant avec sa langue appuyant fortement sur celui-ci avec elle, il sentit plus qu'il ne vit la main du plus jeune glisser entre ses cuisses pour tenter de reculer le plaisir qui montait en lui. Naruto glissa l'une de ses mains entre les cuisses diaphane repoussant la main pâle pour prendre sa place et refermer ses doigts autour du gland gonflé.

Sasuke laissa échapper un gémissement.

-Ahhh … Oui…Souffla t il de plus en plus essoufflé.

Naruto sans cessez de jouer sur son anneau, appuya avec de lent mouvement montant et descendant le long de la grosse veine qui gorgeait son sexe. S'attirant encore plus de gémissement, le dos cambrer, Sasuke cherchait à être délivrer chose que Naruto lui refusait, bloquant son plaisir …

Le brun serra les poings et supplia.

-Na…Naruto...Je t'en prie…

-Pas encore ! Haleta le blond sans cesser sa douce torture.

Il reprit avec application son manège sur l'anneau qui frémissait d'attente. Le voyant se débattre le blond infiltra un doigt entre els fesses blanches s'introduisant dans le conduit rendu désireux de besoin, bloquant toujours le sexe dur comme pierre.

Il fit quelques allée, retour dans l'antre chaud cherchant la petite boule de nerf qui allait faire céder le brun. Il sut qu'il l'avait atteint lorsque le corps blanc sous lui se cambra et qu'il sentit entre ses doigts le sexe pulser, il accéléra doucement son harcèlement sur ce point sensible et relâcha la pression sur la base du gland…

La jouissance foudroya littéralement le plus jeune, dont aucun son ne pu sortir de sa bouche, son corps arqué violemment alors qu'il se qui libérait par jet… La tête lui tournait, la pression en lui semblait si forte qu'il crut qu'il avait perdu connaissance. Son corps retombant contre le matelas.

Un corps chaud se colla au sien et un souffle haletant murmura à son oreille.

-Reste avec moi… Je vais te faire tellement de bien ! Il se mit à lécher délicatement la nuque délicate, mordillant le haut de ses épaules, le creux de son cou. Le brun tentait désespérément de refaire surface alors qu'il sentait contre son cul, le sexe dur de Naruto. Le corps du blond était dans son dos et lui-même était à plat ventre. Il savourait cette position ou il se sentait enveloppé par le corps de l'autre.

Il sentit deux mains attraper ses lobes et les écarter alors que le membre du blond appuyait fortement mais régulièrement et lentement sur son anneau pour passer la barrière de ses sphincters. Naruto poussa doucement surtout pour ne pas jouir immédiatement. Il prit tout son temps pour entrer en lui savourant la chaleur et l'étroitesse du corps qui l'accueillait.

Dieu comme il comprenait son cousin…

Il se sentit remplit et laissa échapper un soupir de contentement qui fut pour le blond le signale d'entamer de doux mouvement pour l'habituer à son imposante présence. Il connaissait son cousin, il se savait la gamme au-dessus et il ne tenait pas à blesser le jeune homme.

Avec précaution il se mit en mouvement, attendant que le corps s'appropriât le sien et réclame de lui-même plus de contact, ce moment lui permis de reprendre un peu le contrôle de son désir. Mais rapidement il sentit le corps venir à lui, le brun cherchait le contact avec son plaisir et Naruto se fit un plaisir de lui trouver ce point, percutant celui-ci à intervalle irrégulier et l'évitant chaque fois que le brun semblait s'approcher de la jouissance.

-Sadique ! Gémit le brun en serrant les poings sur les draps de soie.

Naruto ne put retenir un sourire.

-Je sais ! Mais tu aimes quand c'est long… Souffla Naruto à son oreille, s'attirant un regard voilé de désir mais interrogatif.

Le blond laissa son regard errer sur la bouche brillante et entrouverte avant de tendre la langue vers elle réclamant un contact que le brun lui accorda se cambrant pour qu'il vienne piller sa bouche, l'envahissant de sa langue le laissant pantelant et gémissant.

-Fais-moi jouir !

Le blond lui retourna un regard torride avant de sortir de son corps et de le retourner à plat dos et de s'enfoncer puissamment heurtant de plein fouet la prostate du plus jeune qui ne put empêcher un cri de s'échapper de sa bouche.

-Oh... Mon dieu…Oui…. Vas …y…Si fort…

Naruto ne se priva pas, il envahit le corps sous lui, pilonnant de plus en plus fort le corps cambrer sous le sien, le plus jeune avait relevé ses jambes et les avaient accrochés à ses épaules pour le sentir s'enfoncer le plus loin possible ne lui et pourtant cela ne lui semblait jamais assez…

-Encore… Ouuii….Aaannhh… Aaannhh…Haletait le plus jeune.

Les puissants coups de rein le ravageaient avec délice, il voulait que jamais cela ne s'arrête sentant monté le plaisir en lui si fort toujours plus haut… Naruto arrivait à sa limite, son corps tremblait à percuter violement le corps sous le sien, lui-même avait lâcher la bride de son désir, s'enfonçant toujours plus en lui, haletant, gémissant… Son souffle court il allait manquer d'oxygène quand il percuta une derrière fois la prostate du brun celui éjacula fortement entre eux et les contractions de son anus le foudroyèrent sauvagement. Accroché au brun pour ne pas se perdre totalement, tout son corps se contractait sous la jouissance … Il se laissa emporter…

 **Fin du Lemon**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Voilà ce nouveau chapitre qui m'a donné tant de mal est enfin arrivé.

J'espère ne pas me faire lyncher :p au vu de ce qui est dedans.

N'hésitez pas à me faire par de vos impressions

Vous attendiez vous à cela?

.

La suite je l'espère d'ici 15 jours / debut avril au plus tard

Merci de suivre cette histoire :)

.

* * *

 **REVIEW:**

 **La** : Merci pour ta oui il a été long à arriver depuis janvier qu'il était qu'il est été à la hauteur et qu'il t'ait plut.

J'avais un peu de crainte par rapport au choix fait et ce que les lecteurs penserait de celui-ci.

.


	22. Chapter 212

GENRE : yaoi

PAIRING / Naruto x Sasuke / Yahiko x Sasuke

Disclaimer : Persos pas à moi

.

* * *

.

Attention ce chapitre est la seconde version de la fin que j'avais imaginé. Il terminera cette version de l'histoire. C'ets donc une fin alternative , le suite du chapitre 21.1 sera le 22.1 et sera publier dés que possible)

Je vous remercie d'avoir suivie cette historie , qui va enfin toucher à sa fin . J'espère que cette première version de la fin vous plaira.

J'attends vos retour afin de publier le dernier chapitre

.

* * *

.

 **Résumé** : Sasuke a décidé d'ouvrir son cœur et de se dévoiler mais quel va en être le prix à payer.Même si tout le monde est d'accord ?

.

* * *

.

.

 **UN PAS DE DANSE**

 **CHAP 21.2**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

Reprise des dernières lignes du chap précedent : chap 21

 _-Je ne suis plus un gamin !_

 _-Je sais ! Soupira l'aîné d'une voix lasse._

 _Sasuke s'approcha doucement de son frère et lui prit la main._

 _-Nii san._

 _-Tu l'aimes ?_

 _Un léger sursaut à peine visible fit tressaillir les yeux du jeune homme._

 _-Tu poses vraiment des questions idiotes ! Siffla le plus jeune en détournant le regard._

 _._

 **Chapitre 21 Version 2**

 **.**

Itachi s'avança vers son frère avec douceur et l'embrassa délicatement.

-Alors fais ton choix en connaissance de cause.

-Je l'ai fait... Je l'ai fait depuis longtemps…

Sasuke prit la main de son frère et glissa ses doigts entre les siens.

-Je t'aime Nii-san.

L'aîné ouvrit de grands yeux qu'il plongea dans ceux de son frère si semblable aux siens.

Puis Sasuke s'approcha de lui et posa son front sur l'épaule de son aîné avant de lui murmurer doucement.

-Je te laisse prendre soin de lui.

Itachi posa son regard sombre sur son petit frère.

-Sas' ?

-Aime le comme je l'ai aimé moi aussi. Prends soin de lui comme je le faisais. Il ne se nourrit toujours pas convenablement et est toujours incapable de préparer un repas. Sourit-il avec tendresse.

-Sasuke ?

Le Sasuke en question se recula et lâcha doucement la main de son aîné et alla se placer contre le corps de Yahiko. Son dos appuyé contre le torse puissant, il sentit ses mains se poser sur ses bras alors avec douceur il se tourna vers lui et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-J'ai choisis. Je ne changerai pas d'avis. C'est avec toi que je veux passer le reste de ma vie.

Yahiko se saisit du visage fin et plongea ses yeux noisette dans les orbes noirs qui lui faisait face. Des larmes brillaient dans le regard rempli d'amour et Sasuke su qu'il avait fait le seul choix qui fut bon pour lui.

Il sourit au rouquin en face de lui et celui-ci se pencha pour effleurer sa bouche de la sienne. Sa main glissant sur sa gorge venant se perdre sur sa clavicule s'attirant un accro dans la respiration du plus jeune.

Yahiko relâcha doucement la bouche de son amant et il vit celui-ci rougir violemment d'avoir été pour la première fois embrassé devant son frère et devant Naruto qui se retrouvait au pied du mur.

Yahiko posa son regard sur le blond qui était toujours assit sur le canapé et les regardait , la tristesse qu'il lut dans son regard lui fit atrocement de mal.

Mais il vit Itachi venir prendre place aux côtés du blond et le regard de Naruto s'arracha à leur couple pour se poser sur son aîné. La main douce d'Itachi caressa la joue striée.

-'Tachi ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas tu ne seras jamais seul.

Une larme coula sur la joue du plus jeune.

-Itachi…Tu sais je l'aime vraiment…Murmura-t-il.

-Je sais.

-Je…

La main de l'aîné se posa sur sa nuque et attira sa tête au creux de son épaule. Naruto se laissa faire, les larmes libératrices coulaient sur ses joues.

-Tachi… Souffla-t-il.

-Oui je sais… Moi aussi je l'aime…

Avec douceur l'aîné releva le visage du blond et l'obligea à lui faire face.

-Je les aime moi aussi… Je vous aime…

Naruto hocha la tête doucement acquiesçant aux paroles de son aîné avant de replonger se lover entre ses bras. Itachi s'appuya contre le dossier du canapé et enlaça doucement le blond qui se tenait contre lui et cachait dans son cou les larmes de dépit et de peine de s'être fait rejeter.

Avec un sourire Itachi reposa son regard sombre mais doux sur le couple en face d'eux.

-Toi aussi dans quelques temps tu comprendras.

Il n'était pas sûr que Naruto l'ait entendu mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, il savait qu'il finirait par comprendre. Il leur fallait juste du temps.

Sasuke s'arracha des bras de Yahiko et s'approcha de son frère qui leva la tête vers lui avec un sourire entendu.

Puis le plus jeune se pencha et embrassa les mèches blondes enfouies dans le cou de son frère.

-Je t'aime Naruto. Même aujourd'hui… Et quoi qu'il arrive cela ne changera jamais. Souffla le plus jeune avant de se relever et de poser ses lèvres contre celle de son frère.

Un doux sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de celui-ci.

-Allez filez tous les deux vous avez du temps à rattraper.

-Tu t'occupes de Naruto ? Demanda Yahiko.

-Oui ne t'inquiètes pas ! Et puis ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois.

Le rouquin s'avança à son tour et embrassa le brun, ses lèvres effleurant les siennes, entraînant une réponse de son ami.

-Tu as intérêt à prendre soin de mon petit frère si tu le fais pleurer je te tuerai ! Souffla Itachi.

-Pareil pour toi ! Souffla le rouquin. Fais du mal à Naruto et je m'occuperai personnellement de ton cas.

Naruto releva la tête et renifla.

-Oye ! Je suis là quand même !

Yahiko se pencha et embrassa son cousin.

-Hey !

-Quoi ? Râla le blond à l'adresse du petit brun qui se tenait à l'écart les bras croisés et arborait son air des mauvais jours.

-Gromfff… Grogna le plus jeune.

Yahiko se redressa et sourit doucement à son cousin.

-Prends soin de toi.

-Mouais.

Le rouquin se détourna et s'approcha du plus jeune qui affichait clairement sa jalousie. Il ne put retenir un sourire. Enfin, Sasuke assumait pleinement leur liaison et montrait ses sentiments. Le petit brun au regard de glace et qui paraissait n'avoir aucune émotion, se dévoilait enfin.

Il eut un petit sourire et enlaça tendrement son brun.

-Viens. Allons-nous-en.

-Ou on va ?

-Mmm… Récupérez tes affaires chez Sasori et chez toi …

-Chez moi ?

-Il est temps que tu t'installes définitivement.

-Hein ?

-Chez moi !

-Chez toi ?

-Chez nous !

-Chez ?

-Toi et moi ! Cette fois définitivement ! Si tu parts il n'y aura plus de 3 ème fois. C'est toi et moi !

-Non ! Fit le plus jeune.

-Pardon ?

-Ce n'est pas toi et moi… Et ça ne le sera jamais.

-Comment ? Lâcha durement Yahiko en resserrant fortement sa main sur le poignet du plus jeune.

Il se tenait face à lui le visage dur et visiblement contrarié. Les mots du jeune homme lui faisait mal.

Sasuke se tourna vers lui et leva son visage sur lequel était peint le plus doux des sourires, un sourire comme Yahiko, n'en avait plus revu sur le visage du brun depuis plusieurs années.

Sasuke leva sa main sur le visage de son aîné et caressa délicatement sa joue.

-Non...Il n'y a pas de toi et moi… Il y a nous ! Il n'y a que nous. Il n'y aura que nous ! Pour toujours !

Le soulagement que ressentit le rouquin fut tel, qu'il faillit le faire s'écrouler au sol. Sasuke noua ses bras autour du torse du rouquin et se blottit contre lui. Puis se dressant sur la pointe des pieds il murmura doucement.

-Je t'aime !

Yahiko glissa une main sur sa nuque et sa bouche s'empara de celle du plus jeune. Sa langue s'emmêla fiévreusement à la sienne, suçotant sa langue, visitant sa cavité, cherchant tellement plus de contact. Yahiko posa ses mains sur les fesses du plus jeune qui prenant appui sur ses épaules profita de l'élan pour nouer ses jambes autour de sa taille, plaquant son corps qui se gorgeait de désir contre les abdominaux tendus de son aîné.

Itachi posa une main lasse sur son front.

-Vous ne voulez pas allez, vous envoyer en l'air ailleurs ? Soupira-t-il

Yahiko ne se fit pas prier et son fardeau ajuster sur ses hanches il quitta la pièce principal du loft claquant la porte derrière lui alors que son cou se faisait attaquer par de petites dents mutines bien décidé à laisser la marque de son territoire partout sur la peau doré du rouquin.

 **Lemon**

Sasuke se fit poser sans cérémonie sur le capot de la voiture et un coup de rein le fit relâcher la peau qu'il marquait de ses dents et le laissa haletant ,cambrer devant Yahiko dont le regard c'était enflammer en l'entend gémir.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te retourner sur le capot...Haleta l'aîné.

-Alors fais le. Gémit le plus jeune la gorge noué entre l'émotion et le désir cuisant et affolant qui dévastait son ventre.

Le plus jeune vint se coller à lui cherchant le soulagement dans les frottements de son membre contre le corps plaqué entre ses cuisses.

Une main attrapa sans douceur le bouton de son pantalon et soulevant d'un bras ses fesses du capot il dénuda celles-ci et sortit de son antre le sexe déjà bien redressé du plus jeune.

-Tu es sur de toi…Demanda l'aîné le regard voilé d'un désir non dissimulé.

La cours du loft n'avait pas de vis à vis et était entouré de haut murs…

Silencieusement le plus jeune repoussa son pantalon dénudant totalement le bas de son corps, dévoilant son intimité à son amant déjà sérieusement échauffé par leur échange buccale des plus passionnées.

Écartant les cuisses blanches Yahiko referma sa main sur le membre dressé avant de l'enfourner entre ses lèvres, le plus jeune émit un long gémissement de complaisance. Il ferma les yeux et s'allongea complètement sur le capot de la voiture alors qu'il se faisait délicieusement dévorer.

La tête rejeté en arrière , Sasuke avait bien du mal à étouffer ses halètement de plaisirs et le rouquin ne faisait rien pour calmer cela, l'emmenant au bord de la jouissance avant de bloquer celle-ci pour s'attaquer à une autre partie de son corps, le faisant se déhancher furieusement sous ses coups de langues habiles et joueurs.

Sa langue avait trouvé le petit anneau qui se contractait à allure irrégulière sous la pression de sa bouche qui suçotait avidement ce petit espace qu'il allait bientôt remplir de sa semence et faire supplier le jeune homme sous lui.

Délaissant brusquement celui-ci, relâchant le sexe tendu et abandonnant le petit orifice humide de ses bons soins, il tira le corps à lui et harponna le brun, s'enfonçant profondément d'une seule poussée lente et régulière, coupant le souffle à celui-ci.

Les yeux écarquillés, Sasuke tentait de reprendre pieds dans la réalité mais tout son corps semblait dans du coton… Il ferma les yeux …

-Sasuke ...Souffla une voix chaude à son oreille.

Il ouvrit faiblement les yeux alors qu'il se sentait puissamment remplit. Un léger coup de rein, suffit à lui faire écarquiller les yeux alors que les pupilles sombres plongeaient dans celle du rouquin. Celui-ci fondit sur ses lèvres s'emparant délicatement de la bouche qui réclamait la sienne. Sasuke tendit ses bras et les noua autour du cou de Yahiko qui profita du mouvement pour attacher les jambes du plus jeune à ses hanches et d'empaler celui-ci à allure régulière. Le brun se rejeta en arrière se laissant porter par le plaisir que lui apportait le rouquin.

Sans même hésiter celui-ci frappait en lui et touchait à chaque coup la partie la plus sensible de son corps et dieu qu'il le voulait encore plus fort… Il se redressa et se pressa au corps en sueur contre le sien.

-Plus...fort… Gémit il...Encore…

Répondant à sa demande Yahiko installa soigneusement le brun et accéléra ses allées et venues en lui , cognant avec force en lui alors que le brun le réclamait de plus en plus fort… Haletant … Le perdant totalement…

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Quelques semaines plus tard la première du spectacle était enfin à l'affiche, l'exposition organisé par Karin et qui accompagnait la représentation ne désemplissait pas .Même si on ignorait qui était l'artiste qui avait représenté les différents protagonistes de celui-ci .

Et celui-ci faisait tout pour cacher qui il était ,il ne tenait absolument pas à être plus sur le devant de la scène qu'il ne l'était déjà…

Dans les coulisses à quelques minutes du début de la représentation, il assouplissait ses muscles sous le regard chaud et tendre des deux hommes de sa vie. Le troisième au premier rang de la salle tenait compagnie à son amie galeriste, très impatient eux aussi de voir ce qu'allait donner ce spectacle pour lequel les 3 personnes les plus importantes de sa vie avait tout abandonné pour s'y consacrer .

Un sifflement retentit et il se tendit, il rejoignit le reste de la troupe qui formait un cercle se tenant et s'enlaçant les uns aux autres. Deux yeux pétillants se posèrent sur le petit brun, il lui tira la langue et un rire lui répondit.

\- Sas' je t'ai déjà dit que c'était pas mâture ! Se mit à rire la jeune femme en se collant à lui.

\- Sakura ! Soupira t il.

\- Ouiiiii… Ronronna t elle en se jetant à son cou.

Sasuke posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme et appuya son front contre le sien.

\- Ça va bien se passer ! Chuchota t elle.

\- Mmmm…

\- Ajoute des sons à ton vocabulaire.

\- Pfff…

Une danseuse s'approcha et les regarda.

\- Vous êtes sur qu'ils ne sortent pas ensemble? Demanda t elle. En regardant la rose et le jeune homme brun dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Un danseur s'avança en souriant.

\- Tu connais le monde de la danse on peut être proche sans être ensemble.

\- Oui je sais mais eux franchement des fois…

Alors que la danseuse venait de parler, un homme blond vint prendre place dans le dos du petit brun glissant ses bras autour de sa taille, il l'enlaça et l'embrassa dans le cou. La danseuse ouvrit de grand yeux et la bouche comme un poisson.

\- Tu n'es toujours pas habitué ? Se mit à ricaner un danseur.

\- Elle est nouvelle, elle n'a pas l'habitude de les voir tous coller ensemble. Remplacer notre danseuse comme ça, le soir de la première tu as du mérite!

Et comme pour répondre à la phrase de la danseuse, un homme aux mèches rousses et ressemblant étrangement au blond s'approcha à son tour et enlaça le groupe. Ses yeux croisèrent le regard noir du plus jeune avant que ses lèvres ne viennent se poser sur les siennes.

\- Prêt ?

Un soupir et des sourires lui répondirent .

\- Alors allons y !

Ils regagnèrent les coulisses et quelques secondes après la salle était plongé dans le noir ... Les premières notes retentissaient… Dans la salle de contrôle Juugo jonglaient sur ses claviers et lançait la première musique…

2h30 plus tard ce fut une levée générale et des cris accompagné de sifflement qui clôturaient cette première… Debout au centre de la scène Sasuke se tenait entre ses deux compagnons, Yahiko enlaçait ses doigts sur sa droite alors que Naruto enlaçaient sa main gauche. Les deux hommes enlacèrent le plus petit entre eux et l'embrassèrent tour à tour .

Le brun se sépara de ses deux danseurs et s'avança sur le devant pour s'approcher du premier rang ou deux yeux noirs semblables aux siens ne le quittaient pas des yeux.

Sasuke se baissa et son aîné s'avança pour venir prendre ses mains, le plus jeune sauta de la scène pour se blottir contre son frère.

\- Bravo ! Murmura son aîné. C'était magnifique.

\- Mmmm…

\- Non je ne suis pas jaloux ! Se mit à ricaner son aîné. Mais je crois que tu as donné des crampes à un paquet de type qui ne s'y attendaient pas !

Sasuke afficha une mine blasé et un peu contrarié.

\- Allez file !

Sasuke recula et se tourna vers la scène ou les deux colosses aux yeux clairs l'attendaient, ils lui tendirent leurs mains et le brun y glissa les siennes, ils le soulèvent et l'entraînèrent à leur suite sous les acclamation du public conquit par cette première !

Itachi quitta rapidement la salle et rejoignit les vestiaires ou un grand blond lui sauta littéralement dessus .

\- Ça t'a plut ?

Le brun lui sourit.

\- Si tu pouvais avoir l'air moins réjouit quand tu te frottes à mon frère, oui. Se moqua l'aîné.

\- Hein ? Fit le blond scotché.Mais…

\- Je plaisante ! Lui sourit Itachi. Où est notre petit couple ?

\- Va savoir ! Soupira le blond. Quelque part en train de se bécoter pour faire redescendre la pression !

\- Bien si on allait s'occuper de la tienne de pression? Sourit le jeune homme en posant son regard sur le corps encore en sueur du danseur.

Le blond s'avança lentement vers lui.

\- Tu ne veux pas d'abord que je prenne une douche?

\- Si elle est avec moi ! Je suis d'accord… Souffla le plus âgé avant de passer le plus naturellement du monde devant lui en lui attrapant la ceinture pour l'entraîner à sa suite.

Naruto rit doucement en se grattant la nuque avant de se laisser traîner sans résistance.

Dans l'un des vestiaires réservés aux artistes deux hommes s'embrassaient à perdre haleine, assoiffé l'un de l'autre littéralement allumé par le show qu'ils venaient de faire… La bouche du rouquin venait de marquer la gorge de son amant d'un suçon bien voyant et s'acharnait maintenant à marquer son épaule de la même façon. Ce n'était que le début de leur histoire… La route ne serait pas simple ni droite ,elle ferait des virages, tanguerait probablement au fil des années, mais ils avaient déjà tant affronter qu'ils étaient prêt à faire front pour tout ce qui se dresserait désormais devant eux !

.

.

* * *

.

Voilà cette histoire touche à sa fin.

Sasuke a choisi de rester auprès de Yahiko et Naruto est retourné auprès de Itachi qui lui a toujours gardé une place.

Je leur souhaite bon vent et à bientôt pour une autre aventure.

.


End file.
